A prank gone wrong
by SunniGummi
Summary: Maddie gets enrolled in Forks Junior High and enjoys herself a lot. But when she takes a prank too far, her parents decide to withdraw her from school and she is far from happy. Warning: spanking in later chapters! If it offends you, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! **

**A couple of months ago I have started writing this story and I am now ready to post it. Updates shouldn't take too long, because there are just a few parts that aren't written yet.**

**This here takes place _before_ 'What a fun weekend' and 'One thing leads to another'.**

**And just so you know: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And my name is not Stephenie, so ... *shrug* **

**Okay, I think everything has been said, so ... enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

><p>"First day of school, aren't you excited?" Alice asked, bubbling over with excitement.<p>

She had skipped into the living room to find Maddie sitting on the couch, watching TV.

The last time she had seen her was upstairs in the bathroom, where she had done Maddie's hair. She had only brushed it out and put a hair clip in, because Maddie wasn't too enthusiastic about going to school with a french pleat. Then Alice had wanted to dress Maddie as well, but Rose told her that Maddie should be comfortable and wear whatever she liked for her first day of school. It wouldn't be advisable to make this girl wear something she didn't want - it might end badly.

Especially because Esme had bought a very cute dress for Maddie a couple of days ago. It was pink with tiny flowers all over it and she thought it would be perfect for Maddie's first school day.

But unfortunately, Maddie had gotten the impression that she should wash it while her mother wasn't home, and it ended up being completely discoloured and out of shape.

Who knew how she had managed to do that.

Now Maddie was wearing jeans and a dark T-shirt. Leather bracelets graced her left wrist and she wore her favourite three rings around her fingers.

Maddie laughed out loud and let herself fall over onto her side. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she said, "You have done school before, why are you that happy about it?"

Alice looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm happy for _you_, silly!"

"Oh." Then Maddie smiled - an honest, sweet smile. "I guess I'm excited. I finally get to see some people, spend time away from home."

"It'll do you good, honey, you'll like it." Esme had approached Maddie from behind and let her hand run through her daughter's dark hair.

"Yeah, probably," Maddie said and beamed at her Mom.

She was confident that she could pull off this school thing. They had been training her for a while now to slower her pace to a human level, to write and talk slowly so she would fit right in.

It had been so confusing at first: Everything she did was _normal_ to her. The way she walked and talked and stuff was _normal_. But then she had to get used to the human pace again.

Humans were slow, painfully slow.

But oh well, if it would take her moving in slow motion to leave the house once a day, then so be it.

Maddie stretched out on the couch, realising that it was nearly time to leave. These would be the last minutes that she had to stay home, after that: Hellooo outside world!

She had missed it so much. It's been two and a half years since she was changed, and there had not once been a time where she could just walk out the door and come home whenever she wanted to like her siblings.

One could think that she might get used to it or that it wouldn't bother her that much because she was younger than them, but - way off the mark!

The only thing that kept her sane was the change of scenery about six months ago. Forks was a sleepy little town, maybe even comatose, but there were still more shops and people than in _The-middle-of-nowhere_, Alaska where she had been staying with Tanya and the others. She loved the Denalis to pieces and they had a beautiful house, the scenery had been breath-taking, but still: She had been staying home all the time which got dull. And even though they had tried their best to keep her busy, it didn't work anymore after a while because Maddie wanted to go out.

So, Forks wasn't exactly big, but it had given her the chance of spending time at the park or the book store, seeing people of all ages living their lives. She could spend hours outside, just looking around. Thank God her family was very patient with her and didn't mind taking her out every other day just to go to the same stores, drive down the same streets, see the same people.

She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her Dad's footsteps heading for the kitchen, then him turning around and shaking his watch out of the sleeve of his jacket to check the time.

"Everybody, off to school with you!" Carlisle called and waited for his children to file into the kitchen before they would leave the house.

Maddie jumped off the couch and all but flew to her Dad's side.

Edward, Jasper, Rose and Alice walked in, bags ready. Emmett trudged after them, still busy playing with his Gameboy.

"Emmett, come," Esme said and opened her hand.

He scrunched up his face at having to leave his Gameboy behind, but then clicked a couple of times, shut it off and placed it in his mother's waiting hand.

"Thank you," she said politely and put it on the counter.

"Have fun and behave! Study hard!" Carlisle joked and they all said their goodbyes.

Maddie got patted on the head, got an 'Good luck', 'Have fun' and 'Leave the school standing' and some more Goodbyes, and suddenly her siblings were out of the door.

So now it would be time for her to leave, too.

Carlisle grabbed his black bag from the floor and handed Maddie her backpack which she had put there earlier, then asked, "Ready for school, honey?"

Maddie nodded her head and listened to the sound of two cars driving off.

"Be good, and tell me everything when you come home!" Esme hugged and squeezed her daughter.

"I will," Maddie replied, and impatiently patted her Mom on the back when the hug didn't seem to end.

Esme reluctantly loosened the embrace, and took Maddie's hands in hers.

Maddie noticed that her Mom appeared to be a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"If you don't feel well, call me and I will pick you up immediately," Esme said softly.

"I know, Mom," She got fidgety.

Esme hesitated, then gave her daughter a funny look - a look that confused Maddie. "Are you sure you are ready? It'll be several hours, dear."

Maddie started whining. If her parents decided now that she wasn't ready, she would have to spend another couple of months at home. "Mom! We talked about it _a million times_ already! I'll be _fine_!"

Esme's eyes were glossy and her voice was strained when she spoke again. "You are right, you'll do great. Behave, will you?"

And Maddie nodded her head, before kissing her Mom goodbye and walking into the garage to get into her father's car.

No need to stay any longer, so that Esme would be able to doubt the decision even more.

Buckling up, she then looked up to see that Carlisle was walking to the trunk to put his bag away.

Since it would be Maddie's first day, Carlisle had decided to take her to her new school himself.

If the day went by smoothly, then Rosalie or Edward would give her a ride in the morning, because Forks Junior High was just opposite Forks High. That was very convenient in case something unusual or dangerous would happen - they could be with her in a matter of seconds.

A couple of days ago Esme and Carlisle had taken Maddie to school to get her enrolled and, of course, acquainted with the grounds and buildings, so she would be perfectly prepared and have a - hopefully - stress-free day now.

Carlisle drove out of the garage, let the garage door down by pressing the button and steered the car down the path that would lead them to the street to Forks.

"Did you take your cell phone with you?" he questioned and glanced at his daughter, who was sitting in the passenger's seat next to him.

"It's right here," Maddie answered and held it up for her Dad to see. He had told her how important it was to always have it on her in case she didn't feel well or comfortable due to all the people she would be surrounded by.

But over the last few months they had spent more and more time outside, in the town center, malls and parks. She got used to the smells, loud voices and heartbeats and since Alice didn't see anything bad happen, Maddie finally got enrolled.

She would have preferred high school because she was older than thirteen, but at the same time: That way she wouldn't have her siblings around all the time. She wanted to have some free time away from home, that meant away from her family as well. She loved them all, dearly, but she was craving for her own experiences.

It didn't take long to reach the main building of Maddie's new school.

"Do you want me to accompany you inside, honey?" Carlisle asked and stopped the car, fingers around the keys to kill the engine if his daughter wished so.

"Nope, I can handle it." She smiled over at him.

He felt a little pang of melancholy then. "Are you sure? I've got some time to spare, we could-"

"No Daddy, it's all right. I'm a big girl, I can do it," she said with determination, then she laughed and she seemed so happy.

Her laugh sounded carefree and cheerful and he saw that it was the right time to send her off. She would have flipped if she had to be in the house any longer. Two and a half years she spent under constant surveillance; no wonder she craved going to school, it was her kind of freedom now.

Nevertheless, it was still hard to let her go. She was so young and this was the next step.

But it was necessary.

"Daddy? Hello? You're not even listening to me! I said: I'm going now," she complained, looking at him weirdly.

Carlisle shook his head lightly. "Oh sorry, honey, I was lost in thought. Have a nice day, tell me all about it when I come home from work, will you?"

"Sure. Bye!" She chirped, kissed her father on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

He watched her for a while longer, until she was at the main entrance of the school.

Turning around, she saw that he was still standing there.

She motioned for him to drive off, then smirked, gave him a tiny wave and disappeared in the crowd swarming inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Maddie knew where to go. The secretary had handed her her schedule, the code to her locker and where it was.<p>

She found it without difficulties, opened it and started to put her stuff inside.

Next to her stood a boy, who greeted her friendly while busying himself with his own locker.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey." Maddie nodded towards him.

"I haven't seen you here before. I'm Tom," the dark-haired boy with bright blue eyes said. He was taller than Maddie, and didn't seem as shy as other thirteen-year-olds, Maddie immediately noticed. Maybe he was older?

"Maddie." She flashed him a bright smile.

"So ... did you just move here?" he asked, and just like that they were having a conversation.

"Yes and No," she replied and laughed when he gave her a confused look.

It felt great talking to someone about something so _normal_. She was a new student and, of course, would explain to the people she met where she came from and why she had moved here.

It seemed impossible to not laugh or smile every chance she got.

Sure, the burning in her throat had increased the closer they had gotten to school; and now inside, it was even more prominent. But she was actually quite full from the hunt a couple of hours ago and this experience here - having a real talk with a human boy! - overshadowed everything else. So her bloodlust wasn't an issue.

Then she explained further. "My family moved here over a year ago. I have just visited during that time. But now I'll stay for good."

"Oh. And where have you been before?" he questioned, closed his locker and leaned against it.

Now was the time for the story they had come up with to explain why she hadn't moved to Forks together with her family.

Maddie made a face. "Boarding school."

He laughed. "Didn't like it much, huh?"

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. But being in school all day isn't exactly a dream come true, you know?"

"Then why were you sent there?" he looked curious and even bent towards her a little. "Did you cause trouble?"

"No, haha, I didn't! I had a scholarship and then my parents wanted me to try it out and that's why I went."

"And you came back because ...?" Tom motioned with his hand for her to go on.

"Missed my family," she shrugged and smiled.

That was a good explanation, wasn't it? A thirteen-year-old girl missing her family?

It was a good explanation, because he nodded his head in understanding. "Hey, what's your first class, Maddie?"

"Uhm ...," she grabbed her schedule and looked at it, "English, Ms. Turner."

"Me, too!" Tom said and looked over her shoulder at her schedule. "Huh? You don't have gym class?"

"Nope, I don't. Couch potato." Maddie grinned and pointed at herself.

"Why don't you have gym? Is something wrong with your ... body?" he asked, then timidly looked her up and down.

"Do I look like something is wrong with my ... body?" Maddie tilted her head to the side and cracked up when he blushed.

_Poor guy. _

Thirteen was a very hormonal age, wasn't it? And she wasn't even wearing anything revealing.

"No, I'm sorry, I -"

"Chill. I had surgery on my hip a couple of weeks ago. I shouldn't do anything that's too trying in order for it to heal completely."

That had been Carlisle's idea. They needed a good enough excuse to free her from gym class.

Why?

Because her family thought that running around might trigger her hunting instincts and then she might end up feeding on one of her classmates. Or all of them. Maddie thought that that was ridiculous, but it wasn't too bad to miss out on gym class anyways.

Again, humans were slow. So she didn't really mind that much.

"Oh," he said nodding.

"Yup." She nodded her head, too.

His eyes never left hers. "How did it happen?"

She smirked. "Nosy much? Let's say ... me and skateboards? Didn't work out."

He made a face and groaned. "Too bad. There is a really cool skate park down Harper Street, we hang out there a lot."

_Dammit_.

She had just spoiled her first chance of bonding with guys through a nice hobby. Why had Carlisle decided it had been a skateboard accident? Why not ... horseback riding? Or windsurfing?

But she had to stick to it now, so the stories wouldn't get mixed up.

Don't draw attention, first rule.

"Well, watching won't break my bones," she slowly remarked and her eyes gleamed.

He smiled. "Cool. Uhm ... shall we go to our first class?"

"Sure." She grabbed her bag, closed her locker and went with Tom to their first period.

She met more people once in class.

Forks was a tiny town, so she was noticed by many people. All of them had known each other since kindergarten; she was the attraction of the day.

But she didn't talk to many girls for the simple reason that they probably wouldn't get along. All this girlie talk and constant giggling was something she couldn't quite identify with.

Boys on the other hand, hell yeah.

Almost all of them were easy-going, funny and they shared the same interests.

Well, at this school were also some boys who were intimidated by the new girl, in other words: Maddie.

She was new, and she looked stunning. Well, that comes with being a vampire, but they didn't know that, of course.

So there were two major reasons why she was attracting attention. But not in a bad way, just the being-the-new-one kind of attention.

She could hear other people talking about her when she passed them in the hallways or sat in the same classroom as them, but she didn't really care. It wasn't anything too bad, just 'Who is she?', 'Isn't her father that doctor?', 'Why didn't she come here sooner?', 'She's pretty.', 'My brother said her siblings are weird.', _blah blah blah._

She heard some rumors about her family, too, but that was inevitable obviously. They had arrived over a year ago! That gave people enough time to make up stupid stuff about them.

People noticed that something was different about her as well.

Some girls unconsciously took a step backwards while eyeing her suspiciously. But the boys tended to take a step towards her, as if she_ lured_ them to her.

Must be a vampire thing again.

Her siblings told her it might be this way, but she couldn't picture it really. Now she saw what they had meant.

Some humans were sensitive when it came to vampires. They didn't know that vampires existed, but they felt that something was off about certain 'people'. But they were also attracted to the physics, smell and charm a vampire brought. That's why the boys were attracted, but some of the girl's wary ... or envious.

All in all, the day went by pretty quickly, and Maddie had really enjoyed herself.

She talked to many people and could remember all their names.

Vampire memory was _awesome_.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, indicating that last period was over.<p>

Maddie left the classroom, waved her goodbye to several fellow students and walked to her locker to retrieve some books.

Tom was casually leaning against his own locker when Maddie closed hers.

It was funny how humans thought they were really inconspicuous and could actually surprise someone, but she didn't let him know that she had noticed him approaching a moment ago.

"We survived the first day," he said jokingly when she looked at him - completely surprised, ha ha.

"We did," Maddie replied, nodding. "Now let's get out of here."

They walked down the hallway and out of the main building, all the while talking.

"Tiny!" Maddie suddenly heard being shouted over the noise of all the students.

Over there, leaning against the banister of the stairs was her eldest brother; Rose standing right next to him.

Maddie's eyes lit up and she said, "I've gotta go, Tom. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya, Maddie!" he replied and walked to the right, while Maddie had to descend the stairs on the left to meet up with her siblings.

Emmett quickly embraced his little sister in a big bear hug, nearly crushing her while spinning her around.

"Em, put me down!" she laughed. He stopped and set her down on her feet again.

"Who was that boy? Why was he talking to you? Want me to take care of him?" he then asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice and crossed his arms, glaring over Maddie's head at someone far away.

Maddie gave him a puzzled look and Rose smacked his arm.

Now it was her turn. She hugged Maddie for a moment, then asked, completely curious, "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good, actually. Just got some funny looks from some girls." Maddie made a face.

"Get used to it, they can't help it," she replied and tucked a strand of hair behind Maddie's ear.

"I don't really care, it is just something I've noticed."

Maddie was suddenly hugged from behind, surprised by the sudden impact. "Uff!"

"I knew you'd have fun!" Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

Woah, she was excited enough for all of them, apparently.

Jasper walked up behind Maddie, ruffled her hair and remarked, "You are relaxed."

"I am." She grinned.

"Edward is waiting in his car, we should get going. Come on," he said to her and put a hand on her shoulder to guide her over to the parking lot across the street.

Emmett hesitated. "You're driving with us, right, Tiny?"

"Sure," Maddie replied and went ahead.

Edward was still fumbling with his stereo when his siblings approached.

"Somebody is happy." He flashed Maddie one of his crooked smiles.

"What about you?" She asked in return and nodded her head towards him.

"I've been to this school for a whole year already, nothing has changed," he explained and sighed.

"Come on, we don't want to strike roots here. Esme's waiting," Rose pressed impatiently. She knew their mother must be bursting with curiosity by now.

So they all hopped into the cars.

Maddie rode in the back seat of Rose's car while Emmett sat in the front with his wife.

Jasper and Alice drove with Edward and complained a little about the music he had just chosen.

And after a short drive, they met again at home.

Esme waited in the garage for her children to get out of the cars; she was too eager to wait in the kitchen.

The moment Rosalie parked the car and the doors opened, everybody greeted their mother and vise versa.

"Maddie, angel, did you enjoy your first day at school?" Esme asked, genuinely curious.

Her eyes were bright and her voice full of love.

Maddie skipped over to her Mom and hugged her around the waist, saying, "Yup, it was good."

"No trouble?" Esme asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

No, she did not indicate that her daughter had caused trouble; she wanted to know if she was struggling with thirst or if she was overwhelmed by all the people surrounding her.

"I felt good. My throat burned more at school than it does when I am outside, and even more than here at home, but I can handle it, I think."

"That is very good, love, very good! Tell me all about your day," she said and led her daughter into the house.

"Hey Mom! Good to see you, too," Emmett called jokingly and waved after them since he wasn't greeted as exuberantly as his little sister was.

* * *

><p>Maddie was playing video games with Emmett when Carlisle came home later that day. He greeted his wife, then walked into the living room.<p>

"Daddy!" Maddie jumped up from the couch and bounced over to where her father was standing, hugging him and earning herself a kiss on the head.

"How was your first day, princess?" He asked with a smile and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"Great!" She exclaimed, but couldn't explain anything because Emmett yelled, "I won, I won!"

Maddie turned around and immediately complained, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"You should have pressed pause, Tiny." He grinned.

"Did you make friends today?" Carlisle asked and Maddie turned her head back around to answer him.

"She made friends all right. I saw her talking to a _boy_." Emmett ground out before Maddie could reply. He said the word 'boy' as if it was something very obscene.

She rolled her eyes at that. "So?"

"You - him, not going to happen."

"Uhm, hello? I'm not interested in anyone, just wanted some _sane_ people to talk to," Maddie told him and crossed her arms.

"Sane." Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, sane. The opposite of what _you_ are," she said, then laughed when Emmett jumped off the couch and started chasing her around the living room.

Esme's voice rang out immediately. "No running in the house, children!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the first chapter? <strong>

**Please let me know if you'd like to read more or if you don't like the story! **

**I won't update if you are not interested. Clear? ;-)**

**All right, then be so kind and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you are interested in reading this story! Just wanted to make sure ;-)**

**So here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Esme walked down the stairs but abruptly came to a halt when she saw what was going on in the living room. Or better yet: What was <em>still<em> going on in the living room.

"Maddie, you have played all night! Have you done your homework?" she asked while approaching.

"My what?" Maddie asked absentmindedly while swaying to the side ... as if that would make her racing car go faster. She desperately wanted to win this race, Emmett was always in the lead, it wasn't fair!

Esme cleared her throat before explaining. "Your homework, dear. Have you completed it?"

"Sure." Only shithead teachers would give out homework on the first day. And since Maddie didn't feel like sitting at her desk and writing about some stuff she couldn't care less about, she just skipped that part and played with Emmett instead.

"All right then. I think it is about time to leave for school. Go get changed and pack your bags, children!" Esme clapped her hands and send both Emmett and Maddie up the stairs to retrieve their things for school once Emmett gave a cheer and Maddie groaned.

She had lost again. Boo.

Shortly after, all her children descended the stairs only to walk straight to the garage to drive off.

Maddie rode with Rose and Emmett. That was cool, because Rose had a convertible.

They dropped her off in front of her school before driving over to Forks High School, where Rose parked her car in the spacious parking lot.

Feeling even more at ease now than the day before, Maddie walked into the main building for her second day of school.

"Hey there," she said while opening her locker. Tom stood next to her, already retrieving his books.

"Hi Maddie," he replied, closed his locker and leaned against it.

"So? Whazzup?"

"Not much. Hey ... were that your siblings yesterday?"

"The weird people who picked me up after school? Yup," she confirmed and smiled.

His eyes widened. "You have a big family."

"I know!" _State the obvious, huh?_

"I heard your parents adopt a lot," he remarked, trying to sound casual.

He was incredibly curious.

"Why are you so interested in my family?" she asked, crossed her arms and leaned against her locker with her back, a challenging look in her eyes.

"I ... well ..."

She rolled her eyes at his stammering, then laughed. "Geez, it's okay. Yes, my parents have a big heart. But the blonde ones, Rose and Jasper, are actually my cousins."

Carlisle and Esme had sat her down and explained what she should tell people who asked. And it wouldn't be advisable to be all secretive about their family, they said, because that would make people start even more rumors. Feed them a story, then it'll get boring over time and they wouldn't draw any more attention to themselves than necessary.

But Maddie didn't mind telling people stuff that wasn't true. _She loved it_. So it was great that Tom was asking, and maybe even more guys would do, too.

"And you ...," he started, drawing out the 'you' so she would answer without him having to phrase the whole question.

"I am adopted, too. Well, only by my Dad, because my Mom is my real Mom," she told Tom while gesturing with her hand.

Again, it wasn't her idea but Esme's this time. The others were all about the same age, but she was way younger. So Esme decided to say that she was still very young when she got pregnant. She met Carlisle a few years later and he became Maddie's Dad. That wasn't too uncommon nowadays, so it would be a good explanation.

"Ah." He nodded his head.

"Yup."

Tom closed his locker, then leaned against it, facing Maddie. "Maths first. Excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Maddie faked a cheer, then said, "You know what? I don't like Mrs. Baker. Who in their right mind would give out homework on the first day? It's insane."

He snorted. "I know. And it was so much."

"It was?" Maddie asked, then shrugged her shoulders.

He frowned. "Don't you think so?"

"How would I? It's not like I did 'em."

Tom took in a sharp breath. "You know you're risking detention there, right? She is really strict."

"Boo-hoo," Maddie replied with a wink.

So what if she got detention? It would just give her an excuse to spend even more time away from home.

"Hey! Tom, Mad! Let's go!" A boy named Robin called over to them. He was standing in the middle of the hallway with two other guys and motioned for them to hurry up.

Maddie smirked.

She really liked him because he was hilarious, especially during lunch break. Yesterday he had stuffed fries up his nose, and when he blew them out again, they landed back on his plate with a good portion of snot. Maddie had given him her lunch then, so he wouldn't have to be hungry. She told him that she was full - everybody had been distracted enough to not notice that she hadn't eaten anything.

Tom laughed when Rob started waving like crazy at them and so they walked together to their first, stupid class.

* * *

><p>"It is just your second day, Maddie!" Rosalie huffed when Maddie approached her after school. Well, not directly after school, that was.<p>

"I know," Maddie replied, not understanding what her sister was getting at.

"How do you manage to get in trouble on your second day?"

"I have the feeling my maths teacher isn't very fond of me," Maddie mused.

"Why?"

"She gave me detention." Duh.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "And why did she do that?" she prompted.

Gosh, sometimes Rose needed to loosen up some. Who cared about teachers?

"... because she's stupid?" Duh. Just ... duh.

"Madeline."

"_What?_" Maddie asked and threw her bag onto the backseats of Rose's convertible. She hated to be addressed as 'Madeline' by her older sister.

"You should take school a little bit more seriously. Carlisle and Esme will not be impressed if you slack off already," Rosalie admonished and reached for the handle of the driver's door, keys clinking in her hand.

Maddie gave a little laugh. "Come on. Why would I be in trouble for a trifle like that?"

"You probably won't as long as this stays a one-off."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's get home, Esme is waiting," Rose said and opened her door to sit in the driver's seat.

Maddie got into the passenger seat and immediately started fumbling with the stereo.

* * *

><p>"What happened, angel? Why were you being held back?" Esme asked the moment her two daughters stepped through the door.<p>

"That's what I would like to know." Maddie nodded thoughtfully.

Rosalie looked slightly annoyed. "Just say it, Maddie."

"It is just not fair to have homework on the first day!" Maddie defended herself. _It wasn't!_

"Oh," Esme understood. "You haven't done your homework?"

"No."

Esme put a hand on the counter, leaning against it, saying, "I asked you this morning if you did them, and you confirmed."

Maddie snorted. "Yeah, and you asked me if I cleaned up my room and I confirmed," Maddie answered with a look in her eyes that implied that everyone around her was dense.

That wasn't too smart.

"Then you know what to do right now, young lady," Esme said, then pointed upstairs. "Go to your room, tidy it up and complete your homework._ All of it._"

Maddie took a step back and held her hands up in a placating manner. "_I will_, no need to be mean."

Esme chuckled and ruffled Maddie's hair.

"Now, off you go," she said and send her to her room with a pat on the bum.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't much different.<p>

"Again, Maddie?" Rose asked the moment she saw her sister approach, sounding annoyed. She was leaning with her hip against the trunk of her red convertible and took her sun glasses off.

"What?" Maddie asked sweetly.

Rosalie looked like she couldn't believe that Maddie still had to ask. "Detention?"

"Oh. That was different, actually," she replied while wagging a finger in the air.

"How so?"

"It wasn't about homework," Maddie said and snorted with laughter.

Rose was not amused. "Would you please explain to me what's so funny?"

"Oh well, it was a dare and Rob totally screwed up so we had to help him," Maddie explained, still laughing.

"_We?_ You mean you weren't the only one?"

Maddie stopped laughing and looked slightly baffled. "No, why would you think that?"

Rose groaned. "You know, you really should try to stop being held back. If you do it too often, Carlisle and Esme will want to have a word with you."

"Huh? This has nothing to do with them!"

"They are your parents!" Rosalie reasoned.

"So?"

Rosalie stared at her before saying, "At least try to be good tomorrow."

Maddie rolled her eyes at the bossy tone her sister was taking with her. "I'll have detention for the rest of the week, so it doesn't matter what I do tomorrow."

"Ugh, just get in," Rosalie said and walked around the car to get to the driver's side, while Maddie sat in the passenger seat.

"Just let me have a little fun. I haven't been away from the house in forever," Maddie said in a whiny tone and looked over at her older sister who was currently buckling up.

Rose sighed. "I know, Maddie. But if your definition of fun is getting in trouble, then I have to tell you to stop. You'll get in real trouble otherwise, not just at school."

* * *

><p>"What happened, sweetie?" Esme asked when Rose and Maddie entered the house. "Was it about homework again?"<p>

Maddie eyed her Mom weirdly. "No, I did 'em yesterday, you know that."

"Then why were you in trouble today?"

Rose left the room then, because she had had that conversation with Maddie not even ten minutes ago.

"It wasn't me who screwed up, honestly," Maddie said in an amused tone, then made to walk out of the kitchen.

"Maddie," Esme said and waited for her daughter to stop and turn around again. "I would just like to know if your teachers are fair with you."

"Yeah, they are. Don't worry." Maddie nodded and turned back around to walk out of the kitchen.

"Then what happened?"

Maddie smirked. "Let's call it 'The prank that went wrong'." Maddie said with squinted eyes, and moved her hands in the air as if she was imagining a big neon sign with these words on it.

"A prank?" Esme asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Maddie, pranks don't belong in a school. I don't want you to do that again," Esme admonished.

"Fine." Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"So I can expect you to come home on time tomorrow, yes?"

Maddie drew in a breath. "Sorry Mom, not possible."

When Esme just looked at her, she gave in and explained. "Look, I have detention for the rest of the week."

Then Maddie looked like she was pondering over something. "But if it is okay to skip that... then I'll be home on time tomorrow."

Smile.

Esme did not like that her daughter thought this was amusing. "I would like to know what you did, Madeline."

Maddie frowned. "A little prank, I just told you." Was nobody listening to her?

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," she replied casually.

"Madeline."

Maddie groaned - she did not like Esme starting to become strict with her. "Mom. School is school, and home is home. These two shouldn't be mixed, you know?"

"If you are not willing to tell me now, then we'll wait until your father comes home and then talk once more."

Maddie actually did not care. What happened at school had nothing to do with them, right? And they only went to school for appearances' sake, after all.

Maddie gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Good. Then go to your room now and stay there."

Maddie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Now go."

Okay, Maddie didn't like the turn this was taking.

So she quickly changed her mind. Sighing, she started to explain. "Fine, I'll tell you now. We-"

"Madeline, you had your chance. Go to your room now," Esme ordered and folded her arms.

Woah, _what the hell?_

Giving Esme an 'are-you-shitting-me'-look and seeing that her mother seemed dead serious, Maddie just shook her head in disbelief, murmured an "Whatever." and left the kitchen to go to her room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Carlisle came home from the hospital. He was greeted by his wife in the kitchen, who then briefed him about what happened in the afternoon.<p>

He sighed. "All right, then let us talk to her."

Together they ascended the stairs and knocked on their daughter's door, waiting for her to allow them in.

They heard Maddie murmur "Come in.", and so they entered.

Maddie sat curled up on her bed, leaning with her back against the headboard and playing with her Gameboy.

"Hi," Maddie said but did not look up.

"Hello, sweetie. How was your day?" Carlisle asked and expected his daughter to take her eyes off the game, but she didn't do that.

"Good," she replied.

He approached her and asked politely, "Maddie, could you switch this off? We would like to talk to you."

"I'm just in the middle of a level. Can you wait?"

"Madeline, please switch it off."

"Fine ..., " she groaned and did as she was told.

Esme took it from her and placed it on the bedside table.

"Now. Would you like to tell us what happened at school today?" Carlisle questioned and sat down on the bed.

"Why?"

"You were in trouble, we would like to know the reason for that."

Maddie scrunched up her face in confusion. "... _why_?"

"You are our daughter, that's why. We want to make sure that you are treated right, and if that isn't the case, we will go see the principal to talk about it."

She scratched the side of her face. "I don't understand."

"What do you not understand, dear?"

"It's just school." She shrugged and looked up at him.

"Yes."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why do you care?"

"Maddie, I just told you why."

"But we only go to school for show, that's important. Everything else isn't."

"You are right. Going to school is mostly for appearances' sake, that's why your siblings attend school wherever we move to. But that doesn't mean that we would tolerate them being treated badly. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"So tell us, are your teachers being nice to you?" He really hoped they were, because he didn't want anyone to be mean to his little daughter.

"Yeah."

"Then what happened that you were being held back? Your mother said something about a prank."

"Yeah, but it didn't work, so we got caught," Maddie explained and grimaced.

"Madeline, I am really happy to hear that you made friends already, but we would like for you to concentrate on studying at school, not planning pranks."

She frowned, shaking her head lightly. "But it doesn't matter what I do as long as I go."

Oh, now Carlisle understood. "No, sweetie, you got that wrong. School is for studying."

"Yeah, for humans," Maddie replied. It was obvious, wasn't it?

"No, for vampires who pretend to be human in order to fit in, too." Carlisle smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "With school comes the responsibility to do your homework, prepare for tests, do presentations, be attentive in class, all that."

"Oh." Maddie wrinkled her nose. That was different than what she had expected. "Do the others do all that?"

"Yes, they do," Carlisle affirmed.

Maddie did not look convinced. " ... even Emmett?"

Esme and Carlisle laughed at that. "Yes, even Emmett. He slacks off from time to time, but that doesn't happen often."

"And now I have to do all that, too?" She looked hesitantly up at her parents.

"We would love for you to try," Carlisle said and patted her folded hands. She hadn't been to school for several years, so everything should be new to her. He had expected her to be a little more enthusiastic about schoolwork.

"But I only wanted to go to school to meet people ..." With her protruded bottom lip, she looked a little sad now.

"You can do both."

Maddie sighed. "Okay."

"And no more pranks, you hear? If you cause trouble at school, sooner or later the principal will want to talk to us about you."

_Oh._

Now Maddie understood what the problem was. Her parents didn't want having to come to school because of her; it would probably be too embarrassing.

"Are you ashamed of me because I'm stupid?" Maddie asked with big, sad eyes.

Esme gasped, while Carlisle looked taken aback. "What makes you say that? We would never be ashamed of you. And you, my dear girl, are certainly not stupid."

"But I think I am. The others get perfect grades, I don't think I can do that." She didn't look at them, but instead focussed on playing with the ring around her thumb.

Her Dad stilled her hands with his, so she would look up and listen. "They have done school before, several times. We don't expect you to get the best grades, we just expect you to study and be attentive in class, Maddie. And I don't want to hear you refer to yourself as stupid again."

"Okay."

"Do you understand that?" he queried with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," she answered easily.

"Very good. Now, have you done your homework?"

She looked like she thought about it. "Kind of."

_Kind of?_ "So you have?"

She giggled. "No."

"Then get started," Carlisle ordered and stood up from the bed, ready to leave the room with his wife to grant Maddie time to do her homework in silence.

"But only shitty teachers give out homework that soon into term." Maddie pouted and swung her legs jerkily like a stubborn child.

He turned back around. The look in his eyes was stern, but his voice more or less soft. "Get started, and don't talk about your teachers like that."

"Fine." She huffed - it sounded like she did not mean it.

"Madeline, I mean it. No mouthing off or bad language at school, is that clear?"

"Yes, crystal," Maddie replied and reached for her backpack, while her parents walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here comes the next chapter! I actually wanted to update yesterday but nothing worked! Huh?**

**But that's okay, I'll just update again tomorrow :D **

* * *

><p>"Madz? You're next," Robin said when they entered the classroom and walked over to the seats in the back row. It was still early, so they were the only ones in this room yet ... probably because they would have maths now.<p>

"What? _I'm next?_" Maddie asked in disbelief and sat down in her seat.

"Sure, yesterday was my turn," he countered and slumped into a chair next to Tom who had taken a seat next to Maddie.

"Yeah, but you fucked up, buddy," Maddie countered and threw a pen at him.

"Exactly, we all got in trouble because of you." Tom backed Maddie up, and both nodded their heads at him.

It had been such an easy dare. He was supposed to disrupt the next class - which happened to be History - for fifteen minutes. Easy, right?

So he told their teacher that he had just seen a mouse in the back of the classroom.

But when the janitor came to check, he got muddled and was that close to getting caught lying, so they tried to help him out of this mess again. But somehow that made it even worse and they all ended up getting in trouble.

"So you're gonna chicken out now?" he challenged with a stupid smirk.

Maddie snorted. "You wish."

She was no chicken shit, she would definitely do it, no matter what it was.

"Don't! The list was just for fun, we don't have to do it. Let's just drop it," Tom suggested and looked between the two.

"Nah, I like the list." Maddie smiled.

"Every single thing leads to trouble. We won't get away with _anything_ on that stupid list! Rob had the easiest task and see what happened."

They had joked around during lunch break the day before. And somehow they ended up making a list about things one shouldn't do at school. Then someone got the idea to do the exact same things they had just written down, but be really clever about it. Don't get caught, talk your way out, blame someone else, whatever.

Maddie nudged him lightly with her elbow. "Don't be such a fun sucker."

"Fun sucker? I'm grounded for a week because of what happened yesterday," Tom grumbled before asking, "What did your parents do?"

"They told me not to do it again." Maddie shrugged and curled a strand of her hair around her index finger.

His jaw dropped. "That's it?"

"That's it." She grinned. "Hey Andy, give me the dice."

Andrew, a boy with dark blonde, curly hair turned around in his seat and threw a dice in the air for her to catch.

She caught it in midair and rolled the dice immediately, then grimaced.

"Five. That's ... uh, have fun with that." Rob laughed and pushed the list over to her, so she could read.

_Oh joy._

She would rather pull the fire alarm, but unfortunately that was the third task, not the fifth.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in the waiting area of the school office and hesitantly looked up at her Mom when she walked around the corner.<p>

Not even fifteen minutes ago Maddie had heard the secretary giving Esme a call, telling her the principal wished to talk to her about her daughter.

Now Esme looked a little confused, because she knew Maddie had obviously done something she shouldn't have, but she had no idea what had actually happened.

Giving Maddie a questioning glance, Maddie just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders a little as if she wanted to tell her Mom that the principal was overreacting.

Maddie already knew what would happen, because the principal had berated her for quite a while since she had - according to him - misbehaved.

Ugh, she hated that guy, his ugly brown hairpiece that didn't match his greying hair, the fact that he showered you with spit whenever he got angry and yelled, _oh_, and his cheap polyester suits, of course.

And this school was full of people who had no sense of humour _whatsoever_.

It really wasn't that bad what she had done, she had no clue why everybody was taking this so seriously. They should empathize with her instead, because she hadn't been able to make her own decisions for about a million years.

Well, maybe her parents would be a little sympathetic about this.

Because let's be honest - it wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for coming here at such short notice."<p>

"Of course, Mr. Trafford," Esme replied and sat down in the chair the principal indicated for her to take.

She put her purse in her lap and folded her hands on top of it, waiting to finally get to know the reason why she had been called in. She had seen her daughter already, since she was sitting on a chair outside of this office. But Maddie had just shrugged her shoulders and tried to be nonchalant the moment she had entered the student office. Not a good sign.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I asked you to come. You daughter Madeline showed atrocious behaviour during her maths class," the principal informed Esme and leaned back in his chair, letting his folded hands rest on his big belly. This man was known for being a very strict headmaster, so Esme still hoped he was just overreacting.

She raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"She used hairspray on the blackboard."

That didn't make any sense to Esme, so she frowned before asking, "Mr. Trafford, may I ask what that means?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. Hairspray on the blackboard makes it impossible to write on it," he said in a voice that told her he was clearly not amused.

"Oh. I apologise for my daughter's behaviour, it won't happen again," she assured. She was a little confused that the principal would want to talk to her about something like that, because it seemed to be quite harmless. Worse things had happened with her other children over the years.

"I do hope so. Madeline was advised to clean the blackboard during recess."

Esme breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad she remedied her mistake." No harm done. She would talk to Maddie again and tell her to stop playing pranks.

"No, she did not. She used soap to clean the hairspray off, which - you might have guessed already - did not change anything then. In addition, she used very poor language towards her maths teacher. Disrespect towards our staff will not be tolerated."

"Madeline really is very well behaved at home, Mr. Trafford," Esme said and looked - to be honest - embarrassed. She really detested moments like this when she had to come to school to listen to principals tell her how badly behaved her children were. She definitely did not teach them to act like that.

Thank God it barely happened.

"Good to hear that you will not have any trouble then. You daughter is suspended for two days. I cannot and I will not tolerate repeated disobedience in my school."

_Suspended?_

She took a deep breath, before saying, "I understand."

"May I ask you to sign this form here," he turned a page, "and here. Then you are welcome to take your daughter home now."

Esme signed like she was asked to, then stood up.

"I hope your daughter's behaviour will change for the better, or she will have a troublesome year," he told Esme.

"Yes, Mr. Trafford, I will make sure she behaves from now on," she replied, hoping she wouldn't have to come to this office again anytime soon.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Cullen," the prinicipal said and held the door for her.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>When Esme walked out the principal's office, she fiercely whispered, "We're going home, Madeline.", said goodbye to the secretaries and left the office, Maddie trudging after her.<p>

The way Esme pressed her purse to herself and walked down the hallways at a brisk pace told Maddie, that maybe her Mom was not feeling very sympathetic towards her right now.

They walked out of the school and in the direction of the parking lot in silence.

Unlocking Edward's Aston Martin, Esme waited for Maddie to get in first, before sitting down in the driver's seat.

Yes, she wanted to make sure her daughter wouldn't take off.

"Mom?" Maddie asked timidly after she had fastened her seatbelt.

Esme was slowly maneuvering the car out of the parking bay, while answering: "Yes, Maddie?"

"Sorry," she said.

Esme hit the breaks, then fixed Maddie with a very stern look.

"Why did you feel the need to do this?" she demanded. "Provoking a teacher and then mouthing off?"

Oops, Esme was angry.

Maddie started fidgeting in her seat before replying in a subdued voice, "She doesn't like me."

"What did your teacher do?"

Oh.

Dammit.

Maddie had hoped she wouldn't ask.

Would have been great, because she didn't have an answer.

"Madeline." Esme looked sharply at her. "Madeline, I am waiting."

But Maddie wouldn't answer.

"I think your silence means that you don't have an explanation for the way you acted, am I right?"

Maddie looked sideways out of the window, indicating that she still wouldn't answer.

Esme shifted gear and they left the parking lot.

"Will you tell Dad?" Maddie asked meekly before Esme could turn left onto the street.

Esme hit the breaks, again.

She looked upset. "What do you think, Maddie? You got _suspended_ from school. Carlisle is your father and I highly doubt that he wouldn't want to know what you're busying yourself with at school."

Maddie looked down at her hands and stayed like this for the whole ride home. Well, she gave her mother little sideways glances but she didn't look like she was up for a cosy little chat.

"So you're going to tell him?" Maddie asked when they were driving into the garage.

"No, Madeline," Esme replied while cutting off the ignition.

She sounded oddly calm now.

Maddie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"_You_ are going to tell him."

_Shock_.

* * *

><p><strong> I feel so sorry for Esme in this one :-**

**Maddie really is kind of an idiot in this story, haha, and she'll be even worse.**

**What will Carlisle think when he comes home? Hm ... **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Next chapter, like I promised! **

* * *

><p>Maddie was really not feeling well.<p>

She was nervous and whiny and just wanted to be left alone so no one would ever try and talk to her.

Jasper had come up to her room twice already and told her to at least try to calm down, he couldn't do it for her over hours.

In the end he just left the house with the others, not wanting to feel edgy for the rest of the day.

It could only be minutes until Carlisle would come home now. She didn't want to talk to him, she just didn't.

He would definitely be mad, even though what she did wasn't that bad ... right?

After pacing her room, she then seated herself on the floor in front of her huge windows - the ones facing the forest and the road, and the path that led to their house.

And then everything happened way too fast for Maddie's liking.

She could hear a car approaching and then saw the light of the headlamps ... belonging to a certain Mercedes she knew all too well.

_Shit._

She watched the car as it made its way along the winding path and then slowed down in front of the house, only to drive on again when the garage had opened to let him enter.

Maddie whimpered, because she didn't like this one bit.

Especially unlikeable was her mother's voice, who called for her just a minute later.

Well ... she could try and make a run for it now, her parents were obviously downstairs talking. But what then?

Sighing, Maddie decided against running. Edward had warned her before, told her he had experience and could only strongly advise her against doing it.

And _come on_, it had just been a little prank.

Esme called again, this time louder and even a bit angry. That wasn't good.

Maddie slowly walked over to her door and opened it, then she tip-toed down the stairs until she reached the foyer.

Lucky her ... her parents were already standing in the living room, waiting for her.

"Madeline, come here please," Carlisle said. He didn't sound angry ... or annoyed. Maybe a tad bit tense, yes.

She obeyed and came to a halt right in front of him.

"You have something to tell me, I assume," he said, leaned against the backrest of the couch and folded his arms across his chest.

Yeah, that gesture would definitely calm Maddie's nerves.

Thanks Daddy.

"It depends...," she replied nervously. "How strongly are you opposed to Maths?"

"I cannot seem to follow you, so just tell me what happened at school. I hope you haven't forgot to do your homework again and earned yourself detention."

"Well then, I have some good news for you: I haven't forgotten to do my homework and I definitely won't forget to do my homework for the next few schooldays." She gave him a little smile, hoping that the good news would overshadow everything else he might hear during the next few minutes.

"Then tell your father the bad news now, Madeline," Esme said and tapped her foot while having a hand on the backrest of the couch to prop herself up on.

Maddie looked up pleadingly at her mother, who just shook her head - she wasn't willing to do this for her.

"I got suspended." Her voice was little more than a murmur.

Carlisle bent forward a little. "I beg your pardon? Speak up so I can hear you."

"I got suspended," she said a little louder now.

Carlisle took a deep breath, obviously trying to process the information. "Suspended you said? For how long?"

"Two days."

"What happened that it led to you being suspended?"

"My teacher doesn't like me," Maddie tried.

"What happened?" he asked, louder this time. He figured it wasn't the teacher's fault, or otherwise Esme would have told him directly. But if Maddie's teacher had been unfair with her, then he wanted to know now.

Maddie started whining. "Mommy ..."

"No Madeline, you will answer all questions without complaining, understood?" Esme admonished.

Maddie squirmed a bit before answering.

"I used hairspray on the blackboard."

"What for?"

"Chalk doesn't stick to the blackboard that way," she said in a tiny voice. It would have worked if it hadn't been for that stupid teacher's pet who ratted her out. Maybe she would make that girl pee her pants in front of the whole school, who knew. She had more important things to deal with right now - getting out of this mess scot-free.

"And then you got suspended."

She frowned at his stupid conclusion. "No, then I washed it off again."

"You remedied your mistake. Suspension seems very harsh then," Carlisle remarked.

"Thank you!" Maddie said holding her hands out palms-up to underline how appalled she was. Suspension really was way too harsh.

Carlisle looked over at his wife, because he did not understand why she had accepted suspension for such a trivial matter.

Esme wasn't too happy that her daughter didn't tell Carlisle the whole story. "Madeline, you haven't told what happened next."

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up while eyeing his daughter.

_Oh right, there was a little more ..._

"I wanted to clean the blackboard thoroughly ... so I used soap."

"Madeline ...," Carlisle sighed.

"What? How would I know that you are not supposed to do that? I haven't been to school in over four years!" Sounded like a good explanation to Maddie.

"What else did you do?" Esme prompted.

_Ugh._

"Depends," Maddie muttered and averted her eyes.

"Depends on what?" Esme queried.

"Depends on what Trafford told you."

"What do you think he told me?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders in response, even though she knew exactly what had happened in that office - she had heard every single word, after all.

Esme shook her head in disbelief. "You don't have any idea what he might have told me after that? Then let us discuss how to respectfully address a teacher, shall we?"

Maddie made a face. Carlisle was even worse when it came to respect than Esme, that's why she had hoped Esme wouldn't mention it.

Carlisle blinked his eyes couple of times, before saying, "Madeline, tell me that you have not insulted a teacher."

"I have not insulted a teacher," she replied and shook her head lightly.

Esme gasped. "Yes, you have!" she exclaimed.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked calmly, "Did you just lie to me?"

"You just told me to say that!" Maddie complained.

Yeah, she was acting stupid on purpose in hopes that her Dad would assume she was plain dumb and therefore wouldn't punish her. She had been born that way, so it wasn't her fault, right?

Carlisle groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, asking, "What has gotten into you?"

Maddie looked at the floor ... should she tell them that it had been a dare? Nah.

So she shrugged in response.

But seeing her parents like that - stressed-out and upset - made her nervous.

"Do you kick me out now?" She asked in a subdued voice.

Carlisle's head shot up. "Of course not!"

Esme put a hand on Maddie's shoulder. "Sweetie, no matter what you do, we would never make you leave. Do you understand that?"

Maddie just looked at her mother, before slowly nodding her head yes.

"But we have to address your behaviour. Tell me, did your teacher do something that aggravated you?" Carlisle queried.

"I don't like maths."

"That's what it's about? You just don't like a subject and that makes it all right for you to behave in such a way?" he asked, sounding appalled.

She shrugged.

"No, Madeline. I want you to give me an answer."

"I won't do it again," she said with the saddest look in her eyes she could muster.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes, you won't. I will make sure of that."

Maddie's eyes suddenly grew as big as saucers.

_Uh-oh. That definitely didn't sound too good._

"But I'm suspended! That's my punishment ... and it is very harsh, I think," she tried to argue.

_Would that change his mind?_

Obviously not.

"I don't think you mind being suspended. And just so you know: That is the punishment your school gave you, not ours."

She hung her head.

"We talked to you about pranks. And mouthing off to a teacher and using abysmal language is never allowed."

"I know that now and I won't do it again, honestly. I'm really sorry, Daddy," she whispered and cursed her body for not being able to produce tears for effect. She could cry venom sometimes, but as it was thicker, it took a while to well up in one's eyes.

Carlisle pointed upstairs. "Go to your room and wait there for me."

_Oh hell_, that sounded like a smacking, and she didn't want one. "No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I told you I won't do it again! _What's wrong with you?_" she asked rudely.

Uh, temper.

"You will go to your room now and calm down. I will be there shortly," Carlisle told her in a voice that allowed no argument.

Maddie crossed her arms in defiance and glared at her father, but stayed rooted to the spot.

"Madeline, do you need me to take you there?" Carlisle asked, sounding stern and fed up.

And since the option he just gave her sounded even worse than going upstairs on her own to calm down, she spat, "Fine, I'll go."

It neither sounded awfully respectful nor exceptionally polite, but very, very rude and pissed off.

The moment she turned around and started walking in the direction of the stairs, she suddenly felt a very sharp pain on her butt. She yelped and quickly put a hand over the smarting spot.

"Lose the attitude, young lady," Carlisle told her with an admonishing finger pointed at her.

She nodded her head, showing her father that she understood, then continued her way up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? <strong>

**I haven't written the next chapter yet so it might take a few days until I update again, we'll see.**

**REVIEW please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**This chapter took a little while to write, but now it's finally done :-) **

* * *

><p>"Oh, the poor girl," Carlisle sighed and seated himself on the couch.<p>

Now that Maddie was upstairs and calming down, they could talk about how to proceed.

"The poor girl?" Esme asked in disbelief.

He held his hand out for his wife to take, and when she did he pulled her closer to sit next to himself so they could talk.

"It is her first week."

"And that makes it so alarming!"

"Maybe it was too early to send her to school, don't you think?" he queried sadly. Sometimes it was hard being a parent. They wanted to grant her her wish, but at the same time had doubts if she was ready for it. "She might be a little too young."

Esme sighed. "I'm not sure. She has her bloodlust under control she said, and Alice affirmed this. But she isn't concentrating on her schoolwork, just on fooling around instead."

"We couldn't possibly withdraw her from school again, could we? It would break her heart."

"But it cannot go on like this," Esme replied thoughtfully.

"Well, it's just been a few days. She needs some time to get used to the responsibility, I assume. Right now she is mainly focussing on spending time with children her age; maybe she just wants to make good for the time she has missed."

This was the first time in two and a half years that Maddie could interact with persons outside of their family. Of course she was excited and enjoyed leading a next to normal life again, which was more important to her than her grades. Carlisle didn't want to take that from her, just remind her to not get carried away.

"I think she has trouble recognizing persons of authority. She isn't used to listen to strangers, but it is something she definitely needs to learn," Esme said decisively before continuing. "We talked to her yesterday and what did she learn from it? She goes off and gets herself suspended." She had hoped that a talk would be enough to show Maddie what was expected of her.

"I'm not too happy about that either, but nothing is lost yet."

"You wouldn't be so calm about this had you been sitting in that office today. Next time you will come with me and listen to this principal say how badly behaved our daughter is."

He gave a little smile.

Yes, Esme absolutely hated when people spoke badly of her children.

"You are not at all fazed by the prank, are you?" she queried when she saw him smile at her.

"I don't think it was that bad. Foolish, yes, but nothing grave. What I don't like is the fact that she disrespected a teacher."

"And how do we punish her?"

"What would you suggest?" Carlisle was very reluctant. Maddie had come back to them about half a year ago and the memories of her hating him were still vivid in his mind. Yes, he was a little scared she would want to leave again, because let's face it, she did call them Mom and Dad but she wasn't fully trusting them yet.

"Well, first of all, no video games or TV for the time of her suspension. And I want her to study during that time. Maybe she has trouble understanding mathematics, and that's why she said she disliked it."

Carlisle thought it over, then nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds reasonable."

"How do we address the disrespect?"

Carlisle was thinking about it. His other children would have gotten a spanking by now, that much was clear. But with her? He had never given her more that a smack or two for misbehaviour and he wasn't sure if he could get himself to punish her more severely.

Surely, every time she misbehaved he would have preferred grounding her. But how do you ground someone who wasn't allowed to leave the house for two and a half years anyways? And clearly no one would have ever taken listening to music or playing video games from her, because then she would have flipped.

"Don't treat her any differently," Esme said, seeing the turmoil in her husband's eyes.

"That is easy for you to say, love," he answered and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling exhausted.

She placed a hand on his forearm. "She is testing her boundaries, so we need to keep her in line. How else will she learn?"

"You are right," he said after a lot of hesitating.

Esme knew him well enough to know what he was thinking at that moment. "Carlisle, she won't leave. She knows that what she did was wrong, you have seen her."

After taking a deep breath to brace himself for the talk with his daughter, he said, "Well then, I think I'll go upstairs now."

* * *

><p>"Maddie?" He knocked on her door. "May I come in?"<p>

"Yes," She replied in a weak voice.

So he opened the door to enter, and saw her lying on her bed on her stomach, face buried in her folded arms.

He approached her, then crouched down in front of her and stroked her hair affectionately to make her look up.

"Why are you so sad, dear?" he asked.

"Because you are mad at me," she replied in a whisper and looked at him through a curtain of her dark hair.

Carlisle smoothed her hair away from her face so he could look her in the eye. "I am not mad at you, and your mother isn't either."

"I don't believe you," she said bluntly.

He sighed, then stood up and sat down on the bed next to her. "Sweetie, I can understand why you did all that. It is very tempting after not being able to leave the house for such a long time. You wish to make friends and fit in."

Maddie rolled onto her side so she could look up at Carlisle.

"So I'm not in trouble?" she asked carefully.

"You got suspended so you will be grounded for the time of your suspension. No TV or video games, do you understand?"

"So ... tomorrow and Monday?" she asked while slowly sitting up.

"And the weekend in between."

_Four days?_

"Okay ...," she whispered and hung her head.

It was _so easy_ to play Carlisle. She knew he had insecurities towards her and she used it to her advantage - it worked every time.

When she sniffled once, Carlisle said, "Oh, don't cry, honey."

She distorted her face and buried it in her hands as if she was unable to keep herself from crying now. "But I'm a bad person and I was rude to my teacher even though I didn't mean to and then I embarrassed you terribly and-"

"Maddie, don't get all worked up. You are neither a bad person nor did you embarrass anyone. Just try harder to focus on your schoolwork and once you go back to school you will apologize to your teacher, all right?" he said, gently curling his fingers around her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face.

"Okay," she said sniffling and with tear-filled eyes.

_Finally! _

_It has taken forever for these tears to appear. They made everything much more believable._

She saw immediately that it worked, because Carlisle looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't bear to see someone cry, especially girls.

When she rubbed at her eyes with her knuckles to look even younger than she was and even more pitiful, he hugged her to himself.

"It is a little overwhelming right now, isn't it?" he asked and stroked her hair.

"I don't know why I did that, Daddy," she cried into his chest, which made him hug her even tighter.

"Sshh, calm down, nothing happened," he tried to soothe her crying.

Now that wasn't what he had expected. Carlisle thought she would still be angry and defiant when he would come upstairs to talk to her. But now here she was, crying and miserable.

"Mom doesn't like me anymore and-"

He quickly pulled away and questioned, "How can you even say something like that? That is not true and you know it."

"She yelled at me," Maddie uttered in a strained voice.

"Your mother was upset about what your principal said to her. And you know better than to disrespect someone."

Maddie sniffled, then whispered, "She doesn't want me home anymore, does she?"

When he didn't answer, she looked up.

He obviously had no idea what she was talking about and therefore waited for her to explain.

"Because I'm suspended. That made her angry, because I have to stay home," Maddie said, then turned her head away and wiped at her eyes.

"No! Oh, princess, you got that all wrong."

She hesitantly looked up at him, her eyes big and sad, and a trail of venom tears made its way down her cheek.

Before he could reach out and wipe it away with his thumb, Maddie had already run her sleeve across her face.

"I would like to explain it to you. Will you listen?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Very good. Yesterday we told you that you shouldn't play pranks at school. School is for studying. Do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"And being disrespectful is very wrong."

She bowed her head in shame.

Carlisle put two fingers under her chin to guide her head back up so he could look her in the eye. "Your mother was upset that you did the exact opposite of what we told you yesterday and then you got in trouble because of not listening. Can you see that?"

"Uh-huh," she replied. Seeing that she might still be in hot water, she let her lower lip tremble.

His gaze turned even softer than it was before. "Sweetie, you always have to be in control while outside. And I know that you are not used to listen to people outside of this family, but teachers are authority figures, and therefore you need to listen to them and obey."

She drew a shaky breath, then said, "Okay."

"Do you have trouble with your thirst while at school?" he then asked carefully.

"No."

And then she started sobbing again, so more tears would leak from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? Why are you crying again?" he asked softly and rubbed his hand over her arm in an attempt to calm her.

"You're ... you're gonna smack me now," she said in between sobs.

He frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I screwed up and then you're gonna smack me so I won't do it again."

Carlisle took a deep breath. She had earned herself a few swats for her disrespectful behaviour towards her teacher, but he just couldn't do it. And she seemed so upset about how she had behaved, that it just wasn't necessary to make her see reason - she knew what she did was wrong. "No, dear, you're grounded and I want you to apologize to your teacher."

_Mission accomplished._

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you are disappointed in yourself and that will keep you from causing trouble at school again."

"I won't do it again," she replied teary-eyed.

"I know, princess, I know." Giving her a little, encouraging smile, he then embraced her again in an attempt to calm her, so she wouldn't cry anymore.

_Tee-hee._

"I think I'll send your mother upstairs now so you two can talk, would you like that?"

"I don't think she wants to see me," Maddie whispered sadly.

"Sweetie, enough of that. Esme loves you very much, so don't you ever think that she wouldn't want to see you."

"But-"

"No. We have solved the matter, and your mother wants to see you now, I am sure."

"Okay."

He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

When he left her room, he didn't head for the stairs but for the bathroom instead. Retrieving a box of tissues from the bathroom cabinet, he then went back into his daughter's room. "Here, sweetie, dry your tears."

She nodded and took the box from him, then watched him leave her room again to walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Esme asked when she saw her husband approaching. He was running a hand through his hair, which indicated that he was a little stressed.<p>

"She is so disappointed in herself that I had trouble calming her," he admitted.

Esme gasped, feeling somewhat guilty that she had been so strict to her before. "Is she all right now?"

"I told her that you would come upstairs and talk to her. She thinks you wouldn't want to see her because of what happened."

"Oh no, it was never my intention to make her feel that way. At school she seemed like she did not care about anything when I saw her. I had the feeling she didn't see the graveness of her behaviour."

"Just talk to her. She needs you now."

"Yes. Yes, of course," she whispered, shaking her head at her own stupidity.

Then she hurried up the stairs.

Esme found Maddie sitting on her bed, cross-legged, and fumbling with a tissue in her hands. Her face was smeared with venom, a remnant of the talk she had had with her father mere minutes ago.

"Maddie," she said and waited for her daughter to look up. She still looked incredibly sad.

Walking towards her, she then sat down on the bed and took the tissue from her daughter's hands.

She folded it, then started cleaning Maddie's face lovingly.

"Mommy?" Maddie whispered.

"Yes, Maddie?" Esme asked and put the soiled tissue away.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, dear," Esme shook her head and stroked Maddie's cheek affectionately.

"I'll do better from now on," Maddie uttered and shyly looked up at her mother.

Was it mean to fool her parents like that?

But they asked for it by butting in. School had nothing to do with them, it was her responsibility alone! She didn't tell her father how to do an operation, did she? And she neither told her Mom how to do something, because it wasn't any of her business. So they should understand now that she was in charge here. Well, there was a little voice in the back of her head that told her she should be more careful, because her parents did have a lot of say in her school matters ... but she chose to ignore that for now.

"I know you will, angel."

Maddie breathed a sigh of relief, then returned the small smile that her mother gave her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

** Here is another chapter that wasn't planned, but I feel soooo bad already about the next chapter which I will be posting soon, so I needed to stall a little :D**

**Haha, you'll see why next time I update ... **

* * *

><p>Rose stood in the doorway and just stared at Maddie. It was only a matter of time now until Maddie would look up.<p>

Since the door was ajar, Rosalie had just pushed against it so it would open further by itself.

When it got a little uncomfortable getting stared at, Maddie stirred and turned her head to look at her older sister.

"What?" Maddie asked innocently.

"You are so lucky." Rosalie smirked at her.

Maddie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Suspended? And all Carlisle and Esme do is coddle you," she replied and walked into Maddie's room.

"No, I'm grounded," Maddie argued and watched her sister taking a seat on her desk chair.

"Considering that you caused trouble at school before, I don't understand why they consider that a fitting punishment," Rosalie said with a pensive face.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders, confused what her sister was getting at. Okay ... she wasn't _really_ confused, but she had to pretend to be in front of Rose.

"Still," Rosalie went on. "I hope you learn from it and behave from now on."

"Yes," Maddie replied, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

Wasn't it weird that everybody tried to get involved in her affairs? What was it to them?

Rosalie's expression turned softer then, and she tilted her head slightly to the side while asking, "Do you need help with your homework?"

"No, it's not like I attend classes for the next few days," Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"Then you are sadly mistaken if you think you wouldn't need to study during that time." Ha, and Rosalie's calmness crumbled. Maddie figured that she would be quite irritated with her right now, but probably tried to approach the subject calmly in hopes she would get through to her that way.

Maddie's face fell. "Really?"

"Really."

Maddie groaned and let herself fall onto her side, burying her head in one of her pillows.

"Hello!" Somebody chirped from the hallway.

Even through the thick pillow it sounded light and cheerful and happy.

Maddie's guess: It was Alice.

"Hey Alice," Rosalie greeted.

Yup, Alice.

Alice just stood there, then pointed a finger at Maddie. "I need to talk to you. Could you give us a minute, Rose?"

"Sure."

When Rose left the room, Alice shut the door, then turned around again to face Maddie.

"... yes?" Maddie asked and pulled the pillow from her face when Alice did not say a word but just continued to stare at her.

"Hm," Alice replied, then walked towards her and seated herself on Maddie's bed, facing her.

"What?"

"That wasn't very smart of you."

Oh, damn. Of course Alice would have seen everything that happened that day. But what exactly was she referring to right now?

"I think you should throw that stupid list away and apologize to Mom and Dad."

Maddie grimaced and gave her a pleading look.

"I won't tell on you," Alice replied which calmed Maddie enormously.

Of course she wouldn't tell on her. Alice didn't wish to infantilise Maddie, but she would warn her or give her a piece of advice when she saw something unpleasant happening in her visions. How else was Maddie supposed to learn self-responsibility when nobody let her make her own decisions?

"Edward?" Maddie asked nervously.

"He won't either."

Maddie didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

Alice looked like she was double-checking, then nodded. "Yes, I am. He told me that I should warn you though, and then it would be on you if you listen or get yourself deeper in trouble."

Maddie nodded, but then looked up. "Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Why am I in trouble anyway?" she whispered and eyed her door as if she was waiting for her sister to tell her a really big secret that nobody should overhear.

Alice started laughing.

But when Maddie's expression turned from questioningly to confused, Alice patted her on the head and tried to restrain her laughter. "Aw, you look so sweet and innocent when you are clueless."

"So ...?" she asked. She was still waiting for an answer, after all.

Alice's eyes widened. "You really don't know? Do you think it's normal to get suspended?"

"No, but ..."

"But what? Do you think Mom and Dad congratulate you on causing trouble at school?"

"No, but ..."

"But you think it isn't any of their business since school is just for appearance's sake?" Alice questioned, even though she wasn't looking at Maddie. She seemed to be completely distracted, her eyes fixed on the shelf next to Maddie's desk.

She jumped up and walked over to the book shelf, while Maddie tried to frame an answer.

Maddie frowned, not able to find the right words, and watched Alice go through her stuff.

"Yeah, kind of," she then replied with a sigh.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way," Alice remarked absentmindedly, grabbed something from Maddie's shelf and approached her once more.

Sitting down on the bed again and making herself comfortable, she then untwisted the cap of a little bottle of nail polish and checked the colour. It was candy apple red, and judging by the gleam in her eyes she obviously approved.

"How does it work?" Maddie queried.

Alice grabbed Maddie's left hand, and started to do her nails. "You see, this is the first time you go to school like this, so you have to regard it as if you were indeed still human."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are supposed to study and stuff. When you have done school as often as we have, then Carlisle and Esme won't care as much anymore. But right now: No such luck," Alice explained, while dipping the brush back into the nail polish.

"That's weird," Maddie replied and wrinkled her forehead.

"Why?" Alice asked and glanced at her, before grabbing Maddie's other hand. "Blow," she said and pointed at Maddie's nails.

"Because it was my decision to go to school. They shouldn't get involved," Maddie stated and held her hand up to look at her red nails.

"You tell them that and see how they will react," Alice told her with a chuckle, then sighed.

"What's so funny about that? It's true."

Alice shook her head. "No, it is not and you know it. You have to forget about the stories we tell humans in order to fit in. At least while you are here at home."

Maddie just raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice, while carefully blowing on the nail polish on her left hand.

"We are a family, that is not just a cover. And, whether you like to hear it or not, you are young and still learning how to blend in with humans. So if you put these two facts together ...," she said and waited for Maddie to complete the sentence herself.

But Maddie didn't want to comply, because she already knew what it would be and she didn't like it awfully much.

"... then what?" she asked when Alice was still gesturing around with the brush in her hand, wanting Maddie to think about it.

Alice smiled at her. "They are your parents and responsible for you; they have to make sure you are in control of yourself. That will never change."

"Never?" Maddie asked, her voice a few octaves too high.

"Look, once you get used to everything they will not get involved anymore ... or at least only on very few occasions. But right now it isn't possible. So do as you're told, stop playing pranks and you'll be perfectly fine."

"I don't think that's fair," Maddie stated petulantly.

"Why? It had been like that with every single one of us. Why should you be an exception?"

Hm, Maddie had no answer for that.

"Toes?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows, but Maddie shook her head.

So Alice twisted the cap back onto the little bottle and brought it back to the shelf where she got it from. Grabbing a different one, a pastel nail polish this time, she skipped back to the bed and sat down.

"Oh, by the way: You _really_ got off lightly," Alice remarked while starting to do her own nails.

Maddie held her breath and eyed Alice, unsure about how to react. She knew that she got off lightly, thanks to a few tears just in time ... but did Alice know that it was just an act?

Alice looked up and smirked. "Well done. Even Edward was impressed."

And Maddie still held her breath; her eyes widened infinitesimally.

Alice nudged her with her elbow and smiled. "He won't tell on you, he would have done the same if he could. But you should be a little bit more careful from now on. They might figure it out, and besides, it isn't very nice to play them like that."

_Phew._

* * *

><p>Maddie spent most of her Friday in her room. Her siblings were at school and she couldn't watch TV, so there wasn't much to do. Esme told her to do her homework and study, so she tried to focus on that a little, but got distracted when she found a book lying under her bed. Since she hadn't been able to find it before, she decided to read it immediately.<p>

Saturday was better. Well, the others had left the house and Carlisle was at work, but Emmett volunteered to help Maddie when Esme noticed that Maddie hadn't been studying the day before like she was supposed to.

But even though she knew he would be capable of teaching Maddie, she still wanted to check on their progress after an hour. Trust, but verify.

"Maddie, are you -" Esme abruptly came to a halt when she looked into her daughter's room. With her arms akimbo, she called, "Emmett! I thought you would help her study!"

"Yeah, I help her when she's struggling," he replied, never looking up from his Gameboy. He was lying on his side on Maddie's bed whereas Maddie was leaning against his back, cross-legged and had a book in her lap.

"Yup," Maddie confirmed and smiled at her mother.

"I am glad." Esme smiled and walked towards them. "What are you studying, dear?"

"Maths," Maddie replied and held up her book by the bottom edge, so Esme could read the cover.

"Why are you holding the book like this?" Esme asked with a frown and was with her in three long strides.

She tzked and took the magazine, which Maddie had actually been reading, from her daughter.

"_Maths?_" She asked while holding up the magazine.

Maddie gave her a sheepish smile.

"Tiny!" Emmett scolded immediately, pretending to be shocked beyond belief.

"Stop it, Emmett," Esme told him, a warning finger pointed at him.

Maddie started laughing, but stopped when her mother said, "I don't think this is funny, Maddie. Why aren't you studying?"

"I wanted to take a little break," She replied softly.

"There is nothing wrong with taking a break, but it shouldn't be longer than your actual study time, do you understand?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can you show me what you have done until now?" Esme queried.

"Uhm ..."

Esme shook her head and sighed. "Collect your school things and follow me."

"What? Why?" Maddie asked while getting up from the bed.

"I want you to study in the dining room."

"But why?"

"Because I don't think you study much while lounging around on your bed."

"Okay ...," she moaned and started picking up her stuff.

Emmett stretched out, then stood up and waited for Maddie. "Hurry!"

She poked her tongue out at him, then followed Esme down the stairs.

"Can I trust you to concentrate now?" Esme asked and looked at her two children.

"Yes," they replied in unison while sitting down. Emmett took the seat at the head of the table, Maddie sat down on his left.

"All right. Then have fun and study hard," she said, patted both of them on the head, before heading for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"I need to drive to the supermarket," she replied while picking up her purse from a chair in the kitchen.

"Okay, bye Mommy!" Maddie waved at her.

"Bye Mom!"

"I'll see you in half an hour." Esme smiled, then turned around and left.

Emmett and Maddie grinned at each other.

They spent the next half an hour doing anything but studying. Why? Because neither Emmett nor Maddie liked maths.

But when they heard a car approaching, they jumped down the stairs and stormed into the dining room to sit back down on their seats.

Quickly smoothing down her hair so it wouldn't look wind-swept, Maddie then opened her maths book just in time before Esme walked through the door.

"Hello," Esme greeted them and put the bags with her purchases on the kitchen counter.

Emmett stood up and walked over to her. "Let me help you, Mom."

"Thank you, dear," she replied and gave his forearm a gentle rub.

Maddie watched them curiously, which didn't go unnoticed by Esme.

"Sweetie, you have other things to focus on than watching us, haven't you?" Esme asked while approaching. But then she suddenly frowned. "Tell me this is not true," She demanded in a no-nonsense kind of voice.

"Huh?" Maddie was slightly confused.

"What have you been doing while I was away, Maddie?" Esme demanded, watching her daughter with a scrutinizing look.

"I've been -" "And don't you tell me you have been studying. Your exercise book hasn't been opened at all and I don't even see a pen."

Maddie's shoulders slumped a little. "I'll start now. I really needed a break and half an hour isn't that much."

"Maddie ..."

"Sorry, Mom!" Maddie exclaimed.

Esme sighed, then came to a stop behind Maddie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need help, dear?" she asked softly.

Maddie just shrugged her shoulders while lazily flipping through her book.

"It's all right," Esme said and put her hand on top of Maddie's. "Jasper? Would you come downstairs, please?" she called, which startled both Emmett and Maddie. They hadn't even known that Jasper was at home.

Maddie looked up at her Mom with a questioning look in her eyes.

It didn't take long for Jasper to appear downstairs. "Yes?" He asked while walking towards them.

"Be a dear and help Maddie studying. Could you do that?"

"Sure," he replied and took the seat across from his little sister.

"I thought I would be helping her," Emmett uttered while putting two bottles of window cleaner into the cupboard under the sink.

"We'll let Jasper try now, dear. Come, let us grant them some quiet," Esme said and waved him over. She did have her doubts before that Emmett might not be the right person to be tutoring Maddie, and these doubts had proved to be true. These two were always fooling around, so why had she ever agreed to let him be her tutor? No, Jasper would be better suited to teach Maddie, she was sure.

Jasper watched them leave, then focussed on the task at hand. "Let's go over your notes first," he suggested.

Maddie tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"So I know which topics you covered already," Jasper explained to her.

She pushed her notepad over to him, before grabbing Emmett's gameboy from the chair next to her. Pulling up one knee to rest against the edge of the table, she then switched the gameboy on while rocking her chair backwards and forwards.

Yes, it posed a little problem that she was so easily distracted.

Jasper opened her notepad, but obviously didn't find what he was looking for, because he was just skimming through the pages.

"Are you sure this is the right notepad? I cannot find any maths related notes in here," he told her with a frown.

"Uhm ... I think it's on the third page," she replied absentmindedly and started a game.

He opened the third page and his face fell.

"This is it? This page here?" he queried, looking positively puzzled.

"Uh-huh," she remarked without looking up.

"Maddie, there is nothing but doodle on this page. Well, on _any_ page in your notepad."

Maddie continued playing as if she hadn't heard him at all.

Jasper started to become a little nervous. How was he supposed to be tutoring her when she was otherwise engaged? But he had told Esme he would do it, and he didn't want to disappoint his mother.

When Maddie suddenly groaned "Ugh, not again ...", and shifted in her seat, planning on starting the game anew, Jasper took the gameboy from her hands and switched it off.

Well, now he had his sister's attention.

He placed the gameboy on the table and pushed it farther away, out of Maddie's reach, then grabbed her notepad and held it up for her to see.

"These are the notes from your maths class?" he asked softly and tapped the page with his finger, waiting for affirmation.

"Uh-huh," she answered distractedly and sat up on her knees, then stretched over the table to get the gameboy back.

So Jasper picked it up once again and placed it on the chair next to himself, where Maddie would neither see nor be able to reach it. He didn't plan on teasing her, just get her attention so they could begin.

"Am I right to assume that you have been doodling in class instead of taking notes?" he questioned carefully while tapping the paper again. Patience was very important while tutoring, so he wouldn't discourage her. But he also needed to keep her focussed.

She looked at him. With a sigh, she sat back down and folded her hands on the table. "That is elephant poo you're pointing at," she told him with a serious look on her face. Somewhere between the scribbling and doodling, she had drawn a pooping elephant out of sheer boredom. And Jasper had found it.

He shook his head, then turned the page so they had a blank sheet of paper to work with.

"Hand me your book and then let's see what topics we'll find." He sighed and held his hand out.

Luckily, he found a few problems which Maddie had marked with a cross, so now he had at least a clue what to teach her.

* * *

><p>"Back from the dead?" Tom asked when he saw Maddie walk into the classroom on Tuesday morning.<p>

_What a cute little nickname for her family_, she thought, _and it fit so well_.

"Huh?" she asked brightly and plonked herself down on a chair next to him.

"That was a joke. I haven't seen you since Thursday."

Oh ... so he wasn't referring to her vampire family ... that indeed happened to be quite dead, yes.

"Yes, I am back." She grinned and placed her books on the table.

"So?"

"... so?" she asked and glanced at him.

"What happened?"

She snorted with laughter at his curious facial expression. "You know what happened. I got suspended for two days."

That she could laugh about that startled him. "What did your parents say about that?"

"They told me not to do it again," she replied.

"Are you serious? You get suspended and all they do is tell you not to do it again?" He really wanted to have her parents - it would make life so much easier.

"Pretty much, yeah." She nodded, then smirked and asked, "Did you continue with the list?"

He was taken aback. "Something tells me that you still don't wanna give it up."

She just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>None of this stuff was planned so it's okay if you don't like this chapter. But I think it wasn't that bad to include Alice and Jasper a little, right? <strong>

**What might happen next? Does Maddie listen to Alice?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh dear, I am still stalling! **

**Another chapter that has no right to exist, haha! But oh well, a little family interaction can't hurt, right?**

**And your reviews always motivate me to write, so then I start amplifying the story and that way I make up new chapters ... oh, let's face it: It's all your fault. Shame on you!**

**Now read, please :-)**

* * *

><p>It felt good not having to stay home anymore.<p>

When Maddie came home from school with her siblings - on time, of course - she immediately started on her homework to get it done.

As soon as she was finished with it, she hurried down the stairs to look for her Mom. She eventually found her in the garden, tending to her flowers.

"Mom?" Maddie called and leaned with her hip against the garden table on the porch. It was a warm day and a light breeze blew over her skin, bringing the scent of blooming flowers and freshly cut grass.

Even though Maddie had never been - and probably would never be - interested in gardening, she had to admit that Esme had a green thumb. Their garden looked marvellous - flowers of all shapes and colours adorned the flower beds, representing every colour of the rainbow and honeybees buzzed happily around the plants. All the different scents and noises were oddly calming, which might have been the reason for Esme to make a garden in the first place. Well, and because it looked pretty, of course.

Maddie had no clue how much time her mother had already spent here during the last few weeks to make it look like this, but it had definitely been worth it.

Esme looked up and smiled. "Come here, sweetie."

So Maddie skipped over to her and placed a hand on her Mom's shoulder, who was kneeling on the ground, pulling up weeds.

"What's on your mind? Would you like to help me?" Esme asked and glanced at Maddie, curious as to how she would react.

Maddie grimaced but started laughing when Esme laughed.

"I know you don't enjoy gardening, dear, don't worry."

She nodded her head in affirmation, because gardening seemed boring to her. "Mom, I just came to ask you ... if I could go to the skate park for a little while? Please?" She underlined her request with folded hands and a protruding bottom lip.

Esme frowned and stood up, pulling the dirty gloves from her hands. "The skate park?"

"Yeah." Maddie nodded.

"Maddie, you know you cannot go skateboarding. People think you had an operation not too long ago." Well, there weren't many people who knew, but you could never be careful enough.

"I just wanna watch. I won't even touch a skateboard, promise," she told her with big, innocent eyes.

Esme sighed. "Maddie, I have to be honest with you: I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Why? I just wanna watch, Mom!" Maddie exclaimed before adding, "And I finished my homework already."

"But why would you like to go to the skate park?"

"People go there to meet and hang out. There isn't much else to do around here." Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me guess: You would like to meet your classmates there?"

"Uh-huh."

Esme thought about it.

Keeping Maddie home all the time wouldn't be fair. She was young and wild and needed hobbies and friends. But would a skate park be the right place for her? And was she ready to spend time somewhere else? At school she had a schedule to follow which kept her focussed. But how would Maddie interact with humans in a different surrounding? Seeing that her daughter was still waiting for an answer, Esme had to make a decision.

"You may go."

Maddie's face lit up instantly. "Yay! Thank you, Mom!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her Mom's neck.

It was great to see her that happy, but Esme needed to tell her some more before she would let her go.

Putting a hand on each side of Maddie's face, she then said, "Sweetie, I have to make it a condition that one of your siblings accompanies you."

Well, that curbed Maddie's enthusiasm.

"Aw, come on. That's not fair," she said and pulled away.

"Why do you think it wouldn't be fair?"

"I mean, I wanna go alone," Maddie replied with a pout. It just wasn't fair that everyone could do whatever they wanted whereas she had to accept being watched all the time.

"You haven't been there before and your siblings haven't either. So I won't let you go alone, all right? Maybe another time." Was that park a safe place for teenagers? Was it safe for girls? What kind of people went there? What did they do besides skateboarding and talking?

Maddie turned away a little and hung her head.

"Maddie, you could ask Emmett. I'm sure he would enjoy it," Esme tried to convince Maddie of making a compromise. And Emmett and Maddie would have fun together, they always had.

Now that wasn't what Maddie had planned.

Emmett tended to be a little weird at times. Especially because Maddie had only male friends and that was a thorn in his side. It was ridiculous, really.

But ... what could Maddie do now?

She either complied with her Mom's wish, or she would have to stay home.

Tough one.

Before Maddie could start to whine again and argue with her Mom, Alice appeared on the porch.

"I'll take you there!" she called and grinned.

Hm.

That would be a good idea actually, Maddie figured.

Esme smiled and turned her gaze upon Maddie, asking, "Isn't that nice of Alice?"

Even though Alice was a very petite girl, Esme would be willing to let these two girls go to that strange place - Alice's visions would keep them safe.

Maddie looked relieved and queried, "Really? You would come with me?"

"Yes, so come on! Hurry!"

Maddie ran towards her, while Esme breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Alice. That is really kind of you."

"It's no trouble at all." Alice smiled and stepped to the side to let Maddie enter the house to go get her things.

Alice turned around and made to walk back inside, but was stopped by Esme who called, "No more than two hours, all right honey? And please don't leave her out of your sight, stay with her."

"Don't worry."

The best word to describe Maddie right then would be: lucky.

She was unbelievably _lucky_ that Alice had volunteered to take her to the skate park, because - even though Esme wanted Alice to stay at her side at all times - Alice just dropped her off and told her to have fun.

Of course she shouldn't break her Mom's trust like that, but she had already seen that Maddie would be fine on her own, so why supervise her? Well, in fact, the visions were supervision enough.

Alice wanted for Maddie to have as many human experiences as she could get. Making friends and hang out with them would be one of that. She herself didn't remember her human life, so she enjoyed watching Maddie relive hers.

Nearly two hours later she came back to the park to pick up her little sister. She had spent her time elsewhere, so Esme wouldn't find out that she left Maddie unattended.

"I got a lot of mixed visions about you during the last half an hour," Alice remarked while driving down the main street of Forks.

"Thank you so, so much for taking me, Alice!" Maddie exclaimed, barely listening to her sister. She had had a great time at the park and couldn't keep herself from smiling now.

"You're welcome, but I would still like to talk about my visions," Alice told her.

Maddie snorted with laughter. "Ah, we were just joking around."

"Are you sure? Because if you were serious about _anything_, then I would like to tell you not to follow through with it."

"We weren't serious."

"It's just not worth it, do you understand? It's great to see that you have so much fun, but there is a time and place where you have to get a grip on yourself and behave," she said and glanced at her sister.

"I know," Maddie replied and grinned.

"I cannot keep you from doing what you want, but I'm a little concerned that you may be heading for disaster, you know?"

Maddie groaned at that. "Come on, Alice, you're normally much more fun. Loosen up!"

And Alice frowned. She meant well by warning her little sister, but did not expect her to react so _whatever_ about it.

"You don't really want me to warn you, now do you?" Alice sighed and looked a little unhappy.

"No, it's cool," Maddie replied. It was nice to have Alice, but she wasn't sure how precise her visions were. And right now she had the feeling they were only there to kill all joy. Maddie had everything under control. In case she did something stupid again, she still wouldn't be in trouble with her parents. Feign ignorance and weep some crocodile tears - that method worked well, so why change it?

Characteristic for Forks, clouds obscured the sun, but it still wasn't dark when they arrived back home.

Maybe that was why Esme didn't want her gone for more than two hours, Maddie thought, because she was supposed to be thirteen and therefore too young to be out in the dark? Oh well, two hours were better than nothing.

"You're back girls!" Esme smiled when she saw Alice and Maddie enter the house, happy that they had obviously had a good time at the park.

"Hi Esme!"

"Hey Mom!" Maddie exclaimed and hugged her. "Thank you so much for letting me go, it was great."

"You're welcome, honey," she replied and rubbed Maddie's back, then looked up at Alice. "So you two had a good time? No problems?"

"No problems," Alice affirmed and hoped that Esme wouldn't ask any more questions. She hadn't stayed with Maddie, after all. But she had _watched_ her, so it wouldn't be a lie if she told her that.

"I am glad," Esme remarked, proud of Alice that she was so kind as to accompany Maddie and proud of Maddie that she had been in control of herself and didn't give Alice any trouble.

* * *

><p><em>On the next day ... <em>

Esme was confused.

She had gotten a call from Maddie's school, telling her to pick her up immediately.

Was Maddie having problems with her thirst? But then Alice would have called her already, wouldn't she? Still, Esme couldn't shake the feeling that something bad must have happened.

And it certainly didn't help to see cars from the waterworks and plumbers standing on the parking lot in front of the school. They blocked the driveway, so Esme had to drive to the parking lot of Forks High to park the car.

It made her nervous that she had just lost a few minutes due to this inconvenience - her daughter might need her after all.

Hurrying over the street and into the main building of Maddie's school, she then went straight to the school office, hoping to finally learn what had happened that she needed to pick Maddie up early.

It wasn't awfully busy in the office, because the students were all in their classes, well except for Maddie and two boys, who sat in the waiting area in front of the counter.

A secretary looked up when Esme approached.

"Mrs. Cullen," she said in a clipped tone.

"Yes, good morning Mrs. Davis," Esme replied and glanced at Maddie, who seemed to be completely unfazed. So she was all right at least and nothing bad had happened.

"The principal wishes to speak to you and your husband tomorrow. Would 9.30 be all right with you?"

Now that startled Esme. "Of course. But may I ask what happened?"

"I think your daughter will explain everything to you. She is supposed to be present tomorrow, too," the secretary informed her, sounding stressed and maybe a little annoyed.

"All right," Esme replied, trying to hide the confusion she was feeling right then.

The secretary looked very busy. She was collecting files, scribbling something down, then called the janitor and so on. So it wasn't surprising that she had no time to explain.

"Come on, Maddie, let's go home," Esme said softly and motioned for Maddie to follow her.

Maddie stood up from her seat, waved at the two boys - one having the same unfazed facial expression Maddie was holding whereas the other one looked like he was about to shit his pants - and followed her mother who was holding the door for her.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Davis," Esme said even though the secretary wouldn't hear. She was currently on the phone, yelling at someone.

They walked down the hall in silence, but the moment they stepped outside, Esme spoke up. "What happened?"

"Stuff," Maddie replied, then frowned and asked, "Huh? Where did you park the car, Mom?"

"Over there. Your school is obviously having craftsmen over and they were blocking the way."

"Ah," Maddie commented.

Crossing the street, they approached the car which Esme unlocked so they could get in.

"Would you tell me now what happened?" Esme asked and shut her door.

Fumbling with the seatbelt, Maddie replied, "I already told you, Mom."

Esme started the car after putting her purse on the back seat and buckling up.

"Sweetie, '_stuff'_ is not an answer to my question," she said while looking into the rearview mirror and steering the car out of the parking space.

Maddie didn't say anything.

Shooting her a sideways glance, Esme prompted, "Just tell me."

"Mom! I told you -"

Esme stopped her daughter from giving her the same silly answer as before. "Madeline."

"Take it or leave it."

Shaking her head and looking at Maddie, Esme asked, "Maddie, what makes it necessary that your father and I both have to speak to your principal tomorrow?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. Yes, she did that a lot.

"Don't be afraid of telling me," Esme said softly.

But Maddie preferred to look out of the window.

Esme sighed.

Well, maybe Maddie would talk about it once they were home, she figured.

But that didn't happen.

Esme parked the car in the garage and Maddie got out without saying a single word, then walked into the kitchen and immediately made her way up the stairs to her room.

That couldn't be good.

But Carlisle would be home soon and Esme hoped that Maddie would be willing to tell him what exactly had taken place at school that day.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was greeted by his wife in the kitchen when he came home about an hour later.<p>

She didn't look too happy, so he hugged her and asked, "What's wrong, my love?"

When she didn't answer he pulled away to look her in the eye.

Her sad expression told him that something unpleasant must have happened in his absence.

"Maddie is upstairs, I had to pick her up early today."

"Is she all right? What happened?" he asked in a rush, sounding worried and tense.

"Well, the secretary had called and wanted me to pick her up. But Maddie refuses to talk to me, so I still don't know what happened."

"Did the secretary give you a reason why Maddie needed to be taken home early?"

"No, but we have an appointment with the principal tomorrow, scheduled for half past nine," she informed her husband and patted him on the chest, knowing that he would be very confused now.

His eyes widened at the news. _So it has to be something bad_, he thought.

He walked into the living room with his wife, then called for Maddie. Well, maybe she could enlighten them now.

It took Maddie a few minutes to come down the stairs, but she complied.

She waltzed into the room, then slumped down onto the couch, curled up and looked at her father with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"Your mother just told me that she picked you up early today," he said.

Maddie nodded her head, then looked like she was waiting for him to go on. A curious child.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked carefully. Maddie had refused to give Esme an answer, so they needed to be very careful with her now. She shouldn't be scared or ashamed of anything, they were her parents, they would understand whatever she was going to tell them.

Maddie shook her head.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle said and sat down next to her. "Don't be afraid to tell us."

Maddie sighed deeply, but did not talk.

"Were you struggling or did something aggravate you?"

No answer.

"Did you get in trouble with one of your teachers?" Carlisle tried.

But ... no answer.

"Do you have trouble getting along with your classmates?"

No matter what he asked, she did not react.

He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle rub, trying to reassure her.

"I'm really concerned about you. Why aren't you telling us what took place at school today? We would like to understand."

Maddie never looked up at him, just sat there looking at the ground.

But she didn't look nervous, Carlisle noticed, which was good ... well, probably.

"You know you can tell us anything, dear."

Esme sat on the armrest next to her daughter and started to stroke her hair affectionately.

"Can I go upstairs?" Maddie suddenly asked.

At least she spoke now.

"Of course, go ahead," Carlisle said with a sigh and nodded his head. There was no need for keeping her down here - she wasn't willing to give them any answers.

Maddie gave him a tiny smile, then vanished from the room.

"I fail to make sense of the situation," Carlisle admitted to his wife and ran his fingers through his hair.

Esme put a hand on his arm and gave him a sad smile.

"We have no choice but to wait until tomorrow to find out," she told him.

"Maybe Alice or Edward know something," he mused.

"Do you think they would tell us?" Esme asked with a frown.

"If it is something grave then yes, I think they would tell us."

And so they waited for them to come home.

* * *

><p>When the children came home from school they all looked wary, like they knew that something had taken place that day but didn't wish to talk about it.<p>

"Alice? Edward? Would you please step in here for a moment?" Carlisle called from the living room, waiting for his two children to enter the room.

They came to a stop right in front of him and Esme, so Carlisle decided to ask them straightaway. "I don't wish for you two to break your sister's trust but do you know what happened at school today that the principal wishes to speak to us about it tomorrow?"

Alice grimaced and said, "Sorry."

Edward said nothing.

"Was she struggling with thirst and lost her temper?"

"No, no. She's fine," Edward replied in a sharp tone, which made his parents frown.

"Her thirst is not an issue," Alice said quickly to reassure them ... and because she didn't want them to ask any more questions.

Giving Edward a meaningful look and thinking that they should leave, he nodded and said, "May we retire to our rooms?"

"Sure, son," Carlisle answered hesitantly.

They left and headed upstairs, glad that Carlisle didn't ask any more questions.

Alice wasn't too cheerful when she barged into Maddie's room and crossed her arms over her chest just seconds later.

Maddie looked at her for a long moment, waiting for her to say something or leave again. Whatever.

"Why?" was all Alice said.

"What's going to happen?" Maddie asked in return; she had no desire reacting to Alice's question.

"They haven't made a decision yet. I cannot tell you."

"Okay," Maddie nodded her head and grabbed a magazine from her bedside table.

"Were you trying to prove something or what was that all about?" Alice whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

Maddie shrugged one shoulder then turned away from Alice.

"I'm talking to you," Alice said, louder now. She didn't want to scold Maddie, but still, an answer would be nice.

"Alice, you're flogging a dead horse. She is obviously completely resistant to advice."

Alice looked at Edward who stood in the hallway, hand on the door handle of his own room door. She must have thought something, because he just shook his head and sighed.

So Alice turned back towards Maddie. "I'm disappointed in you," she said in a sad tone and left the room.

And Maddie? Well, Maddie stayed in her room for the rest of the day, not wishing to be pestered with even more questions.

Rose came up later and seemed nervous and a little pissed. But Alice and Edward didn't tell her what was really going on, so she could only guess. Too bad there had been rumours at school, but Rose had to give Maddie the benefit of the doubt. Rumours were no facts, after all.

Seeing that no one succeeded, Emmett sat down with Maddie and tried to make her spill the beans. He was joking and laughing, but still, Maddie decided to keep quiet even though she was dying to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW you guys! Make me happy :D<strong>

**And I update sooner when I am happy, haha! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Muhahaha! Waiting ****is FUN, isn't it?**

**Come on, it's fair! **

**Even Esme and Carlisle have to wait until they find out, right? :D**

**But I don't wanna keep you in suspense any longer, so enjoy the next chapter!**

**No, wait!**

**Jamie: (Phew, read your review just in time) I'm not sure when I'll be updating my other story, even though the next chapter is more or less done. And I'm currently working on the wishes ;-)**

**Now enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, again: Welcome, even though I am saddened that we have to meet again under these circumstances."<p>

"We, too, would have preferred it to be a more pleasant occasion," Carlisle admitted and they shook hands.

"Take a seat, please, so we can begin to discuss what led to your daughter's early leave yesterday," the principal said, seated himself in his big leather chair and motioned for Esme and Carlisle to take a seat as well.

Carlisle and Esme followed suit and sat down on the chairs in front of the principal's huge desk.

They were tense, because they had no idea what this talk would be about.

"Let me cut right to the chase of the matter, since I have more appointments with parents today. Your daughter Madeline did not act on her own," he explained. He wasn't in a good mood, the way he was huffing and puffing ... or maybe it was due to his weight, who knew.

Carlisle was a little surprised to hear that._ Not on her own?_ Oh dear, he had a vague idea what might have happened. Maybe another practical joke? No wonder that Maddie hadn't been willing to talk about it, neither the day before nor this morning. When he looked over at his wife, she looked like she had come to the same conclusion he had.

But then more possibilities flooded his mind. Did they threaten a fellow student? Maybe bullying? He quickly dismissed these thoughts. This was his daughter they were talking about, she wouldn't do something like that. No.

"I do not take these kind of 'pranks' lightly," the principal growled, obviously irritated.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle said, "I apologise that our daughter caused you trouble. She is very well behaved at home." Isn't that what all parents say about their children?

"As much as I would like to say the same of her behaviour here at school, I am afraid I cannot," He said grimly.

"We understand. Would you kindly explain to us what exactly took place yesterday?" Esme asked.

With a serious look on his face the principal nodded, then started explaining. "Yes, of course Mrs. Cullen. Yesterday, several students - including your daughter Madeline - were absent without official leave from their maths class. One of our teachers, Mr. Parker, noticed the fountain in the schoolyard to be overflowing with foam. He came closer and detected an empty bottle of dish soap," the principal said and paused for a moment to dab sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief before continuing.

"Mr. Parker informed the janitor so he could turn the water off at the mains, but the room where the water mains are was locked and could not be opened with any key. There was instant glue in the keyhole as we were told at a later time. Our secretary then called the water supply works so they would turn the water off. Unfortunately it wasn't just the fountain that was affected by this 'crude joke', but every single girls restroom. The drains were all plugged, the water running and dish soap in the basins. The doors were locked as well. One of said students must have stolen the replacement keys from the janitorial room."

Mr. Trafford leaned back in his seat to let them process the information.

Both Carlisle and Esme were shocked and perplexed, but tried to hide it the best they could. They knew Maddie must have done _something_, but they would have never guessed that it was a prank again and that it was that severe.

The bitter tears she shed when she got suspended because she had disappointed herself ... and then she told them she would improve. No more pranks, she had said. All lies?

So that was why Maddie had refused to explain just what got her sent home early.

But did she think they would prefer to hear about this from her principal? They were appalled that she had left them in the dark about this, even though she had had enough chances to come out with it.

"Pardon my asking, but how exactly were the students identified?" Carlisle hoped that it was just a misunderstanding, that Maddie had nothing to do with all of this.

"Yes. First of all, these students were all missing from said class. Then Mr. Parker scanned the school plus schoolyard for further violation of school property, when he noticed a backpack near the forest next to the school. That was when he found four students - your daughter among them - smoking cigarettes."

Esme gasped. _Oh no, no, no, no, no. Now that couldn't be true._

"Madeline does not smoke, Mr. Trafford, I cannot imagine her doing something like that," she stated.

"I do understand that this comes as a shock to you, but it is exactly what happened," he told her.

"Where did the children get the cigarettes from?" Carlisle queried stony-faced. He did not condone underage smoking. Never had, never will.

"We assume that they were either bought somewhere or taken from parents who smoke."

"I can assure you that we neither consume tobacco nor alcohol in our home. It is very important to us to raise our children without bad habits or unhealthy substances nearby."

"I don't accuse you, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am just as shocked as you are about our students smoking."

"What is happening now?" Esme asked, nervous about what the principal might tell them now.

"I would like to integrate your daughter in the next part of this discussion. Maybe she can enlighten us about the reasoning behind this behaviour."

"Yes, Principal Trafford, that is an excellent idea," Carlisle affirmed. He was anxious to know the reason behind Maddie's behaviour, even though he couldn't imagine a single reason that would justify something like that.

Pressing a button on his phone, Mr. Trafford said, "Ms. Davis? Would you please send Madeline Cullen in?"

"Yes, Sir, she'll be right in." was the immediate reply.

Not even half a minute later and the door opened. The secretary peeked in, then opened the door further and shoved Maddie into the room.

"Madeline. Please come in and take a seat next to your parents," the principal said and pointed to a chair next to Carlisle.

Maddie looked a little nervous; she wasn't at all happy about the fact that her parents were here and expected her to explain just what the hell she had been thinking while transforming the school plus yard into a foam party. Yes, she heard what they had been talking about during the last few minutes.

The principal folded his hands on the desk and looked at her intently.

And that annoyed Maddie.

The tension she had felt when entering the room was completely gone. Besides, what could happen? Heck, being here was just _ridiculous_.

But there was also a little part of her that was scared shitless right now and begged her to be good. Carlisle and Esme were no idiots, they clearly remembered the talk last week and that wasn't good.

"Madeline, would you be so kind as to explain to us what let to this behaviour of yours and the other three students?" the principal queried.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you wouldn't like my answer."

That was the truth. And her parents wouldn't like it, either.

Carlisle fixed his eyes on his daughter.

Realising that what she just said could be interpreted as being disrespectful, Maddie gave in and said, "It wasn't meant to be a malicious act, it was ... we just wanted to have fun."

"Fun," the headmaster replied dryly.

Maddie shrugged apologetically.

"Nine empty bottles of dish soap were found on the school grounds. All the girls bathrooms were overflowing and locked, and you have been smoking on school premises, which is strictly prohibited as you are well aware of."

Maddie's jaw dropped at the principal's accusation. "Hey! I haven't been smoking!"

This fucker was just trying to get her in trouble with her parents!

Well, okay, she had taken a pull to see if it would have any effect on her, but it hadn't so she had put it out again.

"Madeline," Carlisle said and put a hand on her forearm, but she pulled away, completely indignant.

Maddie jumped out of her seat and turned towards her father. "_What?_ I didn't smoke!"

Carlisle pulled at her hand to make her sit back down again. "Calm yourself, there is no need for yelling. Sit back down, come," he told her, trying to keep a level voice so this talk wouldn't end as badly as he anticipated.

"Who brought the cigarettes to school?" the principal inquired when Maddie glared at him; she really didn't like this man.

Maddie looked away, indicating that she was not willing to tell.

"Who brought the dish soap?"

No answer.

"Who stole the janitor's keys?"

Maddie started to look a little bored.

"Who came up with the plan to violate the school?"

That was when Maddie turned her gaze back at him and snorted. "Violate the school ... nothing is broken!"

"Answer my question," he prompted.

"Fine, we all did."

The principal stared at her, before nodding once and writing something down in the file in front of him. Then he leaned back in his seat while tapping his pen on the table.

"I have another question for you."

"Yes, Sir?" Maddie asked as innocent as a lamb.

"I have noticed an entry in your file that says you were supposed to serve detention on Tuesday. However, I know that you never made an appearance. Somehow Mrs. Klein must have forgotten about it as you were not reported immediately, but it is clearly stated here and you were definitely informed of your detention. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Huh. Maddie was sure she had taken care of that. Maybe she shouldn't have waited until the end of the school day to make her teacher forget about that.

Oh well.

When Esme smoothed her skirt and put her purse back in her lap, Maddie knew that she was a little unhappy to hear about that. Probably regretting that she let her go to the park on said day...

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Maddie replied with an unfazed expression.

Carlisle and Esme had clearly put two and two together by now - they realised what she had done, the admonishing looks they were giving her were proof of that.

Mr. Trafford sighed, sat up straighter and wrote something down once again. "I hope you are aware of the consequences your actions bring," he said without looking up.

Maddie looked at him, one eyebrow raised - her look seemed challenging.

When he lifted his head again, he didn't speak immediately. In that brief moment, the tension in the room got so thick you could cut it with a knife. Esme and Carlisle looked like they had turned to stone.

"You earned yourself detentions since the second day of this term here. You got suspended during your first week here. And now, not even one week later, you behave in a fashion that cannot be handled with mere detentions or suspensions. Persistent rebellion, vandalism of school property, lying and stealing. That is unacceptable."

The principal paused for effect, before saying the concluding sentence. "I am afraid I have to expel you from this school."

_Oops._

Maddie caught her breath.

Esme and Carlisle were at a loss for words.

When the first shock subsided, Carlisle spoke again.

"I understand that this would be the logical course of action, but isn't there any possibility to let her remain as a student here? Maybe in-school suspension or Saturday detentions?" he suggested.

Maddie gaped at him. _Was he crazy?_ He was suggesting punishments for her! Well, thanks, she loved getting picked on ...

Esme shook her head at Maddie, praying she would keep her mouth shut. It was clear that Maddie did not understand the gravity of the situation, but she should remain silent now.

"Your daughter, along with the other three students, will be expelled. I cannot tolerate this behaviour, my hands are bound," Mr. Trafford told Carlisle, then turned to address Maddie. "Do you understand that, Madeline?"

"Yes, and I am inconsolable," Maddie muttered insolently. It was the part of her that had a death wish, yes.

"Madeline!" Carlisle, who sat next to her, hissed. It was too low for the principal to make out the words. "You are in _no_ position to show any kind of insolence or defiance! I want you to conduct yourself now, do you understand?"

Maddie bit her lip and looked to the ground. Her father had been quite calm until now, so she hoped he would quickly regain his composure.

The principal looked between the two in confusion, then cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, this will appear on the records. But I am willing to make you an offer: You can withdraw your daughter now, that way there will be no expulsion recorded and you will find a new school easier. Otherwise the process might take longer, because it would require an appearance before the Board of Education. It is your decision how many school days your daughter will be missing now."

Carlisle seemed like he didn't need to ponder over it. Looking at Esme, who gave him a nod, he then answered, "Thank you very much, Principal Trafford, we are so grateful for that offer and would like to accept."

Maddie glanced at Carlisle, then at Mr. Trafford.

"Yes, I think that is advisable," the principal said and gave Maddie a piercing glance that angered her.

"This is stupid," Maddie remarked, stood up and made to leave. She didn't like how this stupid guy was looking at her. And she certainly didn't like that they were talking about her like she was a criminal or something.

Carlisle grabbed her by the wrist and said, "You better sit down, young lady. Right now." His tone of voice had changed during the last few minutes. He put more authority into his voice, instead of the usual calmness and sympathy.

She wrenched her arm from her Dad's grasp. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this fucker talk about me like that!"

Her parents gasped.

When the principal stood up from his seat, planning on intimidating his student with his build and authority, Maddie fixed him with a glare and snapped, "_And what do you want?_"

_Oh dear._

She had just managed to get deeper in the shit.

Carlisle took a calming breath before whispering fiercely, "Madeline, remedy your mistake, right. now."

"Oh, now I'm allowed to, yes? When it is convenient for you," she spat. This morning had effectively ruined her mood.

"Do it," he ordered.

Maddie writhed with disgust. "Eew, there's no way I'm touching that fat bastard, he's gross."

Esme's jaw dropped, whereas Carlisle couldn't believe she would so openly defy him now. "Young lady, you better -"

"Fine, take it easy," she held up her hands in a placating manner, before reaching out as quickly as she could and said while looking Mr. Trafford in the eye, "Sit down."

He sat.

"Zone out."

His penetrating look turned into a vacant stare.

"There," Maddie said, slumped back down in her chair, folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from her parents.

"I cannot _believe_ you, Madeline. What has gotten into you?" he asked in disbelief before running his fingers through his hair and muttering, "We must be terrible parents to you."

Maddie's eyes widened, her senses finally kicking back in.

"No! I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise ...," she stammered as her defiance vanished into thin air. The look in her eyes turned pleading. "This has nothing to do with you! Please ..."

He assumed an air of gravity, trying to make Maddie see the graveness of what she had done. "You are drawing attention to our family. We might have to move again, is that what you want?"

It didn't sound too bad, Forks wasn't exactly exciting, but she didn't think it would get any better than this.

And she had never realised that her behaviour might reflect badly on her family. Uh, now that wasn't good.

Now the whining started. "I'm sorry ... I'll make up for it."

"How, Madeline, _how_? You got expelled and three other children will be, too!" In Carlisle's eyes, that made the whole situation worse. Maddie could go to a different school, she would go to school over and over again. But the school performance of the other students was important for their future life. Of course it had been their decision to misbehave, so Maddie wasn't responsible for their actions. But she had participated in an act that brought these kind of consequences, even though she was told not to play pranks anymore. And Carlisle didn't like to hear of students being expelled in general.

"No, wait, I'll fix it!" she reached out again and touched the principal with a slightly grossed out facial expression, then she started talking. "Principal Trafford, I came up with the idea of putting soap into the school fountain and the bathrooms. I took the keys and I brought the cigarettes to school, I found them ... lying next to a bench in the park."

Well, that wasn't the truth but the truth wouldn't help much, now would it?

Carlisle was calmer now; Maddie really tried to change the situation.

"Robin Fraser, Andrew Johnson and Tom Marsh will not be expelled but serve a ... how long shall the suspension be, Daddy?" she asked carefully without turning around; there was no way she would look him in the eyes right now. Nuh-uh.

"One week should be sufficient. Add two weeks of detentions."

_Uh, strict._

"... serve a one week long suspension along two weeks' worth of detentions." Then she looked shyly over her shoulder at Esme and asked tentatively, "Shall I change what I just said about me?" She could easily alter the principal's memory again, and pin the blame on someone else.

"No, we are withdrawing you from this school," her Dad stated decisively.

Her face fell and she asked in a subdued voice, "Why?"

"Don't argue, do as I say, please."

Maddie's eyes turned sadder and she started to say, "Mommy -" but Carlisle stopped her immediately with a very sharp "_Madeline_."

Wow, he could make her name sound like a threat.

"Okay," Maddie murmured, nervous now, then she turned back towards her soon-to-be ex-principal and said quickly, "I've been polite to you the whole time, now come back."

Then she sat back down and they watched him blink a couple of times.

"If you sign this form here, here, and here, your daughter will no longer be a student of this school. I hope you find a different school that is better qualified to meet her needs," the principal told them.

_Fuck you. _

"Thank you, Mr. Trafford, for giving us this chance," Carlisle said and took the pen from him.

"It is the most I can do, after all I was planning on letting the boys stay, since your daughter instigated all of this."

_Yeah right, idiot._

Carlisle looked at him after putting the pen down. "Let us pay for the damage, we wouldn't feel comfortable to let the childrens' misconduct cut down the money for books and equipment."

"It might be a high bill."

"No matter how high, we are willing to pay for everything, Sir. Just send us the bill and we will fulfil our depth."

"Thank you, I wish you all the best." The principal stood up and shook Carlisle's hand, then Esme's.

He turned towards Maddie, saying, "I wish you good luck at your new school, Madeline. Try harder or it might end badly."

Maddie raised one eyebrow, but remained silent.

Well, the upside of getting kicked out was that she didn't have to see this dickface anymore.

"Madeline, behave," Carlisle admonished in a whisper and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Sir, you are too kind," she spat, then yanked the door open and walked out.

Her temper was back, but that was fine with Maddie, because she made up for her prank, didn't she? If Carlisle was a nice person, then he wouldn't bug her about this anymore. She made a mistake, where's the big deal?

Funny enough, she knew that this was utter nonsense ... and the tiny voice in her head that told her before to cut the crap - probably the rational part of her brain - was laughing itself silly now.

"She's a bit upset to leave her friends, I apologise," Esme said softly and gave the principal a little, apologetic smile.

"No need, Mrs. Cullen, all the best."

They left the office and directly faced another angry pair of parents, along a scared looking boy.

They nodded to each other, but walked on.

Maddie didn't even bother to wait in the hallway for her parents, but continued her way out to the parking lot. She sat on the curb and waited for Esme and Carlisle to arrive, so they could drive home.

She wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible, because she was seriously pissed at Trafford now.

"Finally," she muttered under her breath when she saw her parents approaching the car.

Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough, and Carlisle, not willing to put up with her attitude, heard her say that.

"You better lose that attitude, young lady, it doesn't do you any favours," he admonished, then held the door for her to get in.

She was scowling, but stood up and sat down in the back seat.

Carlisle shut the door and looked over at Esme, who gave him a sad smile.

Sighing, he eventually nodded his head.

They got into the car, then drove out of the parking lot and headed home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Trouble for little Maddie ... I told you ;-)**

**It was only half as long when I started making changes, that's the real reason why you had to wait. Was it worth it?**

**I loved all your reviews, so keep 'em coming! REVIEW and let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I always get so excited when I read them :-)**

**It had been a little tough to find the right prank for Maddie, because I didn't want anything where the police would get involved ... I don't think Carlisle would approve, you know?**

**1h2a34: All in 5 days? Woah, you've been busy! Right now I will mostly be updating this story and work on new ones, even though I might continue 'Better times will come' soon.**

* * *

><p>Carlisle drove his Mercedes into the garage and parked it there.<p>

Maddie immediately wrenched the door open, not willing to spend anymore time in the presence of her - probably pissed off - parents.

She was still of the opinion that it wasn't that bad what she had done - they just wanted to have some fun for heaven's sake! But she was aware that Esme and Carlisle obviously had no sense of humour and therefore were not impressed by what Trafford told them.

As soon as Carlisle got out of the car, he turned towards Maddie, pointed upstairs and said, "I want you in your room instantly. Wait there until I call for you."

She didn't bother saying anything, just stomped out of the garage and up the stairs until she reached her room.

Esme and Carlisle sighed, then walked into the house and sat down at the table in the dining room.

They needed to talk about what happened, the further course of action and what to do now; it was necessary to send Maddie upstairs so they would have some privacy. And the silence would do her good; hopefully she would calm herself and think about what she'd done.

"That was worse than what I anticipated," Carlisle admitted while rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"It certainly was," Esme confirmed in a sad tone.

"Two weeks ..."

"Not even two weeks. She did all that on Wednesday, _yesterday_. That is a new record," Esme said and looked at her folded hands on the table.

Carlisle didn't answer, which made Esme lift her head again and eye him weirdly.

He gave in after a moment of hesitating. "Edward was quicker once. He barely lasted two days."

Now that was news to Esme.

"How come I never heard about this?" she queried. She tried to recall a time when Edward had to change schools, but that only happened once and it hadn't been after two days. What was Carlisle talking about?

"It was before we married, love."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to go on.

Carlisle sighed.

"His behaviour improved so much ever since, he didn't want you to think he was a 'bad person'," he explained but smiled a little at the term 'bad person'. Edward had used it when he asked Carlisle not to mention his expulsion a year previous to Esme's transformation when she joined their family. Esme was the most loving person, so motherly and gentle, and he didn't wish to belie her expectations. Even though they hadn't known each other when it happened, he had still feared that he might disappoint his new mother.

"I would never think that!" she replied indignantly and held a hand over her unbeating heart. None of her children were bad, quite the opposite! They made the wrong decisions at times, but who didn't? No no, she certainly didn't like to hear that word being associated with her sweet children.

"I know that, love, I know that. But we are wandering off the topic right now."

"You are right, it was a welcome distraction." She sighed. "Now, what do we do? Homeschooling?"

"Let us discuss what happened first," he suggested. They couldn't make the decision of keeping Maddie home without hearing her side of the story first, it just wouldn't be fair.

"Well, she did everything we explicitly told her not to. In addition she stole, lied and mouthed off," Esme stated. She loved her daughter so much, and that's why it couldn't go on like this.

"That was very blunt, but yes."

Esme shook her head a little, recalling the occurrences of the last few days. "I just cannot believe that I let her go to the park on Tuesday. It feels like I _rewarded_ her for missing detention and using her ability on her teacher, it might have even encouraged her further!"

"Don't blame yourself, please Esme. Nobody knew what she had done. I would have let her go, too," he reassured her. "And I don't think she had needed any encouragement."

No, she really hadn't.

"We shouldn't have let her off that easy when she got suspended, no matter her tears and sad eyes! She manipulated us so she could keep on doing whatever she wanted ... and all those lies!" That was tough for Esme.

She and Carlisle valued honesty, of course. It was the basis for trust, and necessary for this family - for any family. For their bond, their safety, and their life together in general.

When Maddie had cried, it had tugged at their heart strings; it hurt them deeply to see her like that. She was normally very reluctant to show her feelings. Just like with her past, she felt that her feelings were nobody's business but hers alone. She thought she wouldn't benefit from letting that part of herself show or sharing it with someone.

But to hear now that it had been nothing but an act, felt like a stab in the heart. They were so concerned about her, and she knew that. They showed her every day how much she meant to them, and she had taken advantage of that.

Well, it also showed them again that Maddie didn't trust them enough to always be honest with them. Her conscience hadn't kept her from fooling them. It wasn't a nice feeling to realise that, but it was important to know. They would need to try harder showing her that she was truly their daughter.

"We need to make sure that something like this never happens again. It is too risky for this family. She needs to learn to always be in control, no matter what."

Esme nodded her head. "I think we have to be stricter. I feel like we might have indulged her too much because she couldn't leave the house and we hadn't seen her for such a long time. But now that she wanted to go to school she needs to understand the importance of acting responsibly and keeping self-control."

"She is so young," Carlisle suddenly said in a sympathetic voice.

Esme spoke a little louder now. "That doesn't change the fact that she needs to learn. What did you do when Edward got expelled?"

"I gave him a proper hiding, one that he would never forget," Carlisle admitted. It was a memory he both hated and loved. He hated it, because he had been forced to be harsh with his son; but he loved it as well, because it had strengthened their father-son relationship tenfold.

It had been just the two of them for about three years. During that time, they quickly assumed the roles of father and son because it felt right to them. Carlisle had felt lonely for most of his existence, and he had longed for a companion. An equal, a friend, a son. Edward had lost his parents at a young age. Even if he had survived the Spanish Influenza, he would have needed someone to take care of him and guide him.

They were two lonely souls that sought comfort in each other's presence. That was why their bond was so strong, because they instantly became each other's everything. But in order to keep both of them safe, Carlisle - as the older one - needed to make sure that his son kept his temper under control and maintained a low profile at all times. If he slipped up, it might have ended very badly for them and Carlisle wasn't willing to let Edward endanger himself; he wasn't willing to lose his son.

Esme's eyes widened at hearing that. _Her poor boy._

Seeing the look in his wife's eyes, he sighed. "This is not about Edward." They could talk about that at a later time if she wished to get the whole story, but it was of no relevance now.

They needed to focus on Maddie. She needed boundaries and guidance. During the last few months she had been more or less well behaved, especially when outside with her siblings. The only time she whined was when they wanted to go home again, but she wanted to stay at the park or the mall to watch people instead of sitting around the house all day.

It was tough.

Maddie really was ready to interact with humans; she had control over her thirst, but was lacking the same control when it came to everything else.

Maybe they should have seen it coming that something like that might happen. To Maddie, it was like she had been isolated for years, and now she could finally go out and live her life again and she wanted to do everything at once. Meet new people, talk, play, everything young people her age would do.

It wasn't her fault that she was so impulsive and nobody would ever punish her for having that trait. But now it was on them to teach her moderation. She was supposed to have fun at school, of course, but not to that extent that it caused trouble.

Still, the wish to interact with other teenagers and have fun would only explain her pranks, but not the stealing, disrespect and lying.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry," she replied, even though she wanted to know how Carlisle had dealt with that problem all those years ago. He must have done something right, because Edward never really gave them trouble at school.

"We are to blame," Carlisle said after a while. "This is a big step, letting her go to school that is. We should have set rules right from the beginning and shown her how important it is to us, so she would have known what exactly we expect from her and why. That way she wouldn't have been tempted so much."

"Now we know that our parenting has been lacking consistency," Esme stated, ashamed of her own leniency. "But we can make better decisions from now on."

"Yes, we can and we will," he agreed and nodded his head thoughtfully. "I never noticed that we made so many mistakes with her. I just wanted to see her happy." One could think that being a parent would get easier over time, but with six eternal teenagers that would probably never happen.

"While she was staying home, we had a lot of patience and sympathy for her. She is the baby, after all," she said, then groaned before continuing. "I just cannot believe that she forgot everything we taught her."

Carlisle suddenly laughed a little to himself and shook his head.

Esme looked at him, confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Rosalie and Alice never give us reason for concern when it comes to school. I assumed because Maddie is a girl, too, that ..." He laughed again. "Oh well, we should have tried harder preparing her. Not just teaching her how to behave while being surrounded by humans and controlling her speed, but simply what we expect apart from that."

"How should we have known that she would react that way? She is respectful and listens while at home." Well, mostly. But whenever she whined or sulked or even broke something, it was due to her frustration of having to stay at home all the time.

Carlisle's facial expression changed. From now on he had to treat little Maddie the way he treated his other children. It was necessary, but still, it was hard to accept. She was so young and whenever he was close to punishing her for something, she lowered her head and glanced up at him and he just couldn't follow through with his previous decision. No wonder it was so easy for her to manipulate them, she knew exactly how to make good use of her childlike features and angelic face. Every time she was in trouble but got off lightly had helped her to perfect that display of innocence.

He really was a softie.

Being strict with Maddie was certainly not what he wanted; he wanted to spoil her rotten and pamper her instead. If she would only behave the way she looked like - a perfect little angel.

"Carlisle, I know you have qualms about punishing her, but we don't do her any favours by letting this slide. It's too dangerous."

"We could keep her home for a few months, and then try again," he suggested but wasn't convinced himself.

"No," Esme replied. "It might lead to the same result. The moment she sets foot into a new school, she gets carried away again and then we have to sit in an office and listen to the principal expelling our daughter."

His wife was right. He had the same thoughts but was reluctant to voice them.

Carlisle really needed to get a grip on himself. Normally Esme was the one who was being too soft with the children!

"I would like to hear her explain what she had thought while playing that prank," he decided.

"Go get her then. We need to understand her motivations before making a decision," Esme said and stood up with him. He gave her a kiss, and she took his hand in hers, walking with him into the living room. She would stay and wait for him to get their daughter, so they could sit down and talk about this serious matter.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in her room for over an hour until footsteps could be heard from the hallway.<p>

Her anger and annoyance had subsided, but she had been quite bored sitting on her bed waiting for her parents to come upstairs, yell at her and then leave her alone again.

As soon as she heard a knock, she said "Come in" and waited.

Carlisle stepped inside, closed the door behind himself and turned back around to face his wayward daughter.

_Be strict_, he told himself over and over and over again in his head.

Maddie didn't like the scrutinising look he gave her and hoped that he would either speak now or just leave again.

"Not even two weeks and you already managed to get expelled."

_What? _

"Hey, I wasn't expelled, you took me out!" she retorted.

And he had so hoped she would have thought about her behaviour...

His jaw clenched for a second before he fixed her with a stern look. "Let me warn you one more time: Any more insolence and you will face consequences along the ones you are already expecting."

Maddie eyes widened. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was. But she also didn't know why her answer would be interpreted as insolence. It was the truth, wasn't it?.

It was then that Carlisle noticed her eyes were not their usual bright honey colour, but more like a medium shade of caramel. The use of her gift at school as well as the stress and tension of this morning had visibly affected her. She would normally be able to go at least another week without hunting, but they deemed it safer if she hunted more frequently.

Fresh blood would calm her further, and it would give him more time to think about how to proceed once Esme and Maddie returned.

"Maddie," he spoke softer now, "why don't you go hunting with your mother? It'll do you good, we'll talk afterwards."

Maddie nodded.

_Anything to get away from him right now!_

* * *

><p>It took Esme and Maddie one hour to hunt. The atmosphere was tense between them, because Esme knew what punishment loomed over her daughter, while Maddie just didn't know what to say to her Mom right now. 'Sorry' wouldn't quite cut it, obviously.<p>

She still thought it hadn't been that bad what she had done, but she already knew that her parents saw it differently.

At least her defiance subsided and she became calmer due to the deer blood she consumed.

Once they had both quenched their thirst, they ran back to the house.

On the edge of the forest however, Maddie's steps slowed, so Esme put an arm around her daughter's shoulders in an attempt to encourage her.

"Come," Esme said softly, but Maddie refused to walk faster; she slowed down even more until she came to a stop.

Maddie hung her head, so Esme stepped in front of her and put a hand on either side of her daughter's face which made Maddie look her in the eyes.

"Maddie, please _please_ don't give your father any more attitude. You need to get your temper under control," Esme said, hoping that Maddie would take that 'advice'.

Maddie was growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Don't leave, Mommy."

"We'll talk first, sweetie, I'll be there."

They continued towards the house then, stepping in through the front door.

"Change quickly, then come back downstairs," Esme whispered to Maddie, who nodded and then sprinted up the stairs.

She watched her daughter until she disappeared, then took a deep breath and walked on to meet up with her husband.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked his wife when she entered the living room.

"She was good, no problems," she said softly. "But she is so very nervous, Carlisle."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. She realised the severity of her atrocious behaviour, it's a start."

Esme noticed by the way he spoke that he was prepared to be strict now. That was good, because otherwise Maddie probably wouldn't understand that they were dead serious about everthing they would tell her during the next minutes.

At that moment, Maddie silently tip-toed down the stairs and looked at her parents, unsure of what to do.

Her face was free of blood again and she had changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants. Maddie thought being comfortable would make her feel better, but that hadn't really worked, she noticed.

"Come over here, Madeline, let us talk," Carlisle said and waved her over into the living room.

He sat down in an armchair, whereas Esme was sitting on the big couch.

Esme motioned for Maddie to take a seat next to her, so they could start talking about the _little_ incident at school.

When Maddie was seated, the questions started.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday what happened at school?" Carlisle inquired.

Maddie looked down at her hands.

"I do expect an answer, young lady. And look at me."

She squirmed a little at his commanding tone before hesitantly saying, "You would have been mad at me."

"Of course we would have been, just like we are today. You even made it worse by defying us yesterday. Can you imagine how we felt like sitting in your principal's office and hearing from Mr. Trafford what escapades you had?"

"I'm sorry," Maddie said.

Her eyes looked so big and sad, that Carlisle needed a moment to remind himself why he had to remain firm.

"That is precious little," he replied. "We are very disappointed in you. You steal and violate school property, get caught and send home, and then don't even have the grace to tell us what happened when we ask. You let us hear about it from your principal first."

The way he said it really made it sound like she screwed up big time.

But he wasn't done yet. "And then you have the gall to mouth off to me and to your principal!"

"He doesn't know," she murmured and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Excuse me?" He asked and watched Esme keeping Maddie's hands still so she wouldn't be distracted from the talk they were having right now.

"I altered his memory, _he doesn't know _what I said in his office," she said, a little louder now.

"That makes no difference to me, Madeline. You need to learn to respect your elders."

Maddie seemed to lose her temper. "Respect has to be earned, and that guy is a stupid d-"

But Carlisle quickly stood up from his seat and interrupted her before she could finish speaking. With a warning finger pointed at her, he admonished, "Don't you dare say that word! As the principal of your school you _owe_ him respect, as well as all of your teachers."

"They aren't my teachers anymore," she muttered.

Carlisle let out a frustrated growl, which made Maddie inch closer to her Mom.

She was just speaking the truth, what was wrong with Carlisle? Maybe _he_ should go hunting.

Yes, she was still trying to convince herself that getting expelled wasn't that bad. It didn't really work, though.

She lightly leaned against Esme's shoulder, seeking some comfort because what Carlisle said to her made her realise that maybe she wasn't getting out of this one scot-free.

"This obviously wasn't the right school for you. I promise you we'll find another one, a better one, " Carlisle stated, then started pacing the room.

"I could have stayed if you'd let me," she said meekly ... the way her father told her that he'd find a new school did not sound too good. He sounded so stern and determined, that she couldn't help but feel anxious.

The pacing stopped and Carlisle exasperatedly exclaimed while gazing at her, "So you can continue to destroy this school with your friends? Tell me, did you make them help you with this plan or did they do so willingly?"

_Wow. That hurt._

"Thanks, Dad," she spat with narrowed eyes.

"Maddie -," Esme started to say and tried to put a hand on Maddie's knee to calm her, but Maddie scooted away and jumped up.

"No, he's right," she snarled. "I am the _epitome of evil_, I force people to be nice to me and have fun. Kick me out so you can spare yourself further trouble."

She then made to walk out of the room, but got stopped by Carlisle's "Madeline, you will stay here! Sit back down right now so we can finish our conversation."

Maddie just turned on her heel and glared daggers at him.

"Why? You make me leave anyways. _I drew attention,_" she mocked.

Esme immediately stood up and walked the three steps towards her daughter, then hugged her close.

But Maddie did not return the hug.

So Esme pulled away and put her hands on either side of Maddie's face. "Sweetie, don't say that. We would never make you leave, never ever. Do you understand?"

Maddie blinked once.

"Then why do I feel like you should." Her voice was free of any emotion.

What Maddie just said hurt Esme deeply. They had prayed that she would have forgotten more about her human life, so she wouldn't expect them to dismiss her as something of no value to them in situations like this.

"Oh baby, come." Esme guided Maddie over to the couch, then sat down and pulled her daughter to sit on her lap. She hugged her again and Maddie put her head sideways in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Is that why you acted out in the office today? You thought we would make you leave one way or the other?" Esme asked carefully and pulled away a little to look Maddie in the eye.

Maddie just stared at her, her eyes holding pain - the pain of rejection.

She wasn't an idiot, she knew that she had broken the most important rule. She hadn't realised at first, because they were just fooling around, but Carlisle was angry and he wouldn't be for no reason.

Changing the principal's memory was an attempt to make up for that mistake, but the way Carlisle spoke to her showed her that she had failed miserably.

Esme spoke again. "Is that why you wouldn't tell us what happened yesterday?"

Maddie averted her eyes. "I don't wanna talk anymore."

"Sweetie, I am sorry but we have to address that matter now."

Maddie buried her face deeper in the fabric of Esme's shirt.

Carlisle sat down on the coffee table to be closer to them.

He let his hand run through Maddie's hair in a comforting manner. He didn't want to see her that way, he would prefer for her to be angry again instead. It wasn't an act, this time it wasn't.

"Madeline, let us talk," he said.

Silent sobs shook her petite frame and they could feel, even though they were no empaths like Jasper, her fear and pain.

"Look at me."

She slowly looked up, venom visible in her eyes and threatening to spill over.

Esme held a hand to the side of her daughter's head and pulled it back to lean against her shoulder, while she still could look at her father.

"You have shown atrocious behaviour, yesterday as well as today, but why would it change you being our daughter?"

Maddie averted her eyes, but Carlisle spoke again. "No, no, don't look away. I want you to listen closely."

Maddie looked up again, while Esme stroked her hair lovingly. She knew it would calm her daughter and felt her slightly relax against her.

"We turned you, and the only thing that kept us from driving up to Tanya's to retrieve you was that we knew they would take good care of you. We were hurting not being able to see you for two years," he explained.

Maddie's expression did not change, but she kept on looking at him.

"When Alice told us you would come back, we counted the days, sweetie. We couldn't wait to see you again."

She didn't react, so Carlisle continued. "We wouldn't know what to do if you left us now. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Maddie nodded slowly, still wary.

"You know what a coven is, don't you?" Carlisle queried and folded his hands, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

Maddie nodded again.

"You know that we are more than just a coven, we are a family, don't you?"

And she nodded again. Carlisle was more the verbal answer kind of guy, but he knew that Maddie was probably too upset right know to form actual phrases. But she listened attentively, and that was all he was asking of her.

"We love you unconditionally, so if you misbehave we might punish you, but we will not stop loving you. Never."

A tear of thick venom spilled over that moment, lazily making its way down her cheek.

Carlisle reached out and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, then bent forward and gave Maddie a kiss on the nose.

She didn't mean to cry and she certainly didn't mean to be all emotionally. But the last thing Carlisle said to Maddie were the exact same words her human father had said to her, shortly before he got injured in a car accident. She had felt bad ever since that the last thing she did while he was still there was causing trouble.

It was a very old memory, but nevertheless, it had never left her. All those years ... and it had never left her.

"Darling, don't cry, everything is all right. We get over this."

Venom welled up in Esme's eyes as well. She couldn't imagine what pain her daughter must be feeling that she reacted that way. She was usually very controlled and a breakdown like this was more than rare. So Esme hugged her even tighter, to offer her daughter as much comfort as possible.

Maddie didn't say anything - she couldn't. Everything was so confusing, what she felt was confusing, she couldn't even make out what exactly she was feeling right then.

When Carlisle noticed that the situation wouldn't change for another while, he suggested, "How about you two rest? We can talk at a later time."

Maddie had her face buried in the crook of her mother's neck, so Esme nodded towards her husband and gave him a small smile. He got up, kissed his wife on the lips and stroked his daughter's hair, then went up to his office to collect his bag and files.

They had barely started talking about what happened, but they couldn't continue when Maddie was that upset. And he was pushed for time.

Due to the appointment at school, he had changed his shift at the hospital to a later time. But it was time to get ready now. Had he known what the principal would tell them, he would have taken the day off. Unfortunately it was too late for that now.

He came back downstairs a few minutes later, having granted them some time, only to see that nothing had changed.

He told them that he would head out now and would be back in a couple of hours.

Esme had managed to calm Maddie enough to get her to lie down on the couch, head resting in Esme's lap. Esme continued to stroke Maddie's hair lovingly, while Maddie's gaze turned more and more into a vacant stare - she was in the process of zoning out.

It was peculiar to watch, but this was how Maddie dealt with stress. She didn't even do it consciously, her mind just needed a rest and shut down when something got too much for her, too overpowering. It was some kind of self-protection, they figured.

Esme was glad it finally happened. Maddie had been emotionally exhausted and completely overwhelmed with the amount of pent up emotions. The sleep-like state would help her to deal with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah! That took forever! The talk between Carlisle and Esme hadn't been there before, but I figured that they would want to talk about what happened, right? Ugh, and they always talk so much ... seriously.<strong>

**Haha, Edward got expelled, too! Makes sense, doesn't it? I figured that he, with his temper problems, screwed up once or twice as well.**

**REVIEW please! I LOVE REVIEWS :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**I am sooo relieved, you guys! I had to wait six weeks for my exam results ... I passed! Yay me! Now I can screw up again, haha ;-) And I'll celebrate tomorrow, definitely.**

**Well, I'm really happy right now and I wanna make you happy, too! ****Here comes the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Carlisle couldn't take it anymore.<p>

He had arrived at the hospital nearly two hours ago, but he had trouble concentrating on his work. It troubled him that he had to leave his wife and daughter at home while they were both so very shaken.

He wanted to be home with them, and they desperately needed to solve the matter,so it just wasn't right for him to be away right now.

Letting Maddie wait wasn't beneficial either, because she needed to understand now what she did wrong and she certainly needed to know the consequences.

Since he couldn't take his mind off his family anyway, he decided to ask if he could leave early. It was a very quiet day at the hospital and he worked overtime a lot, so leaving now shouldn't be an issue.

And indeed, he was allowed to go home again.

Sitting in his car and driving back home, the anxiety he felt did not decrease. The reason merely changed. Before, he was busy worrying about Esme and Maddie, now he thought about how the talk would turn out.

* * *

><p>Maddie blinked her eyes once when she came around.<p>

"Feeling better?" her mother asked as soon as she saw Maddie stirring.

She looked so much better, Esme noticed, nearly one and a half hours of 'sleep' had done wonders. The uneasiness and anxiety had disappeared from her eyes and she seemed to be quite relaxed now.

"I feel great, actually," Maddie replied honestly while sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, removing little remnants of venom that she had cried earlier.

"I'm glad, dear," Esme replied and reached out to tug a strand of hair, that had fallen into Maddie's face, behind her ear.

Maddie sat up on her knees and started fidgeting a little when the talk a little while ago came back to her. "Mom? I am really sorry about ... the whole school thing. We really just wanted to have some fun, but then we took it a bit too far, I guess."

"Yes, sweetie, you did." Esme nodded her head with a sad look in her eyes.

"What now?"

"We will talk once more, as soon as your father comes home from work."

"Am I in trouble?" That was actually a very dumb question, Maddie realised. Of course she was ...

"What do you think?"

Maddie decided it was worth a try. She started to slowly shake her head no, but seeing her Mom tilting her head to the side waiting, Maddie changed to slowly nodding her head instead. "I think I am..."

"Yes, you are."

With a protruding bottom lip, Maddie whispered, "I just don't wanna get punished."

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you wished for it, now would it?"

Maddie hung her head. "But Daddy will smack me, I know it."

Esme took a deep breath. "I'm afraid so, yes. But would you expect anything else considering your behaviour?"

And Maddie just whimpered a little.

Once Carlisle would come back home, Maddie knew they would have a serious conversation and it didn't look like she would get off with only a slap on the wrist.

Weird, right? Even though they thought she had refused to tell them what happened the day before, acted out _and_ cried because she was scared they would kick her out. Didn't they have any compassion for her?

Well, to be honest ... she had just been pissed while in the principal's office. And she didn't want to tell her parents the day before, because she had already figured she would be in trouble today. If she had told them, then that would have meant being in trouble twice. So she had decided that once was more than enough and wisely kept her mouth shut.

Clever, huh?

But Maddie was really embarrassed about her breakdown earlier. She absolutely hated crying in front of someone, it made her feel vulnerable and she didn't like that. She wasn't ready to talk about her human family with Esme and Carlisle, and that was why she didn't answer when Esme tried to guess what upset her so.

"Sweetie, this isn't the end of the world," Esme said and rubbed Maddie's upper arm. "But it cannot go on like this. You really need to behave from now on, and we will have to make sure that you do."

_Well, great news._

Maddie wanted to say something, but they suddenly heard the sound of a car approaching, which startled both of them.

Esme stood up and walked over to the windows to see who was coming home at that time of the day, even though it sounded exactly like her husband's Mercedes.

And it was indeed Carlisle coming home.

He drove towards the house, then parked his car in front of the garage.

Esme walked to the front door and opened it, waiting for him to walk up to her.

"You are home already? What happened?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

He came to a halt in front of her and gave her a loving kiss before smiling a sad smile.

"I felt horrible for leaving when there is still so much to discuss. This is a serious matter and we shouldn't postpone talking about it."

He put an arm around her waist and together they entered the house, closed the door and walked into the living room where Maddie was still sitting on the couch.

She looked at Carlisle with wide eyes, before lowering her head.

They approached her but she didn't look back up.

Carlisle cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb in an attempt to ease her anxiety, then sat down on the love seat with his wife.

"Let us finish the conversation we started earlier. It wouldn't be beneficial for either of us to delay it any further."

Sighing, Maddie looked up and waited for him to go on.

"Sweetheart, I think it would be a good start if you just told us everything that happened and why. We will not interrupt you, but expect you to be honest about everything. Do you understand?" Carlisle queried with raised eyebrows. If he would just shoot questions at her, she would go into defensive mode again and that way they could wait forever until they had the full story.

Maddie pondered it over in her head.

Maybe it would be better if she explained her side of the story, yes. It couldn't get any worse, now could it? And maybe they would understand her better and realise that what she had done wasn't so bad after all. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened."

Esme looked relieved that Maddie would comply, and Carlisle nodded approvingly.

"Start right from the beginning, please. It was Tuesday, wasn't it?"

Maddie bit her lip, but then nodded slowly.

"Okay ...," she said. "I wasn't on time for geography on Tuesday and so I got detention. But then I thought it wasn't fair, because I hadn't missed anything, you know? The class had barely started and the teacher was talking about something that wasn't even teaching-related. So before classes were over that day, I went to my teacher and made her forget that she gave me detention."

She paused for a moment, checking if her parents were still calm and collected and wouldn't interrupt.

Esme crossed her legs and Carlisle folded his hands, and that was all they did apart from looking at her expectantly.

So she went on.

"I didn't mention at home that I got in trouble at school, because I thought I had taken care of it. And it really wasn't that bad, I didn't think you would wanna know about something little like that," she said, hoping they would agree ... but they didn't say anything. Oh well, at least they didn't interrupt her and yell or something.

"Well, and yesterday ...," she started to say, then sighed once and continued after some hesitation. "We somehow got the idea that a foam party would be fun. You know, like the parties at clubs where we cannot go to since we are too young. So we got some dish soap, because it produces the most foam and put it into the fountain. Then we realised that - if somebody saw it before lunch - they would just turn the water off and then it wouldn't work. So first we took the keys from the janitorial room and locked the room were the water mains are, then we figured we could make more foam inside the school, not just in the schoolyard. So we plugged the sinks in the restrooms, let the water run and put soap in it. Then we locked the doors as well ... to let the foam build up."

Were Carlisle and Esme still listening?

She glanced at them and saw that they were watching her intently.

Carlisle nodded for her to go on.

"Then we noticed that the janitor still had his own set of keys for the room with the mains. So Rob decided to put instant glue into the keyhole, to keep the janitor from entering. We went to the forest then, because it was still some time until lunch break," she said and nodded to herself.

That was what happened yesterday.

But it was still silent in the room and when Maddie glanced at Esme again, she realised that she had left something out.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Rob brought a pack of smokes, so the boys decided ... well, to smoke. Then that guy - Mr. Parker? - found us and started yelling. I could have tried to make him forget, but that isn't good when people are watching, you know?" she asked.

Of course they knew, they told her to be careful with using her gift. But she was careful enough with it without having to be told, because she knew it could lead to their exposure. That's why she tried to not use it when humans were watching.

"... and that's it!" She shrugged her shoulders casually, indicating that she was finished talking.

_What else would they want to know?_

They still didn't take their eyes off her.

Maddie pressed her lips together and looked at them with wide eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That is everything that happened yesterday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Could you tell us who took the keys from the janitorial room?"

"Andy. We kept watch," she replied, then curled up and let her head lean against the armrest of the couch. She seemed to be at ease, now that she had explained what happened.

"Did you know that putting instant glue into the keyhole would destroy the door lock?"

"I do know that, but we didn't really think about it at that moment," Maddie said, then started to play with a strand of her hair.

That was a little problem - she was so easily distracted. It probably happened at school, too, and that's why she chose to play pranks instead of taking an active part in her lessons. Or was it boredom? Probably both.

"Madeline, please sit up straight again and focus. We are still having a serious conversation so I expect you to be attentive and listen," Carlisle admonished. He needed to remind himself that they would be stricter with her from now on. And the best time to show her was now.

Maddie dropped the strand of hair and gazed at Carlisle. "But I _am_ listening."

"Sit up."

She sighed, then slowly did as she was told.

"Are you aware of the fact that you have been stealing at school?" he queried, his voice strict.

"We would have put the keys back," she told him with a wave of her hand.

It was good to know that they would have done that, but they still took them without permission. And putting them back would have only been to camouflage the fact that they had taken them in the first place.

"Still, you have taken something that wasn't yours. That is considered stealing."

"Nah, I would call it borrowing," she corrected her father and shrugged her shoulders once.

"No, that was _stealing,_" he corrected her in return.

"Ah," she replied as though she finally understood now.

"Young lady, please do not pretend you didn't know before. You know what stealing is."

"We didn't think about it, we just wanted to have the keys," Maddie admitted with a little pout, which made Carlisle nod his head. He believed her that she hadn't thought it through.

"Now, I would like to talk about what happened today."

Maddie grimaced a little while looking up at him, waiting for him to specify. Today hadn't been a good day for her, especially because she didn't have her temper under control ... _because_ she hated the guy who was the principal of Forks Junior High, and therefore had insulted him. Well, the words she had used were fitting, but her parents probably wouldn't agree with her.

"I am appalled by your choice of words when we were in your principal's office."

She could have snorted at that. "But he's not-"

"I know that he isn't your principal anymore, but that is beside the point. No matter whom you talk to, we expect you to always remain respectful. And not liking a person is no reason to mouth off or insult someone."

"Sorry," Maddie said, but she didn't really sound as though she was indeed sorry.

Carlisle decided that a warning would be in order. The way she spoke to them right now showed that she didn't take his words seriously. "It is important that you change your manner, otherwise we might have to keep you home again until we think you can behave in public."

Maddie's jaw dropped and she instantly looked desperate.

"No!" she whined and gave her mother a pleading look, hoping she would back her up.

_They couldn't do that to her!_

"It cannot go on like this, Madeline. If you cannot take school seriously, then you will stay home. Period," Esme told her.

But Maddie didn't want to stay home all day again ... that was the worst they could ever threaten her with!

"Please, I'll try harder from now on! I'll do my homework and always be on time and no more pranks! _Please!_"

Seeing how upset his daughter was now, Carlisle spoke a little softer now. "Calm yourself. We do want to continue sending you to school."

Maddie breathed a sigh of relief, but still looked wary.

"I hope you do understand that we will be stricter with you from now on. It didn't do you any good that we let your misdeeds go unpunished, and we apologize for that. We won't fail you like that again."

_Fail her? _She liked it exactly the way it was!

"I'll do everything you say, I promise, but please don't keep me home," she pleaded with them.

"Maddie, this is really serious."

_No shit!_

She gasped. "_I know!_ I told you I'll listen to everything you say!" That was the worst talk _ever_! They couldn't keep her home! She would die if she had to endure it again!

"Are you speaking the truth?" Carlisle asked, giving her a skeptical look.

"Yes!"

"Madeline, last week you have been in tears when you knew you were in trouble for getting suspended. You told us you wouldn't play pranks anymore or be disrespectful towards a teacher again."

_Oh._

His face hardened. "We believed you."

_That was the plan, duh._

"You_ lied_ to us. Everything you said was only meant to evade punishment; you weren't upset about your abysmal behaviour. Now we really regret having given you nothing more than a very brief grounding. Rest assured, you will never fool us like that again," he told Maddie with a wagging finger.

"I didn't lie!" she exclaimed all of a sudden. Since that wouldn't be enough to convince her parents, she added, "I really was upset! And the foam party wasn't a prank but more like a ... service for the common good."

Carlisle frowned at her words. "... the common good?"

"Everybody is sooo uptight at school, people needed to have some ...," she trailed off when she noticed that Carlisle's expression darkened.

"... fun." she whispered and shut up when Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

When he opened them again and practically glared at her, she shrank back into the soft couch cushions.

She averted her eyes, so he decided to speak again. "Don't expect any lenience from us anymore. We will set rules for you to follow, and if you break them there will be consequences."

Maddie's bottom lip protruded and her eyes turned sadder by the second.

Oh dear, she did it again.

Carlisle's eyes turned to his wife, needing some encouragement and support, then he faced his daughter again.

"Do you understand?" he asked with authority in his voice.

She felt forlorn, because it became apparent that her cuteness wouldn't work on him anymore.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

"Answer me," he prompted, which pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Sir, I understand," she answered in a subdued voice.

"Very well. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"I'm ... sorry?"

"All right, Madeline. Would you go to your room now? We need to make a decision first, then I'll come upstairs," he informed Maddie and watched her shift in her seat.

"Okay," she said in a tiny voice, then stood up slowly and headed for her room.

* * *

><p><strong> I wrote this chapter today, so it isn't as long as the last one :-**

** Still, I hope you liked it! I haven't started on writing the next chapter yet, so feel free to tell me what _you_ think should happen!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating, but I have so much to do right now, it's crazy.**

**But THANK YOU for your reviews! Loved them!**

**Elenielrain: Deal! :D**

**Now, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, dundundun ...**

* * *

><p>Maddie stood in her room and waited. Well, that was nothing new today, but she was indeed nervous now; they had talked about everything and so the next time Carlisle would come upstairs, she would be in for it.<p>

Hm ... maybe the Daddy-card? And some tears?

_There had to be something!_ she thought panicky when she heard footsteps coming closer to her room.

Well, he could have at least given her a little bit more time, ugh!

Carlisle entered her room, because Maddie didn't close the door. She absolutely hated that Carlisle would always knock and ask if he could come in whenever something had happened. She always had to fight the urge to tell him to sod off, because that was what she would prefer to say instead of allowing him to enter.

"Maddie? Come sit with me," he said and sat down on Maddie's bed, patting the spot next to himself with his hand.

She didn't comply.

"Come here, please. Your mother and I decided on a few rules for you and I want you to listen closely, so come."

Maddie made a face, contemplating on what to do, but eventually came to the conclusion that she didn't have a choice.

So she approached her Dad, then sat down on the bed next to him, pulling one leg up and hugging it to her chest.

"Madeline, first of all we need to make sure that you understand why you got expelled," he said calmly.

"You pulled me out," she retorted quick like a shot.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Is that what I want to know?"

"... no?"

"Then concentrate."

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Madeline," he warned, having seen her eye-rolling and not liking it very much.

"Sorry," she said in a subdued voice, determined to keep her temper in check now.

"Now, please tell me what you did wrong at school." He hoped that she thought about it and would admit her mistakes.

She snorted, failing at remaining calm. "How about _you_ tell me what I did wrong because I don't think any of it was that bad! That principal has issues and needed to take it out on someone, seriously!"

How could she still blame others for what she had done?

Carlisle took a deep breath, then gave Maddie a curt nod.

"All right, I'll tell you: To begin with, you failed to do your homework several times. Doing homework is a requirement at school. In addition, you don't have your mouth under control. And playing pranks is not how you are supposed to spend your time at school, as you are well aware of. By putting glue into the keyhole, you destroyed the lock. It needs to be replaced now. Then you stole a set of keys, which is an offence that is not to be taken lightly either. Furthermore, the fountain and the basins need to be cleaned from all the soap and foam. And - of course - smoking is strictly prohibited. Now, if we take all these misdeeds together, it results in getting expelled," he told her without pausing once.

"What? I neither destroyed the stupid lock, nor did I take the keys. And I didn't smoke. How come I get blamed for that?" she asked, sounding utterly perplexed that he would pin the blame on her alone.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," he stated.

"For real?" she asked in an are-you-shitting-me tone of voice.

"You made the plan together, so you are equally at fault no matter who did what. Do you understand that?"

"Uh-huh," she replied sulkily with her arms crossed.

"Frame a proper answer, if you would."

"Why?" Maddie suddenly asked. "You only ever tell me what I do wrong. I can't do _anything_ right in your eyes, so why should I start now?"

_Tee-hee_ ... yep, that would be her new strategy - make him feel guilty.

She narrowed her eyes at him, to underline her statement.

But then he narrowed his eyes, too.

_Damn._

He was thinking about it.

Fuck, she knew it had been too early to use this ... one and a half weeks, what was she thinking?

This would have been perfect at a later time, but now?

But that was the problem ... sometimes you had to act fast and then mistakes happen.

His eyes searched hers for the truth behind her words. He needed to know if she really thought of him like that, or if it was just another attempt to get out of trouble.

She didn't blink, just continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes.

"Madeline," he said. "Why would you say that."

"Because it's true," she replied stubbornly, trying to mask the fact that she was becoming a little nervous now. It's never good to get caught in a lie, you know? But as long as she looked angry with him, and maybe a bit hurt, then he would believe her words.

He bent forward and folded his hands, forearms resting on his upper thighs. "When did you have the impression that I thought you couldn't do anything right?" he queried and looked sideways at her.

Uhm. "Just now."

"Specify, please."

Geez. "You were listing everything I didn't do right."

"Because that is what our talk is about. You got expelled and I need to make sure that you know exactly why that happened, so you won't make the same mistakes again in the near future," he informed her, hoping his calmness would rub off on her.

"_See? And again!_" she exclaimed and jumped up, only to turn around and glare at him.

She just needed to try not to overdo it now, or he might figure it out.

"If I'm such a failure, then why the hell did you let me leave the house at all?" Maddie queried angrily.

He sighed. "Madeline, enough. I don't know what you are trying right now, but I advise you to stop."

"So I am trying something now," she grumbled, then folded her arms and looked at the ground, as though she was too angry to look at him right now.

"Sit back down please."

But she didn't.

"Come now," he said and reached out to gently grab her by the elbow, but she turned away the moment his hand came near her.

After another round of silence, she suddenly huffed and seated herself right next to him again.

"If you were a 'failure' we would have never send you to school. You have great self-control when it comes to your thirst, and we are unbelievably proud of you that you handle it so well. And it is wonderful to hear that you made friends, because that shows us that you can interact with humans without them noticing that you are different. We have nothing but praise for you."

_Gah, he's ruining everything!_

After a short pause, he went on. "But apparently you are struggling when it comes to respect and keeping on task, which is partly our fault."

Maddie cocked one eyebrow. She liked to hear that he was blaming himself, because that meant that she wasn't at fault here.

"We should have paid more attention to teaching you how to properly address other people and to fulfil your duties."

_That again._

"That is why we decided to set rules for you now."

Rules ... great. Exactly what she wanted to hear.

"These rules are very important when you go to school again," he informed her and waited for her reaction.

Okay ... so she could probably evade rules if she would stay home from now on. But that would suck more than anything.

"What rules?" she asked quickly. She _would_ go to school again; staying home was boring.

"All right. Whenever you fail to do your homework and then have to serve detention at school, you are grounded for the rest of the day. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh," Okay, one day ... she could live with that.

"And no more cussing. It is so unbecoming, and we want you to refrain from using swear words."

Boo.

"Furthermore, if we hear of you insulting a teacher again or play any pranks at school whatsoever, you'll get a spanking."

Aw, hell.

"No," she said with an air of arrogance and checked her nails. That wasn't the smartest thing to do ... but she hoped that by saying No, he would agree to a compromise? Maybe? Please?

Carlisle was slightly taken aback by that display. He put his hand over hers and gently pushed it back down so she would at least look at him.

"No?" he queried.

Maddie shook her head. "No, I don't want that."

He could have laughed at her answer. "Of course you don't want that, that is why I advise you to behave in order to avoid said punishment. If you don't accept our rules, you will not go to school again. We are _not_ willing to risk this outcome again."

"But that is so not fair! You said it was your fault, so how come I have to pay for that?" Maddie complained.

"We should have set these rules for you earlier, _that_ was our mistake. But now that you wish to start anew, these rules will apply."

She huffed angrily. "Why don't I get to have a say in that matter? I go to school, not you! It's no-one's business but _mine_!"

"Is that really what you think?"

_Duh._ "Yes!"

Carlisle did some guesswork then. "Am I right to assume that you continued playing these pranks to prove to us that it is your business alone?"

Shit, she needed a moment to think about that. _What would be the right answer?_

Pranks were supposed to make the school day a little more exciting ... and she indeed thought that whatever she did at school had nothing to do with them.

But before she could come up with something that might turn this whole situation around, Carlisle spoke again.

"I really should have put you over my knee when you got suspended. Then it might have never gotten this far," he said while shaking his head lightly, sounding exhausted.

Uh, Maddie didn't like where this was heading.

She looked fraught, Carlisle noticed. He gave her a level look and asked, "Wouldn't you agree?"

The way she narrowed her eyes at him then and folded her arms tightly across her chest indicated that she probably wouldn't.

He sat up straighter then. "So an appropriate punishment would not have made an impression on you or did I just misread your gesticulation? Will you continue your way then, no matter what?"

"Yes - No! Aaah, what do you want to hear?" she whined. "I'm confused."

He cleared his throat briefly. "I want you to tell me whether or not you understand that it cannot go on like this."

"I understand," Maddie replied softly.

"This will not happen again," he said firmly, noticing her squirm a little.

"It won't," she told him and looked down at her hands.

"To make sure you remember that, I will punish you for getting expelled."

She gasped, looking back up at him. "You took -"

"Madeline, stop saying that," he admonished and watched her making a face, before he continued telling her what would happen next.

"Now, as you may have guessed you are grounded until we have found a new school for you. During that time, leaving the house, playing video games or listening to music is not allowed."

Yes, she had already figured as much.

"And because you disobeyed us after we had explicitly told you to do your homework, stop playing pranks and mind your language, I will give you a spanking."

Maddie really could have cried then. Not just because it might change his mind, but because she was frustrated and therefore felt like crying. But venom is a slow fucker and really takes its time to form tears.

Feeling utterly doomed now and not liking it, her need to cry changed into something similar to anger.

She suddenly stood up, taking a few steps away from him. But when she faced him again, her hands were balled into fists at her sides and she screamed, "_No fucking way!_ That's so not fair and you know it!"

"What do you consider not fair about that? You disobeyed us several times and ignored our warnings, which led to you getting in serious trouble at school," he replied calmly, ignoring her choice of words for now.

"I could have changed Trafford's decision! I kept him from kicking out the guys, didn't I? But you didn't let me change anything about me!" she ranted and even stomped her foot.

"You still disobeyed us."

She didn't say anything, just glared at him.

"Madeline, stalling will not make me reconsider my decision. Come over here, please," He told her in his usual calm manner and beckoned her closer with two fingers.

She gave the door behind herself a quick glance, obviously contemplating on making a run for it, but Carlisle had enough.

He dashed forward, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her back towards the bed.

Yes, playing tag with Maddie was definitely not on his to-do list today.

Maddie didn't put up a fight, because her attention had been diverted for a second and so she didn't notice him reaching out to grasp her by the wrist.

Carlisle sat back down on the bed, never loosening his grip around her little wrist.

Her eyes turned sad and she hung her head, because there was no chance of getting out of this anymore. Nothing.

_Oh, wait ..._

Her head shot up and with her free hand she reached out to touch Carlisle's.

But unfortunately he somehow must have anticipated this.

He pulled away so quickly that it looked almost comical.

Maddie gasped at his reaction, then moved her hand to her mouth and bit her thumb nail nervously, giving Carlisle an apologetic as well as innocent look when he turned his gaze back up at her.

He was seriously fed up now.

Since he still had his fingers curled around her wrist, he simply bent her to the side with ease and gave her a fierce slap to her behind in warning.

She yelped at the sudden sting, then was placed straight in front of him once again.

"Care to try that again?" he asked strictly. Being strict with his children was tough, but right now Maddie made it very easy for him. _What was she thinking?_ This time he would not let her get away with just a little warning, no.

She lowered her gaze and shook her head, her free hand rubbing at her butt.

He pulled at her wrist to get her attention once again. "Madeline, give proper answers, that is something you need to learn, too. And don't look away while I am speaking to you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and gave him a pleading look.

Maddie wondered how he could still be so determined to smack her. She was trying her hardest here to melt his heart! Okay, trying to use her ability on him didn't really count as that and maybe made it even worse ... but still.

He sighed before speaking calmly again. "Very well, then let us continue. Bend over my lap."

_Oh, hell no ... was he out of his fucking mind?_ Why would she willingly bend over his lap?

"Madeline," he said when she didn't comply. If she only knew how much he wanted to get this over with ...

But she turned her head away and looked at the ground in petulance.

Oh, she would not show him who was boss here, he decided. Not this time.

And if she really thought she could just ignore him, then she had another thing coming.

Pulling at her wrist, he swiftly placed her over his lap before she even had time to complain.

Now here she was, face down, staring at the bedcover on her bed, her feet not touching the ground anymore.

She had been in this position so many times already that she actually shouldn't put up such a fuss.

But the thing was: She had never been over Carlisle's knees. And she knew that if he spanked her now, he would follow through with his new rules and the stupid consequences.

And she didn't want that.

"No, Daddy, please! I'll be good, I promise!" she started to babble in a whiny voice, one last attempt to get him to change his mind.

It wasn't too late yet, she could still evade this, she thought to herself with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Just a little more whining.

But these thoughts vanished quickly when she felt her sweatpants being lowered.

She cursed him in her head that this time seemingly nothing worked on him.

Dammit, maybe getting expelled was indeed worse than she thought.

And then Maddie had to realise just how much worse it was, because she felt how her panties were in the process of being lowered, too.

_Bare._

There was no way in hell she would get a bare bottom spanking for something as ridiculous as being kicked out of that stupid school!

"Don't!" she shouted and reached back to hold her underwear in place.

She pulled at it to cover her behind again, but her Dad wasn't willing to let her do just that.

"Let go this instant. You-"

"No!" she stated petulantly and gripped the waistband of her panties even tighter.

Carlisle sighed, slapped her hand which made her let go immediately and pulled her underwear down to meet her sweatpants around her knees.

Maddie's problem wasn't that he could see her backside now - well, it was a little embarrassing, all right - but that it would hurt more.

"Daddy, please! I told you I'm sorry! Please don't do that! Don't you love me anymore?"

Carlisle closed his eyes for a brief moment. He needed to stay strong and ignore her pleading. Whatever she would say now was just to get out of this position - he knew that from experience.

"Madeline, I'll start now. Calm yourself," he told her while rubbing her back comfortingly, then raised his hand high in the air and let it fall down onto her exposed backside with a resounding _Smack!_

She sucked in a sharp breath.

And more swats followed.

Now Maddie was frustrated about two simple facts.

First of all: Nothing had worked. _What was wrong with him?_ She was a sweet little girl, all innocent and sad ... how could he even consider punishing her?

And second: He was spanking in earnest and it hurt.

No matter how much she tried to squirm away, Carlisle continued to pepper up her bottom. Having her waist in a tight grip made Maddie's attempts to get her butt out of the line of fire quite ineffective. She had no choice but to endure the well-deserved swats he was administering.

"You will never act up like that in school again, do you understand?" he asked, pausing for a moment.

_Seriously?_ Her butt was burning like a witch at the stake, and he wanted to lecture her now?

All right ... he had only given her a dozen slaps yet, _but still!_ getting lectured sucked.

"Yes," she whispered, wiping at her eyes with her fingers. Her vision blurred slightly and her eyes stung, which meant that venom was welling up and would soon roll down her cheeks. Quite disgusting actually, but what could you do?

"And whenever your mother or I tell you to do something, you will listen and do it, you hear?"

This was most definitely not the right time to be insolent, but sometimes Maddie forgot to think before she spoke.

"Ugh," was all she said, which got her a vicious slap to her sit-spots.

"Ow! Yes, I'll listen to you! Please, no more!" she exclaimed, hoping he would take pity on her.

The spanking wasn't that bad yet, she had gotten way worse in Alaska, but nevertheless, she wanted for it to be over.

"Madeline, we need to be able to rely on you that you listen to what we say, so something like this will never happen again. It is too risky."

"I won't do it again," she said through gritted teeth. _Was he stupid?_ She told him a million times already!

Of course he caught the annoyance in her voice.

"It seems to me that you still don't comprehend the gravity of the situation. Maybe it was too early to send you to school."

_What?_

_She was lying over his fucking knees, bare-bottomed - she definitely comprehended the gravity of the situation!_

"No, I know this is serious! I'm ready to go to school! Please, I won't screw up again, I promise!" And then she felt venom leak from her eyes. She didn't want having to stay at home all the time while the others could do whatever they wanted. She wasn't a raging newborn anymore, she was in control of herself!

And her butt hurt.

"I'm in earnest about that. If you get suspended again, I'll withdraw you from school immediately and keep you home until you learn to behave."

She didn't say anything, just started to silently cry and sniffle.

Carlisle knew that these tears were real and she would evade getting in trouble at school at all costs now.

So she finally understood what he was trying to tell her.

He certainly didn't mean to threaten her by saying he would keep her home, but he would make good of his promise if she didn't take heed of his warning.

They just couldn't risk it. Their whole family was at stake here.

Rubbing her shoulder for a moment, he then said, "I'll continue now."

"Nooo," she moaned. "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

Oh dear, could he really continue now? It pained him to see her cry, and it was even worse knowing that he was the one who caused her tears.

But she was crying because she didn't want having to stay home again, and a proper spanking would help her on her way to evade that consequence.

So he started to apply another dozen smacks with the flat of his hand, when Maddie suddenly reached back and tried to cover her backside to keep him from smacking her some more.

"Madeline, move your hand. You will not interfere with your punishment," he said strictly and waited for her to comply.

But Maddie, petulant as she can be, shook her head and yelled, "No!"

So he gave her a firm swat to her upper thigh, which made her hand twitch, but she still kept it exactly where it was.

Sighing, he just grabbed her hand, pinned it to the small of her back and proceeded as though this had never happened.

Maddie was shocked that not even that had worked.

Wanting to get it over with quickly, Carlisle decided it was time to apply the last few smacks.

He wanted to drive the message home, so he hopefully wouldn't have to do this again anytime soon.

When Maddie felt him raise his right knee, she immediately knew what was coming next and she dreaded it.

The worst part.

Each of the four smacks to the undercurve of her behind were accompanied by little yelps, and then it was done.

Carlisle let go of her hand, which Maddie pulled to her front again and started rubbing at her eyes.

Patting her back for a moment, he then pulled her underwear back over her behind and a low hiss escape her throat.

That was to be expected. She had hunted mere hours ago and judging by the faint pinkish colour, her bottom hurt.

With the fresh blood in her system she would heal a lot quicker now, but the spanking probably was a little more painful as well, because more blood could rise to the surface.

Carlisle pulled her sweatpants back up, too, and Maddie immediately jumped off his lap when they were set in place.

But her next reaction was not what he would have anticipated.

She took three steps back, away from him, her tear stained eyes watching him warily.

"Maddie, it's all right, it's over," he said softly and reached his hand out towards her, which made her take yet another step backwards.

She distorted her face a little, because walking with a smarting butt was probably less than comfortable.

"It's all forgiven now, sweetheart," he tried again, not knowing what to do. His children always sought comfort after getting punished - why would she shy away?

When he stood up and took a step towards her, Maddie shook her head at him.

He froze.

After a moment of silence, he realised that she maybe didn't believe his words that she was forgiven now.

"Come," Carlisle said lovingly and opened his arms, inviting her in.

He just wanted to embrace her in his arms, to bring comfort to her, but she shook her head again, sniffling.

"Sweetie, I'd just like to hug you."

"No," she said, her voice was strained and her breathing hitched.

"Do you want me to get Esme?"

"No!"

His shoulders slumped and the look in his eyes seemed a little desperate. "Sweetheart, how can I help you?"

"Go," She ordered, never taking her eyes off him.

"Are you sure you want to be alone now?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "I ... I want Rose."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. Yes, of course. I'll call her for you immediately."

Rose was still at school, but she would come home early if she knew that Maddie needed her.

Right before he could leave the room however, they heard a car approaching.

Maddie's room was facing their driveway, the woods and the street leading to Forks, so they only needed to look out of the window to see who was arriving.

Carlisle took a few steps towards the windows when Maddie shied away again; she was trying to maintain a certain distance between them.

The pain he felt in his heart right then was excruciating. He quickly scanned the street outside for the approaching car in order to get a little distraction from the terrible feeling.

Rosalie's car was hard to miss. The bright red convertible formed a stark contrast to the grey sky, the dark green woods and the brown earth.

So Alice must have seen what happened, and therefore told Rose to go home because her presence was needed.

That relieved Carlisle immensely, because he would have felt more than just uncomfortable leaving little Maddie alone now.

He walked away from the window, then grabbed a tissue from the box on Maddie's bedside table - which was probably there since the last time she cried - and held it out for her to take.

She glowered at him, then snatched it from his hand and took a step back again.

He felt absolutely horrible.

"Why don't you lie down, sweetie?" he suggested after swallowing heavily. "I'll go downstairs and get Rosalie for you, yes?"

She turned away from him, her arms hugging herself.

Carlisle watched her with a pained expression on his face and after a moment of hesitation, he left the room to talk to Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure what the right stopping point would be, so I chose this.<strong>

**And don't be mad at Carlisle ... you'll see in the next chapter why Maddie is acting the way she is!**

**But feel free to take a wild guess, haha ;-)**

**I'm about halfway done with the next chapter, so I'll update ... this weekend or sometime next week, dunno.**

**REVIEW please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, I can finally update again!**

**And thank you for your reviews guys! Seriously, keep them coming :D**

**Before I let you read the next chapter, I wanna answer your questions real quick: I'll continue 'Better times will come' as soon as I'm home again! There will be a chapter in that story in which Maddie meets the Denali's and then stays with them. Is that okay for you, or do you want to read more about her staying there? I hadn't planned anything yet, so it might take a while for me to write a story like that. Just let me know!**

* * *

><p>"Rosalie," Carlisle said when he came down the stairs; he sounded incredibly relieved to see her.<p>

His daughter approached him with quick steps, her heels clicking on the floor until she came to a halt right in front of him.

"What happened? Alice told me to go home," she replied, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Yes, I thought she would," he stated and nodded his head.

She grew impatient, not liking to be left in the dark.

"... so? What's wrong? Did Maddie get suspended again?" Rosalie queried then, knowing that Esme and Carlisle had a talk with the principal a few hours ago. She still didn't know why her presence was needed after something like that, but maybe Maddie was sulking again - she probably got grounded.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That would have been preferable. No, she got expelled."

Rosalie stared at him with wide eyes.

Carlisle gave a sad nod at seeing her shocked expression. "Yes, we didn't expect that either."

"_Is she out of her mind?_" Rose asked angrily and huffed.

The look Carlisle gave her then seemed pleading. He could understand her sudden anger, but he hoped she would reel it back in before going upstairs to see Maddie. "Please don't give her a hard time now. In fact, I would like for you to go upstairs and console her. That is probably the reason why Alice send you home."

"Console her?" Maddie ignored every single warning she had been given ... and now _she_ was supposed to _console_ her? Right now Maddie could expect nothing but a good tongue-lashing from her.

"You see, I punished her but afterwards she refused to let me comfort her. She kept her distance and didn't want me or Esme to come near her," he told her, then added, "She asked for you."

_Oh._

"Sure. I'll see what I can do," Rosalie replied and couldn't keep the confusion from showing on her face. She had half a mind to yell at him just what the hell he had been doing to Maddie, but then realized that something else might be the reason for such behaviour. Maddie always asked for her whenever she was really upset.

"Thank you, dear," he said and let his hand drive up and down her upper arm to show his gratitude. Rosalie wasn't big on hugging and the like most of the time, so this should do for now. Physical contact was something she was still struggling with after all those years. That was why it had been so surprising to them that she warmed up to Maddie so quickly. But it had probably been her maternal instinct that took over when Maddie joined them.

She gave him a little smile in return, then ascended the stairs to go check on her little, wayward sister.

Carlisle, however, went outside to go looking for his wife.

She left to take a run through the forest while he was in Maddie's room, but hopefully she was back by now. He desperately needed to see her, her presence was the only thing that could give him comfort after experiencing his daughter's rejection.

Stepping out onto the porch, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Esme emerging from the woods and walking towards him.

Esme noticed immediately that something wasn't right. The pained expression on her husband's face unnerved her and she wondered just what had happened during her absence. Well, they had agreed on Maddie's punishment and both deemed it appropriate, but she had no idea how that passed off.

"What is upsetting you so?" she asked softly while approaching him.

"My own child is afraid of me," he muttered, holding a hand to his forehead. His eyes seemed unfocused, like he was going through his memories in his head.

Esme hugged him around the waist while looking up at his face.

"What do you mean? Maddie is afraid of you?" She frowned, hoping she had just misheard his words.

"She shied away from me the moment her punishment was over, she seemed terrified ... and angry, and I don't know what to make of it. I didn't even get the chance to comfort her."

"I saw Rose coming home. She is with her now, I assume?"

"Yes, Alice must have seen that Maddie needed her now."

"Don't worry," Esme said and a little smile played around her lips. "Rosalie is fantastic with her. She'll comfort her."

"I know, but it should be me comforting her. I should be the one to show her that she's forgiven. How else would she know? I don't want her to think I reject her now," he said, sounding sad and depressed.

"Oh Carlisle, she knows," she replied, trying to ease the worry her husband must be feeling.

"Maddie didn't let me come near her, I'm not convinced that she knows," he admitted while shaking his head.

His expression turned desperate and he swallowed heavily before saying, "Esme, my love, I hope you can forgive me if she wishes to leave again."

Esme's eyes widened. A horrible feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

Her husband and the father of her children was concerned that she couldn't forgive him? And her baby might be leaving again? She just got her back, she couldn't imagine going through this again.

"What happened?" She breathed the words as if she wasn't saying them consciously.

"Like I said, she is afraid of me now. I just can't get the look on her face out of my mind ... she looked so scared and hurt."

_Scared and hurt._

Esme caught her breath and she had the urge to go find her daughter right then.

"I need to see her," she said all of a sudden and headed for the door, but Carlisle held her back.

"Esme," he said. "She doesn't want you near her, either."

And then she knew exactly what her husband was feeling.

* * *

><p>Maddie was lying on her side on her bed. She had her back to the door and was still sniffling when Rose entered.<p>

Since Maddie didn't look up or turn around even though she must have heard her arriving, Rosalie just climbed onto the bed and let her hand run through Maddie's dark hair.

"Sshh, I'm here, don't cry anymore," she said softly.

Maddie wiped a tear away with the tissue Carlisle had given her, then crumpled it up.

"He pulled me out," she whispered and threw her soiled tissue on the floor.

Maddie actually didn't want to have this conversation with Rose, because she knew she would be mad at her. But she wanted Rose to stay with her now, so they would probably have to talk one way or the other.

Rosalie frowned. "Carlisle told me you got expelled."

Maddie shook her head. "No, he pulled me out. I could have changed what happened, but he didn't let me."

Pressing her lips together in a tight line, Rosalie contemplated on who was telling the truth and who wasn't. She guessed Maddie was lying, or might have misunderstood the situation, even though she did not know what was there to not understand.

That is why she decided to find out.

But having a conversation with someone who wasn't looking at you was something Rose didn't really like.

"Come on, sit up and tell me everything," she prompted and gently seized her by the arm to help her up.

"I can't," Maddie said and pulled her arm from her sister's grip.

"You can't tell me what happened?"

"No, I can't fucking sit," Maddie said through gritted teeth, then sniffled again.

Oh.

Now Rosalie understood.

She reached behind herself and retrieved a clean tissue from the box on the nightstand, then bent over Maddie's lying form to dry the remaining trails of venom tears on her face.

"It was about time," she said casually and wiped the venom away, then folded the tissue.

Maddie turned around then to gape at her sister.

"_What?_" She asked and propped herself up on her elbow.

"I don't like to say it, but you had it coming. And what you did yesterday was probably the last straw. You should have heed the advice we gave you."

Rosalie wasn't one to comfort somebody by telling the person that everything was unfair even though it wasn't. She was honest about this and Maddie had clearly overstepped the mark.

That was not what Maddie wanted to hear, so she averted her eyes, not knowing what Carlisle just told her.

Rosalie sighed and started running her hand through Maddie's hair again.

_Did Rose know what she had done? And how did she feel about it? But more importantly: On which side was she on?_

"Fine, maybe. But I could have _changed_ everything in a matter of seconds, so he should have at least gone easy on me. No matter what I tried, I couldn't soften him up," Maddie grumbled.

And then she added in a sad tone of voice, "I just don't understand why it doesn't work anymore ..."

Rosalie stopped stroking Maddie over the head at hearing those words and pulled at a strand of her hair instead to make her look up at her.

"Ow!" Maddie complained, but Rose seemed unfazed and completely ignored her sister's exclamation.

"That is what you are upset about? Because he didn't _relent_?" Her voice was fierce. Rosalie was obviously not impressed by what she just heard.

"Don't yell at me, I'm hurting," Maddie replied in a subdued voice and pouted.

Turning slightly to the side and holding a hand to her forehead, Rose groaned. "Maddie, you can't just manipulate others whenever it suits your book. This isn't a game, you need to understand that."

Maddie pretended to be appalled by her sister's accusation. "I didn't manipulate him!"

The look Rose gave her made her shut up immediately.

"I am a girl, too, so don't you dare tell me you don't know how to get your way," she said. "I have seen you doing it already."

"Huh?"

Rosalie lifted one eyebrow. "Puppy dog eyes, calling him Daddy with that sugary smile, pouting, crying? All that."

"Oh, that," Maddie gave her a sheepish smile.

"And you are taking advantage of his insecurities towards you," Rosalie added and glanced at Maddie to see how she would react.

Maddie shrugged one shoulder and pulled at a loose strand on her bed-cover. "So?"

It wasn't her fault that he felt that way, so she didn't care.

"Ugh, I am so glad you finally got spanked," Rosalie stated and got up to walk around the bed and pick up the dirty tissue Maddie had thrown to the floor a minute ago.

"Hey!"

Maybe she shouldn't have been honest with Rose, Maddie figured.

Rosalie whirled around and glared at Maddie. "Don't _hey_ me when I tell you nothing but the truth. You have gotten a little out of hand for some time now and it really needed to stop."

Maddie preferred to look down. It was horrible when Rose chided her, because it was really important to Maddie what her big sister thought about her.

"Would you have done the same at Tanya's?" Rosalie queried - she was still not done.

Maddie could feel Rose's eyes on her and grimaced, but didn't answer ... and not answering was an answer, too.

"That's what I thought."

Rosalie walked over to the wastebasket and got rid of the soiled tissues, then returned to the bed and sat down.

"Tell me what happened, I would really like to know," she said and folded her hands in her lap.

By now she knew of course that something had happened, but she didn't know any details ... and she wanted to hear it from Maddie.

Looking expectantly at her little sister, she waited until Maddie's reluctance vanished and her expression softened.

Maddie nodded hesitantly. "Okay ..."

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Esme sat at the table in the dining room. After they talked about everything once more they came to the conclusion that they had no choice but to wait until Rose would come downstairs and tell them how Maddie was doing.<p>

Luckily they had a task in hand to keep themselves distracted from the uncertainty.

After maybe half an hour of looking up possible schools for Maddie on Carlisle's notebook, the rest of their children pooled into the house.

They greeted each other.

"Why are you home, Dad?" Emmett asked, looking at him questioningly while dropping his backpack onto the floor in the kitchen.

"Yes. Please sit down, I need to explain something to you," Carlisle said and watched the four take seats at the table.

Edward and Alice already knew what this would be about, so only Emmett and Jasper needed to be briefed now.

"Madeline got expelled from school."

Emmett's and Jasper's eyes widened - for different reasons.

Jasper was simply shocked.

But the smirk on Emmett's face indicated, that he found Maddie's expulsion to be quite funny.

"Oh my God, what did she do?" he asked and his voice was laced with curiosity. He really was a little child trapped in the body of a grown man.

"The plan was a big foam party," Alice replied and pulled her legs up to sit Indian style on her chair.

Emmett laughed.

"Did it work?" he asked Alice.

"Emmett, Alice, this is not what we wanted to talk about," Carlisle said, then cleared his throat to tell them what was on his mind.

"As you can imagine, this was not the outcome we would have wished for when we let your sister go to school. To prevent this from happening again, we have set rules for her."

They nodded their heads. Rules were reasonable.

Carlisle continued. "It would help us immensely if you could keep an eye on her, too."

Jasper sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"We cannot afford to be lenient with her now. Her performance has drawn attention to us. If her principal hadn't offered to let us withdraw her, then the Board of Education would have gotten involved as well."

No need to say, nobody liked to hear that. Whenever they moved to a new place, they tried to stay there for as long as possible. And that was only doable as long as every member of the family maintained a low profile. Each and every one of them.

"Unfortunately your sister isn't feeling comfortable in my presence right now and I don't wish to cause her distress, therefore I need your help to make sure she conducts herself from now on," Carlisle admitted, trying to keep his voice even so that his children wouldn't detect the pain it caused him to say these words. His mind was still dominated by the crushing thought that Maddie would avoid him like the plague now, or worse: leave.

Edward snorted, but caught himself quickly.

Well, not quickly enough. Everyone at the table looked at him with a frown, wondering what he found so amusing.

"What is so funny, Edward?" Esme asked in a stern voice.

"I apologise, this is serious. And I know that you feel bad that you had to chastise her, Carlisle, but you are worrying too much."

"I fail to see what you mean. Maddie is afraid of me," Carlisle clarified; he definitely wasn't worrying too much.

"No, she's not," he said and smirked. "She's just pouting."

"Oh no!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed and jumped up. "I'm gonna cheer her up!" And then he ran from the room.

Carlisle frowned at Edward's words because they didn't make any sense to him, as well as at Emmett's behaviour. He just hoped Emmett saw the gravity of the situation and wouldn't encourage Maddie to continue her way.

"It's true," Jasper threw in, confirming the truth behind his brother's words when he felt confusion blooming inside of Carlisle.

Carlisle looked like he thought about it, but then he shook his head. "She shied away from me, that wasn't petulant behaviour."

Edward sighed. "Well, she wanted you to feel bad. She was just playing you, so you would have a guilty conscience about the decision you made and let her go back to her old school again."

"Are you sure about that?" Esme queried, putting a hand over her husband's hand, squeezing it encouragingly. He had been devastated before, so these were actually good news now.

"Yes. And she liked it better when she could do whatever she wanted without having to worry about consequences, because she could count on you being soft on her no matter what. Pretending to be upset and hurt today might make you reconsider your rules, she figured," Edward told them, then leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Alice scowled at Edward. Why would he tell them what Maddie was thinking? He really should grant her a little more privacy.

"Alice, they have to know when Maddie is making up stupid plans and _I_ am being honest with them."

Woah. Was he getting at the fact that she took Maddie to the park the other day and didn't watch her every move like Esme told her to?

Edward nodded his head at her.

She looked away from her brother and turned towards their parents once again, hoping they didn't notice how he had laid emphasis on the 'I'.

"So she isn't afraid of me," Carlisle said, trying to get this straight.

"No," Jasper and Edward said in unison.

Jasper could feel all the emotions of the people in this house right now, and therefore knew that Maddie indeed wasn't scared. She was sulking, and Edward was speaking the truth.

"Just pouting that she won't get her way anymore," Edward told them.

"Which is a good thing," Jasper added.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked Jasper.

"I mean that she finally understands that you are being serious."

"Yes, yes, you are right. And it is apparent that she needs more consistency. We cannot risk the same outcome again," Esme said and looked at her husband, who nodded his head.

"You want to continue sending her to school?" Jasper asked; he didn't look too happy at that prospect.

"It wouldn't be advisable to keep her home, she promised to try harder now."

Jasper frowned at Carlisle's words, not understanding how they could be so dewy-eyed.

But alas, it was his decision as the leader of this coven and he trusted his judgment that Maddie would amend her behaviour.

It really was a risky situation, and so he figured they could lessen the risk by helping.

Maddie needed help.

She was easily distracted, and without proper guidance and training, it would remain that way with no chance of improvement whatsoever.

To him, she had proved that she wasn't ready yet. Maddie didn't recognize the importance of keeping a low profile, which didn't just mean to not kill any humans, but to refrain from being a troublemaker at school as well.

She should stay home.

Why?

He just wasn't willing to watch his little sister putting herself in danger, just like he wasn't willing to risk anyone else being in danger.

Every day was a challenge for him. His thirst, his self-control. Maddie shouldn't suffer like he was.

That's why he feared that if she didn't get that mischievous streak of hers under control, her self-control might falter and she would end up drinking human blood or use her strength or speed in front of humans.

Maybe he was underestimating her, but there was no denying that she was acting out and that was something they needed to get under control before something worse would happen.

An ounce of prevention is better than a pound of cure, after all.

Jasper folded his hands on the table and said oddly business-like, "I will do my best to support your decision."

Esme gave him a warm, loving smile.

"Thank you, Jasper," she said. "Maybe you could tutor her again."

He gave her a curt nod. "I am willing to tutor her, but I expect her to do as she is told."

"Of course, I'll talk to her," Esme promised.

* * *

><p>Emmett didn't bother to knock, he just barged into Maddie's room and jumped onto her bed, landing on his hands and knees and started bouncing immediately.<p>

"Ma-ddie, Ma-ddie!" he chanted in the rhythm of his bouncing. Or he bounced in the rhythm of his chanting?

His little sister was lying on her side, looking at him weirdly, while Rose sat next to her with crossed legs, a frown on her face.

"Emmett, what are you ...? Stop that," she admonished and tucked a strand of her blond locks behind her ear.

He smirked, linked arms with her and bounced some more.

"Ugh," Rose said, trying to sound annoyed, even though she was clearly amused.

Maddie giggled, because she liked Emmett's goofy side.

Seeing that his little sister was happy now, he stopped bouncing and let Rose go, so she could fix her hair again.

"Welcome to the club!" he exclaimed and grinned.

Maddie looked questioningly up at him. "What club?"

He pointed to her butt.

Yes, very discreet, Emmett.

So Maddie decided to play stupid. "The butt club?"

"The butt club!" he cheered in response.

Rose stood up from the bed. "What is wrong with you two? Did someone poison the deer around here?"

They just shrugged in response.

"Now tell me all about the party." Emmett grinned and made himself comfortable.

"Would you please stop encouraging her? There is nothing funny about this situation!" she admonished.

"Rose, what's done cannot be undone. We can't change it now so where is the problem if she tells me?"

Maddie smirked at Rose because Emmett's words were _so_ true.

"This is serious!" she exclaimed with her arms akimbo, before turning her gaze at Maddie and snapping, "_And what are you smirking at?_ Do you need another spanking?"

Well, that wiped the smirk off Maddie's face in record time.

"Rose, come on, don't be like that," he said and put a hand on Maddie's head, petting her like a little dog.

"_Don't be like that_?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Ugh." Rose shook her head and left the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Carlisle was sitting in the living room, right in the middle of the big couch, and watched the news.<p>

Esme was outside to tend to her flowers while his other children were nowhere to be seen.

He knew that Maddie was still in her room, probably pouting or the like. No matter what his sons told him, he still wasn't completely sure what she felt towards him now.

Not much time had passed when he suddenly heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. Slowly and hesitantly, as if on tip-toes, so that no-one would notice her presence.

Carlisle had to smile a little that she would finally come out of her room again. But what was she heading for?

Instead of turning around and just asking her, he pretended to be completely engaged by what the newscaster was saying.

He heard Maddie stop at the newel post at the foot of the stairs. A few seconds later she must have come to a decision, because she walked on, just as silent as before. Funny enough, she was heading for the living room and the couch Carlisle was occupying. But he still wouldn't turn around, curious about what she was about to do.

Out of the corner of his eye he could detect his daughter, and she eased herself onto the vacant seat on his left side. She pulled her legs up to be more comfortable and then put her elbow on the armrest, her chin propped up on her hand.

So she just wanted to watch TV.

No, she didn't just want to watch TV, because she had her own little TV in her room.

Was she sick of staying up there?

He gave her a quick sideways glance, but she just sat there, chin in hand and eyes glued to the screen.

Oh well, if she didn't want to talk now, then he wouldn't push her, even though he wanted to ask Maddie what school she would prefer to go to. But that could wait until later.

Maddie shifted in her seat, like she was trying to find a more comfortable position.

Hours have passed since he had chastised her, so there was no way she was still feeling the aftereffects.

Pushing herself up from the armrest, Maddie then sat up.

Was she about to leave again? Was his presence uncomfortable to her?

Without taking her eyes off the TV screen, she did something Carlisle wouldn't have expected.

He felt her delicate hands encircling his elbow, and then she leaned her head against his upper arm, making herself comfortable like before.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile and a warm, happy feeling formed in his chest.

He reached up to stroke her cheek affectionately, then gave her a kiss on top of her head and they continued watching TV together.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Maddie was just being weird again ... I thought the smiley and the 'haha' were good hints for that :-**

**caseyrn12 guessed right, yaay! **

**And did Jasper's thoughts make sense? I hope so, because he will come back in the next chapter *g***

**And now tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go!**

**A Jasper-chapter :D**

**Next chapter is almost done, too! **

* * *

><p>The next day started out being stupid for Maddie.<p>

Esme and Carlisle had made appointments with principals of two different schools before midday, so they could discuss Maddie's case and take a look around the schools to see which one would be better suited to meet their daughter's needs.

So no need to say, they had to leave the house for a few hours and Maddie wasn't willing to join them.

Why?

Because she still wanted to go back to her old school and she didn't bother hiding it. An additional reason was that she might not like these new principals, and then would run the risk of having to stay at home, because her parents might think she wasn't ready if she didn't show enough respect towards them.

They really tried their best to convince her of joining them in hopes it would arouse some enthusiasm about going to a different school, but all she told them was that she didn't give a damn to what school she would go to from then on. School was school, it was all the same.

Besides, she liked the prospect of staying home alone for a few hours, while everybody would be out of the house. All her siblings had to attend classes, after all.

But Carlisle and Esme were seemingly determined to make her free time horrible, because they asked _Jasper_ to stay with her.

Yay.

Esme and Carlisle thought it would be a good idea if Jasper gave Maddie a little more tutoring in mathematics before she would go to school again. The house would be quiet while the others were at school and since they weren't willing to leave Maddie unattended, that would be the perfect solution.

But they didn't take into consideration that their youngest was still opposed to maths.

After everyone had left the house in the morning, Jasper immediately changed into tutor mode and started teaching Maddie the joys of maths.

Maddie was _so_ not liking this, even though Jasper was a good tutor. He took time explaining all the details, encouraged her to ask questions - she didn't do that, but he wanted her to know that there was no such thing as stupid questions - and then chose a few maths problems for her to solve.

He was certain that she had a good grasp of the subject by now, and that way she would have a sense of achievement after solving those problems on her own.

Jasper walked up to his room and read for about an hour before deciding it was time to check on his little sister. He told her to find him as soon as she was finished and then she would be allowed to take a break and watch TV or do whatever she felt like doing for an hour.

So he didn't expect to find her lounging on the couch when he descended the stairs.

"Why are you watching TV? You are supposed to study," he said, but then smiled. She had obviously completed everything, and even though she didn't inform him that she was finished before starting to watch TV, he wasn't cross.

She was so at ease right now, that he couldn't blame her for starting her break a little early. Maddie was probably proud of herself that she finally grasped the subject.

"Uh-huh," she replied absent-mindedly, not even listening to what he just said.

"Are you done already? Can I see it?" he asked, then walked into the dining room when she didn't answer.

Curiously bending over her notepad, his smile suddenly faltered and he started to feel a little confused about what he saw there.

So he started flipping through the pages, taking in what she had done - and not liking it very much.

A deep frown appeared on his face and he heaved a sigh of discontent.

Grabbing the notepad off the table, he then walked back into the living room with long strides and came to a stop right in front of his little sister.

Maddie sat up on her knees and swayed to the side, trying to look past him at the TV screen, because he was rudely blocking her view.

But Jasper was less than impressed that she was obviously ignoring him and the notepad he was holding up for her to see, so he grabbed the remote from the armrest of the couch and decisively switched the TV off.

She stared at him open-mouthed.

"What is this?" he asked calmly and held her notepad up once again, seeing that he had finally succeeded in gaining her attention.

But Maddie didn't like that he disrupted her break like that.

"If you really don't know what a notepad is then you have a serious problem," she replied with an annoyed facial expression and stood up, holding her hand out to show him that she wanted the remote back.

He was not impressed, so he threw the remote, that was obviously attracting Maddie's attention, onto an armchair way out of her reach, then fixed his eyes back on her.

"Madeline, don't be insolent with me," he admonished in a calm tone, so Maddie would remain calm, too.

"What do you want?" she whined while plonking herself back down onto the couch._ Her favourite TV show was about to start!_

"I want you to tell me why you did complete the work like I told you to."

"Oh," she replied and gave him a happy smile. "I felt like drawing."

The sad thing was, she really wasn't being petulant right now; Jasper could feel her joy and groaned at her answer. She really couldn't stay focussed.

And he had been so sure that the happiness and contentment he felt radiating off her during the past hour had been due to the fact that she was able to solve her maths problems without difficulties.

When her smile didn't falter, he slowly shook his head, indicating that what she had done was wrong.

"But that was not what you were supposed to do. I am teaching you maths so you will have an easier start at your new school," Jasper explained while looking her in the eye. He wasn't scolding her, just trying to make her see reason. All right, he was displeased that she would so blatantly ignore his instructions, but yelling at her wouldn't help.

"It's just one subject." She shrugged her shoulders and stretched out on the couch.

"One subject you are struggling with," he reminded her.

"Because it's boooring," she replied and let herself fall onto her side, as if the memory of said boredom made her very, very tired all of a sudden.

Jasper sighed. "It's only boring to you because you don't put any effort into it. Now sit down at the table and solve those maths problems."

"Nah, I'll draw instead," she said and smiled up at him while standing up.

Again, he could clearly feel that she was happy about her idea.

This would be harder than he thought at first.

"You have drawn enough already."

"Maybe I should go to an art school, don't you think?" she asked jokingly and giggled when Jasper's expression darkened.

Maddie was aware that she was pushing his buttons right now, but she deserved some fun after having to endure a morning full of maths, she figured.

"Maybe you should be homeschooled, don't you think?" he bit back and smirked internally, because Maddie's jaw dropped.

"That is what I'll tell Esme and Carlisle if you don't plant your little behind on that chair over there and start concentrating."

Yes, he actually didn't plan to use threats to make her see reason, but she just wasn't listening! Maybe a little strictness would make her comply.

Their parents trusted him that he would try his hardest to teach Maddie maths, and so he would fulfil his duty. She mainly needed to learn to focus on a task and then complete it. That was the key.

Jasper had really hoped that the prospect of taking a long break would motivate her enough to sit down and study on her own for a while, but that obviously didn't work too well. So now it was clear that he wouldn't get very far by playing nice. Esme asked him to approach her with understanding and patience and he, too, thought that would be the best approach so she wouldn't be discouraged or frustrated. But maybe now was the right time for him to put his foot down.

She glowered at him, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Don't you dare!" _How could he even say something like that?_

"And don't you yell at me. Now get started," he said strictly, pushed the notepad into her hands and turned her into the direction of the dining room.

Maddie walked on, but didn't look too happy.

"I don't need to listen to you," she snapped at him over her shoulder, then sat down at the table.

"I know. You don't need to listen to anyone. You ignored everyone's warnings and it turned out great for you, didn't it?"

She scowled at him, not liking his stupid comment or his sarcasm awfully much.

"Fuck you," she muttered under her breath and grabbed a pen.

He immediately reached out and stilled her hand. "_Excuse me?_"

"_What,_" she growled at him while shooting him a sideways glance, knowing that he didn't hear her curse at him. So what did he want?

His jaw clenched. "Watch your tongue when you speak to me. I am just trying to help you."

"You are being mean to me and that isn't helping at all," she grumbled and cupped her cheek in her hand.

"Listen," he said, pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. "I am not planning on making you miserable. But we wouldn't have this talk right now if you had behaved at school. Our lives are dominated by severe self-control and relinquishment. You need to be in control of yourself _at all times_, and the sooner you understand that, the better."

Maddie leaned back in her chair and frowned at him.

_Was this still about maths?_

"Being a student is a role you are playing. Quite frankly, you failed miserably after not even two weeks. But Carlisle and Esme are willing to grant you a second chance, so I advise you to use that chance and take school seriously this time."

"And what has that to do with you?" she queried, crossing her arms.

Jasper folded his hands on the table. "We are members of the same coven."

Maddie groaned.

Of course they were, but he seriously should get over his weird vampire-military time.

Carlisle said that they were mainly a family, so she didn't get why he would always refer to them as a coven.

"... okay?"

"Madeline. We are looking out for each other," he clarified.

A noise from outside made them look up.

Maddie was actually relieved when she heard the distinct sound of Carlisle's car driving towards their house. Jasper was becoming more and more difficult and she was sick of having this talk with him.

They heard a car door open and then closing, before Carlisle drove off again.

He didn't have time to come in and chat because he needed to get to work, so he just dropped Esme off.

The front door opened just seconds later, and in came Esme.

"Hello, you two! How is the studying coming along?" she asked and gave her children a warm smile.

"Good!" Maddie chirped and sat up straight, then took a pen in hand.

"Good?" Jasper asked her with raised eyebrows.

Maddie shrugged and looked down at her pen, then pulled lint off the tip of it.

Esme was startled at Jasper's reaction. "Is there a problem, Jasper?" she asked while approaching them.

"We are still working on it."

"Still working on it? On what?" Esme asked again, then stopped right next to Maddie.

"On him leaving me alone," Maddie replied casually and started doodling.

He snatched the pen from her fingers and placed it none too gently on the table - he didn't like that habit of hers.

"See?" Maddie queried while looking up at her Mom and pointing at Jasper with her thumb.

"Maddie has trouble staying focussed, but the bigger problem would be that she isn't even trying to change that."

Esme sighed. "Maddie, have you been giving your brother a hard time?"

Maddie shook her head and looked up at Esme with large eyes. "No."

So Esme turned her gaze at Jasper, waiting for him to confirm.

"We didn't get as far as I would have preferred," he said.

"Well, maybe the topic is too hard. Have you tried explaining it once more?" she asked and let her fingers run through her daughter's hair. She didn't want Maddie to feel sad or frustrated whenever she didn't understand a topic. Some people were slow learners, but that didn't mean there was something wrong with them.

Jasper nodded. "I was just about to begin anew."

Maddie looked shocked.

"You mean we're doing this stuff _again_? What about my break?" she whined and stuck out her bottom lip.

He just raised an eyebrow at hearing - and seeing - that.

Esme put a hand on her son's shoulder to get his attention. "Maybe a little break would be advisable. It'll help her relax her mind."

"She is relaxed enough, Esme."

"And what about you?" Esme asked and gave his shoulder a gentle rub. "Maybe one of your siblings could help tutoring Maddie. They should be home soon."

"I'll ask Emmett!" Maddie exclaimed and she sounded extremely excited.

Esme cleared her throat. "No, Maddie. We tried that before, it didn't work out. But Rose might help you."

"No. She said she'd rather teach a squirrel how to tap-dance ... whatever that's supposed to mean," Maddie replied, then frowned a little, because she was thinking about it.

"All right. You two take a break now until your siblings come home."

* * *

><p>Esme waited in the kitchen until she heard Edward's car driving into the garage.<p>

Several doors were being opened and closed, and a moment later her children entered, greeting her cheerfully.

"How was school?" she asked them with a loving smile on her face.

"Exciting," Rosalie answered sarcastically and put her purse down on the kitchen counter, right next to Emmett who just seated himself on a chair and fumbled with his mp3-player.

"What I wanted to ask -"

"I won't do it," Edward immediately said and left the kitchen without stopping once. Alice left, too.

Rose frowned, then looked back at Esme. "Yes?"

"Could you help tutoring Maddie?"

Rosalie snorted. "No, definitely not."

"I'll do it!" Emmett said and jumped up from the chair.

"Emmett, dear, that is a very sweet offer, but you know it might not work out," she said while cupping his cheek in her hand.

Then she turned back to look at Rose. "Why wouldn't you help her? You are so close and-"

"Yes, so let's keep it that way."

"She listens to you."

"Esme, no," Rosalie said with finality in her voice and left the room, Emmett followed after her and shrugged his shoulders once when his mother's eyes fell on him.

That was strange, Esme mused.

She leaned against the counter with her back, folding her arms, but looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

She walked on and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alice skipping into the living room.

"Alice, could you -"

"No," Alice replied and shook her head, grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and vanished again as quickly as possible.

Why would no one except Jasper be willing to help Maddie?

The poor girl was struggling!

Jasper was trying his best to tutor her, but maybe she had trouble with his way of explaining?

Oh well, maybe they could try one more time and if it really wouldn't work, they would find another way. She and Carlisle looked at possible schools today, one of them might be the right one to meet Maddie's special needs.

* * *

><p>Esme made her way upstairs and entered Maddie's room when she saw that the door was open.<p>

Her daughter was lying on her bed, looking quite comfortable, and watching TV.

"Maddie?" she called. "Come with me, your break is over."

Maddie groaned and leaned back on her bed, quite unwilling to obey.

"Maddie."

But Maddie just turned to her side, facing away from her mother.

So Esme walked over to her, grabbed the remote of her TV and switched it off, then placed a hand on Maddie's arm.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked, sounding worried.

Maddie moaned. "I don't wanna be tutored."

"It's for the best, dear. You'll see."

"I doubt that," she replied and rolled her eyes.

Esme pulled her into a sitting position. "Come now. Give it a chance."

Maddie groaned and got up from her bed.

"Such a waste of time ... ," she muttered while passing Esme and leaving the room.

Esme hurried after her and stopped Maddie before she could descend the stairs.

"Madeline, your brother is spending his time tutoring you so I want you to drop that attitude," Esme said sternly and crossed her arms.

Maddie turned around and scowled. "I didn't ask him to do it."

"No, but _I_ did," Esme replied and raised her eyebrows; it seemed like she was daring Maddie to talk back.

So Maddie nodded her head, knowing it wouldn't end well if she would start arguing with her mother now.

Off to the next round of stupid and boring studying then ...

They walked down the stairs, and saw Jasper already sitting at the table in the dining room, preparing the next lesson for Maddie.

She slumped down on a chair, then let her head rest on her folded arms on the table.

"Maddie? Sit up straight and pay attention," Esme admonished before leaving again to grant them silence while they would be studying.

She heard Maddie shift in her seat, so at least she complied.

And then Jasper began.

* * *

><p>"Is everything clear so far?" Jasper asked and eyed Maddie after having done more than an hour of explaining.<p>

It hadn't been easy.

At first he thought she was taking notes, because he could hear her pen scratching on the paper whenever he explained something in great detail and even her emotions indicated that she was concentrating and actually liking that lesson.

She was sitting on a chair opposite him, her knees pulled up and leaning against the edge of the table. Her notepad was resting against her upper thighs, so only she could look at it. Jasper didn't make her sit up straight, because she seemed to be listening attentively, so that was fine with him.

But what wasn't fine with him was when he asked her to show him her notes, so he could check if they were indeed correct. And she refused.

So he stood up and walked around the table to find out why she wasn't willing to comply and then his jaw dropped.

He wasn't sure if she was mocking him or if it was her limited capability of concentrating, but she had been drawing instead of taking notes. _Again. _

So he had decided to start anew.

"Uh-huh," She replied and stretched out.

"Are you sure? Don't be afraid to ask, I can go over some parts again if you have any difficulties."

"No."

"Do you have any questions?" he queried. She never asked questions, but that didn't mean that she really understood everything.

"No," she replied and shook her head before her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh!"

"Yes?" Jasper said and looked at her with an encouraging smile.

"Can I have a break?"

He clenched his jaw.

"Uhm ... please?" Maddie tried in a sweet voice.

He decided to just ignore her question and continue with the lesson. "We should solve some more maths problems."

And Maddie groaned. She couldn't keep it in anymore, sorry.

"Open page 36, please. We'll be doing number 4 to 10," he said and pushed the book over to her.

"No," Maddie said and scowled.

"Madeline."

She huffed. "Where's the point?"

"So I can see your progress," he explained and hoped she wouldn't put up a fuss now.

"And then what?"

"Then you can have a break, and after that we'll go over this subject again or start on the next one."

She rolled her eyes, stood up and took a few steps away from him, ready to leave the room.

"Maddie, sit back down and do as you're told," Esme called over to her from the kitchen.

"But I don't want to," she whined and kicked the floor.

Esme entered and came to a stop right in front of her daughter, guessing that it might not be petulance this time. "What is the problem, dear?"

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I'm stupid. Ever thought about that?"

That was exactly what Esme had tried to avert - her daughter thinking she was stupid. The tutoring was supposed to increase her self-confidence, not destroy it. "Don't you say that, maybe you just need a little more time," Esme said soothingly and reached out to place a hand on Maddie's arm.

But Maddie took a step back and scowled at her. "Yeah, just rub it in. Why can't you just accept the fact that I suck at math?"

"Oh Maddie. Give it a try and maybe you'll even feel that maths can be fun, hm?"

"Fat chance," Maddie grumbled in response and looked down.

Esme put a hand under Maddie's chin and gently pushed it up so she would be looking at her again. "Don't give up," she told her with a little smile that was meant to encourage her.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just sick of it!" Maddie looked frustrated and whiny, and so Esme decided to let her occupy herself with something different for the rest of the day. They could try again the next day when Maddie wouldn't be frustrated anymore.

"All right, sweetie. How about you continue tomorrow?"

"Thanks Mom." Maddie sighed with relief and gave her a little smile, then hurried upstairs to her room.

Esme turned towards Jasper. "You have a lot of patience with her, Jasper. Thank you so much for your help."

She was so proud of her son that he was trying so hard to help Maddie.

"Esme, you don't need to thank me. As long as she doesn't understand what I am trying to teach her, I'm not doing a very good job," he replied and sighed.

"She's having a hard time."

"Well, tomorrow might be indeed easier then."

But the next day was exactly like the day before.

He talked, Maddie sat there and looked at him, he chided her whenever she started doodling or asked for a break and then they argued.

His patience was running thin, whereas Maddie was irritated that he was being so bossy.

Both of them raised their voices, so Esme hurried into the house to help them settle their dispute.

"Just leave me alone!" Maddie shouted at Jasper, who stood there stony-faced and crossed his arms.

"It's so simple, why won't you even try it?" he asked.

"Mom...," Maddie whined when she noticed their mother walking towards them.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked and looked between the two.

"Maddie refuses to comply."

"Madeline." Esme sighed. "We talked about this."

"But you don't understand! Being tutored sucks!"

"Watch it," she admonished with a finger pointed at her daughter, then she turned towards Jasper. "Maybe a little break -"

"She doesn't need a break, she just needs to learn obedience and respect! That brat isn't even trying to pay attention to me! I could talk till I'm blue in the face and we still wouldn't make any progress!"

"You are constantly picking on me! How is it my fault if you are crap at explaining?"

"Would you two calm down? Yelling will not solve this matter," Esme admonished.

Maddie put on a sad face. "I told you I'm too stupid ... why do we have to continue this tutoring?"

"Maddie, if you have the feeling that Jasper cannot answer your questions, then ask one of your other siblings for help."

"She doesn't even_ have_ questions, she never asks anything!" Jasper informed Esme.

Esme tilted her head and frowned at Maddie. "Why don't you ask questions when you have trouble with a topic? That is what tutoring is about, dear. To ask questions."

"... it's embarrassing," Maddie mumbled and looked down.

Jasper's gaze softened. "It is not. I told you there is no such thing as stupid questions."

She glanced up at him, then slowly nodded her head.

"Sit down and we'll go over it again."

"No," Maddie stated and crossed her arms.

"Madeline, enough. Sit down and stud," Esme told her, not impressed with her defiance.

"We could solve a few maths problems. They really aren't that difficult, I'll help you," Jasper said, trying to reason with her.

"It's pointless," Maddie whined and her shoulders slumped.

Jasper shook his head. "No, it is not. You just need to concentrate."

"What if I cannot solve those maths problems?"

Esme answered. "Then Jasper will explain to you again -"

"_Again?_" Maddie asked in horror and when her eyes fell on Jasper, she saw him nod his head.

"Oh, fuck this," She grumbled, keeping it silent enough so that nobody would hear. Then she took the few steps back to the table, snatched her notepad and a pen from the table, and asked, "Could you hand me that book, please?"

Jasper placed it in her open hand, then watched her leave the room and ascend the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

He frowned.

But Esme soothed him by rubbing his shoulders.

"That's good, Jasper, she would like to try on her own now. That's very good."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She can be so confusing sometimes."

"Give her some time and then you can check on her. Come sit with me," she said and walked with him into the living room, then started telling him about the schools she had visited that day.

Not even ten minutes later and Maddie came down the stairs, threw her notepad onto the coffee table in front of Jasper when she was close enough, then walked upstairs again.

Jasper bent forward and looked it over. "_Is she kidding me? !_"

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it?<strong>

**I changed it completely, but it's more fun that way. You'll see!**

**Or do you wanna take a guess at what Maddie did? *g* **

**REVIEW please!**


	14. Chapter 14

** Here we go!**

** **Sorry it took so long. I changed it several times until I was ready to post it. This chapter here, as well as the last one, is completely new (I really don't have many Jasper chapters), the next one however will be the stuff I wrote months ago. ****

****So maybe I'll update again tomorrow! We'll see.****

**Well, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Jasper bent forward and looked it over. "<em>Is she kidding me? !<em>"

"What is it, Jasper?" Esme asked and scooted closer to him.

He laughed without humour and pointed at the notepad. "She just did all the problems I told her to, as well as some of the next topic we haven't even started to cover yet," he stated while shaking his head and looking at the pages.

Esme sighed. "Don't be too hard on her, maybe she needs a little longer to-"

"No, Esme. Everything is _correct_. There isn't a single mistake."

"But that's good!" she exclaimed and her face lit up.

He stared at Esme and her smile faltered.

"Yesterday morning I gave her over an hour to complete these, and she drew and doodled instead. After that she constantly refused to comply, and now she finishes everything in less than ten minutes."

"Well, you did explain it to her again," Esme reasoned, but he shook his head.

"I only covered one topic with her, so she couldn't have completed _these_ then," he said and pointed to the last two pages.

They were checking the maths problems again, when the sound of someone coming down the stairs made them look up to see who it was.

Rosalie came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and frowned at Esme and Jasper, because the way they looked at her made her think that something unpleasant had taken place.

"Can I help you?" she asked and stepped closer.

"Maddie solved those maths problems I gave her. They are correct," he informed his sister, looking grim.

"Congratulations." Rose kept a straight face.

Jasper shook his head. "No, you don't understand. We were certain that she was a little ... slow on the up-take."

Rosalie snorted with laughter at hearing that, clearly amused.

Seeing the weird looks they gave her, she walked around the couch and let herself fall into an armchair opposite them.

They probably wanted to talk, and she was in a good mood. So why not?

"Did she tell you that she was too stupid to understand mathematics and you should just accept it?" she smirked and crossed her legs.

Jasper continued to look at her, but tilted his head to the side a little. His look seemed suspicious, especially when he narrowed his eyes.

Ha, Rosalie knew she had been right about that.

"She doesn't like maths," she told them with a casual wave of her hand.

Jasper groaned. "I know, that is why I was trying to tutor her."

And that made Rose laugh.

"What do you find so amusing, Rosalie? You weren't willing to tutor her," Esme reminded her daughter.

"Yes, because it's a waste of time," Rose made it sound like it was a well-known fact.

When they didn't say anything and just gave her puzzled looks, Rosalie sighed.

"Oh dear ...," she said. "You really have no idea?"

They didn't respond, so she started explaining. "Maddie is doing that with _everything_ she doesn't like. It has nothing to do with her not grasping it. She just pretends she doesn't, so she wouldn't have to do it. Very simple."

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" Jasper queried, not amused about her words.

Rose looked at him as if he was dense. "... because everyone knows? Why do you think Edward and Alice refused?"

He was scandalised at Rose's words. "Someone could have told me!"

"You're an empath," Rosalie stated. "Shouldn't you be able to feel her annoyance or boredom?"

"I could feel her being interested and attentive. And do you know why?" he queried and gave her the answer immediately. "Because she was doodling while I was explaining maths to her."

Rose was obviously enjoying herself. Jasper and Maddie weren't exactly on good terms, and having been fooled by his little sister like that probably felt like a good kick in the nuts to him.

"Sweet, isn't she?" She smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who's sweet?" Emmett asked curiously when he came down the stairs, only having heard the last part of the conversation.

Rose craned her neck to look at her husband, giving him a smile that indicated that he would definitely enjoy what she would tell him now. "Maddie told Jasper that she was too stupid for maths."

Emmett laughed out loud and approached them, then sat down on the armrest of the chair Rose was occupying.

"And let me guess: You believed her," he questioned, then cracked up when Jasper's expression darkened.

"Emmett, Rose, stop laughing," Esme said rebukingly; she didn't like how they were making fun of their brother. He tried to help after she asked him to. It just wasn't fair of them to laugh now after they refused to tutor their little sister and didn't even give her a reason for that.

Fine, Emmett volunteered, but only to spend even more time with Maddie and let her do whatever she wanted.

"I spend so much time trying to teach her maths because we were certain she was struggling. Even during the hours I tutored her she had trouble staying focussed and I was getting worried that she would never reach an understanding of mathematical concepts like that. And now you tell me that she has just _pretended_ to not grasp it?"

Emmett was still laughing, even though he held a hand over his mouth. It didn't really stifle his laughs.

Rose just smirked and casually checked her nails, as if she had stopped listening a while ago. She didn't fool anyone, by the way.

Esme was about to chide them again, but then Jasper groaned.

"All this work for nothing," he said while shaking his head in disbelief, then turned away a little because he was really disappointed in, well, all his siblings. And not even his wife told him!

"No, it was good that you did that!" Rose told him approvingly. "It was about pushing her far enough that she would finally give in and do what she's told. And you succeeded. I wouldn't have had the patience."

Esme folded her hands in her lap and stared at the ground, still incredulous about the happenings of the last couple of days and the decisions she made. "And we chose to only visit schools with special programs in case she has a learning difficulty," she admitted, still a little bewildered.

"Ha, Maddie will _love_ that, " Emmett grinned, planning on telling Maddie, but Rose nudged him with her elbow to make him shut up.

She frowned in confusion while eyeing Esme, and then decided to ask. "Esme ... can vampires even have something like learning difficulties?"

"I don't know, it isn't an injury. So I thought she might have had these problems all along and the transformation hadn't been able to change it," Esme explained, but sounded a little apologetic now. She never meant to imply that there was something wrong with her daughter. All she wanted was to help her.

Rosalie gave her a little smile. "I can assure you that there's nothing wrong with her, besides the fact that she is quite ... headstrong."

Jasper took a deep breath, still feeling a trifle annoyed that nobody let him know that tutoring his little sister would be nothing but a waste of time.

"Yes, and I am glad," Esme said, but she didn't look relieved.

Rosalie noticed that, but didn't understand. "Well, what about the schools you visited? Haven't you found the right one yet?"

Esme looked pensive. "I'm not sure. The information you just gave us makes me think that maybe these schools weren't the right ones for her."

"They weren't, love?" Carlisle asked and put his black bag down on the ground by the kitchen counter.

Suddenly all eyes were on him.

They had been so absorbed in this talk, that no-one had noticed him entering the house.

"Oh, Carlisle." She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her beloved husband, then received a kiss on the cheek from him as soon as he was right next to her.

"Is there a problem?" he then asked, looking between his children and wife.

"I won't tutor that brat anymore," Jasper stated resolutely.

Carlisle hadn't expected to hear his son say that.

"What happened?" He had deemed it a good idea that Maddie would receive some help with her schoolwork. She could only benefit from it and it would help Jasper and Maddie to get to know each other better.

Jasper was always a little reserved towards his little sister; it was a remnant from her newborn phase and it would probably take some time until he would be able to put it behind himself. But nevertheless, he always wanted what was best for her.

And Maddie? She was more than just content with spending her time with her favourite brother - yep, Emmett.

Jasper scowled. "She has been lying the whole time."

"Oh, come on," Emmett scoffed. "It isn't that bad."

At that moment Jasper couldn't help but think that maybe Maddie had her habit of downplaying everything from him.

But Carlisle held up a hand to silence him. He didn't like to hear that Maddie had been lying, especially after everything that happened during these last couple of days.

"What did she lie about?"

Jasper scowled. "She doesn't need tutoring."

Emmett gasped. "Maddie didn't lie! She never said she needed help," he tried to plead the case for his baby sister while she wasn't present.

Emmett didn't want her to be in trouble just because Jasper was in a pissy mood right now.

And suddenly even Esme looked like she would agree with Emmett's exclamation. Maddie had never asked to be tutored, she herself had decided that Maddie would benefit from it, assuming she had trouble grasping the subject.

Carlisle spoke up when he saw Jasper opening his mouth to retort something.

"Rose, Emmett, would you please give us a few minutes so we can talk to Maddie about this?"

"Sure," Rosalie replied and stood up from her seat. "Come Emmett, we'll go for a walk."

Emmett looked quite unwilling, but eventually took his wife's hand and together they left the house to grant them privacy for their talk with the little one.

"Maddie? Would you come to the living room, please?" Carlisle called and waited next to his wife until his daughter would show.

She came down the stairs just moments later and gave him the most beautiful smile. "Daddy, you're home!"

Maddie then skipped over to him and hugged him around the waist, earning herself a kiss on top of her head from Carlisle.

They stayed like this momentarily, until Esme took Maddie's hand in hers.

"Sit down, dear, we would like to talk to you," Esme said and squeezed her hand once.

Maddie frowned a little, but then took a few steps backwards and seated herself on an armchair.

"What's wrong?" she asked casually and looked back and forth between her parents.

Carlisle sighed. "Princess, is it possible that you aren't struggling with maths?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, nodding her head.

Jasper huffed and shook his head.

Carlisle silenced him with a look, then turned back towards his daughter. "Your brother tutored you because we thought you needed help."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell him that it wasn't necessary?"

"Because Mom said it's for the best," Maddie explained and pulled her legs up to be more comfortable.

"The tutoring," she added quickly when they just looked at her.

"So am I right to assume that it was just a game to you? We were playing school?" Jasper suddenly asked, giving Maddie a stern look.

"Well, I thought you had some problems and Mom wanted me to help give you a sense of achievement," she explained in a small voice, then smiled curiously at him. "Did it work?"

He just stared at her, failing to see the humour behind her words. He knew she was making that stuff up so she wouldn't be in trouble with Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Maddie."

"What? Is this about maths? I solved those stupid problems and Jasper is proud of himself. We can stop this tutoring now, right?"

"And why did you refuse to do them at school?" Carlisle asked and gave her a scrutinizing look. He needed to know, because they still hadn't decided on a new school for her.

Maddie just grimaced a little.

"Tell me, were your lessons at school interesting to you?"

She looked like she was thinking about it, then suddenly shook her head. "Not really."

Carlisle nodded his head a little, before asking yet another question. "So you didn't have trouble understanding the teaching material, the lessons themselves just weren't interesting to you."

"Yes." Maddie figured being honest about that would be beneficial. Plus, now that they knew why she was slacking off, they would probably leave her alone. Who cared about her grades as long as they knew she understood what her teachers were talking about?

"Could you tell us why?" Esme asked her daughter.

"I was bored," Maddie replied honestly.

Carlisle bent forward and let his elbows rest on his knees, determined to find out more. "But you didn't find it too difficult to understand?"

Maddie looked at him, suspicion in her eyes.

_Why did he ask so many questions?_

She wasn't student of that school anymore, it didn't matter anymore why she hadn't liked her classes.

"Give honest answers, please," he said when he noticed her giving him a skeptical look.

"It wasn't difficult," she told him after a moment.

"You did not feel overchallenged?"

That made her laugh.

"Answer my question, please," he prompted.

"No, I did not feel _overchallenged,_" she snorted, indicating that his question was more than just ridiculous. "You put me in a class full of dim-witted thirteen-year-olds."

Now Esme had another question for her daughter. "And why did you call yourself stupid when you refused to solve the maths problems your brother gave you?"

"Well, being stupid is the same as being unmotivated, isn't it? It's a synonym," she said and leaned back in her seat.

"No, dear, it is not," Carlisle replied softly and shook his head.

"Oh," Maddie said, wrinkling her nose in thought. "I thought it was."

"Would you stop lying already?" Jasper demanded, then turned towards their parents. "She's doing it again, playing stupid so she wouldn't have to face consequences."

"What consequences?" Maddie's eyes widened and she looked at Carlisle. "I didn't do anything, Daddy."

"Exactly, you didn't do _anything,_" Jasper told her.

Maddie looked hurt at his words and sadness crept into her eyes. "Why are you being mean to me?"

Jasper guided his eyes to his parents to check if they were seeing through her like he did. But the look in their eyes showed only sympathy.

"That display is just another proof that she desperately needs to learn respect," Jasper argued and pointed to Maddie.

But she just pushed her bottom lip out, and her eyes turned even sadder.

"Just don't do it again, all right?" Carlisle asked softly while looking at Maddie, who nodded her head in response.

Jasper huffed at hearing that.

He had wasted several hours trying to teach this girl maths only to find out that she had been fooling him the whole time. And now they just tell her to not do it again?

"Sorry, Jasper," Maddie uttered and looked at him ruefully.

"Save it," he replied.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Thank you for answering our questions, Maddie. You may go back to your room, if you like," he offered and watched his daughter nod, then leave the room.

"You believe her?" Jasper asked with disbelief in his voice the moment they heard the door to Maddie's room close.

"Jasper, calm yourself. I know she wasn't truly sad just now."

"Then why didn't you tell her that you knew?"

Carlisle gave him a little smile. "It wouldn't change anything. And this talk wasn't about punishing her, but about finding out why she had behaved that way at school."

"I'll try to obtain an appointment with the principal on Monday," Esme said to Carlisle while standing up, then she left the room.

Jasper watched Esme exit, then looked back at Carlisle when he spoke again.

"Now we know that Maddie was unchallenged and therefore wasn't motivated to do her schoolwork or make an effort at school."

"And you are all right with that?"

Carlisle held up one finger, telling him to wait and let him finish. "Going to school for the first time was hard for all of you, she is not an exception. Finally we know why it is hard for her and how we can accommodate her needs."

"Indeed," Jasper confirmed, wishing for his father to continue.

"Your mother and I visited schools that have programs for students with special educational needs, thinking that Maddie needed more help to increase her ability to learn independently."

Jasper had the same thoughts about his little sister, so he could only agree.

"But just now we learned that sending her to either of these schools might be counterproductive and then result in the same undesirable outcome."

Sighing, Jasper nodded his head.

"Esme is arranging an appointment with the principal of a different school. It has a stricter school policy as well as a stricter curriculum, which should take care of her loss of interest in classes."

"A stricter school policy?"

Exactly what Maddie needed, Jasper thought.

Carlisle was delighted about how interested Jasper was in his sister's schooling. "Yes, yes, it's a private school. What should be interesting is that it offers dual-language classes, Saturday Music School, a science club and much more. And it even has a homework club."

Jasper was astonished at how _perfect_ it sounded - a homework club, great!

"Where is that school located?" Jasper asked, because he didn't know many private schools nearby.

"In Fairholm."

Suddenly Jasper knew which school his father was talking about. And it made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>Liked it? <strong>**

****Just a little more Jasper for the ones of you who like to read about him! ****

****Oh, and thank you guys so much for reviewing and guessing! I love it when you guess!****

****And I love it when you review ;-) ****

**So REVIEW please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AAAH, guys! 105 reviews, woohoo!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Haha, and I told you Maddie isn't exactly smart in this story, didn't I?**

**Find out what happens next :D **

* * *

><p>Maddie came home from a hunt with Rose and Emmett. It was Monday afternoon, so it had been quite refreshing to spend some time in the woods and not at home like the last couple of days.<p>

Yes, a hunt only took a few hours but that was better than nothing, wasn't it?

She had really enjoyed being away from the house and the others, because staying home all the time made her feel like a newborn again.

_And_ she was sick of the looks Jasper gave her. Sometimes he just eyed her with that 'I'm watching you'-look, and sometimes he gave her a sardonic smile that unnerved her. But the weirdest thing was, that he didn't berate her after the talk they had with their parents, even though Maddie was sure that Jasper had been a little dissatisfied with her.

Maddie took her shoes off at the door, then walked over to the staircase so she could go to her room. There was nothing else to do, because Emmett and Rose wanted to spend some time sitting on the porch and enjoy the silence. Unfortunately Maddie was still grounded, so she couldn't join them.

Her father was sitting on the couch in the living room, she noticed. So he and Esme were already back from yet another appointment with some principal. But she didn't bother to ask how it had been, because she didn't really care.

Maddie had just put her foot on the first step when Carlisle looked up from the newspaper he was currently reading and called over to her. "Madeline? Your mother purchased some clothes for you, they are lying on your bed."

"Awesome," Maddie replied with a sigh, sounding less than enthusiastic. Esme probably bought a dress again, but this time for her 'second' first day of school, even though she knew Maddie didn't like that. _Especially_ because Esme always chose horrid stuff for her.

She probably needed to have a serious conversation with her about that ... or just keep on ruining the clothes so she wouldn't have to wear them.

Carlisle gave her a little half smile and said, "Please try them on, will you?"

She stared at him.

Since when did he care what she was wearing? And why would Esme need him to back her up about some stupid clothes?

"Yeah, whatever," she grumbled in response and got a nod from Carlisle.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Then Maddie turned around again and slouched up the stairs, feeling a little mopish.

On the second landing, Maddie passed Alice's room on her way up to the next floor.

The door was wide open and Maddie had a clear view of Alice holding up some kind of uniform.

You know, the checkered skirt, blouse and blazer type of thing.

She turned her head and looked at Maddie with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever floats your boat ...," Maddie said while rolling her eyes and even shuddering a little bit, not wanting to know what happened in that bedroom of Alice and Jasper.

Eew, no thank you.

She quickly continued her way up to the next floor, wishing to forget about this awkward moment as quickly as possible.

But the second Maddie stepped into her own room, she let out a frustrated roar.

"_What the fuck? !_ Are you kidding me? MOM!" she yelled, completely losing it.

She wheeled around then, ready to storm down the stairs to yell at Esme, but Carlisle was already there, leaning against the door frame and arms crossed over his chest.

"There is no need for cussing and yelling, Madeline," he said calmly, as though she was making a fuss over nothing.

Maddie was flabbergast. "Wh-what?"

There _so_ was a need for that, considering what was disgracing her bed right now.

Seriously, these clothes were a crude joke and Maddie was not in the least bit amused.

"Try it on, please, your mother needs to know if it fits or if she has to alter the length a bit," he explained to her while uncrossing his arms.

She laughed in disbelief. "Okay, joking aside. Tell Mom to take it back to the store she bought it from."

Maddie didn't know a single shop where ugly stuff like that was sold - but Esme obviously did. Now she desperately needed to have a serious conversation with her.

"No. And now try it on, dear."

Maddie eyed it again, and then it hit her.

Huh.

No wonder that Jasper gave her these stupid smirks for the last couple of days - he knew about this.

And then he had the gall to accuse _her_ of fooling _him_?

"Is this what I think it is?" She pointed at the clothing lying on her bed, a disgusted look on her face. She really had to fight the urge to yell at her father and break the interior of her room.

"If you think this is a school uniform then yes, it is what you think it is," Carlisle confirmed.

Woah.

So it was?

It _really_ was?

What the heck were they _thinking_? !

She looked at him, stupefied with horror. "I'm not putting on a school uniform, no way!"

Carlisle kept his voice even, so hopefully Maddie would calm some. "But it is required at your new school. You need to wear it tomorrow."

And then her jaw dropped. "_Tomorrow?_ What is happening here, huh?"

They didn't even give her enough time to talk them out of it again!

Tomorrow! That was ... pretty soon!

Carlisle moved his hand in a pacifying way, knowing that Maddie would soon start yelling. Of course he tried to prevent that from happening. "Did you really think we wouldn't try to find a new school for you as quickly as possible?"

They had talked about that and Maddie was crying when she thought they would keep her home for the next few months. She insisted on going to school, so why was she so shocked now? The sooner the better.

"What kind of a Junior High has a uniform? !" she whined in frustration, looking back and forth between her Dad and the clothes on her bed.

"It is a private school, dear. In Fairholm."

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to a private school. _In Fairholm,_" She mocked.

He sighed, shaking his head a little. "Madeline, we can talk about that later. Try it on now, please."

Maddie crossed her arms. "No."

Carlisle had already been in the process of leaving the room so Maddie could change, when her answer made him stop and turn back around.

"Madeline." His voice wasn't as calm as before anymore.

"NO!" She yelled and even stomped her foot.

He raised his eyebrows at her response of defiance.

"Stop it," Carlisle warned. That tantrum showed him exactly why they should be a little stricter with her.

"Then leave me alone! And take this fucking thing with you!" Maddie grabbed the skirt from her bed and was about to throw it in her Dad's face, but she was stopped by his hand around her wrist.

"Watch your language. And put. that. down.," he admonished with as much authority in his voice as he could muster.

Maddie glared at him, but eventually uncurled her fingers from the fabric and the skirt fell back down onto her bed.

Carlisle was glad that she complied and so he guided her hand back down, slightly loosening his grasp around her wrist. "Now. Can I trust you to calm down and try it on?"

"No," Maddie bit back and pulled her arm from her father's grip.

Then she continued to glare at him - she was really good at that.

"Madeline, this is your last warning. I have had enough of your attitude. You got yourself expelled from school, then you promised to behave and attend a different school when you had to face consequences. You were not interested in choosing a school with your mother and I, so we had to choose one for you," he told her with a stern look.

"Then choose a different one," she snapped.

He took a deep breath before replying. "No we won't. This is a very prestigious institution with excellent curriculum and reputation. You'll love it there."

And that was when Maddie's temper exploded.

"I will _what_? ! You are out of your fucking mind if you think that -"

But she didn't get to finish her rant, because all of a sudden she was bent to the side and then felt several sharp smacks cracking down on her behind.

It all happened so fast that Maddie didn't even have time to complain.

But she would have remained quiet during that ordeal anyways. Out of shock and petulance.

Carlisle straightened her up again, looked her in the eye and said, "I warned you about your language and your temper. Can I trust you to behave and do as you're told now or do you need a real spanking?"

The pain blossomed on her butt and she took a step back, still glaring at her father, but most of her earlier rage gone. She gulped, then hesitantly reached a hand back to rub the sting away.

"Now try that on for your mother. We can talk after that, be good now," Carlisle said and walked towards the door, but looked back over his shoulder when Maddie spoke again.

"Why would I try on a school uniform when I am not even going to that school? You aren't making any sense," she asked in a soft, whiny tone of voice and looked up at him with a pout.

"I'll see you downstairs."

He left, and Maddie just stood there, unsure of what to do.

She felt so utterly doomed.

She didn't want to wear that ... but if she didn't put it on soon, Carlisle would probably explode and pay her a visit again.

Great.

So she slowly approached her bed and took a closer look at the uniform.

It was a white blouse, very simple.

There also was a dark blue cotton pullover, probably not for the summer now, but for the months to come.

The blazer was of a dark blue colour as well, a golden crest was embroidered on the left chest.

And a tie.

A freaking green_ tie_ lay there.

_Seriously?_ That was for guys!

Then there was the skirt ...

Checkered in blue and green, the plaid skirt made Maddie throw up a little bit in her mouth, figuratively speaking. This thing was so cliché, seriously.

Even a pair of white knee socks was lying there .. _oh, come on!_

Nobody in their right mind would want to wear that, why did she of all people have to?

Life was so unfair, it wasn't even funny anymore.

So Maddie did the only thing that came to her mind: She picked up her cell phone from the bedside table and scanned through the numbers for the right one.

It rang only once.

"_Maddie, is that you?_"

"Uh-huh," Maddie said, her voice laced with sadness.

"_Oh, baby, you don't sound too good. What happened?_"

"Pick me up," she urged.

Now the voice on the other end became frantic. "_What? Why?_"

"I don't wanna stay here anymore, come pick me up," Maddie whined, pushed the uniform to the side and sat down on her bed.

"_Just tell me what happened! Did anyone hurt you?_" And the voice became even more frantic.

"My ... soul hurts," she said, making a face at how stupid that sounded.

"_Maddie ... hand Carlisle the phone, please, I would like to speak with him._" That was not a request.

And Maddie became mad all over again. "No! I don't wanna see him, he's making me go to a private school!"

There was a short silence.

"_I beg your pardon? You want to leave because he is sending you to a good school?_"

"What do you mean, _'good_'? It's horrible! I have to wear a uniform!"

Throat-clearing. "_I don't see the problem here, Mad._"

Maddie's jaw dropped, then she decided to explain _again_. "The problem_ is_: I don't wanna go there and wear a uniform!"

"_Madeline ... you got yourself expelled and now Carlisle and Esme have to send you to a different school. It is important to keep up appearances, you forced them to do this._"

And Maddie scoffed at that. "No, I didn't. They could have send me away, or finished me off or locked me in the basement to starve, but what they are doing is worse than all three of them together!"

"_Maddie-_"

"Besides: I wasn't expelled. Carlisle took me out, ha."

"_Listen to me, and listen closely: If I pick you up and take you back to Alaska, I can guarantee you that Eleazar will send you to a private school as well. He would never consider anything else for you. And let me remind you that he does not put up with your tantrums._"

"What?" Maddie asked in a sad tone of voice.

"_It is your choice._"

Now that frustrated Maddie. _Why did nobody feel pity for her?_ "I won't call again if you are just being mean to me."

Chuckling. "_Call me after your first day, I am sure you'll like it. And give my regards to the family, Maddie._"

She sighed. "Okay, Carmen ... tell the others I said Hi."

"_I will. I love you, you know that, right sweetie?_"

"Yup. You too. Bye!"

"_Goodbye_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it's getting serious now for Maddie!<strong>

**So, my dear readers, how do you like the story so far? Is something missing? Would you like to read more about certain characters? Seriously, you need to tell me, otherwise I'll just continue this story with the stuff I have already on my computer (I have about five more chapters, and that's all).**

**Your suggestions help me a lot to make this story better, so ... REVIEW! **

**:D**

**(Oh, I'll update my other story sometime next week!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Hey Jamie! The first chapter and the last 4 of the summer story are done, but not the stuff in between :-/ Yep, it turned into a whole story, not just a one-shot, gah! I just had that fun idea about Maddie and some ... nah, I won't tell you. Don't wanna spoil anything, haha!**

**'One thing leads to another' ... hm. The next three chapters are more or less done, but I need to write a little more before I post, so ... **

**I think I finish this story here first, and then we'll see. It's easier for me that way, and you don't have to wait for updates too long. Cool?**

* * *

><p>Maddie peeked into the living room, hiding her body from sight.<p>

Esme turned her head and noticed her daughter standing there. A smile appeared on her face and she said in a loving tone of voice, "Come in, angel, come here to me. I want to see it."

Maddie felt uneasy and didn't comply immediately, but after taking a deep breath she tentatively walked into the spacious living room, approaching her mother on the couch.

Maddie had decided to neither wear the knee socks, nor the tie. And the blazer was still lying on her bed.

Nevertheless, Esme gasped.

"Baby, just look at you!" she cooed, got up and hurried over to her daughter, who looked like she did not feel comfortable in these clothes - at all. And it certainly didn't help that Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett were present, too.

Alice squealed when she turned around and saw her sister wearing the uniform she had admired before. Well, she would never wear one herself, because _the same outfit every day_? No way! But for Maddie: Yup.

"You look adorable!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together in delight.

Maddie looked disgusted ...

Emmett snickered when he noticed Maddie's facial expression but then stopped abruptly. His mother's rebuking glance was enough to silence him right then.

And Carlisle just smiled. He was glad that Maddie put on the uniform, because it was the first step of many to be student at this private school.

Esme turned Maddie to the side and looked her over, then she tapped her lips with her index finger and looked pensive for a moment.

"I'll go get my sewing box, the skirt is a bit too long," she uttered before leaving the room.

Maddie trudged over to the kitchen. She sat down on a stool and propped her face up with her hand, elbow on the counter. Since it was an open kitchen, she could still see her family sitting in the living room and have a conversation with them.

"Can I take it off now?" Maddie asked sluggishly while looking at her father.

"No, dear, Esme has to measure first and pin your skirt to the right length," he explained to her, giving her a little, encouraging smile. That school would be perfect for her, she just needed to give it a chance. And wearing a uniform certainly couldn't be as bad as Maddie made it out to be.

Maddie frowned. "Why?"

"So it will fit."

Maddie sat up straighter and folded her arms on the counter top. "But I won't go to that school, therefore I don't need this ugly thing to fit," she stated matter-of-factly.

Carlisle didn't react to that, because it would only lead to another round of arguing. He wanted Maddie to accept it and give it a try, so he remained calm.

But Emmett had something to say.

"Why did you try it on then, huh, little schoolgirlie?" he asked and smirked over at her.

Maddie poked her tongue against the inside of her cheek, then said in an emotionless voice, "So I can pursue my dream of becoming a schoolgirl prostitute."

Carlisle's head shot up. "Madeline, enough. I don't want to hear you say that again."

She rolled her eyes at her father's rebuke.

_Fun-sucker._

"Finally I found my measuring tape!" Esme exclaimed when she entered the room, holding up the tape and smiling broadly. "Stand up straight, honey, we'll change it so it fits you better. You'll like it a lot more then, I promise."

Maddie moaned and buried her face in her folded arms. "Mom, don't promise something you cannot keep."

Esme tzed. "Just wait, it'll look even prettier once I have changed it." She pulled Maddie into a standing position, then knelt on the floor next to her sewing box.

"I hate it in case you didn't notice. There is nothing pretty about it."

"Shush, I need to concentrate," Esme told her and unrolled the tape measure so she could get started. Grabbing the hem of the plaid skirt, she held the tape up to measure the length.

But being bored, Maddie started swaying her hips a little for her skirt to move ... and to annoy Esme, of course.

The fabric slipped through Esme's fingers and she exclaimed with a huff, "Maddie, stop moving!"

"I can't help it, Dad beat the hell out of me, I'm hurting."

_Tee-hee._

"Madeline, tell the truth." Carlisle voice sounded over to where she and Esme stood.

Maddie looked at him as if she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Your behaviour up there was abominable and I was being very lenient with you," Carlisle said when his daughter did not answer.

Maddie didn't react to his words and looked back at her mother instead. "Why is it checkered?"

"I don't know, honey, it just is," Esme replied while pulling a needle from a little box on the floor to fix the length of the skirt.

"Are the trousers checkered, too?" Maddie asked, mildly curious. The guys would look _so_ ridiculous, maybe that was even worth going there for one day - just for the laugh.

"Trousers? There are just skirts, dear," Esme replied.

Maddie frowned. "What do the guys wear then?"

_Was it a ... Scottish school or something?_

Heavy silence.

Since Maddie didn't get an answer from her mother, who just fumbled nervously with the tape and didn't look up at her, Maddie gazed at Carlisle.

Then realisation hit and her jaw dropped.

"You're shitting me, right? A girls' school? You wanna send me to a fucking _girls' school_? ! There is no way in hell I am -"

"Enough!"

"Yes, more than enough," Maddie snapped at her father, stepped away from her mother and growled.

Then everything happened very fast.

Maddie ripped the blouse, pullover and skirt off her body and ran towards the front door. She was wearing denim shorts and a tank top, which she had put on before putting on these hideous clothes.

Unfortunately, that action with clothes underneath the uniform could be interpreted as planned.

"Come back here this instant!" Carlisle called after her, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

But she was already out the door and on her way into the woods.

"I'll go get her!" Emmett called out and jumped up. He yelled for Rose on his way to the foyer and only needed to wait a second until he could see his wife hurrying down the stairs.

Together they left in search for their sister.

* * *

><p>"What has gotten into you?" Rose asked when they found their little sister ten minutes later.<p>

Maddie was sitting on a tree log, fiddling with the dark, rutted bark and didn't look up.

"Nothing," she murmured in a sulky tone.

Emmett sat next to her, hugging her close with one arm and pulling her against his chest.

"It is not as bad as you think, Mad. Just accept it and maybe it'll turn out great," he tried to console her. He didn't like seeing her so downcast.

"Fat chance."

"Maddie, you wouldn't be in this situation had you behaved at Junior High. Esme and Carlisle had to find a new school for you. You know you'd be bored out of your mind if you were to stay home from now on while we are at school," Rose told her.

"But I don't wanna go to that school."

Rose shrugged her shoulders lightly. "There aren't many more, you know, this place isn't exactly a megacity."

Maddie scowled at her elder sister. "Well, it isn't my fault that you moved to the arse end of nowhere."

"It is the safest place to live."

"Whatever," Maddie grumbled and continued to peel little pieces of bark off the tree log.

Rosalie patted Maddie's knee. "Come now, a private school isn't so bad."

"But I hate the idea of going to an all-girls school," Maddie complained.

"Well, I love the idea of you going to an all-girls school." Emmett smirked and poked her in the side.

Emmett didn't like to see Maddie with boys, she was too young for that, well, according to him anyways. And therefore a private school for girls only seemed to be a good place for his little sister.

Maddie fixed her eyes on Emmett, then sighed. "Look, I don't really get along with girls."

He scoffed at hearing that. "You _are_ a girl."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to the house," Rose suggested and gently took Maddie's hand in hers.

"NO! I'm gonna get smacked, I'll never go back again," Maddie returned and pulled her hand from Rose's grasp, then crossed her arms.

"You won't get smacked," Rose replied reassuringly.

But Emmett exclaimed, "Yes, she will! She ripped the uniform to shreds and ran away."

That confused Rosalie.

"Then how come you are wearing clothes right now?" She asked her sister and tilted her head to the side.

Maddie shrugged. "I wore 'em underneath."

"You _planned_ on ripping the uniform?" Rose was absolutely appalled.

"No," and Maddie looked at her as if she was as dumb as a stump. "I didn't want that stuff touching me, so I wore my clothes underneath."

Obvious, wasn't it?

Rose gaze softened at hearing Maddie's explanation, because she could tell that her sister was being honest with her. And because she believed her that she didn't put on her uniform with the intention of ruining it mere minutes later. "Maddie, just accept the fact that you botched things up and now you have to face the consequence of going to a different school."

But Maddie was still not done being stubborn. "I don't want to."

"Did I ask if you wanted to?" Rose queried in a no-nonsense-voice while shooting her sister a piercing glance. "No, I told you to accept it."

Maddie squirmed a bit, but then moaned and nodded her head in defeat.

"Come," Rose said to Maddie and held her hand out for her to take.

Maddie made a face at that and decided to not listen for a change.

Before Rose would get angry, Emmett just picked his little sister up and threw her over his shoulder ass up, then walked in the direction of their house, holding hands with his wife.

They stepped into the house through the front door some time later.

"Let me down now! Em!" Maddie shouted, still lying over his broad shoulder and unable to get free from his grip.

Emmett cracked her on the ass once, then put her back down on her feet.

"Ow ..." She rubbed the spot where Emmett had smacked her. It didn't hurt, but she hoped somebody would feel pity for her and she wouldn't get yelled at for running away.

"Here she is, safe and sound." Emmett smiled at his mother who came walking towards them.

"Maddie," Esme chided. "Don't just run away. We could have talked and explained."

"But that wouldn't have changed anything," Maddie replied sulkily, holding on to Emmett's arm.

"Well, it would have changed you ripping the uniform and running away!"

Maddie shuffled her feet and looked to the ground.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Esme sighed and her voice was soft when she spoke again. "Go upstairs and change."

That was when Maddie's head shot back up, a frown creasing her forehead. "Why?"

"I still don't know the right length of the skirt."

Maddie's face fell. "You mean there is _another_ one?"

"Why certainly!"

Oh, dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

** Maddie found out that there wouldn't be any boys, haha! I had so much fun writing this :D**

**REVIEW please! **


	17. Chapter 17

** Time for the next chapter!**

**It's short, but the next one will be up soon!**

**patz13: The summer story (Jamie's wish) is about Maddie staying with Rose and Emmett, I just don't know when I will post it. But I'm glad that you're interested =) **

* * *

><p>Maddie was sulking for the rest of the day.<p>

After Rose and Emmett brought her back to the house, she had to put on this hideous skirt once more, so Esme could fix the length and annoy her by telling her over and over again how cute she looked dressed like this.

Maddie bit her tongue to restrain herself from exploding and screaming at her Mom - it certainly wouldn't do her any good if she flipped again.

Then she had to endure a long talk with Carlisle and Esme about running away and keeping one's anger in check. They weren't impressed with her attitude or the fact that she ripped her uniform, but her explanation somewhat made sense to them. Maddie was impulsive and hearing that she would go to a school for girls came as a shock to her. So they let her off with a warning.

But still, that stupid talk had not lifted Maddie's mood.

It was her last night before she would go to that ... well, to that hellhole they called school.

And no matter what she said, she couldn't change her parents' minds.

Not even telling them that Alice and Jasper probably used her uniform for their sexytime helped.

Well, they sent her to her room then, but apart from that - nothing.

_Why her?_

Okay, maybe she had screwed up ... but that consequence was overly harsh, wasn't it?

Especially because she could have changed the principal's decision in ... like a second.

Ugh, so tomorrow she would go to school again, a school she knew nothing about. She was just too pissed at her parents for doing this to her, that she didn't bother asking them about details, or even the name of the school.

And she would be the new one again ...

What sucked even more was that this time she couldn't even entertain herself whenever she got bored - Carlisle would flip.

* * *

><p>Rosalie glanced into Maddie's room, then sighed when she saw her little sister sitting on her bed, arms folded tightly across her chest and a scowl on her face. "Maddie? Come on, stop sulking."<p>

"I'm not sulking, I'm mad," Maddie replied without looking up.

"A private school really isn't that bad," Rose said and approached Maddie.

Maddie glanced at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "How would _you_ know?"

Ha, Rosalie just smirked and sat down on the bed, right next to her sister.

She didn't answer, just continued to give Maddie a stupid smirk.

"_What?_" Maddie eventually asked, starting to feel annoyed.

"Do you _really_ think I have never been student at a private school?"

Now that piqued Maddie's interest. Rose was always so perfect, what could she possibly have done to deserve that?

She gasped and her eyes grew as big as saucers. "What did you do?"

"Maddie, going to a private school is not a punishment, you need to get that out of your head," Rose informed her.

But Maddie just continued to stare at her with curious eyes, so eventually Rose gave in and answered.

"I didn't do anything, it was Emmett."

Whenever Emmett was involved, stories were bound to be good.

Maddie's face instantly lit up and she looked like she was close to exploding from the amount of curiosity she was feeling. She grabbed Rose's forearm tightly. "_What did he do? What did he do? What did he do?_ _What did he-_"

Rose covered Maddie's mouth with her hand, so she would actually get a chance to answer her question. "You know that he is very protective when it comes to our family, right?"

"Uh-huh," was all Maddie could utter through her sister's hand.

Retrieving her hand from Maddie's face, she then started explaining. "Well, it was before Alice and Jasper joined us, so only Edward, Emmett and I went to school. The other students gave us funny looks, like they always do. But there were some boys that gave me looks that Emmett really did not like."

"Haha, I can imagine."

Rose was probably the most beautiful girl you could ever lay your eyes on. And Emmett adored his wife. But he would constantly be confronted with guys lusting after her and sometimes even voicing their dirty thoughts. Vampire hearing wasn't always particularly advantageous. Neither was a brother with the ability to read minds.

"The problem was, that Edward told him what they were thinking, so Emmett got angry and beat some boys up. Breaking their noses, black eyes, and one of them even had a broken hand because he had tried to punch him back."

Maddie gasped, but it was quite obvious that she loved the story already. "No way! He did all that?"

"He did."

"Was he in trouble?"

Rose lifted one eyebrow. "What do you think, hm?"

Since Maddie was in trouble for some ridiculous reason, Emmett probably got into bigger trouble - at school _and_ at home.

"I think he was." She grinned.

"Exactly. He got expelled, and only because Carlisle gave the families a large amount of money to bribe them, they did not sue us. And, like I mentioned before, Alice wasn't with us, so we weren't as wealthy as we are now."

Yep, Alice and the stock market.

Maddie smirked.

Then Rose looked a little thoughtful. "Come to think of it now, that was probably one of the worst thrashings Emmett ever got. He was still very young, well, maybe a little older than you are now, but beating up boys until they bleed? It could have easily gotten out of control, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, the blood," Maddie breathed.

"To prevent something similar from happening again, Carlisle sent Edward and Emmett to an all-boys school. And for Emmett's sake, I decided to leave the school as well and go to a school for girls instead."

Maddie's jaw dropped. "Really?"

_Was she out of her mind? Going to a school like that of her own accord?_

"Yes."

"Did you have to wear a uniform?"

Rosalie laughed at that. "No, I didn't ... but Emmett and Edward had to."

Maddie covered her mouth with her hand for a moment to suppress the giggles from escaping. God knows why she pictured Edward dressed in the uniform she was supposed to wear the next day. Haha, Edward wearing a skirt ...

"Were they okay with that?" she asked when she could speak again.

"Emmett accepted it and thought it was kind of funny. Edward sulked for ages."

"I did not!" was suddenly yelled from the other room.

Rosalie laughed once before shouting, "Yes, you did! I have never seen you so grumpy."

The door of Edward's room was forcefully opened, and out came Edward. He stalked over to Maddie's room, and stopped in the doorway.

"Because it was all Emmett's fault!" He retorted loudly.

"You told him what they were thinking, it was just as much your fault as it was his," Rose told him while checking her nails, because she knew that he absolutely hated that gesture. But he deserved it for listening in on their conversation, so why not provoke him a little?

Edward did not reply. But his nostrils flared a bit, they noticed.

"See?" Rose asked Maddie in a whisper and smirked. "He is _still_ sulking because of it."

"I'm not!" He sounded indignant.

Rosalie scoffed at that. "Yes, you are, _baby boy_. If you hadn't been that stupid-"

"_What did I do? !_"

"You told Emmett."

He huffed. "Because he made me!"

Rose, being completely unfazed by his yelling, replied in a calm voice, "Gosh, you are still as stupid as you were all those years ago."

And Maddie was enjoying herself. Rose and Edward could bicker for ages with no end in sight and it was way better than watching TV.

"_I'm the stupid one here?_" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose countered, looking at Edward as if he was indeed dumber than dirt.

"These were the hardest years of my entire life!" Edward complained, angered that she would still downplay the happenings from decades ago.

Maddie laughed herself silly while letting herself fall onto her side, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Rosalie tilted her head to the side and asked Edward, "Shall I call for Esme? She'd gladly offer you a shoulder to cry on, just like she did during the _hardest years of your entire life,_" she said the last part of the sentence in a mock sad voice and held a hand over her heart.

He growled and pointed a finger at her. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep Emmett from getting into trouble."

And in order to make his little sister stop laughing at him, he added: "It was a boys' school that still used corporal punishment."

That made Maddie stop laughing immediately. Sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face, she looked very worried when she spoke. "Uh-oh. Does the school I have to go to still use that?"

Rose let her fingers run through her little sister's hair. "No, no. But it was back in 1938, the paddle was very common."

Her sister's words relieved Maddie immensely.

Then she slapped her forehead and snorted with laughter again.

_A paddle couldn't hurt her, duh. It would burst instantly!_

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked and smirked; she liked to see that Maddie was having fun after a day like that. And maybe it would help her to be more at ease for her first day of school tomorrow. That was the reason why she came up to Maddie's room in the first place - to tell her a story that would make her accept going to a private school.

"Just imagine they would have tried to hit Emmett with the paddle and it would have just broken on his butt. He wouldn't even have felt it!"

"That is right. But the teacher might have hurt himself by doing that. You don't swing paddles at brick walls." Rose nodded her head.

Maddie was still laughing, unable to get the picture out of her head. And even Edward chuckled before he left the room again - Maddie's imagination was quite entertaining to him.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Rose suddenly asked, which made Maddie stop laughing.

Her expression turned sad and her shoulders slumped.

"No. I really don't wanna go," she admitted and looked up at Rose.

"It won't be that bad, I'm sure. And keep in mind that it's still better than staying home, hm?" Rosalie replied in an attempt to cheer Maddie up.

Maddie just lifted one corner of her mouth in a little grimace, then leaned against Rose's shoulder and let her pat her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, in the next chapter Maddie will need to get ready for school, dundundun ... ;-)<strong>

** **Oh, and I updated 'Better times will come'! Go ahead and read it right after you reviewed this story here******! Kay?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers!**

**The first part of this chapter wasn't planned ... but you like to read about Alice, right? **

**If you do, then you might like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Rose and Emmett took Maddie hunting at night, so she would be well fed and hopefully have an even temper for the day to come. Being thirsty was never good for a vampire - it would be harder to maintain self-control as well as keeping suddenly appearing irritability and aggressiveness at bay.<p>

Plus Maddie was supposed to hunt more often than the others did. Her skin would constantly look flushed when she hunted more frequently, and that gave her a more natural look. Her child-like features would be emphasized, which was exactly what they wanted - she was supposed to be a healthy thirteen-year-old human girl, after all.

The hunt was long and relieving, exactly what Maddie needed. But this time she looked like she had fallen into a puddle of blood, because she didn't just drain the deer she caught, but ripped it to pieces as well. It helped her get rid of her pent-up anger and afterwards she was indeed at ease.

Only Rose was far from happy when she saw that, whereas Emmett laughed at the sight. Rose slapped his arm in order to make him shut up before they ran back to the house.

Back home, Maddie took a nice, long bath. Alice had already prepared everything for her sister, since she had a vision about the hunt and knew what Maddie would look like.

Alice entered the room when Maddie was dressed again, and chatted away while she worked on Maddie's hair. Yes, even though Maddie would never admit it, sometimes she liked being pampered and have Alice do her hair. It didn't happen often that she would let her, but right now it helped her take her mind off things.

After a while, when she was back in her own room, clean and smelling of waterlilies and jasmine, Maddie decided to do her nails. She already figured that she wouldn't be allowed to go to school wearing black nail polish ... but she was okay with staying home for another day.

Too bad Esme brought a brochure about that girls' school up to Maddie's room, and immediately told her to use some nail polish remover.

And before Maddie could get mad because of her Mom's request, Alice appeared.

"I'll go through the brochure with her, Mom," she offered and gave Esme a sweet smile.

"Thank you, dear," Esme replied and ran her finger's through Alice's black hair. Maddie was a little unhappy with her and Carlisle right now, so maybe it was a good idea if someone else showed her the advantages of being student at that school.

Seeing Alice making herself comfortable on Maddie's bed, and Maddie looking expectantly up at her - probably waiting for her to leave - Esme walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"So," Alice said and focussed on her little sister.

"... so?" Maddie asked. She wouldn't touch that stupid brochure, Alice could forget that.

"You _need_ to stop."

_Aha, so this was about something else then._

"Stop what? What are you talking about?" Maddie asked her sister, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Maddie." Alice sighed. "I was really hoping you would stop your defiance. What do you think is going to happen if you follow through with your plan?"

"If you really think I have a plan, then -"

"Don't do it. And you know Carlisle will sit right next to you. Do you_ really_ think he wouldn't _notice_?" Alice certainly did not understand what was going round in her baby sister's head.

Maddie groaned. Of course she couldn't do anything without Alice knowing beforehand - ugh, it sucked.

"It really wouldn't work? Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," Alice responded and patted Maddie's knee comfortingly.

"Why? Just tell me what went wrong in your vision and I change my strategy, maybe then -"

"No," Alice quickly interrupted her sister. "Maddie, I'm telling you this to help you."

"But telling me to not even try isn't helping at all," Maddie replied in a sad tone of voice and looked down at her folded hands.

A loose strand of hair fell into Maddie's face and Alice tucked it behind her ear.

Then she put a finger on her lip and stared at Maddie, obviously thinking about something.

Maddie looked up at her with hopeful eyes - maybe Alice would help her after all?

But all Alice did was fish a little bobby pin from her trouser pocket, open it with her teeth, then fix Maddie's hair with it.

She smiled broadly and gave her a satisfied nod. "That's better."

Maddie moaned and buried her face in her hands. "Nothing is better ..."

"Okay, here."

_Huh?_

Maddie was reluctant to look up, so Alice peeled her fingers away from her face and grinned.

And what Maddie then saw made her sit up straighter.

A little bundle of money was lying on the bed, right between the two girls.

Maddie frowned at her sister, who just nodded her head and did not stop grinning.

So Maddie picked it up and counted the bills.

"Two hundred dollars?" She asked in disbelief.

Alice nodded her head. "For you."

"You give me two hundred dollars ... Right." Maddie laughed a little, because Alice wasn't making any sense.

"If you promise me to behave in the principal's office tomorrow, be really polite and show the principal what a sweet little girl you are, the money is yours."

Maddie cocked an eyebrow at that.

_Interesting._

How long would she be in that office? Five minutes?

She could definitely do that!

Alice smirked when she saw her sister smirking.

But then Maddie cleared her throat and put the money back onto the bedcover. "Why do you care?"

Alice put her hand over Maddie's and squeezed once.

"I know that you don't want to listen to me, and before I watch you make yet another big mistake, I rather bribe you," she replied matter-of-factly.

_Nice._

Maddie could do with some money, her allowance never lasted very long. And if Alice practically forced two hundred dollars on her - who was she to deny it?

But before she could tell her sister that she agreed to the deal, Alice shouted with glee and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I knew you'd say yes!" she exclaimed happily and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"But we are just talking about the office, aren't we?"

"Sure. I'll take care of everything else," Alice told her with a wink before standing up.

Maddie gave her a quizzical look, but Alice just smiled, squealed, and then danced out of the room and down the stairs.

O-kay.

* * *

><p>"Oh Maddie, sweetheart. Make-up is not allowed at your new school. Please go upstairs and remove it," Esme said when Maddie sat down at the counter in the kitchen. She had put on some dark eyeshadow and mascara - partly to annoy her mother. No, <em>solely<em> to annoy her mother actually.

"But I like it," Maddie replied with a shrug and remained sitting. Esme should be glad that she put on the stupid uniform, because that was about all she could expect from her today.

"Yes, it's very pretty, dear. But you need to take it off now, you cannot go to school like that."

_Ha, great!_

"Good, I'll stay home then," Maddie remarked and smirked at her Mom.

Esme sighed. "Mad-"

"It's okay, I'll do it," Alice chirped loudly and walked into the kitchen with make-up remover and cotton pads in her hands.

Maddie glared at her sister, who skillfully rid her face of any trace of make-up in a matter of seconds.

Esme rounded the counter and stopped next to Alice, to check if Maddie looked ready for school now. "Maddie, you haven't put on your knee socks yet! There should be several pairs in your closet."

So Maddie stomped out of the kitchen again.

A minute later, and she returned.

Esme groaned internally when she saw what her daughter had done. "No! You can't just wear _any_ knee socks, these ones are purple! Where are the ones I got for you?" Esme asked and a frown appeared on her forehead. How could Maddie think that purple socks with black dots were appropriate?

"How would I know?" Maddie retorted, looking at her Mom as though she thought her question was a little weird.

"Take these, I found them in the laundry room." Alice skipped into the room and dropped a white bundle into her sister's lap. There were more than enough pairs in Maddie's closet, but Maddie obviously wasn't in the mood for complying.

"Awesome, thanks," Maddie said with mock joy in her voice and scowled.

All of a sudden Alice scrunched up her face as though she was seeing or was thinking about something, then left the room again and ascended the stairs.

With a huff, Maddie shook the socks so they would unfold, then put them on the chair next to herself.

Now that Maddie's hands weren't covered by the sleeves of her blazer anymore, Esme noticed Maddie's black painted fingernails. "And no nail polish, Maddie, I told you yesterday."

"I forgot to remove it. I'll do it later," Maddie replied casually and threw her purple socks on the counter, then grabbed the white ones and put them on.

"Later won't be time for that, you have to leave in ten minutes!" Esme told her and grabbed her socks, because they certainly did not belong on a kitchen counter.

"Well, I guess I'm not leaving in ten minutes then," Maddie concluded flippantly.

What a great start to the day ... Esme was annoyed, Maddie was annoyed, and Carlisle probably would be, too.

Before Esme could even think about uttering a rebuke, Alice was back in the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help you!" She beamed at her sister, cotton pads soaked with nail polish remover already at hand.

Sweet little Alice really tried to keep the mood even on this morning, Esme noticed. She did not want to know what kind of visions she must have gotten that she was helping so much right now.

She watched her two daughters leave for the nearest bathroom.

When Maddie returned to the kitchen a minute later, she was wearing her favourite pair of dark red high tops on her feet. The laces were untied and kept on hitting the floor softly with every step.

Esme had been itching to throw these horrible shoes away for some time already, because they were crusted with dried blood and mud and were completely worn out, but Maddie just liked them too much.

And Maddie knew she wasn't allowed to wear them anywhere except for hunting.

So why would she try her mother's patience so much right now? _Why_?

Esme wasn't happy at seeing this, but she decided to be extra patient with her daughter on this day, so she kept her voice even.

"No, Madeline! You cannot wear your sneakers to your uniform. I cannot let you go to school like that."

"Fine with me. I'll stay home then," Maddie replied, while sitting down at the counter in the kitchen.

"Put on some black shoes, dear."

She sighed. "I don't have any."

Esme closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before addressing her daughter once more. "I got you a pair of black shoes for your uniform, where is it?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and opened the magazine that was lying on the counter next to her. "Uh," she muttered and her eyes widened when she saw which movies would be coming to the theaters soon.

Esme looked at Maddie in disbelief. _They were having a conversation here and then Maddie just ignored her?_

"Here." Alice walked in with the dreaded shoes.

"You found them, Alice!" Esme sighed with relief. "Where were they?"

"Funny enough, I found them in the pile of clothes we were planning on donating to charity."

Esme gave Maddie a stern look. "Madeline, did you put them there?"

"Oops," Maddie replied sarcastically while flipping through the magazine.

Alice pulled the high-tops off Maddie's feet and put the black shoes on instead.

Maddie hid them because they were absolutely hideous, and now she still had to wear them. _Grrr, Alice. _

After she had fastened the shoes, Alice straightened up again and smiled. "There. No need to worry, Esme."

Maddie groaned in annoyance, jumped off the chair and went upstairs.

"Don't forget your backpack, dear!" Esme called after her.

Oh Lord, Esme was so glad that Carlisle would take Maddie to school, so she only had to endure five more minutes of defiance, huffing and glaring.

"Madeline? It's time to leave!" Carlisle called while descending the stairs, then he walked into the kitchen where his wife stood waiting. She handed him his car keys off the counter and leaned against it, sighing loudly.

He gave her a little smile while driving his hand up and down her upper arm. "Darling, it'll be all right. She's nervous about her first day, tomorrow will be a lot easier."

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked, knowing full well that it was only make believe.

It would take at least a week for that little girl to stop being a brat and accept the new school.

Maddie trudged into the kitchen just then, looking as pitiful as she could manage. Big, sad puppy dog eyes, bottom lip protruding and hunched shoulders, her backpack being dragged across the floor by one shoulder strap.

"I don't wanna go, please don't make me," she whined and looked pleadingly up at her parents.

Carlisle turned around, so he would stand next to his wife and could face Maddie completely.

"You haven't even seen the school yet, you'll like it," he told her encouragingly.

The sadness left Maddie's face and her expression hardened instantly. "Seriously, If you say 'you'll like it' one more time, I'm gonna break something."

"Then sitting in class will be very uncomfortable, dear."

Her father's answer made her pout.

"I don't wanna go ...," she whined again.

"We are not going to change our mind, now let us go to the car," Carlisle said and took a step closer to Maddie, extending an arm so she would walk over to him and they could leave.

Maddie did not move, and looked somewhat petulant. "If you make me go there, I'm gonna make them expel me, ha!"

Carlisle's jaw clenched and he held up a warning finger, but before he could say something, Emmett entered the kitchen.

"No need for that, Maddie, they might ask you to leave soon enough. You'll make all the other girls look stupid and ugly," he told his little sister and grinned.

"Ooooh Em, that was sweet," Maddie smiled and hugged her brother around the waist.

"And so true," she added musingly. Yes, she really wasn't looking forward to spending five days a week with a bunch of retarded thirteen-year-old girls.

Carlisle and Esme laughed at that.

"Have fun, Tiny, and don't forget the deal we have," Emmett whispered in her ear, then patted her on the head and left the room again to get ready for school.

"We need to leave. Come now, princess," Carlisle said when Maddie was just standing there, still looking in the direction Emmett had gone.

She took a deep breath, then nodded. Worry was written all over her face, but what could she do? Trash the car? Run? Kill everybody at that school?

But every single thing she thought of would just lead to trouble ... for her.

She let her father guide her to the garage with his hand on her shoulder, and got a kiss from her Mom as she passed her. "Be good!" was called before Maddie and Carlisle left the kitchen.

They got into the car after Maddie put her backpack into the trunk, and waited for the garage door to pull up so they could drive onto the path that would lead them to the road.

While slowly rolling down the driveway, Maddie saw Esme standing on the porch with her arms wrapped around herself. She noticed Maddie seeing her, so she gave her a tiny wave.

Maddie looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, guys, I divided the rest of this story into chapters now. So now I can tell you that there will be 5 more chapters, definitely. <strong>**But today I got two more ideas, hm. Well, you just tell me if you want to read more when we reach chapter 23, okay?**

**Okay!**

**Now review, please ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there!**

**Sorry it took me forever to update, but I had a lot on my plate lately and now I'm quite exhausted actually. **

**But_ finally!_ I have time for updates again :) **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Maddie drove in silence for quite a while until they reached that huge building... maybe Victorian style?<p>

It was massive, and the school yard was bounded by a brick wall and a huge wrought iron gate. To Maddie, it resembled a prison ... well okay, it looked prettier than a prison but that didn't change the fact that she did not want to go in there.

And even though they were still in the car, Maddie could hear the inane chatter of the many girls that walked into the school. Girls ...

But back to the building. It looked old. It looked ... like the school Maddie would hate until the principal would kick her out again ... please let it happen soon ...

_It just wasn't fair ... why her? And of all the schools in the world ... why did it have to be a girls' school? _

Carlisle parked his black Mercedes in front of the gate and turned off the engine. He smiled at Maddie before he unbuckled and got out of the car.

But Maddie did not follow suit.

He sighed, having already anticipated her to behave like that after the way too silent drive.

So Carlisle walked to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door for her to get out.

She remained seated with her arms folded across her chest.

"Maddie, we are there. Please get out now."

She stared straight ahead, completely ignoring her father.

"Come," he said softly and opened the door a little wider before offering his hand to help her get out of the car.

But ... she did not move.

_She's got a nerve_. They had an appointment with the principal in a few minutes, so this was a very bad time to be stubborn.

"Madeline," he warned, his patience faltering with every second that passed. He so hoped that the warning tone he was using with her would be enough to make her move.

She huffed.

"We talked about this. Now stop these antics and get out of the car, we're going to be late otherwise."

She still did not react to anything her Dad said.

_Like she cared if they were late or not, pah._

All right, she asked for it. Carlisle bent forward to be on eye level with her and whispered, "You have to the count of three to get out of the car or I won't hesitate to put you over my knee right here in front of everybody."

Her eyes widened in terror and she scooted out of the passenger seat before he could even start to count.

Maddie wasn't sure if he was bluffing or if he would really follow through with his threat, but she decided that she did not want to find out.

While shaking his head a little at the plain fact that she had needed to be_ threatened_ before she would comply, Carlisle put a hand on her back and guided her to the trunk of the car, which he opened instantly.

After handing Maddie her backpack, he closed the trunk again and locked the car.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked and looked her over.

When she didn't reply, he just nodded his head. "All right. Come along, then."

Then he started walking in the direction of the main entrance of the school, but Maddie stayed glued to the spot.

He turned around when he noticed that she wasn't following after him.

"Madeline, come now," he said with a sigh.

She stood there with her bottom lip protruding and gave him a defiant glare, letting him know that she would not move an inch.

So he closed the distance in three long strides, took her by the hand and pulled her along.

Now the whining started.

"Please! Can't we talk it over? I'll be good, I promise, just don't make me go in there!"

He chuckled at his daughter's attempt.

"We talked enough already. You are a student of this school now, please accept that."

"No!" she replied and would have stomped her foot in frustration. But she couldn't because she was being pulled towards the entrance of that school, which frustrated her even more.

"This is the consequence of getting expelled - you have to attend a different school now," he told her, because he knew she wanted to go back to her old school even though that wasn't possible.

"I wasn't expelled," she stated petulantly and dragged her feet in order to make her Dad slow down.

Maddie's behaviour must have looked a little weird to the few girls that hurried into the school, not wanting to be late. They glanced at her, but then continued their way.

"Actually, yes, you were," he commented while looking at her over his shoulder, his pace never slowing down one bit.

Maddie made a face, but let her father pull her along then.

Before they stepped into the school however, he stopped and turned towards Maddie, placing his hands on her shoulders.

He gave her a little smile before speaking softly to her.

"Sweetie, lighten up now and give it a chance. This is a very good school, you'll see."

Instead of saying something in return, she just looked up at him with a pout.

"Let's go inside now, all right?"

He mimicked her sulky face, which made Maddie laugh a little.

"That's my girl," he said and tapped her nose with his finger. Then he took her by the hand again and they proceeded to walk into the huge building and down the hall towards the office.

"Good morning! Dr. Cullen, isn't it?" An elderly, slightly corpulent woman said cheerfully the moment they entered.

They could hear her heartbeat increasing and Maddie had to fight the urge to turn on her heel and leave again - it was really gross how women reacted whenever they caught sight of her Dad.

"Yes, and good morning to you, Mrs. Sanderson," he smiled at her and they shook hands.

Then the lady looked at Maddie. "And you must be little Madeline! Are you excited for your first day, love?"

Maddie just looked at her sceptically, but when she felt her father's eyes on her, she answered. "Uhm, sure..."

"Oh, she's a little shy, isn't she?" the lady addressed Carlisle, then turned towards Maddie again. "Don't you worry, dear, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends here soon."

"Is she nuts?" Maddie asked her father, too low for the lady to make out.

"Behave," Carlisle admonished, just as silent.

"Everybody is so very excited to meet you, isn't that nice?" the way too cheerful lady asked.

"Maybe drunk?" Maddie addressed her father again, musing.

"Shush, be good," Carlisle said and stroked her hair.

The woman's smile faltered a bit, because she saw Maddie's lips move, but didn't hear a sound, which confused her a little.

She looked between Maddie and Carlisle, then cleared her throat and said, "Mrs. Jacobs is ready to receive you now. Follow me please."

Carlisle still held his daughter's hand in his - it was a precaution, so she wouldn't make a run for it.

And then they entered the principal's office.

It was a surprisingly nice room, adorned with flower arrangements and indoor plants. Several book shelves stood at the sides and there were big windows facing south. Right in the middle of the room was a dark, wooden desk with a comfortable looking leather chair behind it; two also comfortable looking chairs had been placed in front of it. Everything in here was in colours of cream and chocolate, way too classy for a simple principal's office.

Maddie looked around and was impressed as well as confused; never before had she seen an office like this - well, apart from her Dad's, but he was no principal.

A blonde, cheerful looking lady, probably in her early fifties, walked towards them with a smile. She was wearing a dark blue lady's suit with a white blouse underneath - she looked like a typical principal, but nicer somehow.

"Dr. Cullen, good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Jacobs."

They shook hands, then she turned to look at Maddie.

"We haven't had the pleasure to meet before, Madeline," she said. "I am your new principal."

A friendly smile, like she was genuinely loving her job. Behind the little golden-rimmed glasses were lively blue eyes, that were surrounded by laugh lines.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Jacobs," Maddie smiled up at the lady.

Carlisle was impressed and a little taken aback that his daughter had changed that quickly from moody and impudent to friendly and happy.

"Have a seat, please. May I offer you something to drink or some biscuits?"

Carlisle politely declined; he didn't have much time at hand due to his job. And Maddie explained that she was just too excited to eat.

"I'm not planning on keeping you long, classes start in a few minutes. Our secretary that you just met, Mrs. Sanderson, will provide you with your schedule, Madeline. She'll give you the number to your locker and take you to your first class, which will be ... mathematics. Do you like maths, dear?" She asked and folded her hands on top of the student's file that was spread out on the desk in front of her.

Carlisle tensed up. His daughter absolutely hated maths, so why did that, of all things, have to be her first class of her first day at this school?

And what would she reply? First impressions count, so if she started cussing now or insulting her principal then he wouldn't know what to do.

He glanced at his daughter right when she opened her mouth to answer.

"It happens to be one of my favourite subjects, Ma'am. I am especially interested in algebra." The biggest lie in the universe, conveyed with a cute smile.

Carlisle nearly snorted, so he quickly reached up to cover his mouth, pretending to cough.

Maddie's answer definitely caught him off guard.

"I'm glad to hear that." The principal looked pleased and nodded her head, before bending forward a little. "As you already know, our school has a strict curriculum. So in case you have any trouble keeping up, don't hesitate to ask your teachers for help. They will be glad to answer any questions that you may have. And please know that my door is always open and I invite you to come and speak with me whenever questions or concerns occur."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I really appreciate it." Maddie gave her a sugary smile, then darted an angry glance at her father. _Strict curriculum? Well, thanks a lot._

Thankfully, the principal did not notice the look Maddie gave Carlisle, because it only lasted a second.

"Do you have any questions before you start your first day at our Highcrest Girls Academy?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Not right now, no," Maddie replied and returned the smile.

"All right, Madeline, maybe later - the first day is always a little confusing, so a girl from your class will be assigned to show you around and take you to your classes today." Then she turned back to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, I already told you and your wife about our school policy. Do you have any questions since the last time we met?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't, you explained everything to us and we agree with everything. I think this is the right school for our daughter."

"I think so, too, Dr. Cullen, I'm sure she'll get along well with the other girls," She replied and looked at Maddie. "So, Madeline, are you ready for your first class?"

"I can't wait, Ma'am!" Maddie exclaimed and beamed up at her new principal.

_Hm, maybe that was a bit overdone ... but whatever. She just earned herself two hundred dollars. Booyah._

"Wonderful. I wish you a happy day then, dear," the principal said happily, before addressing Carlisle once more. "She'll fit right in, Dr. Cullen, I am sure. You must be overjoyed to have such a lovely young lady as your daughter."

Gosh, Maddie obviously landed her ass in a funny farm here. The next few hours would be thrilling.

He smiled. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Mrs. Jacobs."

The bell rang, indicating that the first class of the day would start now.

"Oh, it's time," Mrs. Jacobs said and glanced at the wall clock.

They quickly said goodbye and exchanged some last polite phrases, before Maddie and Carlisle left the principal's office and walked up to the secretary.

"All set? I'll just get your documents ready. It'll only take a minute," Mrs. Sanderson told them and vanished into an adjoining room.

Carlisle and Maddie walked out of the office and waited in front of it.

"Don't leave me here, Daddy! Please! I swear I'll be good, just don't leave me here!" Maddie begged the moment they stepped out into the hallway. She held onto her father's arm for dear life.

Sooo ... cheerful and happy had left Maddie again and whiny and petulant took their places.

"Madeline, didn't you like your new principal?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't care about her! Take me back home, or I'll walk, maybe -"

"Stop that, you haven't even started your classes yet."

She let go of his arm and took a step back, then crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like it here, this school sucks."

"Shush. You have been very polite in the office, I am so very proud of you. Keep it up, sweetheart, you'll have a great first day," Carlisle told her, not willing to react to her sulkiness. It would only lead to another discussion, and neither he nor she had time for this now.

Maddie's jaw dropped. "But I -"

At that moment, the stupid secretary walked out of the office and smiled at them.

"These copies are for you, Dr. Cullen. Just some dates for parent-teacher conferences, festivities and special occasions."

Carlisle took the papers from her and nodded his head. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Sanderson."

She smiled broadly at him and they could hear her heart flutter.

_Barf. _

She stared at him a moment longer before she realised what she was doing. Quickly clearing her throat and wiping a strand of dark hair out of her face, she then looked at Maddie. "Good. Then I'll show you to your classroom now, all right, Madeline?"

Maddie looked away from the fat lady and gave her father the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Daddy ..."

"Your mother will pick you up on time today, sweetheart. I have to get going now or I'll be late for work. Have a wonderful day, Maddie, and be good!" He hugged his daughter tightly and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine. I love you."

"Love you, too," Maddie grumbled when they pulled away from their embrace.

"Have a pleasant day, Mrs. Sanderson." Carlisle smiled up at the lady.

"You too, Dr. Cullen. Goodbye!"

Carlisle gave Maddie a quick, encouraging smile, before he walked down the hall in the direction of the school entrance. He turned around one last time to wave at her, before disappearing around the corner.

Maddie stood there for a moment with slumped shoulders, feeling utterly doomed.

"This way, my dear," the lady chirped and walked towards the big staircase.

Maddie reluctantly followed after letting out a deep sigh.

_Well, what could she do?_ If she ran, Carlisle would see her because he was still on his way to his car. And she would miss out on the money Emmett had promised her. Every day for the first week, he would give her one hundred dollars. Okay, only as long as she didn't cause any trouble, but _hey!_ She wasn't willing to talk to anyone here anyways, so how in the heck could she cause trouble?

The secretary led the way up two flights of stairs, then hurried down a long L-shaped corridor until they stopped in front of a classroom.

"Don't be nervous, our girls are always very welcoming towards new students." She turned toward Maddie and smiled, then guided her into the room.

Ugh.

A room full of thirteen-year-olds, everybody wearing the same outfit. Well, yeah, a school uniform.

Maddie just found her way to her own personal hell.

Mrs. Sanderson stopped in front of the teacher and introduced them immediately. "This here is your maths teacher, Mr. Benson. Mr. Benson, I have a new student for you: Madeline Cullen."

He nodded his head and they looked at each other.

An ugly guy with a half-bald head wearing thick glasses with greasy fingerprints on it. The clothes he was wearing looked like they belonged to an eighty year old man. This guy was forty, max.

Ugh, and there was hair coming out of his nose! Other people might not notice, but Maddie did. Sometimes she wished she wouldn't have such sharp eyes.

_Gosh, is he ugly_, she thought.

"Nice to meet you, Madeline," the guy said and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir," Maddie replied, thankful that he didn't offer his hand to shake. She hated this guy and this place already. And she hated maths.

_Ugh, what a day._

"I hope you like mathematics, it is such an exciting subject."

_Eat shit and die. _

"It is." Maddie nodded and tried not to gag at the guy's bad breath.

"Eager to start your lesson, eh?" The fugly guy said. "Would you like to introduce yourself to your new classmates before we begin?"

Maddie looked at him as if he was shitting her. "No," she said.

"She's just a little shy. I'm sure she'll make friends during recess," the secretary told the teacher.

"Oh, all right. You can sit over there at the window then, next to Rebecca Holmes."

"Thank you," Maddie replied absent-mindedly while scanning the room.

Then she made her way to the last row and sat down at the desk next to the window. So she could at least watch the world beyond the gates when bored out of her mind - might happen a lot.

All the girls in the room watched her curiously. Unfortunately, the term had already started, so she was the attraction now.

Weee, Maddie looked forward to recess ... not.

"Pssh, hey! I'm Becca, what's your name," the girl sitting next to Maddie whispered. She had dark blond hair and green eyes that sparkled with curiosity, and when she spoke, her silver braces showed.

"Maddie," she replied. At least the girl didn't look like she was dumber than dirt ... like most of the rest here.

This was an expensive girls' school, so completely spoiled and conceited girls could be found here, Maddie figured.

What was Maddie? She was neither, if you'd ask her.

Becca smiled at her answer and put her chin in her hand.

"Why did you come here this late? The term started two weeks ago," she said with a slight frown, but her eyes still beamed with curiosity.

_Oh well, talking to her was better than to look at the ugly teacher or the stupid girls in this class._

"I like to attract attention - wouldn't have worked if I came here with all the others," Maddie replied casually while rummaging around her backpack to find a pen or something.

"Ah," Becca said, and leaned back in her seat, getting the feeling that Maddie wasn't in the right mood for chatting.

"Rebecca, would you be so kind and show our new student around for the day?" the maths teacher asked the moment Mrs. Sanderson left the room.

"Sure, Mr. Benson," she responded and nodded her head.

Maddie rolled her eyes - as if she would need help finding her way around here. This wasn't exactly Hogwarts where the staircases moved, for fuck's sake.

The teacher picked up a piece of chalk, then looked at the class and spoke up. "Attention girls, let us begin the lesson. Last week we talked about ..."

And Maddie stopped listening. She decided to take a look at her schedule for the day instead.

_Oh great_, she had History next ... how would she survive that day?

* * *

><p>During recess, Maddie went to find her locker to put her stuff in.<p>

That was when she heard footsteps approaching, three pairs to be precise.

"Still here, four-eyes? I thought I told you to leave for good," a very stuck-up girl said, her small attendance supported that statement with exclamations such as 'Yeah' and 'Uh-huh'.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maddie could see the girl standing next to her taking a step back, like she was ... scared?

Maddie closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling like she just stepped into a very bad high school movie. Bitchy girls that ran around in small groups, insulting everyone just for the heck of it? Seriously?

Wow, she really wanted to strangle Carlisle and Esme right then, for sending her to this place.

"Poor you, having a locker next to that scum."

Maddie turned around then, knowing that she was being addressed. She cocked one eyebrow and just looked at the bitch in front of her. Yup, blonde hair, blue eyes and tons of lip gloss.

Of course her looks weren't what made her a bitch, it was the scornful smile that was directed at the shy, fair-haired girl standing close to Maddie.

Then she turned her head to look at Maddie with folded arms and raised chin. She was a bit taller than Maddie, and obviously liked it very much.

"You're the new one," she remarked and gave Maddie the once-over.

"What gave me away?" Maddie replied, slightly annoyed._ They were all in the same class, duh._

The girl raised an eyebrow at that answer and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"My name is Valerie Montgomery, and you are ...?"

"Not interested," Maddie turned around again and continued to take care of her locker. There was no way in hell she would want to make friends at this school. But if she did, that bitch would not be one of them.

The girl cleared her throat. "Hey, you."

Maddie glanced over her shoulder at her.

"My father is the mayor of this city, you know."

"Wow," Maddie replied evenly and looked back at her locker.

Yes, she really wasn't in the mood for stupid small talk with snobbish thirteen-year-olds or whatever that girl was. This school was stupid, and all the girls were too.

A hand was placed against the door of the locker next to Maddie's head, which startled her. She didn't really like people invading her personal space.

"Listen, follow my lead and you don't have to spend your time with stupid scum like that one here."

Now that made Maddie wheel around.

_Follow her lead? Was this girl shitting her? _

"Okay ... how do I put it so that you would understand?" Maddie mused, tapping her index finger against her lips, then said, "Ah, I know: _Fuck off_."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Maddie, then cleared her throat.

"You better think about it once more," she said almost threateningly, eyed Maddie from head to toe, then turned away.

She was in the process of stalking away when Maddie spoke again.

"I know 'scum' when I see it, so I don't need to think about it for a second," Maddie replied, which made the girl stop in her tracks and glance at Maddie over her shoulder. Maddie looked the girl up and down like she had done with her just seconds ago - just because she felt like it.

Valerie puckered her lips, then flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked away, sidekicks - as expected - in tow.

"Th-thanks," The girl next to Maddie said, sounding shy and hesitant.

"_Who are you?_" Maddie asked, but it wasn't really a question. She tipped her index finger against the door of her locker and it slammed shut, then she walked away.

Great school.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Maddie really doesn't like being there, huh?**

**But now you have officially met Valerie, Maddie's bff! Yaaay! =D **

**Please REVIEW and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	20. Chapter 20

** Hey there!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**I was sick so I couldn't update :(**

**But here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Maddie was the happiest person alive when she found magazines in her backpack. Alice must have put them there so she could spend her lunch time with something to do and wouldn't be bored.<p>

Eating was out of the question of course and getting to know her 'classmates' was, too.

So she sat down on a bench in the schoolyard and flipped through one of Alice's magazines when someone sat down beside her. "Here you are!"

Maddie glanced at Becca, then continued reading.

"You were suddenly gone after English. I went looking for you, but I just couldn't find you. Still, I saved you a seat for lunch ... but you didn't show up," she prattled and dangled her legs.

Wow, this girl could run off at the mouth.

"I wasn't hungry," Maddie told her without looking up.

"Oh," Becca said, then held a little bag of M&Ms out to her. "Want some?"

"No, thanks."

"Hm." Becca shrugged her shoulders and popped a few into her mouth.

"I could show you the library if you'd like," she offered while happily munching away.

Sighing, Maddie let the magazine sink to her lap. "Listen, you really don't need to show me around just because your teacher told you to. I'll manage."

"No, it's okay," she replied and smiled.

Yeah ... not what Maddie wanted to hear.

"And he's your teacher, too," she added and started giggling when Maddie distorted her mouth. "Haha, I know what you're thinking."

Maddie folded her hands in her lap and actually smirked, waiting for Becca to continue.

"He looks ... a little weird. Like he still lives with his Mom."

Maddie's smirk became more prominent now. "And does he?"

Becca bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, then covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes darted around to make sure no one could overhear them before she moved closer. Cupping her hand to Maddie's ear, she whispered, "_Yes_."

Now that was funny. Maddie snorted, while Becca giggled even more. "At least that's what I heard!"

"Is that why he is so ... ?" Maddie gestured around with her hand, unable to find the right word to describe that man.

But Becca obviously knew what she was trying to say.

"Maybe."

"Are there more teachers like him?" Maddie asked.

"Hm, no. Not really. Most of them are pretty cool," she replied.

Maddie didn't believe that, but nodded her head.

"Hey, let's go inside. The others want to meet you," Becca smiled.

But Maddie didn't like that suggestion.

"Nah, I'm fine on my own."

Becca tilted her head to the side and squinted at Maddie. "Are you shy? Because you don't seem shy, but maybe you are."

"I am incredibly shy. And you talk a lot," Maddie stated and wanted to continue reading, but Becca's exclamation hindered her from doing so.

"That's what my Mom always says... Look, the others are coming!" she exclaimed and waved at a group of girls.

Then she looked back at Maddie, grinning broadly. "You'll like them. And you met Sarah already."

"Who?"

"The blonde girl on the right. She said your locker is right next to hers."

Maddie recognised the girl, but wasn't interested in getting to know her or even talking to her.

"Ah, okay," she replied and made to pick up her magazine, but - like before - Becca didn't notice Maddie's lack of interest and just continued talking.

"But she didn't say much more. She's always very quiet, so don't be offended if she doesn't talk to you much."

_Why couldn't Becca be the quiet one?_

The group of girls reached them and Becca immediately started introducing them. "That's Katie, Mia, Alison, Stephanie and Sarah," she said while pointing at each girl.

They greeted Maddie and looked at her curiously.

Great, now she had to talk to them.

"Hey."

"Oh my gosh, I love that magazine!" Alison, who looked to be quite bubbly and had a head full of big auburn locks, exclaimed and pointed at the magazine lying in Maddie's lap.

So Maddie picked it up and held it out for her to take. "It's yours."

Her big, brown eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, take it," Maddie said and handed it to her.

"Wow, thank you!" she said and grinned while flipping through the pages, Katie and Mia looking over her shoulder. After a moment she lifted her head again and looked around. "Hey, wanna find out what season you are?"

"Yes, let's do the test together!" Mia clapped her hands and looked at Maddie, obviously wanting her to participate.

_Oh no._

Maddie only wanted to keep the girls busy so they would leave her alone. But unfortunately, that didn't work out the way she hoped it would. Now they wanted her to join in and probably even thought she was a nice person, ugh.

"What's your eye colour, Maddie?" Alison asked and then all eyes were on Maddie.

"How about you start with someone else? I have to go to the bathroom," Maddie said and stood up from the bench, immediately turning in the direction of the school.

She knew they only had about five minutes left until their next class would start, so this was a good excuse to get away from them now and skip the stupid test.

And she was winter, by the way.

"I'll show you where it is!" Becca said and made to stand up.

Maddie held her hand up to stop her. "No, it's okay. I already know."

"Want us to come with you?" Katie asked.

_Geez, what the heck was wrong with them?_

"No. See you in class!" Maddie said cheerily and waved at them while walking towards the entrance of the school, leaving the group of girls behind.

* * *

><p>The next classes were stupid, too.<p>

Maddie was so bored and just didn't feel comfortable being here.

And now she wasn't just being stared at, but the snobbish girl also shot her little glares during class. She sat in the row in front of Maddie, a few seats to the right.

Oh well, looking out of the window and listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall was a good way to keep herself occupied.

After about a million ticking sounds later, the bell rang.

_Finally!_

Today's lessons were over and another one hundred dollars were all hers.

After retrieving her books from her locker and stiffly waving to some of the girls, Maddie walked out of the school and was immediately greeted by her mother at the entrance door.

Esme embraced her in a tight hug, kissed her on the cheek and asked, "So? How was your first day, sweetie?"

She sounded so curious and happy, that it definitely did not match Maddie's mood.

They descended the stairs together when Maddie sluggishly replied, "Good, I guess."

"That's it?" Esme asked and looked at Maddie with her eyebrows raised. She had expected her daughter to tell her a bit more than that. "Did you make any friends?"

Maddie groaned. "Mom! It's the first day and I don't get along with girls! So _no_, I didn't make any friends today and I most definitely won't in the near future."

Esme just nodded at her daughter. She knew that Maddie would go insane attending classes without having anyone to talk to ... she'll warm up to her classmates soon enough.

They approached Edward's silver Volvo. Edward had given Esme his car keys today, so she could pick up his little sister after school.

Opening the trunk of the car for Maddie to put her backpack in, Esme then walked to the driver's door and opened it.

"Now, let's go shopping. I want to spoil you for being a good girl today."

Yeah ... Maddie hadn't exactly been a good girl, especially not that morning, but Esme was obviously getting at the fact that Maddie attended her classes and did not burn the school to the ground.

"Did you bring me some clothes to change into?" Maddie asked while opening the passenger door and getting into the car, just like Esme.

"No, why would you need to change?" Esme glanced at Maddie and shut the door, then started buckling up.

"Ha, because I'm not going anywhere dressed like this. Seriously."

Esme chuckled.

"All right, let's get you home first. We still have enough time for shopping. Fasten your seat belt," she said and waited for Maddie to comply. Then she started the car and drove down the street after a quick glance in the side-view mirror.

Still curious, Esme wanted to start a little chat after five minutes of straight silence in the car. "How did you like your new principal? I thought she was a very nice lady."

Maddie sighed and looked out of the side window. "Yes, she's cool, I guess."

"You know, your father called me on his way to the hospital this morning. He said you were exceptionally polite in the office today."

"Uh-huh." _Why was that so special?_ Maddie was always polite, well, more or less ... when she wanted to.

"Let me get you a watch, wouldn't you like that?"

That made Maddie frown and she looked at Esme. "A watch? My cell phone tells me the time, Mom, you don't need to get me a watch."

"I just thought you might enjoy wearing one. You cannot wear make-up or jewellery to school, but watches are allowed, dear."

Oh.

That was actually a good idea then.

"I'd love to have a watch, Mommy." Maddie smiled.

"I knew you'd like the idea," Esme replied and rubbed Maddie's shoulder lovingly.

* * *

><p>The red convertible was speeding down the street. Rosalie was driving that day, and Emmett sat next to her, of course. Their siblings sat in the back seat, with Alice in the middle as she was the smallest.<p>

Alice bounced up and down in her seat, eyes bright. "Do you think she liked it? I'm so excited about what she'll tell us!"

Edward chuckled and looked at his sister instead of out of the window. "I would say your visions were information enough. Maddie didn't look too happy."

"Yes, but that was because she's sulking, wasn't it?"

"She asked for it," Jasper commented. "So I hope for her own sake that she behaved in front of her new principal."

"Of course she did," Rosalie said matter-of-factly and looked at her siblings through the rear view mirror.

"I'm not convinced," Jasper retorted.

Alice leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "Jasper, she did great in the office. Just like I told you yesterday."

"Hardly surprising after what you promised her," Edward remarked with a chuckle. "Twenty dollars would have been _more_ than enough, she's fourteen."

Alice just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait ... you bribed her?" Jasper asked in confusion and leaned away from Alice to properly look at her.

She just smiled but did not answer, so he asked again. "Alice, you _bribed_ her?"

Emmett started laughing. "How much, Allie?" He asked and turned around in his seat to look at her.

"Two hundred dollars for being a good girl in the principal's office." And she sounded proud.

"She'll be rich by the end of the week!" Emmett exclaimed. "I promised her one hundred bucks for every day of the first week she wouldn't cause trouble." He obviously enjoyed the talk.

Jasper laughed without humor. "Fantastic. And what do you think is going to happen _next week_? Or the one _after_ that? How is she supposed to learn to behave if she is only doing it for the money?"

"Well, I didn't know Alice bribed her!" Emmett told him and pointed at his little sister with his thumb.

"You still would have done it," Jasper countered.

The corners of Emmett's mouth twitched. "True."

"I don't like this either, Jasper," Rose threw in, nodding at her brother.

Emmett looked at her. "Oh, come on, Rose! You would have done the same!"

"No, definitely not!" She sounded scandalised.

"Fine, you would have _threatened_ her then," he scoffed jokingly. His wife wouldn't threaten Maddie ... just enjoin her to behave. A lot.

Rose smirked. "Maybe. But she won't repeat her mistakes, she learned her lesson ... I hope."

"Just let her be a child," Emmett retorted. "The poor thing has to go to a different school now even though she could have fixed her mistakes. Carlisle and Esme are definitely overreacting."

He actually didn't mind Maddie going to a girls school, but he knew that she wasn't happy about that. Oh well, a night full of video games and maybe a movie would lift her spirits, for sure.

"They are not overreacting!" Rosalie countered and looked at him indignantly, while steering her car onto the path that would lead to their house.

He just rolled his eyes. "Yes, they are!"

"I hope you did not tell her that you think that way. She didn't leave them a choice, they had to do something," Jasper threw in.

"She's gifted, she could have fixed it," Emmett argued, making it sound as if the use of her ability would have been the perfect solution.

"There were too many humans involved," Edward commented.

"So? Most humans aren't exactly brainiacs," was Emmett's clever reply.

"Do tell," Edward answered. He could read minds, after all. And Emmett wasn't exactly a brainiac, either.

"No matter their intelligence, the use of her gift would have been too risky. Besides, she wouldn't learn _anything_ from it."

Before Emmett could say something in return, Alice spoke up. "Jasper is right, Emmett. You-" Then her eyes glazed over for a moment, before a big smile spread across her face.

"We'll go shopping!" she exclaimed and looked at Rose, who was pressing the button for the garage door to go up.

Jasper was somewhat perplexed. "Alice?"

Alice turned her head to glance at him. "Esme takes Maddie shopping today!"

"Shopping? What for?" he asked.

"Because she behaved herself," Alice explained and smiled up at him.

And Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me sum it up: You give her two hundred dollars for the few minutes she sat in her principal's office. Then Emmett gives her one hundred dollars for not causing any trouble. And now Esme takes her shopping."

She giggled. "Yes."

He couldn't help but shake his head at his wife's cheery tone. "She doesn't learn anything that way."

"She learns that she gets rewarded for being good," Alice answered.

"I'm not sure about that," Jasper said before they got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Maybe half an hour later and Esme parked Edward's car in the garage.<p>

Maddie jumped out and retrieved her backpack from the trunk, then walked into the kitchen with Esme.

They were immediately greeted by a very happy Alice.

"You're excited about going shopping, aren't you, sweetie?" Esme asked and laughed at little Alice.

"Aaand because I know Maddie had a great day!" Alice told her mother, then looked at Maddie. "Am I right?"

Maddie just wondered what kind of visions Alice had during the day. They certainly weren't about her, because her day was anything but great.

"It was ... bearable," she replied carefully and dropped her backpack onto the floor.

"Oh c'mon, Tiny!" Emmett appeared in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and glanced over his shoulder when Rose walked in, too.

"Just be honest: It wasn't so bad, was it?" Rosalie asked.

Maddie walked up to her with a pout on her face and leaned against her shoulder.

Well, she could complain all day about that school and the girls and the teachers and ... just everything. But she didn't feel like spending her free time talking about that, so she decided to only give a curt answer.

"No," she replied, sighing.

"See?" Rose smiled and ran her fingers through Maddie's hair.

Emmett winked at his little sister, because he knew that the money he promised her made her school day a little more endurable. Maddie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing - she thought the bribe was still a secret between the two of them and wanted to keep it that way.

But after a moment she suddenly noticed that she still looked like a complete idiot. Now that she wasn't surrounded by girls in uniforms anymore but by her family wearing designer clothes, Maddie felt really uncomfortable.

"Ugh," She muttered and sprinted from the room.

Changing into jeans and a tee in record time, she appeared in the kitchen with a happy smile. "Now we can go shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update again in a few days, promise!<strong>

**_But!_ I need a little help first.**

**The chapters I wrote only describe Maddie's mornings before she needs to leave for school, because I focussed on that. **

**But I get the feeling that you are interested in her time at school, too.**

**So let me know if you wanna read about that, because I can always add stuff to the chapters.**

**Ok, that's all :D **

**REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

** Hello there!**

**Thank you for your reviews and here comes the next chapter :-)**

* * *

><p>Three hours later and the girls came back from their shopping trip. Now Maddie had a brand-new, bright red wristwatch. She chose that colour, because the uniform was just blue and green and it looked dull. She wanted something pretty to look at while trying to ignore everyone and everything at that school.<p>

Then Esme was adamant that Maddie did her homework, no matter her protests.

_It was her first day!_ Didn't she get a newbie-bonus or something?

But at least she had Emmett. He asked her to play some games with him as soon as she would be finished, and she gladly accepted.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked when both sat down in the living room, ready to play.

"Uh-huh," she replied and took the remote from Emmett's hand to switch the TV on while he put a game into his Xbox.

She curled up on the couch and watched him, to see which game he chose.

"How was your first day?" he queried when he crawled back to the couch, sitting with his back against it and passed a controller over his shoulder.

She snorted and took it from him. Then she settled back on the couch and put a foot on her brother's shoulder to be more comfortable. "You know how it was."

_What a silly question. _

"Nuh-uh, I want details," he said and tickled the bottom of her foot.

She giggled and quickly pulled her foot away. "No, you don't. It was way too boring."

Then she looked pensive for a moment. "Hey, how come it had to be that school? I mean, there are a few more around here, right? At least Mom and Dad looked at a few more."

He grabbed the second controller from the coffee table, then looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, but then they decided against them," he replied.

Maddie frowned. "Why?"

He smirked and turned his head away.

"What?" she asked. _Why was he acting so strange?_

Now he laughed.

"_What?_" she asked again, this time with more emphasis.

He didn't answer, so she decided to tackle him. She was seriously thinking that she would succeed.

And indeed, she managed to overpower him. Why? Because he didn't fight back - he would never fight back. She was nimble and quick, certainly, but not in the least bit strong in comparison to Emmett.

Emmett let her push him to the ground, but when she pressed her knee into his back and dug her nails into his side, he gave in to her.

"All right, all right, I tell you," he pressed out, and Maddie was proud of herself.

She let go of her big brother and sat back down on the couch, wiping her hair out of her face and looking at him expectantly.

He sat up and while rubbing his side, he said, "Geez, you're like a raccoon, you know?"

Then he sighed. "Well, they chose to look at schools with ... special classes."

She tilted her head to the side. "Like what? Rocket science?"

He laughed, then shook his head no. "No, _special ones_, you know."

And then it hit her.

"They thought I'm retarded?"

"Not retarded, Maddie," he tzked. "More like ... a little slow in the mind."

That cracked her up.

"Is that why I had to endure Jasper's tutoring?" she laughed.

"Yep," he grinned at her.

She laughed a little more, before recalling the long hours of Jasper teaching her maths.

"Urgh, that was so horrible," she moaned and let herself fall onto her side. "I don't ever wanna be tutored again."

"Next time I'll tutor you, Tiny."

"Okay!" she exclaimed and sat up again, giddy to start their game.

They chose their racing cars, when suddenly a frown appeared on her face.

"Hey Emmy ... what made them decide to send me to that school now?" The classes were harder than the ones she had at her last school - no special classes here.

"Ah, yes. The tutoring thing and talking to you made them realise that they were on the wrong track. And so they chose a school that would be more demanding for you, hoping you wouldn't be bored anymore."

"Oh." Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut and just continued to play stupid in front of Jasper.

But at least she could cause her parents guilt now. They thought she was completely dense, after all. That was seriously hurtful. Maddie felt offended ... yeah. _That might work. A couple of tears would do nicely, too. But all in due time ... it was still too early to pull that card._

"I'd rather go to a school for retards," she pouted.

"Ah, come on. It's weekend soon and then we'll do something fun, okay?" he offered to lift her mood.

"It's Tuesday, Em," she countered gloomily.

And he started to smile broadly. "Well, that's great, isn't it? Way better than Monday!"

She smirked and then they started playing Emmett's favourite racing game.

* * *

><p>Hours later they were still playing when Carlisle came home.<p>

He smiled at seeing his two children in the living room, playing once again with Emmett's game console. He didn't see the appeal of these things, but they absolutely loved playing with it.

Approaching Maddie on the couch, he came to a halt behind it and stroked her hair.

She only gave him a quick glance over her shoulder, because she was still playing.

"Hey," she muttered.

"How was your first day, Maddie?" Carlisle asked, his voice full of curiosity.

When Emmett won the race a second later, Maddie turned around on the couch and got up on her knees.

"It was great, I had so much fun!" she exclaimed and gave Carlisle a happy smile.

His face lit up at the good news. "Really?"

He knew it would be the right school for her!

Maddie dropped her fake smile. "No."

Then she turned back around to start a new round with Emmett.

He shook his head and chuckled.

Then he kissed the top of her head, patted her hair once and left the room to go looking for his wife.

* * *

><p>Esme looked into her daughter's room on the next morning.<p>

"Maddie, honey, put on your uniform, please. You need to leave for school soon," she said and left again to grant Maddie privacy to get changed.

It was a quiet morning, and Esme was glad. The atmosphere was a lot calmer than it had been the day before.

Maybe now Maddie was being grown-up about going to the new school and accepted it without further discussions, Esme thought with a hopeful smile on her lips.

But a few minutes passed and Maddie still didn't show herself downstairs.

So Esme ascended the stairs again, heading for her room.

The door was still wide open so she just walked inside, looking disbelievingly at Maddie.

So Esme's assumption that she would be easier to handle on this day was proved wrong.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "You have to get changed, Maddie! Do we have to play this game every morning now?"

"This isn't a game, Mom," Maddie replied and continued to run a brush through her dark hair.

"Then change now," Esme told her. She couldn't go to school dressed in sweatpants and a stained tshirt, now could she?

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you _can't_?"

"I mean: I can't. I don't know what to change into," she replied and placed her hair brush on the shelf next to her desk.

Esme was growing impatient. "Your uniform. Put on your uniform."

"Are you even listening?" Maddie asked and looked at her weirdly. "_I can't_."

And Esme narrowed her eyes. "Where is it?"

"I don't know."

Esme pointed at Maddie's open closet. "I put one in your closet yesterday. It is not in there?"

Maddie shook her head no.

So Esme sighed and decided to take a look for herself. But when she emerged a moment later, she queried, "Where is it?"

She was a tad bit annoyed, Maddie noticed.

Maddie sounded frustrated. "I don't know. It's gone."

"You are trying to tell me that your uniform has gone missing," Esme asked her in a no-nonsense kind of voice.

"I am just as surprised as you are."

"Unbelievable ...," Esme said and started scanning Maddie's room for the clothing, but she just couldn't find it.

It was neither under the bed, nor stuffed into a drawer. She checked the balcony and even the closet again, but it was nowhere to be found.

Esme sighed. "All right, I will go downstairs now and check the laundry room. It is either in there or it _better_ be in here when I come back upstairs, you hear?" She was sure the uniform wouldn't be in the laundry room, but maybe Maddie had brought it back down again to confuse her?

Maddie turned around and grabbed a magazine, before plunging down on her bed as if she hadn't heard what her mother just said.

So Esme hurried downstairs and headed for said room.

And indeed, she couldn't find the uniform in there, because she brought it up to Maddie's room the day before.

"Did she change yet?" Carlisle asked when he saw his wife with an annoyed expression on her face.

She just looked at him meaningfully - he understood.

"Let me know if you need any help."

She exhaled loudly and ascended the stairs yet again.

Maddie was still going through her magazine when Esme found her. She stood in the door and crossed her arms while fixing Maddie with a stern look.

"What did you do with it?" she asked.

"Why do you always assume I did something? Maybe someone took it," Maddie replied, waving her hand dismissively.

Esme huffed and uncrossed her arms. "Madeline, why would anyone take it?"

Maddie rolled her eyes before looking up at her. "I don't know! I cannot read minds, you have to go next door for that."

This was not the right time for cheek.

"You are really trying my patience this morning," Esme let her know, hoping her daughter would detect the warning in her voice.

And she did. Her eyes were large when she started guessing about the whereabouts of her uniform. "Maybe Alice took it? I know she likes it ..."

"Alice," Esme repeated. Her voice held no humor.

Maddie made a face and shrugged her shoulders, as though she was completely clueless.

Esme had the feeling that Maddie might have made Alice take it, so she turned around to leave the room, determined to find out.

But right in the middle of the hallway stood Edward - a hanger with a uniform dangling from his left index finger.

"Edward?" Esme asked, sounding surprised.

Maddie sat up on her bed and looked at Edward.

"I told you someone took it!" she exclaimed and pointed her finger at her brother.

"I didn't _take_ it, you brat, it hung in my closet, very well hidden I might add," he shot back.

"Thank you, Edward," Esme said with relief in her voice and took it from him. She was so glad he found it, because they were running out of time. Maddie shouldn't be late for school, especially not on her second day.

He just nodded and vanished into his own room once again, shutting the door after him.

Esme turned around, the uniform in one hand, while her other one was resting on her hip.

"That was not funny, Madeline. Don't you do that again," she admonished, then walked into Maddie's room and came to a halt right next to her bed.

"Do what again?" Maddie asked innocently and scooted back on her bed, then crossed her legs.

Placing the school uniform on the bed, Esme then lifted her head and said, "You know very well what I am talking about. Hiding your uniform. Now get changed quickly, there isn't much time left."

A little pout appeared on Maddie's face.

Esme wasn't willing to further discuss this matter, so she turned around and made to leave the room.

"Mommy?"

Hearing her daughter's pleading voice, she immediately faced her once again. "Yes, dear?" she asked softly.

"Do you love me?" Maddie asked in a tiny voice and the look on her face could have melted steel.

Esme's hand unconsciously wandered up to cover her heart when she answered, "Of course I do, honey."

How could she ever doubt that?

"Then why do you make me go there?"

Esme sighed and shook her head, before walking over to the bed and seating herself next to Maddie.

She took her hand in hers and gave it a gentle rub. "You wanted to go to school. Now we have to keep up appearances and continue to send you to school."

Maddie rubbed at her eye while asking, "But that one?"

"It is a great school, really, you just need to give it a chance. Don't judge it after just one day, Maddie."

"It's a girls' school," Maddie grumbled and swung her legs.

Esme chuckled a little, then cupped her daughter's cheek with her hand. "Yes, it'll make it easier for you to concentrate on studying instead of practical jokes."

When Maddie didn't say anything but just averted her eyes, Esme sighed.

"What is bothering you, hm? Is it about your teachers?"

Maddie frowned and looked up.

"Are they treating you right?" she asked.

Maddie nodded.

"And your classmates? Are they being nice to you?"

"Yes," Maddie breathed. She would love to tell her mother something different, that everybody hated her for example, but it wasn't true. And the first thing Carlisle and Esme would do about that was to go talk to the principal. They wouldn't pull her out after just one day.

"See? It just takes a few days to get used to everything. Today will be a lot easier than yesterday, Maddie," Esme told her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then she smiled and stood up.

"Now get going, dear, you father is growing impatient."

Maddie groaned, but then nodded her head to indicate that she would comply. Well, what else could she do?

* * *

><p>Carlisle drove Maddie to school, just like the day before. He was talking non-stop, and she tried her best not to tell him to shut up.<p>

It was unbelievable how enthusiastic he was about this school - maybe he should go instead of her.

And who cared about a _homework club_? Why did he think she would be interested in something like that?

Gah.

So when they arrived at school, Maddie actually sighed with relief.

She would spend the next hours in silence until someone would come and pick her up - much more appealing than listening to Carlisle rave about stupid clubs and groups.

After saying good bye to him, Maddie made her way into the school and went to her locker first to put some books in.

And dear Lord, Becca and that Sarah-girl were already there, talking.

"Hey, Maddie!" Becca greeted her.

"Hi," Maddie replied and hoped they would go away. Her plan of spending the day in complete silence was going down the drain right now and Maddie didn't like it.

It was quite annoying that nobody picked up on her disinterest. No, it was _really_ annoying.

"It's your second day!" Becca said and smiled.

"Uhm ... yeah," Maddie replied while opening her locker.

And Becca obviously couldn't stand silence, because only a few seconds passed until she spoke again. "Did you just move here to Fairholm?"

"No."

"So ... where do you live?"

"Forks."

"Oh. I thought you would live a little closer to school."

"Nope, I don't," Maddie replied and shut her locker, then started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Becca called and waited for Sarah to grab her books, then they hurried after Maddie.

And Maddie - Maddie was actually excited about her classes, because nobody would try and talk to her during that time.

But recess came quickly, and while Maddie stood at her locker and texted Emmett, someone approached her.

_Would every single day be like this? People annoying her just because?_

Maddie turned away, so she could finish typing the message without anyone overseeing her phone. Yep, cell phones weren't allowed at that school.

"Cullen."

Maddie wasn't a dog, so she chose to ignore the girl that was trying to get her attention.

"_Cullen_."

_Well, someone was growing impatient, ha._

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Yes, I've noticed," Maddie replied, then shoved her cell into her locker before turning around. She looked at Valerie with a blank facial expression and waited for her to speak or just leave. Maddie would prefer the latter, by the way.

Valerie crossed her arms and just looked at Maddie, her eyes slightly narrowing.

In order to speed things up, Maddie decided to just ask what the hell she wanted from her.

"... so? What do you want?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Valerie snapped and her eyes bore into Maddie's.

Maddie blinked her eyes a few times, before tilting her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you talking to _them_," she said and pointed lazily in the direction of the stairs, where ... nobody stood.

Ha, she was even more stupid than Maddie had thought at first.

But alas, she knew what she meant by _them_ - the group of girls she met yesterday.

"... and?" Maddie asked with a sigh.

"They are nothing but stupid little girls."

_Aha, wow. Didn't know that. _

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and made to turn around again, but Valerie put her hands on her hips, indicating that she wasn't done talking.

"Are you friends now?" she demanded.

That made Maddie snort. "What's it to you?"

"So you made your decision?"

Maddie groaned, because answering a question with a question like they were currently doing was starting to annoy her.

"Yes. _I wanna be left alone_. Spread the word," then Maddie turned away, slammed her locker shut and stalked in the direction of their classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up sometime next week, because I go away for the weekend.<strong>

**Oh, and before I forget: I posted a new story! It's called _Forks and Frustration_ and it is mainly about Edward. Please check it out, kay?**

**Great =)**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

** Hello!**

**This here is a new chapter that I wrote today. Emmett's and Alice's bribe had been a new idea, that's why I added this new chapter now. It makes more sense, you'll see ;-) And that way we'll get to see Jasper again!**

**Now read, please *g* **

* * *

><p>Just like the day before, Esme came to pick Maddie up from school. She smiled broadly when Maddie trudged out of the huge building and made her way towards her.<p>

"Oh sweetie, come here," she cooed and rounded the car to reach her daughter. She hugged her close and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Why do you look so glum?" she asked while looking her over.

"Can we just go home?" Maddie asked and looked up at her Mom with a pout.

Esme took the backpack from her and nodded. "Of course, dear, get in."

Maddie sat down in the passenger seat of her brother's car, while Esme placed her backpack in the trunk.

Then she walked to the side of the car, opened the driver's door and got in.

They buckled up simultaneously, but instead of starting the car Esme just looked at her daughter.

"What's wrong?" she asked carefully while pushing the key into the ignition. Maddie didn't seem very talkative today, which confused her immensely.

"Mom, you know what's wrong," Maddie sighed and fumbled with the radio.

"Did something happen?"

Maddie looked up and glared at her mother. "No,_ nothing_ happened!" she suddenly complained. "And that's the point! This is the most _boring_ school in the world! What the heck am I supposed to do while I'm there?"

Esme patted Maddie's knee, then pulled away from the curb and into traffic. "Studying," she told her.

"Studying," Maddie scoffed.

"Yes, that's what school is for. Not for playing pranks, dear."

"Ugh," she muttered and looked out of the window.

Esme didn't want to see her like this, and she wanted to understand what the problem was. "Tell me: What is so boring to you?"

"The people," Maddie grumbled.

"_The people?_ You mean your classmates?" Esme asked and glanced at her.

"Yes."

"And why do you have the feeling that they are boring?"

Maddie turned in her seat to face Esme; she was really hoping that what she was about to tell her would change her mind and then she would pull her out of this school again.

"They have no idea what the word fun means! All they do is talk about lip gloss and homework and what kind of badges they could pin to their stupid blazers without getting scolded! I mean … _seriously?_"

"Oh, sweetie …," Esme chuckled.

"What?"

"They are thirteen! That's what thirteen-year-old girls chat about, dear."

"I _know_!"

Then Esme gave her a little smile. "Don't you talk to them at all?" She really couldn't imagine Maddie not talking while at school - and she wasn't that much older than these girls, so they probably still had a lot in common.

Maddie huffed. "I'm forced to talk to them! They won't shut up, they _never_ shut up!"

"Maddie," Esme said.

"Pull me out," Maddie demanded.

"No."

"But Mom!"

"_No._"

Maddie narrowed her eyes at her, before leaning back in her seat and folding her arms across her chest.

Esme let out a sigh.

"Would you like to go hunting tonight?" Maybe a hunt would help her calm down, Esme figured.

"Yes," Maddie replied, then added, "but I won't go with you."

Esme smirked at hearing that. "I'm sure you father can take you then."

Maddie was just so stubborn when something didn't go her way. But she needed to learn that this was her new school now and she should just accept it.

"No, I'll go with Emmett," she replied conceitedly.

"It is your choice. If you prefer to go with Emmett, then you may do so."

Maddie gave her a curt nod then looked out of the window again, satisfied that she could show her mother just what she thought of them right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quicker than they would have preferred.<p>

They anticipated another stalling tactic from their daughter, since that was what she had been doing for the last two days.

Luckily the hunt with Emmett, Jasper and Alice had helped her to calm down some. She was more relaxed when she came back home and even did her homework, albeit grudgingly.

But now it was time for round three.

Before Esme could make her way upstairs to tell Maddie to get ready, Maddie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She hung her head and looked completely miserable.

Esme and Carlisle looked up at the same time and when Maddie neither approached them nor said anything, they started to feel slightly confused.

"What's wrong angel?" Esme asked and looked at her with worry in her eyes.

Maddie just lifted one hand and used it to rub at her eyes, but that was all she did. Her face was covered by a veil of her dark hair, and so they couldn't see just why she rubbed at her eyes.

"Maddie? Come here, sweetheart," Carlisle said and indeed, she complied and slowly made her way towards them.

She sat down in an armchair, and rubbed at her eyes once again.

Carlisle scooted forward in his seat on the couch and guided her hand away from her face. With his other hand he tucked her hair behind her ear, so they could see her face.

She was crying.

_Oh, the poor thing!_

"What happened?" Carlisle asked and gave her hand a gentle rub.

Esme immediately jumped up and seated herself on the armrest of the chair Maddie was occupying, putting an arm around her shoulders and patting her hair to comfort her. "Talk to us. What's wrong?"

"I ...," Maddie began, but did not speak any further. She seemed to be so sad, that it was hard for her to speak.

"Yes? Go on, dear," Carlisle said encouragingly.

"I-I … I wanna stay home today," she muttered and drew a shaky breath.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, before guiding their gazes back at her.

"Why do you want to stay home today?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Because," she said and wiped at her eyes.

Esme stood up and left the room, only to come back a moment later, holding a washcloth in her hands.

She seated herself on the armrest again like she did before and used the washcloth to remove the gooey traces of venom from her daughter's face.

"Maddie, why?" Carlisle asked again.

"My throat hurts so much at school and I'm afraid that I might lose control. I don't wanna go back there …," she admitted and sniffled once. Then she looked up at Carlisle with bleary eyes and whispered, "Please don't make me."

Carlisle looked at her with concern in his eyes – hearing her say that scared him. Everyone's life would be at stake if she attacked a human at school. It was just weird that Alice told them every day that Maddie was fine and not struggling at all.

Well, there was a small possibility that Maddie was only trying to fool them, but it was hard to tell sometimes. And right now he wanted for his little girl to stop crying, _then_ they could talk about why she was struggling.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetie, that is not what you told me yesterday when I picked you up after school," Esme suddenly remarked. She was concerned, naturally, but also quite confused. Now they had two versions at hand and needed to find out which one was the truth.

Maybe Maddie was lying now, because she wanted to change schools. Or maybe what she told Esme yesterday was a lie, because she was unsure whether or not she would be able to control her bloodlust. And she had been fierce the day before – she tended to get mad when something troubled her.

"I know," Maddie whispered in response and curled up on the armchair. Then she bit her lip, as if trying to keep the tears at bay.

A gasp from the direction of the stairs made them look up.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked and looked between her parents and her sister, a shocked look on her face.

"Nothing. She's just trying to fool them again," Jasper remarked dryly while coming down the stairs and passing her on his way to the kitchen.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, eyes wide. Well, at least now they knew that Maddie's thirst wasn't an issue.

"I'm not!" Maddie piped up, her tone of voice somewhere between whining and complaining.

All of a sudden Jasper stopped walking and wheeled around to face her. "Yes, you are. Your crocodile tears are nothing but a deceitful trick to make them give in."

Maddie involuntarily narrowed her eyes at her brother, which – unfortunately - gave her away.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Madeline, is that true?" he asked in a voice that told her he was expecting an answer.

Maddie turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were big and innocent, and they were still holding a visible layer of venom.

"I love you, Daddy," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Jasper groaned while walking on towards the kitchen and Rose ascended the stairs again, because she didn't want to get involved in whatever her sister was trying to achieve right now.

Carlisle lips twitched while he tried to suppress a smile. It was beautiful to hear one's child say that, even though it was only meant to distract him. "I love you too, Maddie. Now answer my question, please," he demanded.

Her sweet face turned into a grimace of anger and she shouted, "But it's not _fair_!"

And here we go again.

Carlisle stood up and crossed his arms, then asked, "What is not fair?"

But instead of giving him an appropriate answer, Maddie just glowered at him and said, "_I'm not talking to you anymore._"

And here they thought mood swings were only typical for newborns.

"And what's the point of that?" Carlisle asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, what is the point of sending me to that stupid school?" she bit back, no even bothering to look at him.

"Why don't you like that school, hm? Tell me," Carlisle said softly and seated himself on the couch again.

He leaned forward and let his elbows rest on his knees, all the while keeping his eyes on her to show her that they would talk about this now.

"I don't like it because everybody is stupid. And it's a boring school," she said with a pout.

"What do you consider boring about it?"

"Everything."

"Please specify."

She turned in her seat. "Like … some of the teachers speak so monotonously that it's making even _me_ drowsy! I have no clue what they are even talking about!"

Carlisle frowned. "You have trouble following your lessons?"

Aha, so now they were getting somewhere.

Maddie dropped her gaze then and shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Maybe," she muttered while looking at the floor.

"Which subject?"

"History."

"Oh honey, that is no reason to be upset about!" Esme exclaimed and stroked Maddie's hair. When Maddie looked up at her, she gave her an encouraging smile.

"Jasper is very -"

"I cannot take any more tutoring, Mom," Maddie blurted out and shook her head frantically.

"I would only consider tutoring her again if she stopped lying," Jasper remarked, walking into the room.

Esme looked up at him. "But Jasper, she -"

"- is still lying to you, I know. She isn't struggling with the learning material. But it would really do her some good to actually pay attention in class."

"What are you even talking about?" Maddie queried, getting quite pissy now.

"Save it, Edward just told me in the garage."

Why was everybody in the garage this morning? And why were they so determined to rat her out? Ugh, brothers.

"Madeline." Carlisle sighed exasperatedly. "Go get changed now and then come to my office, please."

"Why?" she asked, and she sounded like she was starting to feel uneasy.

"I would like to talk to you about lying."

"So you believe him over me? Well, thanks a lot!" she spat, then stood up from her seat.

"Upstairs," Carlisle said in a harsh tone and pointed in the direction of the staircase.

Maddie pushed her bottom lip out and looked at Esme. But Esme only shook her head. "Madeline, go."

Before stomping off, Maddie huffed angrily, so that her parents would know just how mad they made her.

Upstairs in her room, Maddie changed into her hideous uniform and decided to stall a little.

_Well, why not?_ She had nothing to lose.

"Maddie, don't provoke him any further – you haven't got the slightest chance of winning."

Edward called from the other side of the door.

He was only trying to help her, so she wouldn't land herself in even deeper trouble with their parents.

If she would only realise how stupid she was acting, Edward thought.

Maddie opened the door and looked at her brother with a frown.

"Well, do whatever you want," he told her with a shrug. "But I still advise you to go see Carlisle in his office now. He's waiting."

Maddie's shoulders slumped a little. "But he'll lecture me."

"Yes, he will," Edward replied, giving her a crooked smile.

He had experience with Carlisle's lectures, and surely didn't want to trade places with her now.

"Go," he said and gave her a pat on the shoulder, then vanished into his own room, leaving her standing in the hallway.

She looked unwilling for a moment. But then she turned around, grabbed her backpack from next to the door and descended the stairs, heading for her Dad's study.

The door was open, so she didn't need to knock and wait for him to ask her in.

He obviously wanted to save time, because they really needed to leave soon.

She peeked inside, and Carlisle looked up. "Come in and take a seat, please," he said and motioned to the chair that stood in front of his desk.

He closed the book he was holding and put it back onto the shelf, then turned around and walked over to his big leather desk chair.

Maddie closed the door behind herself, then trudged to the chair he indicated. They sat down at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Madeline, we don't have much time, so I would like to come straight to the point: Your defiance and attempted manipulations need to stop."

She averted her eyes at hearing his words.

_His defiance needed to stop. _

"Please look at me while I am talking to you," he chided, and she lifted her head again.

"We will not change our mind. This school is good for you, whether you realise it or not, so quit trying to manipulate us."

"I wouldn't need to try if you were just being fair!" she shouted.

"Don't you yell at me," he said strictly and watched her bite her lip, probably trying to keep her loose tongue under control.

Good, so she had some sense left.

"Just give it a try, dear. We don't send you there to see you miserable. But you are making it so hard for yourself. There really is no need for that."

When she didn't reply, he went on.

"Now I would like to address your tendency to lie," he said.

And then he got started.

He talked for ten minutes straight until they needed to leave. And he was _still_ not done.

Throughout the car ride to school, he lectured her and all she could do was nod her head and say 'Yes', 'Crystal clear' and 'I understand'.

Before the talk in the study, Esme and Carlisle discussed just what to do with her. In the end they decided against grounding her, because it might only add to her frustration. The weekend was getting close, and Maddie should be able to spend it outside playing with Emmett or going to the movies, so she could take a break from all the school drama.

The lecture might be enough to make her see reason, they figured.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it's an okay chapter :-**

**Btw, I just updated one of my other stories, so please read it, too! **

**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Update *g***

**And Thank you for your reviews :D**

**Now uhm ... just read the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Maddie counted the minutes until they would reach the school.<p>

Getting lectured wasn't fun, especially when you're supposed to be listening but don't really want to.

Whenever Maddie looked out of the window and seemed to not pay attention anymore, Carlisle asked her to repeat what he just said.

That happened several times and didn't really work too well.

While staring at her Dad and trying not to pass out, Maddie had to admit that she had liked her parents better when they were still lenient with her.

_And what was Jasper's problem?_ Why was he so determined to make her life suck? She would definitely ask Emmett to kick his butt for her.

Her thoughts were still revolving around her stupid brother and his habit of pulverising her plans, when Carlisle suddenly stopped the car and looked over at her.

She looked around - oh, so they had reached the school already. Now what did she detest more? Listening to Carlisle rambling on and on about something, something and lying ... or being a student at this school? Hard to tell.

"..., do I make myself clear?" Carlisle asked and fixed her with a stern look.

She was startled for a moment but hoped he didn't notice.

"Crystal clear," she replied and nodded her head. Her musings had kept her from listening once again but she figured her answer was good enough.

"Would you repeat what I just said, please?"

Maddie held her arm up and tapped her finger against the glass of the wristwatch she was wearing. "We're running out of time."

"We still have a few minutes to spare, Maddie," he said and gave her a look that meant: _Answer my question, now._

"No more lies," Maddie said with confidence, because she was sure that's what he said a few seconds ago. This whole talk was about lying, wasn't it?

"Very good," Carlisle half praised.

_Bingo._

She grabbed her backpack from the floor and made to get out of the car, but he stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, young lady, we're not done talking yet."

She looked back at him, an 'are-you-shitting-me'-look in her eyes. _What now?_

He took the backpack from her and placed it back on the floor, so she would sit back down and listen to him.

"Lying is despicable, especially if you lie about something such as your thirst. This is not funny, Madeline. Bloodlust is a very, _very_ serious matter," he told her firmly and wagged his index finger.

She made a face and barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep herself from groaning. "I only said it in fun."

His eyes widened and he looked at her incredulously. _Fun? _

"Fun? Maddie, if your definition of fun is to scare everyone in the family half to death and then put it off like it wasn't at all serious, then we need to have another talk as soon as I come home from work."

_Half to death_ … Maddie was sure they wouldn't die of something like that. "Fine, then … what I _just_ said I only said in fun."

"I don't see the fun of it, I really don't."

_Well that was his problem, not hers._

He sighed. "Maddie, I warned you five minutes ago and I warn you again to make sure you won't forget: Any more lies and you'll face serious consequences. Do you understand?"

Maddie looked in the opposite direction, annoyed by his lecturing and warnings. They were always making a mountain out of a molehill. _Who cared if she told a fib or two?_ She always thought parents wanted their children to be happy, and leaving this school would make her unbelievably happy. Win-win, right?

"_Do you understand?_" he asked again.

"Yes," she said and looked up at him, trying to hide her annoyance. She wasn't a toddler, she heard him the first time he asked.

Carlisle gave her a scrutinising look, wondering if he was really getting through to her with his lecture. He was being lenient with her, more that he actually should be, but he was still scared she would push him away. The rejection from her newborn-years were practically burned into his brain, and he didn't want her to feel about him or Esme that way again.

Jasper could always feel when their parents thought back to that time. But he saw things a lot more unaffected than they did lately. In his sight, Maddie practically challenged their authority, but not in the blunt vampire-way. She was younger and weaker and smaller, so she used the weapons she had. Tears, whining and a lot of untruths. Besides, Jasper thought Carlisle and Esme were confusing her by being strict one time and lenient the other. No consistency. No wonder she was acting up so much.

Maddie dropped her gaze and started fumbling with the hem of her skirt. Getting stared at made her a wee bit nervous.

"- who is this?" Carlisle suddenly questioned and looked past her out of the window.

"What?" Maddie asked, then turned in her seat to follow his gaze.

And indeed, next to the iron gate stood a girl who seemed to be waiting for Maddie. It was Becca, of course, and she smiled and waved at Maddie the moment their eyes met.

"I knew you would make friends!" he exclaimed with a broad smile and let his knuckles run up and down her cheek.

"I didn't make any friends! And I won't anytime soon!" she snapped, completely indignant, and crossed her arms.

He sighed and reached out to gently grab her chin.

"Maddie, it pains me to see how hard you are making it for yourself. You could be happy here, but you struggle against it. Why?"

She jerked her head away and he let his hand sink.

"The students and teachers are very nice. Please try it, hm?" he asked softly. Then, as if her day wasn't already bad enough, he said, "Oh look, there's another girl!"

Maddie turned in her seat and could have screamed.

Great, now Becca and Katie were standing there looking at her, waving their hands impatiently because classes were about to start.

And Carlisle obviously thought that it was so sweet of these girls to wait behind for Maddie. "It's all in your head, sweetheart. You could make great friends here if you'd only allow it."

Maddie hung her head at his words.

_It was so easy for him to say - he didn't need to go to this crappy school and rot away in a class full of girls. No, he went to a hospital and cut people open; he probably had a blast doing it._

"Maddie ...," he sighed.

"Yes, I'll try...," she mumbled and he started smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that," he told her and bent towards her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now off you go, sweetie," he said and she grabbed her backpack. When she opened the door and made to get out, he said in a soft tone, "And no more lies, all right?"

"Yes," she replied and got out of the car.

Shutting the door behind herself, she then slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Carlisle saw her walking over to the school gate, where she met up with the other girls.

He sighed while watching his stubborn little girl. The other girls looked comfortable around her. One girl immediately started to babble away, while the other one held up a magazine and pointed at a certain page while nodding her head excitedly.

Maddie glanced back at him with a glum expression on her face. He smiled and nodded encouragingly at her before finally driving off.

* * *

><p>"You are so lucky," someone sneered from behind Maddie. She was walking down the corridor, heading for the schoolyard so she could spend her lunch break away from the disgusting food smells and the sounds of people eating. Besides, she wanted to be left alone, no matter what she told Carlisle.<p>

She knew already who that someone stalking after her was, even before that person spoke.

"Uh-huh," Maddie replied indifferently, never slowing down.

"I _said_: You are so lucky."

Begrudgingly, Maddie stopped and turned around to face Valerie who threatened to walk right into Maddie because of her sudden stop. Maddie quickly took a step to the side, then leaned with her back against the wall. She watching Valerie stumble, then look up at her.

Maddie waited for her to talk, because she sure as hell had nothing to say to her.

"Wondering why you're lucky?"

And Maddie waited for her to go on.

"You're lucky, because I give you a second chance."

_Uh, interesting. _

Maddie smirked while folding her arms, her eyes never leaving Valerie's. "What gave you the impression that I would want a second chance from you?"

Valerie just looked at her as if her question was completely ridiculous. _Everybody_ would want a second chance from her.

She didn't answer, so Maddie spoke again. "What if I don't want it?"

Valerie blinked at her disbelievingly. She thought it was very generous of her to grant Maddie a second chance after she had practically refused the day before.

"That would be very stupid of you," she said and tilted her head to the side. "Are you stupid?"

"Well, I'm certainly not as smart as you are. Your father is the mayor of this city, after all," Maddie said, referring to the silly info she got from her on her first day here.

"And your father is a doctor at that crappy Community hospital in _Forks_," she sneered and watched Maddie, who suddenly looked a little surprised.

"Yes, I know all about you, Cullen. And what I don't know, I can always make up."

Threats ... it was really cute how this _human_ girl tried to intimidate her. "Well, then it's all clear, right? You're awesome, and I'm not."

That kinda made the girl mad.

"You little bitch think you are so much better than everyone, don't you?" she spat and narrowed her eyes at Maddie.

_Look who's talking._ But Maddie quickly realised that this could be a wonderful new chance for her.

She frowned at her and asked in a mock innocent voice. "Me?"

"If I spread the word around that you are a fake ass bitch and think you are so much better than everyone else, you'll have no. friends. whatsoever." She emphasised the words, thinking this threat would frighten Maddie.

"You wouldn't." And Maddie made sure her words were underlined with a hint of fear.

"Try me."

But all Maddie did was take a deep breath, then smirk up at her. "Well, then … I _dare_ you to tell everyone." It sounded like she was calling her bluff, like she was trying to act tough in front of Valerie.

It's a good thing that most people never said No to a dare. And if this girl told everyone that Maddie was fake and detested all these other girls or whatever, then there would be two possible and equally pleasant scenarios: So either everybody avoided her from then on, or – oh, no! she liked _that_ one way better – her parents might pull her out again because Alice would see her getting bullied.

_Sweet._

* * *

><p>After the pleasant little chat with the wicked witch of the west, Maddie went outside. She scanned the school yard for a place to sit down, but unfortunately all the benches were already occupied.<p>

From the corner of her eye she detected someone waving and so she whipped her head around.

Some girls from her class were sitting on one of the benches, and a few were sitting on the ground in a semi-circle right in front of the bench.

It would be quite rude to just walk away now, she thought. And she was actually in a good mood, knowing that by tomorrow everyone would hate her.

"_We are over here!_" Becca called over to Maddie.

_Yeah, no shit._

A little reluctant at first, but then slowly increasing in pace Maddie walked over to the group of girls and took a seat on the ground when Mia scooted to the side to offer her a place to sit.

"Where's your lunch?" Katie asked curiously and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I already finished it," Maddie lied.

"Wow, you must be quick," Mia answered through a mouthful of ... some human food.

"Well, watching you train your asses off during gym class made me hungry," Maddie shrugged.

Becca frowned. "Hey, why didn't you participate?"

"I couldn't," Maddie sighed and put on a look that seemed a little sad.

"Why?"

"My hip. It needs to heal first."

"What's wrong with your hip?" Alison asked and took a long sip from her water bottle, her eyes never leaving Maddie.

"I ... had a little accident," Maddie smirked, because she knew if they would ask her what kind of accident she had, she would get the chance to explain. She loved telling people stuff like that.

"Uh, what happened?" Katie asked and scooted forward in her seat, looking all excited.

The other girls stared at Maddie too, waiting for her to explain.

"Okay, here's what happened ..."

And then Maddie told them lie after lie after lie, but they loved the story. And it wasn't really a lie, since she wasn't allowed to tell humans the truth. Or ... well, she would have to ask Carlisle about that. No lying, huh.

When Maddie was finished and leaned back on her elbows, all the girls looked in one direction, fixing their eyes on something behind Maddie.

"Maddie, I think your Mom is here," Becca said. She recognised Esme, because she was the one who picked Maddie up for the last two days.

Maddie frowned at that, because it didn't make sense.

But then she caught her mother's scent even before she could turn her head.

_What would Esme be doing here?_

Esme's face lit up when Maddie looked over her shoulder.

"Mom?" Maddie asked while scrambling to her feet and walking up to her mother.

"Hello, dear," Esme said in a loving tone and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, hello girls!" she exclaimed and looked at Maddie's classmates, who greeted her back.

Maddie pulled lightly on Esme's sleeve and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

And then she got an idea why Esme would come here at that time of the day ...

Uh, maybe Esme came to pull her out of this school!

_Yay! _

Finally they had mercy on her - it was about time!

Esme showed her a big brown bag that she was holding in her hand.

"The little shop only opens twice a week. I came to buy another uniform for you."

Maddie's face fell. "Why?" she asked warily.

"It's always better to have a spare set," Esme replied and smiled at her.

"So … you didn't come to pull me out?" Maddie asked and her expression turned sad.

Esme just patted her on the head.

"Okay ...," Maddie groaned.

Now that sucked.

"Oh, honey! Look what I found!" Esme suddenly exclaimed and reached into the big bag. A moment later she pulled out a little dark blue thing and held it up. "Here. Isn't it beautiful?"

Maddie just stared at it, having no clue what it was, why Esme considered it beautiful or what the heck she was supposed to do with it.

"It's a beret, Maddie. It goes with your uniform."

Then she placed the ugly thing on Maddie's head, pushing it to the side a little so it would look right.

Then she took a step back and looked her over.

Letting out a happy sigh, she said, "I just knew it would look good on you!"

Maddie pulled it off and held it out for her Mom to take. "I don't want it."

Esme took it from her and let it drop into the bag she had pulled it out of.

"You are right, dear, it's still too warm for this," Esme replied and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now I didn't mean to interrupt you girls, just wanted to see you real quick," Esme said and pinched her cheek.

Maddie got the feeling that Esme was enjoying herself immensely right then. That was probably some kind of retaliation because of the fib she told them that morning.

"I'll pick you up after school, sweetie," she said and patted the cheek she just pinched, then said good bye to the girls and left. She decided to come to Fairholm early, to get the new uniform and then go to a garden center. A nice day.

And Maddie just stood there, looking like a drowned rat.

"Your Mom's nice," Mia said and smiled.

Maddie slowly turned around and slumped down on the ground again. She put her arm on the sitting surface of the bench and then buried her face it.

"What's nice about buying me a beret?" she asked sluggishly.

"I know! Why do they even sell something like that? My Mom got me one too, and I hate it!" Alison complained, her auburn locks bouncing wildly.

Maddie's head shot up and she could only gape at her. "You do?" she asked disbelievingly.

Maddie thought these girls loved this school and the uniform and everything else.

"It's horrible!" she groaned, but then started smirking. "But I have a trick: I leave the house wearing the stupid thing in the morning, and when I round a corner, I take it off again."

"Good trick," Katie snorted. "I just put mine in my locker and then 'forget' to take it home again. I hope it's not all cobwebby by now …"

"Eew, you have spiders in your locker? Clean up!" Alison retorted and nudged her friend in the side, all the while laughing.

"Well, I like my beret," Becca threw in and held her hand up like she was in class.

That made Katie look up again. "I never got that ... _why_?"

"It makes me look sophisticated," she stated, sounding completely confident.

"Says who? Your gran?" she asked.

And Becca smiled happily.

"She lied to you."

"No, she didn't!"

Luckily the bell rang after another minute of teasing and laughing, and they needed to head back inside for their next class.

Well, this day wasn't as bad as the last ones, Maddie noticed.

But tomorrow would be even better.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Hope it was all right for you! A little blah before the next, hopefully more exciting chapters ... *g***

**This chapter isn't proofread because I'm lazy, but whatevaaa.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!  
><strong>

**Okay guys, first half is new, second have is old. Kay? The next chapter will be new again, and then we'll have my last old one. And then we'll see ...**

**Yeah, everything's a little ... yeah.  
><strong>

**Now enjoy reading the chapter! It got longer and longer and now I just post it before I add even more stuff!**

* * *

><p>Esme beamed with joy when she picked Maddie up after school. After seeing her daughter having fun with her classmates during lunch time, she just couldn't help but smile. But in all honesty, she had anticipated it all along. Maddie just couldn't sit still and not talk for that amount of time - at least Esme couldn't imagine her doing so.<p>

Maddie sat down in the passenger seat, got patted on the head while she buckled up and then had to listen to Esme praising her.

"See? I knew you would make friends. You all looked so comfortable together and got along so well, it was wonderful to see. You did great," Esme said and looked into the side mirror before pulling the car out of the parking bay.

"It smells like dirt in here," Maddie remarked and blinked at her Mom.

"Oh!" Esme laughed and steered the car down the street. "Yes, I bought some soil for the flowers and a few indoor plants as well while you had classes."

"Ah."

Esme gave her a sideways glance, and then sighed when she saw her daughter looking a little moody again. "Oh Maddie, come on. You had fun today, didn't you?"

Maddie gave a little laugh. "You're exaggerating, Mom."

Fun was still something different for Maddie. Just because some of the girls weren't as bad as she thought they'd be didn't mean that they would become friends now - or she would say spending time with them was fun.

"Your father called me and said there were some girls waiting for you before school. I'm sure they are trying to be your friends, you just need to let them."

_Of course_ he would call and tell her that. News of the day obviously.

They didn't talk for a while then, just listened to some music Maddie put on; she really wasn't in the mood for talking about school and friends. It just wasn't fair - she could have made friends at her old school, no, she _did_ make friends at her old school, but now they expected her to make do with these girls instead.

Before they reached Forks, Esme remembered something very important and said over the music that was playing, "We need to go to the supermarket today."

Maddie, who had been looking out of the side window, whipped her head around and immediately turned the music low, because she hoped she misheard what her Mom just said. "The supermarket? For food shopping?"

The way Maddie looked at her let Esme know that she probably wouldn't be willing to join her. "Yes. You know people get suspicious if we don't show up at the local supermarket at least every few weeks."

Maddie's shoulders slumped.

"But I don't like the smells," she muttered and gave her Mom a pleading look. Besides, she had already joined her several times in the past, so it was somebody else's turn now. And Maddie was having a very bad week and therefore wasn't in the mood for this now.

"It'll be fun! You can pick some cereal," Esme suggested and smiled at Maddie, hoping this would convince her to come.

But all Maddie did was groan. Choosing food wasn't fun. Well, human food at least.

Okay ... it hadn't been that bad when Maddie came to the supermarket with Esme and Emmett before, because it gave Maddie the chance to leave the house while she still wasn't enrolled in school. It had only been a little stressful for Esme, because Emmett liked to goad Maddie into throwing candy into the shopping cart whenever she wasn't looking - it was a game for these two to annoy Esme. But somehow it fit perfectly. Maddie just had the right age to do something like that and seem normal. And to other customers at the supermarket it seemed like typical behaviour for a young girl like her.

"Someone needs to come with me. But we can talk about it at home." Esme caught the unwillingness in her daughter's voice and demeanour, so she didn't push it any further. Maddie didn't have to join her, but it would be nice if she would. Esme just wanted it to look realistic. They had a house full of children, everyone in this town knew them, so it would make perfect sense that at least one of them helped her with the grocery shopping.

Maddie nodded her head and thought about Esme's words ... _someone_ had to come with her. Luckily she knew someone who would be perfect for the job!

That thought made her happy and therefore she had to do her best to hide the smile that was forming on her face. Esme might misinterpret it and then she would have to join her, ugh.

When they came home, Maddie couldn't waste any time. She needed to convince her brother to help her, and quick!

So she jumped out of the car and immediately ran upstairs, heading for Emmett and Rosalie's room.

After a moment of impatient knocking on the door, Emmett opened and was obviously in a joking mood.

"Oh, don't you look adorable in your little uniform?"

_How dare he make fun of her now? She was in a hurry!_

"Mom!" Maddie yelled in the direction of the stairs in a half whine. "Emmett's teasing me about the uniform!"

Then she stuck her tongue out at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Emmett!" Esme rebuked from the kitchen.

Emmett's smile dropped and he called, "I-I wasn't teasing her, I just said that-"

"Mom!" Maddie whined again and grinned up at him.

"Okay, shush," he groaned and pulled Maddie into his room, then closed the door.

Then Maddie got started.

Over the course of the next few minutes she chattered on to him about how awesome it would be to have everyone compete in their new racing game for the Xbox, and maybe he could convince Jasper to play with them, too.

But naturally Emmett knew her too well, so he asked her to tell him the _real_ reason why she wanted Jasper to play with them.

And then she told him, adding some very useful info that made him agree instantly.

She was practically giving him a headstart here! And he was thankful for it, of course. Plus, her idea gave Alice a little headstart as well; hopefully she wouldn't rat her out. But Alice probably didn't want to go grocery shopping either.

They headed for the living room after Maddie got changed, and then played until Jasper walked into the room. He came to find Alice, and Alice must have gotten a vision about their plan for she had entered the room the moment Emmett and Maddie started playing, all the while giggling a little.

After handing Emmett her controller, Maddie kept an eye on Esme, knowing that she would soon be finished finding the right spot for her new plants in the house.

"Yo, Jazz, let's play," Emmett said and held Maddie's controller out for Jasper to take.

"Maybe later," he sighed and slumped down on the couch next to Alice.

Maddie was dead certain by now that Alice knew what they were planning, but - haha - she didn't bother telling her husband. She smiled at Jasper and gave him a peck on the cheek, before turning her attention back to her magazine.

"Come on, bro," Emmett said again from his spot on one of the armchairs.

"Play with Maddie, I'm sure she wants to," he suggested while taking Alice's hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, before turning towards Maddie. "Don't you?"

"I already lost," she grumbled and crossed her arms, pouting.

"See?" Emmett grinned and stretched out. "I wanna kick somebody else's butt now."

"Alice?" Jasper asked, but she only shook her head.

Now Emmett resorted to something he always did when someone didn't want to play with him. "Are you _scared_?" he asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"No," Jasper answered, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"Yes, you are." Emmett gave him one of his goofy smiles, before starting to make chicken noises, flapping his arms at his sides.

That was something that could provoke _anyone_. Emmett even used it on Carlisle and it worked almost every time.

Quite unwillingly, Jasper peeled his eyes away from Alice.

"Stop it," he said to Emmett.

But Emmett's teasing just increased in volume.

Maddie watched Jasper intently. It was funny to see how he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw in annoyance. But after a moment he sighed, rolled his eyes and smirked, giving in to the provocation.

"Fine, we'll play."

"Yes! You are going down, bro," Emmett laughed.

"Bring it on," he smirked and caught the controller Emmett threw over to him.

Maddie clapped her hands and scooted forward in the armchair she was sitting on. It was the only thing she could do, because she was feeling so excited. Jasper could read her emotions like an open book and she needed to do something to match her excitement so he wouldn't become suspicious.

They played for a little while, each one of them had won a round already, when Esme entered the room.

"So," she sighed and placed her hands on the backrest of the couch Alice and Jasper were sitting on, curiously watching what her children were doing for a moment before speaking again. "One of you will join me for grocery shopping now."

The reactions came immediately.

Maddie and Alice acted simultaneously, having already anticipated Esme saying that. Each girl hastily placed an index finger on the tip of their noses, then looked at Emmett.

He dropped his controller as if burnt and did the same, his eyes wide.

Jasper was still concentrating on the game as he was only seconds away from winning. He did win, since Emmett's car crashed the moment he dropped his controller. A huge smile appeared on his face, glad that he wasn't as bad at this as Emmett had thought; but when he looked at Emmett and then at the girls, his smile dropped and he was completely aghast.

"You lose," Emmett said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No, I just won the third round. That makes me the winner," he replied and placed the controller on the coffee table in front of him.

Emmett let out a guffaw.

"So?" Esme asked. She knew the game the kids were playing, and she knew that Jasper had been too distracted to notice it.

"Nose goes, dude. Have fun at the supermarket," Emmett told him.

"No, that doesn't count," Jasper said and looked around.

Unfortunately nobody agreed with him.

"You too, Alice?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled broadly at him.

Then he groaned.

"Maddie?"

But Maddie just shook her head. "You heard him, nose goes, and I was even quicker than he was."

Esme sighed. "Could you _please_ just stop pretending that going grocery shopping is the worst thing in the world?"

Then she straightened up and headed for the kitchen - she wanted to make a little shopping list.

As soon as Esme's back was turned, Emmett and Maddie pointed a finger at Jasper and snickered, knowing it would irk him.

Jasper cleared his throat and stood up, then called, "I'll come with you, Esme."

"Thank you, dear," Esme replied with a smile and disappeared in the kitchen.

Jasper, looking less than enthusiastic about the prospect of going grocery shopping, walked around the couch until he stood right behind Alice.

"Why so glum?" Emmett quickly asked before his brother would have to leave. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, you can pick some cereal," Maddie said and grabbed the controller lying on the coffee table, then took Jasper's seat on the couch.

"I'll get some air fresheners for your rooms," he retorted with a sly smile.

"Hey!" Nobody liked these chemical smells, they practically burned their noses, ugh.

He grinned at the looks his siblings shot him, then gave Alice a quick kiss and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Maddie?" Esme called, but unfortunately did not get an answer. It was Friday morning, the last school day before the weekend and Esme hoped it wouldn't be as difficult as the last days.<p>

She looked around until she found her daughter in the living room, playing video games with Emmett, of course.

He was sitting on the floor like he always did, legs stretched out underneath the coffee table and leaning with his back against the couch. Maddie sat with one leg tucked underneath her, whereas the other one was dangling next to Emmett's head.

"Sweetie, go get changed, will you?" Esme asked and came to a halt right next to the couch.

"Not now," Maddie replied and swayed to the side, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, now," she said decisively.

Then, with a little sigh, she started to tidy up a little. Their games were littering the floor and the coffee table, and she knew they would be playing until they needed to leave for school. So one way or the other, she would be the one to clean this up. Might as well start now.

When she reached out to stack some games on the table, her back blocked Maddie's view for a moment and Maddie's car crashed.

Gah.

"It's not even 7, Mom!" Maddie complained and let the controller drop into her lap, rubbing her hands over her face like she was a little exhausted or annoyed.

Esme turned towards her and said softly, "Just get changed, you can play after that."

She didn't wish to disrupt their game, just wanted to prevent this morning from being as difficult as the last ones had been. All this defiance right before Maddie needed to leave for school had been very stressful for Esme and Carlisle. So if she would get changed now, they would save time and nerves.

"No, it's too early," Maddie stated, picked her controller up again and lay down on the couch.

Then she started a new game, pretending her Mom wasn't there in the room with them.

No need to say that Esme was not amused.

Emmett and Maddie had barely accelerated, when Esme cleared her throat loudly.

"Emmett, would you please stop the game?" she asked her son, her arms akimbo.

He pressed pause and that was something Maddie definitely did not like.

"What the ...? Em!" she complained and looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Hurry and we'll play again," he grinned over his shoulder at her.

Maddie huffed, kicked him lightly in the shoulder, then stood up.

Unfortunately Esme witnessed her doing that, and she didn't like it at all. "Madeline, that wasn't very nice."

"Whatever," Maddie replied and crossed her arms, looking defiantly at her.

"Apologise," Esme ordered.

"Ah, it's okay Mom, really," Emmett said with a casual wave of his hand. Maddie really hadn't kicked him hard, she just wanted to show him that she was displeased and he couldn't blame her for doing so. Plus it was Friday - they wanted to have a great weekend together, that's why he'd rather have her kick him now than watch her get in trouble for arguing or breaking something out of anger - she would only end up being grounded and the fun things he had planned for the weekend would be cancelled. He didn't want that. And besides, he could never ever be mad at her, no matter what she did.

Esme shook her head.

That was _so_ Emmett. His little sister could rip his arm off and throw it into a fire and he would still say that it was _okay_.

"No, it is not," she told Emmett before turning towards Maddie again. "Apologise to your brother now, Madeline."

Okay, Maddie was so not in the mood for this.

But she took a deep breath, turned towards Emmett and said through gritted teeth, "Sorry."

Then she left the room.

Changing into her dreaded uniform in record time, she then descended the stairs once more, backpack over her shoulder. She let it drop to the floor at the bottom of the stairs, then hurried into the living room and jumped over the backrest of the couch, landing on the sitting surface.

"Let's play!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face while taking the controller back in hand.

Emmett laughed and they continued just where they had stopped a minute ago.

It felt like just a few minutes later when Emmett said, "Time is up, Tiny."

"Nooo," she moaned and let herself fall onto her side on the couch. She didn't want to go to school, she wanted to keep on playing with Emmett!

"Maddie, I have to go, too," he sighed and patted her on the head.

But that didn't lift her spirits right now.

This day sucked already. Yesterday both Carlisle and Esme saw her talking to some girls, and now they thought she would like the new school. They had talked about it so much the night before and it made her mad. Just because she spoke to someone didn't mean that she liked being there, she still wanted them to pull her out.

"Maddie? Come, it's time," Carlisle called from the kitchen.

But Maddie didn't look like she wanted to comply.

"Up!" Emmett called playfully to make Maddie move.

She just lay there, unmoving; her face a perfect, empty canvas.

Emmett laughed at her, then said, "Come on, Mad," and pulled her up into a sitting position.

But the moment he let go of her arm, she fell back onto her side.

"Uhm, yeah ...," Emmett commented and realised that it would be just another trying morning for Carlisle and Esme.

He pulled her up again, but just like before she didn't remain sitting and fell sideways.

"Madeline?" Carlisle called, still waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Just a moment!" Emmett replied quickly.

Then he whispered in his sister's ear, "Maddie, stop that."

She didn't react to what he said, just kept the blank facial expression, dead eyes and limp poise.

"Fine," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

So he once again pulled her up, then threw her over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked with a frown when Emmett entered, Maddie over her brother's shoulder like she was unconscious.

"I think it's a new strategy." Emmett smirked.

Maddie was the perfect display of a rag doll. Her head was lolling on Emmett's back, hair drooping, and her arms lay limply on either side.

He set her on a chair next to the counter, then wanted to go get her bag for school; but the moment he let go of her she threatened to fall to the ground.

"See?" Emmett asked and looked at his father, who sighed loudly.

"Maddie, stop that. We need to leave. Be good now."

"I could go get her backpack if you hold her for a second," Emmett said and waited for his father to put his hands on Maddie's shoulders, holding her in place.

Emmett left but was back in a flash.

"Here it is," he exclaimed and held it up for Carlisle to see.

Carlisle nodded, then put a finger under Maddie's chin and raised her face. "Maddie, come now. There is no need for this nonsense."

But since she didn't react, Emmett just grabbed her again, put her over his shoulder and carried her into the garage.

"She can't keep it up forever, Dad," he called soothingly and laughed.

"What now?" Esme asked when she entered the kitchen and saw her husband rubbing a hand over his face, looking exhausted. "I told her to get changed an hour ago."

Carlisle let his had drop back to his side and nodded. "She got changed, but now tries to stall by not moving and staring straight ahead, pretending she was paralysed."

"Oh dear."

"It is all right, Emmett is putting her in the car. She'll stop it as soon as we reach the school, I am sure."

"She really doesn't like it," Esme said with a hint of sadness in her voice. After seeing Maddie with a group of girls yesterday, she assumed Maddie would warm up to her classmates now and maybe even make friends. That would be wonderful - Maddie shouldn't spend her time being miserable.

Carlisle shook his head. "Because she doesn't give it a chance. It'll change soon, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am certain. Next week she'll change of her own accord and be ready on time."

"If you say so." Esme smiled. She didn't believe a word her husband just said, and didn't bother hiding it.

Carlisle noticed, of course.

With a smirk on his lips he stepped closer to her and questioned, "Are you teasing me, darling?"

She gasped. "I wouldn't dream of it," she said with fake indignation in her voice and held a hand over her heart.

Neither the sound of a car door being shut nor Emmett's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs kept them from drawing closer to each other.

She giggled when he narrowed his eyes at her, and then their lips met.

The passionate kiss they shared was broken by a startled Emmett.

"Woah! Care to take it outside, you two?" he asked and turned his head away, holding a hand over his eyes.

They smiled at him, but did not loosen their embrace; sometimes Emmett could be so childish.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Still floppy as a fish. But I buckled her up, so she won't fall out of the window or something."

"Where does she get these ideas from?" Esme sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Ah, just let her be a child," Emmett said with a little laugh while he passed them on his way to his room.

Reluctantly, Carlisle pulled away from his wife. "I'll be on my way then. Wish me luck with Maddie."

"It'll be okay," Esme laughed, which made him sigh.

He walked into the garage then, put his bag in the trunk and sat down in the driver's seat.

Oh dear. Maddie was still staring straight ahead, her head tilted to the side.

"You can stop it right now, Madeline. You are still going to school," he remarked while buckling up.

She did not react to his words, or to anything else he said to her during the drive to school.

When they reached their destination, Maddie had still not moved or said anything.

Carlisle stopped the car, then looked over at her.

"Time for school, honey!" he exclaimed and patted her on the knee.

She didn't move.

"Come now, it certainly isn't that bad. Alice said you're not struggling at all and I know you made friends already."

Aaaand ... that didn't make her move either.

Carlisle sighed deeply before speaking again, his voice stricter now. "All right, you leave me no choice."

He got out of the driver's seat, walked around the car and opened the passenger door.

"Maddie," he said and waited for her to do something. _Anything._

But even after a full minute nothing's changed.

"Now stop stalling or you're going to be late," he admonished.

But his words did not make an impression on her.

"Madeline, stop it right now." Then he reached inside and unbuckled his daughter, who immediately threatened to fall over onto her side, so Carlisle held her by the arm to steady her.

Then he straightened up and drummed his finger's on the roof of his car.

_How did she manage to try his patience that much lately?_

Realising that she didn't leave him a choice, he bent back down and whispered in her ear, "If I have to drag you out of there, you will not enjoy sitting in class for the rest of the day."

Maddie immediately turned her head and scowled at him.

"You are so unfair, you know that?" she snapped, grabbed her bag and got out of the car when Carlisle made a step to the side.

He smiled. "Can I trust you to behave?"

"Can I trust _you_ to behave?" she countered. "I heard Emmett seeing you and Mom making out in the kitchen. That's just nasty, Dad."

That made him chuckle.

"I'll keep it in mind, sweetheart. Now, off to school with you. Edward will pick you up today, all right?"

She sighed in defeat. "Okay. Bye, Daddy."

Carlisle gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked to the driver's door of his car and called, "Have fun with your classmates!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, annoyed that he would say something like that.

But then suddenly a small smirk appeared on her lips.

_Fine, if he wanted her to have fun with them ... then who was she to deny him that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun ...<strong>

**What is she going to do? I know, I know! =D  
><strong>

**REVIEW please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go, next chapter!**

**Oh, with old I meant that it was a part that I wrote months ago. New means I just got an idea and post it directly.**

**I'll post the summer story as soon as I have finished 'Forks and Frustration'. I don't like having too many unfinished stories at a time, because people expect you to update each one frequently ... but I don't have enough time to do so. And the summer story happens to be on my other computer, so I couldn't post it even if I wanted to *oops* Maybe after Whitsun break!  
><strong>

**Now ... I made this chapter a little bit different from the others, so you can have fun guessing ... guess what? You'll see when you read it :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maddie walked through the iron gate and headed for the entrance of her school, still feeling a little down that she would spend yet another day at this place, but determined to make it at least a little worth it.<p>

A girl instantly appeared at her side. Well, almost instantly as Maddie saw her the moment she hurried towards her, which took ages by the way. Seriously, humans are _slow_!

"Maddie!" Becca exclaimed breathlessly as she had just sprinted towards her.

"Hey," Maddie replied and continued to walk across the school yard.

Becca placed a hand on Maddie's arm to stop her.

"Guess what?" she asked quietly while looking around to check if they couldn't be overheard. Other girls passed them, but paid them no mind.

"What?" Maddie asked impatiently, which made Becca look back at her.

"Valerie is talking about you. She's done so all morning!" Becca whispered with wide eyes.

_Excellent. _But ... why was Becca still talking to her?

Maddie put on a frown and said in a slightly confused tone, "... okay?"

"She says that you talk crap about everyone, and that you think you're so much better than the rest of us."

_Great, exactly what she was supposed to say!_

"... and?" Maddie asked, still sounding confused, but she was actually quite excited now.

_Finally peace and quiet in this hellhole!_

Then Becca shrugged. "Just wanted to let you know that she's spreading rumours."

The excitement Maddie felt a moment ago turned to heavy confusion.

She stood there looking like a statue, when a smile spread across Becca's face and she walked on, only to turn around again and say, "Come on! We only have a few minutes left!"

_What the ... ?_

But Maddie eventually followed after the girl and they entered the school building, heading straight for Becca's locker.

"So … uhm … about what Valerie said ...," Maddie started tentatively.

"Yeah, what about that?" Becca asked and glanced at Maddie while sorting through her books. She was completely at ease, no loathing or anger or ... anything.

Maddie tilted her head to the side. "You ... don't believe her?"

That cracked her up.

"What?" Maddie asked angrily, but thank God it did not sound as angry as Maddie felt right then.

Becca didn't notice anyways, she was busy laughing. "That's _Valerie_ we're talking about, she's always making stuff up about people."

Dammit.

But there was still a little spark of hope left in Maddie. "So you didn't think it could be true what she said?"

Becca looked at her in disbelief. "... no?"

Maddie frowned at that. "Why? I mean, you don't know me, it could be true after all."

"But _she_ knows you?" Becca asked and scratched her nose - now she seemed to be confused.

Huh, she got her there.

"No, not really," Maddie mumbled.

"Haha, see?"

"Well … did she say something else about me?"

"She said you had a nose job." Then she laughed. "A nose job … so funny! It was just too ridiculous and made everything sooo unbelievable, pff."

Maddie gritted her teeth. That stupid bitch, who threatened her the day before and seemed to be good at spreading rumours, failed. She failed miserably.

Gah, what was she supposed to do now? How could she get all these other girls to hate her, without being a bitch or using her ability?

Ugh, there really was no relying on humans... you always have to do everything yourself.

So the first thing Maddie needed to do was to convert the annoyance she was feeling into something … more productive.

Letting her gaze roam, she then fixed her eyes on something inside of Becca's locker.

"Hey … are those Mentos?" she asked while pointing at a blue candy wrapper.

"Yeah, want some? I had so many lately, I can't even look at them anymore without feeling sick."

Becca picked the little wrap up and felt it. "Four left, here you go," she said and held it out for Maddie to take.

"Thanks," Maddie replied with a smirk and was suddenly in a good mood. A _very_ good mood.

* * *

><p>Esme arrived at Maddie's school shortly after lunch break. With quick steps she entered the building and headed straight for the school office; her head was slightly spinning and she was very nervous about finding out what happened. Especially because she got told to bring a <em>towel<em> for the car - a very confusing advice.

Not even half an hour ago she received a call from school saying that she should come pick her daughter up. No need to say that after she hung up, she immediately jumped into the car - Rosalie's this time - and headed for Fairholm. On her way she called Carlisle at work, and even though he was having a very busy day, he had a minute to spare and so he listened to his wife telling him these less than pleasant news. He groaned at hearing that the secretary called, but told Esme to wait until she would arrive at school - it might be a misunderstanding after all. They shouldn't just assume Maddie was causing trouble again, it wouldn't be fair. But to be honest, it was exactly what he did as well. He just hoped it wouldn't prove to be true and Maddie wasn't playing pranks or the like again, because then he would be forced to ruin her long-awaited weekend.

Entering the office, Esme quickly stepped forward to the counter and wanted to greet the secretary to get her attention, but the voice of her daughter distracted her.

"Hey Mommy," Maddie said to Esme, who immediately turned to the side to locate the girl.

She gasped when her eyes fell on her. "What ha-"

"Mrs. Cullen, hello," the secretary greeted and smiled at Esme.

Esme reluctantly peeled her eyes away from her daughter and replied, "Hello, Mrs. Sanderson. What exactly happened?"

"It was probably just a little accident or a prank, I'm not sure."

_Prank?_ Oh no, Esme did not like to hear that. If her daughter repeated her misbehaviour at this school, she wouldn't know what to do.

Maddie stood up and walked over to them, coming to a halt right next to her Mom. With her came the strong smell of something sickeningly sweet and artificial, and Esme couldn't help but wonder how Maddie had managed to end up looking - and smelling - like this.

The secretary took her eyes off Esme and turned to look at Maddie, a little smile on her lips. "Oh, you probably want to go home now, don't you? A shower and a set of fresh clothes and you feel as good as new again, dear."

"Yes, thank you," Maddie said to the secretary, then looked at Esme. "Can we go now, Mom? I'm starting to get cold."

"Uhm, yes sweetheart, let's go," Esme replied in a voice that held a hint of confusion.

They said good bye to the secretary and left the office. Esme was carrying her daughter's backpack, because Maddie looked way too ... dirty to do so and she didn't want to have even more things ruined. Hopefully she could save the uniform.

"Maddie, what happened? You look like you took a bath in sugared water with your clothes still on."

"Yeah, and it doesn't feel good, either, " Maddie said while distorting her mouth. "My clothes are sticking to my skin and my hair is all ugh."

'Ugh' was a little understated if you'd ask Esme.

When they were halfway across the schoolyard, Esme stopped her daughter and looked her over, unable to ignore this any longer.

"What _is_ that?" she asked and, using her thumb and index finger, inspected a strand of Maddie's almost dried, but still sticky, hair.

"Diet Coke ... and regular Coke."

_What?_ "How come you are covered in _Diet Coke_?" she asked and shook her head in disbelief, then fished a wet wipe out of a little bag from her purse.

"And regular Coke," Maddie added as though it was an important fact.

Esme put a hand on the back of Maddie's head to hold her in place and then dragged one of the wipes across her face.

"Mom, stop!" Maddie complained, but to no avail.

Esme was determined to at least clean her daughter's face of this sticky liquid - she couldn't enjoy smelling it the whole time.

Maddie whined and tried to move her head away, but Esme did not let go until she had her cleaned and her hair wasn't sticking to her forehead or her temples anymore.

"Maddie, answer me. Why are you covered in Diet Coke?" she asked while cleaning her hands with another wipe, because they were now as icky as Maddie.

"Girls at private schools obviously aren't as sweet as you think they are," Maddie grumbled and rubbed the side of her face with her dirty sleeve - that wet wipe stuff made her skin feel sticky, too.

Esme tzked at seeing that and pulled Maddie's arm away from her face. "Stop that. Now tell me what happened."

"I got sprayed with that stuff." Maddie shrugged and walked on towards the car.

Esme's eyes went wide, and she hurried after her, then pressed the button on the car remote to unlock the doors when she was close enough.

"Do you get bullied?" she asked and placed a hand on Maddie's arm, turning her around. "Maddie, who did that? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maddie nodded, opened the passenger door and made to get in.

"Wait!" Esme quickly called out and retrieved the white towel she brought from the back seat. Quickly draping it over the passenger seat, she then stepped to the side to let her daughter get in. "Here, honey, let's keep the leather clean, yes?"

Yeah, wouldn't go down well with Rose to ruin her nice black leather seats.

Within a minute they were driving down the highway that would lead them to Forks, and Maddie pulled her hair back into a messy bun to keep it from blowing in her face whenever she turned her head.

She was so glad that Rosalie's car was a convertible, because the smells of the lunch hall and of course the soft drinks were everywhere on her.

"I would like to know what happened," Esme suddenly said and glanced at Maddie; she still couldn't shake the feeling that her daughter might have provoked this outcome or had been otherwise involved.

"I sat with a few girls at lunch and someone must have shaken their bottles, because when they opened them, everybody was practically soaked. That was really weird."

"So ... it wasn't just you who had to go home early?"

Maddie looked like she found that question very odd. "No. The others just got picked up earlier because they don't live that far away."

"Oh."

"Uh-huh."

"So, after you had your bath," Esme said in a tone that would allow no argument and looked at Maddie, "you can start your weekend! Emmett already planned something for today, am I right?"

Maddie had to grin a little at her Mom's commanding tone. Esme was probably scared she might sit down on the couch in her dirty clothes.

"I think so," Maddie replied. "He said something about a movie marathon."

"That's nice, sweetie."

* * *

><p>At home Maddie decided to take a shower, so she wouldn't need to soak in water that was mixed with that sticky stuff on her skin.<p>

She put on some clean clothes, brushed her hair and even blow-dried it.

Then, because she had nothing better to do until her siblings would come home, she jumped onto the couch in the living room and started a game on her gameboy.

What a perfect day that was, she thought. She had really enjoyed herself so far, and then she was even allowed to leave early!

_Booyah!_

She was deeply involved with her game – she was winning that level, for sure! - when someone came to a stop behind her.

"It's just your first week!" Rosalie exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I know," Maddie replied, but did not look up. She could feel her siblings' eyes on her as they passed her on their way to the foyer.

Unfortunately, Rose did not follow after them.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked with a frown.

"Mom picked me up after lunch," Maddie replied, still marvelling at her awesome gaming skills.

Rose was wary. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Maddie ..."

"Nothing!" Maddie exclaimed and glanced at her blond sister. Rosalie was watching her with narrowed eyes and Maddie focussed back on her game.

"Ha, Tiny, what happened?" Emmett asked when he entered the living room.

Maddie suddenly gave a whoop of joy and looked up. "I won!"

Emmett laughed and they high-fived.

"So?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulder. "Nothing important. Can we watch a movie now?"

"Sure." Emmett nodded.

But they couldn't start immediately, because Esme had something to say.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, Maddie's backpack dangling from her left index finger.

"Madeline, take your backpack to your room where it belongs. I don't know what it's doing here on the floor."

"I put it there." Maddie shrugged.

"I figured as much. Now take it upstairs, you can start your movie after that."

Groaning, Maddie climbed off the couch and walked to her mother.

She lifted her left arm so that Esme could hang the backpack over her shoulder, then she ascended the stairs, starting a new game.

Arriving in her room she just dropped her backpack onto the floor next to her closet and continued playing.

But before she could take a seat to be more comfortable while finishing her game, she was lifted in the air and then dumped on her bed half a second later.

"Em!"

He threw himself down next to her and grinned. "You did something."

"Huh?" Maddie asked and put her gameboy away.

"At school. You did something."

"... what? _No!_" she said and tried to look indignant at his accusation. Since that did not work, she tried to at least suppress the laugh that was building up inside of her, but she failed. Suddenly giggling filled the room and she let herself fall onto her side and covered her face with both hands.

"I _knew_ it!" Emmett exclaimed and pulled her hands away. "Tell me."

"Hm, I dunno …," Maddie replied while sitting up again.

"You still get your money … nobody knows it was you, right?" he asked and waited for her answer.

She smiled broadly. "Nobody."

Then Emmett leaned back on her bed and folded his hands behind his head. "You may start, milady."

And then Maddie told him of her day.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day ...<em>

_Lunchtime could be a beautiful thing, Maddie thought during class._

_And on this day, she was really looking forward to it, she was giddy with excitement._

_When the bell rang indicating that the time had come, Maddie wanted to storm out of the room and down the stairs to the lunchroom._

_But first she needed to ask the other girls just why they didn't believe the rumours to be true. Yes, the nose job was indeed ridiculous … but the other things?_

_"Ugh, she's doing that all the time," Katie groaned and leaned back against the wall opposite the restroom door. "She thinks she's incredibly popular and practically owns this school. What an airhead."_

_Alison laughed along._

_Huh, Maddie figured nobody could really like that girl but to hear that it was indeed like that …_

_"And why the hell did she tell me to join her stupid club or never have friends ever again?"_

_Alison was quick to answer that. "Easy: You're the new one. She always does that with the new ones, because she wants to have more people she can boss around."_

_ Mia nodded. "Yeah, she tried the same stuff with me two weeks ago."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was the new one two weeks ago," Mia grinned._

_Wow, Maddie really didn't know crap about them._

_"And she thinks threatening people is the best way to make friends?" Maddie asked and snorted._

_Katie laughed about Maddie's question. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer ... ever heard of that? I don't think she really wants you to be her friend. She just doesn't like other pretty girls, because she wants to be the most beautiful girl in school. And if she can make you her sidekick, she can at least push you around."_

_"I'm not sure about that. Maybe she wants to change strategy, since she already has two idiots following her around," Mia mused, which made Alison agree.  
><em>

_But Maddie didn't have time for that. "Right … hey, where do you wanna have lunch today? Outside?"_

_"Sure, let's just wait for Becca and Steph," Alison said and pointed at the door to the restrooms._

_"You know, I think it would be way better for the atmosphere in our class if we would become friends. Valerie and I," Maddie remarked with a thoughtful expression._

_Katie gaped at her. "Are you serious?"_

_"Uh-huh, I think I'll go find her right now," Maddie said and nodded her head, then turned around and headed for the stairs._

_She could practically hear the other girls looking at each other weirdly and muttering an "... okay?"_

_Maddie held her breath when she entered the lunch hall, because she still had a hard time getting used to these smells. Rosalie said it would get better with time, to endure the smells humans thought of as nice, but it was still something she didn't really like._

_Scanning the room for her target, she let out a little sigh when she found her sitting at a table in the middle of the room._

_Of course in the middle of the room – she thought she was the centre of attention after all._

_But she could only see one idiot girl sitting next to her ... where was the second one?  
><em>

_She looked around until she spotted the other sidekick.  
><em>

_Ha, this was getting easier by the second ...  
><em>

_So she went to the side to stand next to idiot number two, who was currently waiting in line to pay for a few bottles of coke. _

_Maddie just wanted to help her carry them to the table, where she could finally apologise to Valerie._

_And when you wanna apologise ... it's always better to bring a little gift, right?_

* * *

><p>"And let me guess," Emmett said with a big smirk, "you did something with the bottles to get back at the stupid girl."<p>

Maddie just shrugged her shoulders and looked all innocent.

"How did you do it?"

She laughed. "You know these little sewing kits you get in hotels?"

Emmett nodded his head in response.

"Mom gave me one of those to put in my locker. So in case I accidentally ripped a button off of the blazer, I could sew it back on, you know."

"Go on," he said and gestured with his hand to make her continue.

"Well ... I had a few Mentos."

And then it clicked.

"You made a coke bomb, you little devil!" he exclaimed, then his eyes widened and he quickly held a hand over his mouth while looking in the direction of the door. He relaxed again when nobody came storming in.

Maddie just frowned at his exclamation and shook her head, which confused Emmett. But he laughed when she held up three fingers.

"Three? How much time did you have?"

"Well, I prepared the Mentos during class, so it was easy to be quick during lunch."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders again, a smile lighting up her face.

"And they did not suspect you after opening the bottles and making a mess?"

She shook her head. "Nope. One of the girl's sidekicks bought the soft drinks for their little group."

"Hey ...," he then said, "when did you put the Mentos in?"

"Well, I made her follow me, help me prepare the bottles and then bring them to the table - but she doesn't remember."

"That's why you didn't get caught?"

"Uh-huh." Maddie nodded. If someone would be in trouble for the mess in the lunchroom it should be the girl who purchased the stuff, right?

Then he shook his head, because something didn't make sense to him. "But why were you home early?"

That made her sigh. "I couldn't leave the table or they might have figured it was me, so I just sat there and let it happen. Plus, they won't let you back in class when you are soaked with Coke," she told him and her bright golden eyes gleamed with joy.

"Ha, awesome," he said and they slapped hands.

"But better not tell anyone, Tiny," he suddenly whispered and held up a finger in warning. He knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't understand the sweet art of pranking and then his little sister would be miserable again. And he wanted to take her paintballing tomorrow.

She snorted and ran her fingers through her hair. "I never even planned on telling _you_, Em. You made me."

"True." he nodded and nudged her knee with his. Then he sat up, looked back at her and patted his shoulder. "Now come, let's do something fun."

She nodded, then climbed onto his back and let him carry her down to the living room for a nice long movie marathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tee-hee, did you guess right before finding out what she did?<strong>

**REVIEW please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

**The last part of this chapter is brand-new ... so please leave a review after you read it and let me know if you want me to continue, kay?**

**Now go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p>The weekend practically flew by, at least that's what it felt like to Maddie. She was outside sitting on the porch swing by herself, looking a little glum. It was already Sunday night and she knew that she only had a few hours left until her parents would make her go to that silly girls school again.<p>

She attended all her classes for four days straight, never giving her teachers any cause for complaint ... so shouldn't she be allowed to go to a normal school again now?

Maybe half an hour ago she asked her parents the exact same question, but what did they say? - No. They said _No._ And then they started rambling about what a great school it was, with excellent curriculum and ... and then Maddie quickly left the room and headed for the porch.

Gah, she was just so frustrated ... she gave them perfect proof of her ability to behave in class, but they still wouldn't let her go to a different school.

And everything had been so perfect during the last couple of days that it made the next week seem to be even more depressing. The weekend had been a blast, because they managed to do all the fun things Emmett had planned and it really helped her take her mind off the horrible week she's had.

Well, Emmett just knew how to keep her cheerful and happy. And the atmosphere in the house had been so relaxed ... no stress, no yelling, no nothing. Everybody was happy.

No need to say that Carlisle and Esme got their hopes up that - especially after a weekend like this - Maddie would finally feel at ease again and accept her new school. Well, how could she not? There were girls in her class who didn't notice that she was different ... or they just didn't care. They accepted her the way she was and she was well on the way to make friends. The thought alone made them happy.

Maddie came in from the porch, heading for the armchair next to the big couch her parents were currently occupying. Dropping down without much enthusiasm, she then fastened her eyes on the TV and started watching a documentary Carlisle and Esme were obviously very interested in.

Now as the next school day was imminent, all the fun of the last few days was seemingly forgotten and she was back to being a sulky little girl. She just dreaded the next day so much. To her it felt like that starting a new week at that school would somehow make it official for her ... she would become a student of this school and there would be no way out again - not a very appealing thought. Plus she was mad that she wasn't able to speak to her friends from her old school. She called Tom, but his mother told her that he was grounded and not allowed to use the phone. The same happened when she tried to call Rob. Stupid parents ... getting grounded for something trivial as a suspension was completely ludicrous.

She sighed and shifted in her seat to be more comfortable and continued to watch TV.

But when Carlisle and Esme started talking to her about the next day, asked her if she had completed her homework, she just left the room without answering or even looking at them.

They exchanged a look, but did not seem too fazed by her sudden leave - Maddie was just sad that her weekend was over and she would have to go to school again. And they noticed she did not argue, so she was starting to see reason. Yes, they were certain that the next morning would finally be calm and easy for them and they were looking forward to it.

So what happened on the next day came definitely as a surprise for them, because it wasn't nearly as bad as the first day - it was even _worse_.

* * *

><p>"No! I am <em>not<em> going!" Maddie yelled from the top floor and stomped her foot.

Carlisle, standing at the bottom of the stairs, would have none of that. "Madeline, get ready at once!"

They were having this rather loud conversation for a little longer than a minute now. Before that, he had visited her thrice to tell her to get ready. It unnerved him that she showed that much defiance, but Alice as well as Edward confirmed that she was just being stubborn. She wasn't doing this because she was scared or something bad had happened at school - no, she just didn't want to attend classes at that school anymore, simple as that.

"NO!"

He closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, but unfortunately it did not help to calm him down. "Don't make me come up there, young lady!"

"I don't give a fuck! I'm not going back to that crappy school!" she replied and Carlisle could hear her pushing away from the banister and stomping into her room.

Clenching his jaw at her choice of words and blatant disobedience, he put his foot on the first step, determined to walk upstairs to have a private conversation with her.

But before he could take just another step he got stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. This little gesture distracted him from his plan to go upstairs to talk to his daughter and he turned his head and looked into the beautiful eyes of his wife.

Esme sighed and patted his arm, indicating that she would take care of this now for he looked way too annoyed. It was clear in the look he gave her that he was indeed thankful for the little break she was offering him.

He nodded and turned around, glad that he could sit down now and focus his attention on the newspaper - a way more relaxing activity than dealing with his child's wilfulness.

Esme watched him leave for the kitchen, then she made her way up to the top floor. She continued along the hallway, then glanced into her daughter's room.

Just what she had expected to find.

Maddie lay spread out on her bed, in sweats and a T-Shirt and played with her gameboy.

Esme sighed, then said softly, "Madeline, come now. Change into your uniform and go to school."

"Huh?" Maddie asked absent-mindedly while furiously clicking on the little video game device.

"Change, I said."

She didn't take her eyes away from the game, and her voice was still completely emotionless. "Oh. Not possible."

"What do you mean, 'not possible'?" Esme asked and she sounded confused. She let her gaze roam around the room before focussing back on her daughter. "Maddie... ," she said warily, "where is your uniform?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders as best as she could while still lying on her stomach and playing with the gameboy in her hands.

Esme waited another moment, hoping Maddie would put it away and give her a proper answer. But Maddie did not, so Esme let out a groan and went looking for her daughter's school uniform.

It wasn't on the hanger on Maddie's closet door, and it wasn't inside the closet, either. She couldn't find it on the bed or draped over Maddie's deskchair.

But when she stepped closer to the chair and pushed it to the side, she suddenly detected shreds of dark fabric hanging over the rim of the wastepaper basket underneath the desk.

Esme snapped her head around. "Madeline! You _ripped_ it? !" she queried, hardly believing her eyes. A completely destroyed uniform, and Maddie continuing to play like it was her profession.

"Sorry, Mom," Maddie said in a tone that indicated she couldn't care less, without looking up.

Esme stepped closer to the bed, one hand on her hip while she put the other one to her forehead. With closed eyes she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in order to keep her cool.

"What has gotten into you? Why would you do that?" she queried, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, should I have put it in the basket for Goodwill?" Maddie asked with sarcasm in her voice, and this time even glanced at Esme for a short moment.

Esme was far from happy with this situation, but maybe Maddie would stop her childish stalling now and finally comply. She had succeeded in destroying her uniform and thus angering her mother. That was enough for one day, wasn't it?

"I hope you know that you can expect consequences for the way you acted. You know better than to destroy something, young lady."

Maddie didn't react at all to what her mother just said; she seemed to not care one single bit.

To speed things up a little - they didn't have much time left - Esme decided to address Maddie's misbehaviour and the consequences after school. Because right now Maddie needed to get changed and go to school.

"I'll get you your other uniform from the laundry room. I washed and ironed it," Esme stated, then stalked from her daughter's room. When she reached the stairs, she called over her shoulder, "And switch that thing off!", then descended the stairs at a smart pace.

"Did she change?" Carlisle asked when his wife entered the room. He let the newspaper in his hands sink to his lap and looked expectantly up at her.

Esme shook her head, an annoyed as well as an exhausted look on her face. "No. She ripped the uniform I laid out earlier today. Now I have to get the one from the laundry room for her."

"She _ripped_ it? !"

"Yes, she ripped it to shreds," Esme confirmed and disappeared into the adjoining room where she hoped she would find a clean uniform that was still intact. Who knew - maybe Maddie ripped that one, too?

Carlisle's jaw clenched at hearing that his daughter had not stopped her defiance yet but taken it to a whole new level.

He already knew it wouldn't be easy to get his daughter to accept that she did not have a choice anymore when it came to which school she would attend from now on. And Maddie proved him right about his assumption, for the first week had been anything but easy. But that she would continue to rebel after that first week, and deliberately destroy her uniform _again_ was a bit too much for him this morning.

Storming up the stairs, he made it to Maddie's room in only a matter of seconds.

Looking around the room until his eyes fell on the wastebasket under the desk, he then turned to look at Maddie and asked, "Why would you rip your uniform, Madeline? You need it."

For a moment he was seriously surprised at how calm he sounded. He was far from being calm - that ship sailed a long time ago.

"I don't think so," she told him in the same dismissive manner she had used with Esme a moment ago.

"Madeline, you'll face detention if you don't wear the correct uniform." Maybe that would make her see reason. The chance of evading having to stay longer at the school she so desperately tried to hate should serve as motivation, he figured.

A tiny snort of laughter, like she thought he was a complete and utter idiot. "I'm not facing _anything_, because I'm not going," she said, never looking up from her game.

Luckily for her, she sat with her back leaning against the headboard of her bed now, otherwise Carlisle would have given her a few good smacks to her behind right then.

For a brief moment he was contemplating flipping her over, but when he heard his wife come up the stairs he just snatched Maddie's gameboy from her hands and switched it off.

"Hey! I was playing that!" she shouted in a less than friendly tone and quickly sat up on her knees to make herself look taller, her eyes darkening gradually with the anger that was building up inside her.

"I am not willing to listen to your disrespect," Carlisle said in a deadly calm voice and had to fight the urge to just crush the blasted gameboy between his fingers. But what kind of a role model would he be if he let that happen?

No, he would confiscate it.

"You'll ge this back in a week, _if you behave_," he said. "Now put on the clothing your mother gives you. I'll wait downstairs for you."

"Well, you can wait till doomsday," Maddie snapped and was just in the process of crossing her arms defiantly over her chest, when she promptly had her father's warning finger in her face. It made her draw back a little, but she still looked petulant.

"You will stop your defiance right. now. or face consequences," he warned and straightened up when Esme entered. "Get changed, you have five minutes."

He then nodded at his wife before leaving the room, and she put the uniform on top of the comforter at the end of the bed.

The moment she turned around however, Maddie just kicked the clothes off her bed.

Hearing the sound of something hitting the floor and immediately figuring what it was, Esme faced her again. This time her eyes were narrowed and she looked pissed.

"Madeline, you have been warned by your father. He is fed up, and so am I. Get changed and come downstairs," she admonished, picked up Maddie's uniform and placed it on the bed once more.

Then, with a last warning glance at her daughter, she left the room and walked downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later ...<em>

"Maddie? Maddie, dear? Are you ready?" Esme stood in the foyer with her hands on the newel post at the bottom of the stairs and called for her daughter.

Nothing.

"Honey, have you changed?" she called again.

But again, nothing.

So Carlisle, who was currently going through some paperwork in his study, dropped everything and ascended the stairs for the umpteenth time that day.

He reached the upper floor and walked on until he came to a halt right in front of Maddie's room.

The door was still open, so he looked inside and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_She could not be serious ..._

His dear little daughter had seated herself on the floor, cross-legged and with her back leaning against the bed, and sorted through her personal collection of CDs as though she had all the time in the world. Well, she was a vampire so she indeed had all the time in the world, but not right now she hadn't.

He angrily cleared his throat to gain her attention, but all she did was glance up at him, then roll her eyes.

_She had the nerve to roll her eyes ..._

Now Carlisle was thoroughly fed up - it was quite evident that a warning alone made no impression on her. But he would grant her _one_ last chance, he decided.

So he closed the distance between them and said in the strictest voice he could muster, "Get up and change. I cannot believe you are still defying me."

That was obviously not what she wanted to hear, because all he got in response was, "You are defying _me_! I said: I AM NOT GOING!"

And that outburst did it.

Carlisle, the epitome of cool, calm and collected, grabbed his young daughter by the upper arm and pulled her up into a standing position. Then he took a step back, sat down on the bed and hauled her over his lap before she could even utter a word of protest.

His hand cracked down on her backside five times, and then he spoke.

"Will you stop this nonsense now and go to school?" His voice was fierce and he waited for her answer.

Maddie was stoic and fought the urge to reach back and rub the sting out - the few smacks had been enough to set her behind on fire. The position she was in angered her beyond belief, because she had seriously assumed that if she would just stand her ground, her parents would finally give in. Now she saw that it didn't work at all, and squirming out of his grasp didn't work either because he kept her in place with surprising ease. Being her petulant self, she quickly decided that as long as she wouldn't get what she wanted, he wouldn't either. So she remained silent to spite him and even crossed her arms on the bed.

Carlisle took a deep, calming breath at seeing this.

"All right, you may stay home," he said and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants in order to pull them down and bare her little behind.

If she'd stay home, then she would definitely not spend that time sitting comfortably - he would make sure of that.

Maddie made a whiny noise when she realised what he was about to do, and Carlisle relaxed his grasp around her waist. She slid off his lap and immediately took a few steps backward, all the while scowling at him.

Her eyes were glossy, no doubt from the hard swats, and she did not look too happy with her father right then.

"Hurry up or we'll be late, dear. I don't think you'd like to serve detention, am I right?" he asked, then stood up from the bed and left the room, closing the door so she could get changed.

Esme was waiting impatiently in the living room and she let out a little gasp when her husband came into view.

"Well then?" she asked and approached him. "Is she getting ready now or will she be staying home?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's putting on her uniform ... at least I think she is."

They heard the door to Maddie's room open and close again, then footsteps heading for the bathroom - so she might really be getting ready now.

_Thank God._

They waited, but after another minute she still hadn't shown herself downstairs, and that's why Carlisle headed for her room to either make her get a move on or give her a real spanking this time.

On the second landing however, he stopped when he found Maddie standing in the middle of the hallway, wearing her school uniform and her backpack lying at her feet. Emmett was with her, and Carlisle could see him sliding further down the wall until he was on eye level with his little sister, all the while quietly talking to her. He rubbed her shoulder and pinched her chin playfully, no doubt trying to console her.

They turned their heads when they noticed Carlisle standing there. Emmett nodded and winked at his father, whereas Maddie just narrowed her eyes.

"Come, Maddie, we need to leave," Carlisle said and took a step to the side, so Maddie could pass him on the stairs.

She looked at her big brother, who bent his head towards her and whispered something in her ear. She sniffled once, but otherwise nodded her head to whatever he was telling her.

Then Emmett pushed away from the wall and straightened up, now tall enough again to tower over his little sister, and patted her hair.

And Maddie slung her backpack over her shoulder, then gave her brother one last glance, before walking towards Carlisle with quick steps. When she was close enough, Carlisle made to put a hand on her shoulder, but she just moved away from the touch.

She hurried past him and descended the stairs.

So she was still upset with him ... but at least she got changed and was on her way to the garage.

Carlisle descended the stairs after her and had trouble keeping up. She was in a bad mood and obviously not up for a chat with him or Esme.

That assumption was confirmed when Esme said something to Maddie as soon as she saw her walking into the kitchen. Maddie didn't even look at her, just disappeared through the door to the garage.

A moment later they could hear a car door being opened and then shut, and it was silent again.

Esme gave Carlisle a sympathetic look when he grabbed the keys from the counter, and she placed a hand on his.

"What can we do?" she asked and sounded worried.

"Nothing. We need to be consistent with her, even though it's much harder than it sounds."

Esme nodded her head, then whispered, "Talk to her. I don't feel comfortable sending her to school when she's upset like that."

"It'll be fine, but I will definitely have a word with her. She ripped her uniform," he replied and his voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Please ... after school, all right?" she asked pleadingly and rubbed his arm. It was better for all of them to calm down some and then address the matter, instead of adding fuel to the flames.

Carlisle sighed, because his wife was right, of course. "All right, love. I'll be back soon."

They kissed, then Carlisle reluctantly pulled away and headed for the garage.

Maddie was as expected already in the car, seat belt fastened and eyes fixed on the mp3-player in her hands.

What was peculiar was the fact that she chose to sit in the back. Maybe that was supposed to let him know that she was in no mood to talk.

He got into the driver's seat and buckled up. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he saw that she did not react to his presence.

But he focussed on the bright side - she had finally complied.

The drive to school was just as silent. Everytime Carlisle started to say something, Maddie demonstratively turned the volume of her mp3 up yet another notch.

Well, they could talk after school. They would have the house to themselves, since the other children needed to stay after school for some assembly.

When they reached Maddie's school and Carlisle stopped the car right in front of the big iron gate, Maddie unbuckled, grabbed her backpack and got out.

She did not say a word or look back. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Carlisle picked Maddie up after school. She probably would have preferred for someone else to do it, but it was either him or Esme. And since Carlisle didn't need to be at work until later that day, he decided to do it. Besides, he wasn't sure in what kind of mood she was in now, and he didn't want her disrespecting Esme.<p>

When she walked towards him, he noticed that she was in a better mood. She had loosened her tie and her blouse was untucked, and that way she looked like several other school girls on this warm day. Her backpack looked a little bulkier than it did that morning and Carlisle figured that she carried her blazer in it. She seemed so much more relaxed now and indeed, the moment she sat down next to him in the car, they talked and she even looked at him a few times during the drive. But otherwise she still seemed like she'd prefer to be left alone.

Carlisle decided that it was time to tell her she would be grounded for two weeks for her atrocious behaviour and destroying her uniform, and she only said she'd figured as much. Her reaction was a lot calmer than he would have anticipated, but it was nice to see that she realised the error of her ways and accepted punishment without complaint.

At home Maddie got changed, then lounged around on the couch in the living room, zapping through the channels in obvious boredom.

"Maddie?" Esme called and appeared in the living room, holding a blouse and a skirt in her hands. "Where's your blazer? Did you leave it at school?"

"Nope," Maddie replied sluggishly, not even turning around to look at her Mom.

Esme frowned at that answer, because she couldn't find it in Maddie's room. But then she realised where Maddie must have put it.

"Oh no, did you stuff it into your backpack? Maddie, it crinkles that way," Esme said with the slightest hint of reproof in her tone.

She could see Maddie shrugging her shoulders - yes, of course she couldn't care less if her blazer crinkled.

"Will you go upstairs and get it for me so I can iron it?" Esme asked, because she had just been upstairs and actually did not want to rummage around in her daughter's belongings. It was Maddie's backpack, not hers.

"No."

_Brief and to the point. _

_Okay ..._

Tired of arguing with her daughter - yes, the dispute that morning was still prominent in her mind and definitely enough for one day - Esme sighed and turned on her heel to ascend the stairs once more. Besides, Maddie was probably still on thin ice with Carlisle, and Esme didn't want her to get spanked yet again.

She passed her husband's study and could hear him making notes and flipping through the pages of a no doubt very big book. Always working ... he would be leaving for work in a couple of hours and yet here he was, working even before work. But it made him happy, so Esme didn't take issue with that. And focussing on anything medical-related always calmed him somehow. Right now Esme was unbelievably relieved that the house was silent without the slightest hint of tenseness or any nearing confrontation, and she preferred for it to stay that way.

Making her way to the next floor, she then walked down the hall and back into Maddie's room. She left the blouse and skirt on the bed, then looked for her daughter's backpack.

She tzked when she found it lying discarded under the desk, then bent down and picked it up.

Placing in onto the sitting surface of the desk chair, she then unzipped it and could immediately see the dark blue fabric of Maddie's school blazer. To her the uniform was an exceptionally pretty outfit for girls, even though Maddie did not share her view.

She started to hum a tuneless melody while pulling it out of the backpack, then turned to leave the room again.

But all of a sudden the melody caught in her throat and she froze.

For a brief moment she just stood there, paralyzed by a strong sense of anxiety as her brain registered a non-conformity here.

This was not her daughter's smell.

She lifted her hand with the blazer in it and focussed on the garment while she carefully sniffed the air, hoping she was mistaken.

But she wasn't.

Well, there was Maddie's smell, because the blazer had been lying in her backpack and she no doubt had touched it, but there was somebody else's smell all over it. A _human_ smell, far more prominent than Maddie's.

An uneasy feeling formed in the pit of Esme's stomach, a strange churning matching the fear that crept upon her.

Slowly lifting the blazer up once more, she then unfolded it and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The garment was ripped in several places.

One of the pockets was missing and the right sleeve was torn at the shoulder seam, revealing the white lining underneath. Two buttons were only hanging by a threat and there were traces of mud down the front.

She gasped when she noticed something else about it.

There were several dark stains on the collar and the golden crest.

_Blood._

* * *

><p><strong>:-)<strong>

**Wanna guess what happened? You'll get a humongous wish or something if you guess right!**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG, thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're still interested in reading the story!  
><strong>

**And I absolutely loved your guesses! I was half tempted to change what actually happened because there were some really cool ideas. But then I decided to stick with my original plan, ha ;-)  
><strong>

**Now this chapter here might not be what you've expected, but please bear with me ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ca-Carlisle?" Esme called breathlessly, but it was obviously too quiet for her husband to hear.<p>

She couldn't hear him answer, and she couldn't hear him walk up the stairs. The only sounds that filled the house right then was the rhythmic clicking of the TV remote as Maddie was changing channels. It seemed that zapping around was far more entertaining to her than actually settling for watching a show or some cartoon.

"Carlisle ... would you come up here?" Esme had the feeling that it came out no louder than a whisper, but then she had no air left in her lungs to form yet another word. Hopefully Carlisle heard her this time - she was still petrified with horror and unable to even breathe.

This whole situation had her in a state of shock and she couldn't even think straight – she needed her husband now, to help sort this out. They might have to move, start all over again somewhere else, but worst of all: How would Maddie deal with this? Deal with the knowledge of having ended someone's life?

_Hopefully it didn't happen, hopefully it didn't happen, hopefully …_

While she repeated her mantra over and over in her head, she suddenly noticed Carlisle peeking into the room. She couldn't recall having heard him leave his study or his footsteps heading up the stairs to this room, but when their eyes met, she could finally breathe again.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked and took a step towards her.

She stared right back at him, but did not move.

Carlisle frowned as he could detect relief in her expression, but that relief did not serve to cover up the fear, confusion and unfortunately raw desperation that must torment her right then.

Now he was concerned.

He said her name again while carefully approaching her. "Esme?"

When he stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her upper arm, he could hear her draw another breath.

For a second she looked down at the blazer in her hands before lifting it up, indicating he should take a look at it. Her eyes were still wide and oddly vacant, but at least now Carlisle would find out what caused her such distress.

He reached out and took the blazer from her hands, then suddenly experienced the same uneasiness Esme was feeling when he took a breath and noticed something really strange.

He did not recognise the scent that was trapped in the fabric, didn't know the person it belonged to, but it was definitely human. Only faintly he could smell Maddie on it and that confused him.

_Did she switch it with someone? Did someone accidentally take hers?_

"Look at it," Esme whispered.

He glanced at her and this time pure fear was shining in her eyes.

Dreading to do as his wife asked but seeing that he had no choice, he held the blazer up and unfolded it. If his heart wouldn't be dead and useless, it would stop beating for a moment before starting to hammer in his chest, because the sight that presented itself before his eyes was shocking.

The garment was torn and covered in dirt stains, and then Carlisle detected something even _more_ shocking. The darker stains weren't dirt but dried blood. He could easily smell that it was human, and suddenly didn't know what to say.

Did Maddie slip up? But when did it happen? She seemed fine when he picked her up, and he couldn't recall if her eyes had looked any different. If she really fed off a human, then her irises would be of a rusty colour now. Maybe he hadn't paid attention to her eyes … the possibility alone made him wanting to think back, but his mind was strangely blocked.

He had absolutely no clue what her eyes had looked like maybe an hour ago or what they looked like right now.

"It's blood," Esme said hesitantly, finally able to function again as the first shock gradually subsided.

He nodded his head, confirming her statement that way, then swallowed hard in a feeble attempt to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Human blood, isn't it?" Esme breathed and motioned towards the stains. "_Why is there human blood?_"

"I don't know. Maybe ... maybe she ...," his voice trailed off as he wasn't able to find a proper answer to her question. There had to be a logical explanation for all this ... they needed to find out what happened. At once.

Esme took the blazer from him and once again looked it over.

The uncertainty about what might have happened got more prominent now that they stood here in perfect silence, and Carlisle couldn't take it anymore.

Their whole family was at stake here if Maddie indeed slipped up, and right now they were wasting precious time.

Of course they didn't want to believe that Maddie indeed killed someone. Maddie couldn't have done that, no, no, no... They were in denial and it was slowing them down.

"Come," Carlisle said and left the room, then stood in the hallway and waited for Esme. When she emerged from the room, he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into the embrace, taking all the comfort he could give her.

Together they descended the stairs, nervous and confused.

Maddie was still lying on her side on the couch, resting her head on her hand, and busied herself with pressing down on a button on the remote to switch channels, never taking her eyes off the TV screen.

She did not seem to notice them coming down the stairs or approaching her, or maybe she just didn't care. But when Carlisle came to a halt next to the couch, she gave him a quick glance and continued zapping through the channels.

"Maddie?" Carlisle asked carefully, unsure as to how he should approach the matter.

"Hm?"

"Please switch it off, we need to talk."

"Huh? No! I'm watching ... _this_," she said without taking her eyes off the screen and stopped changing channels. Maybe she should have continued zapping, because now she had to pretend to be interested in watching a documentary about the mating habits of flatworms. _Eww._

She made a face and tried to become engrossed in whatever these gross things were doing, all the while doing her best to ignore her father and the penetrating gaze he directed at her.

But Carlisle wasn't at all impressed with her behaviour. This matter had top priority, and so he took two steps towards her and took the remote from her hands.

He switched the TV off, and Maddie huffed.

_Why would he always do that?_

With a slight air of annoyance she lay down completely and folded her arms so her head could rest on them. Her eyes were closed and she looked like an innocent, sleeping child. But since she couldn't tire, this act was only meant to show them that she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Carlisle cleared his throat, then said, "Maddie? Look at me."

"No." Only her lips moved and she did not look like she would comply anytime soon.

"Look at me. I need to see your eyes."

He tapped her elbow, prompting her to comply, but she just rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her arms.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was muffled by the fabric of her sweatshirt, but they could hear her well enough.

Did she already know what they wanted to talk about? Or was she only defiant because of what happened this morning?

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look, before feeling even more impatient and nervous. They _needed_ to know what happened, and it seemed that Maddie was the only person who could enlighten them.

"This is very important, so please do as I say. Sit up and show me your eyes," Carlisle demanded, hoping the authority in his voice would be enough to make her obey his order.

The only effect his stern voice had on her right then was that it annoyed her, and so she remained stubborn and made no move to comply.

Dear Lord, they didn't have time for this...

If she really fed off a human, ended the life of one of her classmates, then they needed to leave this town - and fast. They just bought an old house near Circleville, Ohio and it would be their next destination in case their assumptions were proved right. It wasn't completely furnished yet and the rooms were remarkably smaller than the ones they had here in this house, but it would do.

They needed to get their child away from humans for several weeks, if not months, so she could get her bloodlust under control again. The poor thing wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for that duration of time and she certainly wouldn't be allowed to go to school. But what tormented them most was that they didn't know how she would deal with the knowledge of having killed someone. She had enough emotional baggage as it was, so the vivid memory of having murdered someone might crush her.

Carlisle cleared his throat once more, letting her know that an answer would be appreciated.

Maddie just groaned in response, then stretched her arm out. They frowned at that movement, not knowing what she was trying to do, until they realised that she was just searching with her hand for the TV remote on the coffee table.

Before she could grab it however, Carlisle slapped her hand,and Maddie let out a hiss at the sudden sting that coursed through the back of her hand.

To make her get a move on, he rolled her onto her side and hooked his arm under her knees to steer her into a sitting position.

He didn't like treating his children like that, but there was no other way. She needed to comply, because they needed to keep everyone in this family safe. They still didn't know what happened, after all.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Maddie crossed her arms and turned her head away, angered that he wouldn't leave her alone, and Carlisle had enough.

He grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him, then waited until she would finally meet his gaze.

She glared at him and due to the irritation she felt her eyes were dark. Carlisle groaned internally and glanced at his wife, and while he was distracted Maddie seized the chance and jerked her chin out of his grasp.

The problem was that right now neither Carlisle nor Esme could make out whether or not she had fed.

Carlisle sighed when he noticed that his daughter's eyes remained dark, even after a moment of pure silence. "This is not a game, Madeline. I need to check your eyes."

"There is nothing wrong with my eyes, so leave me alone!" She replied and turned her head away again.

Another moment of silence, in which Carlisle gave Maddie the chance to realise just why he was asking her to look at him. But nothing seemed to change, and so he spoke once more.

"Madeline, did you feed?" he asked and eyed her carefully while the feeling of concern for her and the rest of the family increased tenfold.

_Please say no, please honey, just say no, ..._

Maddie shot him an annoyed glance, before mumbling, "Emmett took me hunting on Saturday."

Carlisle looked startled, then shook his head. "No Maddie, … did you drink human blood?"

She looked at him like he was kidding. "Of course not," she replied, and she sounded a little offended that he would even consider asking her something like that.

"Are you being honest with us?" he asked in a no-nonsense kind of voice.

_Seriously? _"Uhm ... yes?"

"Maddie, losing control can happen, nobody will judge you for that. But we need you to tell us if it happened to you. Did you drink human blood?"

She had played them in the past, and that made it very difficult to figure out whether or not she was lying right now. He wanted to believe her, of course he did, but this was a very serious matter and they couldn't risk exposure.

"No."

Carlisle nodded his head, because he was forced to believe her for now. Maddie was still annoyed and therefore had not much control over the colour of her irises - they were still dark. She was too young to be able to purposely keep her anger and annoyance from showing in her eyes, and he couldn't do anything about that.

Heavy silence filled the room and Maddie shifted in her seat uneasily - she didn't like getting stared at.

Carlisle took a deep breath and let his fingers run through his blond hair – a nervous habit of his – while Esme stepped in front of her daughter. She held up the stained garment in her hands and said in a soft tone of voice, "Look, this blazer is dirty and completely destroyed."

Esme must have calmed during the last few minutes and was now herself again. She was determined to get to the bottom of this, as quickly as possible.

Maddie hesitated when her eyes fell on the blazer of her uniform, but her face was unreadable.

"Yeah, just get a new one," she then said with a casual wave of her hand. Seeing the torn blazer and her stressed out parents left her completely unconcerned it seemed. Just seconds ago they got the feeling that she was getting a little nervous, and now she was back to being dismissive all of a sudden.

"Madeline -" Esme started to say, but Maddie interrupted her.

"What? You couldn't fix it anyways. Just get a new one."

Her parents looked at her with wide eyes, because they had no clue how she could just sit there and pretend everything's all right. She seemed to think that the destroyed blazer itself was their problem, not why or how it actually ended up getting destroyed.

"Fine, _I'll_ get a new one …," Maddie groaned and pulled her legs up to be more comfortable on the couch. She hated spending money on stuff she didn't want.

"What happened," Carlisle asked. Now that she finally saw what Esme had found and why they wanted to talk to her, she would explain, wouldn't she?

But Maddie just snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked and leaned her elbow on the armrest.

Unfortunately, nothing was obvious.

"Tell us what happened."

"Geez, I ripped my blazer by accident. It could happen to anyone, you know."

Now Carlisle got the feeling that she was only making light of the situation in order to distract them. She only _pretended_ to think that they'd be upset about the damage done to this piece of clothing. It seemed natural, because just this morning she had been in trouble for ripping her entire uniform. But Carlisle knew there was no way it would happen again this soon. And certainly not by accident.

No, she was trying to distract them from something … something far more severe than this.

"This," Esme said and shook the blazer in her hands for emphasis, "isn't yours."

"Yes, it -"

"Madeline, this is _not _your blazer, so don't you dare lie to me!"

Maddie's eyes widened in shock that her mother would yell at her like that and she caught her breath.

"What happened?" Esme asked fiercely and put a hand on her hip.

But Maddie turned her head away with a jerk.

"Who's blazer is this?"

"It's mine," Maddie said through gritted teeth.

"_It is not yours!_"

Maddie whipped her head around and glared at her mother. "Stop yelling at me!"

Carlisle stepped in between his wife and daughter and held his hands up in a soothing manner. "We need to know what happened. This is very serious, Madeline. If you hurt or killed someone, we might have to move and be very quick about it. Now please tell us what happened."

But somehow that didn't make an impression on Maddie. She looked aggravated and remained silent.

"There is blood on the collar. Human blood," Carlisle stated and took the stained blazer from Esme, holding it out for Maddie to see – he even pointed at one of the dark stains.

She looked at it, then sighed and leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms and turning her head away like her parents were suddenly too boring to look at.

That display unnerved her parents. They might not have much time left, so why did she keep on defying them?

"You will answer us, right now." Carlisle told her, strict and fed up.

But nope, nothing. Maddie wasn't listening.

That was actually for two obvious reasons: Maddie was annoyed with her parents. The day started out really bad for her and her parents didn't let her stay home when she wanted to. Now they wanted something from her, and she gladly refused, so they could feel like she did this morning. And they were questioning her like she was some criminal. Of course she didn't like it. _Ugh, what a day_ … all she wanted was to lie around on the couch and watch TV, for heaven's sake!

"Did you get into a fight?"

Maddie scowled at him, then averted her gaze once again.

"_Did you get into a fight? _You would do well to answer me."

Maddie huffed. "No," she spat.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, not liking her attitude very much. "Then tell us what happened."

"I didn't do anything," she said, but didn't explain any further.

Carlisle shook his head and wondered why she would still refuse to tell them what she had done. Something happened at school - that much was obvious by now - they just needed to find out what exactly that was. "I can hardly believe that. You walk around with something that doesn't belong to you, and it's stained and ripped and there is human blood on it. What. happened."

She did not answer, so Carlisle cleared his throat loud and purposely.

"I didn't do anything," she said again.

"Madeline."

She cupped her chin in her hand and just continued to ignore him.

So she wouldn't give them an answer. That was quite … aggravating. But the last few minutes of her defiance had kind of prepared them for that.

Now they had only one option left … _Edward_. He would find out what happened and then they would finally know if there was really nothing to worry about like Maddie wanted to make them believe.

"Go stand in a corner," Carlisle ordered and took a step to the side so she would have enough room to get up.

She turned her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Go!"

She rolled her eyes at that silly command but then shrugged her shoulders and got up from the couch. Carlisle had half a mind to berate her about her disrespectful behaviour, but it wouldn't change anything and it wasn't important - finding out what she had done at school was important.

They watched her trudging over to a corner of the room and then stopping there, her eyes on the white wall.

Esme looked at her husband, letting him see the confusion she was feeling.

He put an arm around her waist and they left the room together, to talk about their next courses of action without having Maddie overhear. But Carlisle made sure he would still be able to see Maddie. They couldn't leave her out of their sight anymore - it was too dangerous in case her body craved more blood. Sure, they still didn't know if she had really fed, but they didn't want to risk anything.

They stopped at the counter in the kitchen, and Esme turned to face her husband completely.

"She didn't feed," she said quickly. "I don't think we'll need to move."

"We cannot be sure, Esme." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face while leaning with his hip against the kitchen counter.

"She's too calm, Carlisle. To be honest, I doubt she even had a single drop of human blood."

Esme was right - Maddie wasn't wild like they would expect her to be after drinking the blood of a human being. But she wasn't an overly thirsty newborn anymore ... and human blood was by far more satisfying for a vampire, as it was able to quench the thirst completely. Was that the reason why she wouldn't admit to feeding off a person? She wanted to keep it a secret in order to continue following this new diet?

"Maybe she had a fight with someone, you saw the blazer. Someone's gotten hurt ... we cannot risk exposure."

"Of course we can't," Esme replied.

Carlisle shook his head, not able to wrap his mind around what might have happened. "This doesn't make sense. The blood doesn't make sense."

The blood on the blazer remained a mystery. They just couldn't imagine someone bleeding in front of their daughter without her going into a frenzy. Even if she held her breath - the sight of fresh blood alone might be enough to make her give in to her vampire nature.

Before Esme could answer, the distinct sound of Edward's car turning onto the path that lead to their house met their ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys ... I didn't want to make you wait too long, and that's why you need to wait until next chapter to find out what happened at school!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry, I won't do it again! **

**Okay, that's not true ... *haha* But I think it was an important chapter you guys!**

**Now go ahead and find out what happened!**

* * *

><p>Maddie was standing in a corner of the living room, staring at the boring wall like she had nothing better to do.<p>

She was still very much annoyed that her parents didn't just leave her alone but kept on pestering her, and she was annoyed that she had to stand here facing the white wall like a naughty toddler.

The shock of seeing Esme holding up the torn blazer and then demanding an explanation was only slowly subsiding. Maddie had actually expected that by telling her mother she wouldn't go upstairs and fetch the thing for her, she would just drop it - not walk upstairs to get the stupid piece of clothing herself. It had been lying in her backpack, so her parents had no business touching it.

Maddie bitterly regretted bringing it home in the first place. She should have just left it in her locker at school where nobody would ever see it. The problem was that they were actually required to wear it to and from school, and carrying it in her backpack was supposed to keep her parents off her back. Yeah, apparently that didn't work out.

Just her luck ... now she even had to use her own money to pay for a new one. Maybe if the stupid shop at school wouldn't close at lunch time and had she known her parents would make such a fuss and make her pay for it anyways, then she would have just bought a new one today. Again, just her luck.

The lack of having something constructive to do made her think back to what she did at school and now she cursed herself for the decisions she made. She shouldn't have done it, she thought, she should have just walked away. While she beat herself up over the stupidity of her actions, the memory of her school day started replaying in her mind.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Maddie was still seething when her father dropped her off at school. _It wasn't fair!_ How could her parents just ignore her pleas, yell at her and then still make her go to this dump? Fine ... she hadn't exactly pleaded ... more like demanded ... but it all came down to the same thing: She didn't want to go there.

Girls school, barf.

When she walked through the open gate, the voices of her classmates were clearly audible even among the loud chatter of all the other girls in the schoolyard. Carlisle was pissed off or shocked or whatever, because he didn't immediately drive off, but stared a hole in the back of her head. Yes, Maddie could practically _feel_ it.

Weirdly enough, it somehow calmed her when Becca came rushing towards her and prattled about their French and German teacher coming back after her maternity leave and how much fun they were going to have. This girl was seriously at peace with the world and herself and it kinda started rubbing off on Maddie.

Maddie started asking questions about French classes, because that was something she might actually like. Tanya had taught her that language during the long, endless months while Maddie was practically locked up inside the house so she wouldn't eat any humans. And vampires could be quick learners when they wanted to be, so Maddie was sure she had a good grasp of the language.

They walked into the school building and got their books so they could start their first lesson of the day.

Everything went without problems, and Maddie just let her mind wander in between listening to what the teachers were saying. She still didn't like that part about school - taking notes about stuff nobody would even remotely be interested in. The only good thing was that now while she was mad at her parents, she wouldn't need to see them until the end of the school day. It gave her enough time to calm herself and maybe even forgive them.

During recess Maddie had another encounter with the Queen of Hearts, but nothing worth mentioning. Valerie was pissed because of what happened on Friday, but she had no proof that it was indeed Maddie's fault that people saw her running around with icky hair.

The next classes weren't exciting either, which actually made Maddie look forward to lunch today. She started to be okay with the girls who weren't too girly. So she indeed kinda liked Katie, because she was obviously a sarcastic person, and sarcasm was awesome. Besides, she was someone who disliked Valerie as much as Maddie did. But dislike would maybe be too strong of a word ... Valerie was starting to become really entertaining to Maddie. The hateful glances, the snide remarks ... ha, pure bliss.

Well, lunch time wasn't too spectacular, but not too boring either.

Before the bell would ring, indicating that lunch break was over and the next class was about to start, the girls headed for the school cafeteria to get themselves some candy. Maddie did not join them - well, she didn't breathe much when she was around humans, but the smells of food would be stuck in her clothes and she really didn't like that.

So she stayed outside in the schoolyard and only got up from the bench when the second bell rang and most girls were already inside.

Since her next class would be maths, Maddie was in no hurry whatsoever. Let the fucker give her detention for being late, she would just compel him to take it back after class.

Maddie strolled down the empty hallway and stopped in front of her locker. She opened it, checked her cell phone for any messages from Emmett - he loved to send words of encouragement - and then gathered her books.

_Sniffling._

Maddie raised an eyebrow at that sound and the approaching footsteps, but then continued to take care of her stuff like she hadn't noticed anything - it wasn't her problem.

_Sniffling._

She sighed and decided that being on time might not be such a bad idea after all. She could still make it if she ran ...

The sniffling got louder and the hesitant footsteps stopped right next to her.

_Dammit._

Maddie pushed the door of her locker almost shut to look at the girl.

Sarah, the shy girl from her class, stood there and fumbled with the lock, her hands trembling violently. Her eyes were red and puffy behind her glasses which were sitting a little crooked on her nose, and the salty tears that were still trickling from her eyes left wet trails on her face.

"Uhm ... you all right?" Maddie asked. She didn't particularly care, but she figured asking would be the polite thing to do because the girl looked like a mess.

"Y-yeah," Sarah whispered and if Maddie weren't a vampire with amazing hearing ability, she definitely wouldn't have heard.

Maddie shrugged and wanted to shut her locker, turn away and just leave ... but somehow she couldn't.

She couldn't just walk away - and God knows she wanted to. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was because it gave her an excuse for being late to class - she wasn't sure.

Sarah finally managed to open her locker and while she turned a bit, Maddie got a really got look at the state her clothes were in.

She frowned. "Hey."

That was enough to make Sarah look at her.

The nerdy white knee socks they were forced to wear weren't awfully white anymore. Dirt stains covered the knees like she had been kneeling in the mud. The skirt looked like it had been showered with sand and there was a little twig caught on the hem. But the part that looked worst about the uniform Sarah was wearing was definitely the blazer. Ripped in several places, dirty.

Maddie's eyes widened of their own accord when she noticed _blood_ on it. A sudden surge of panic shot through her entire body, effectively immobilising her. But the rational part of her brain was still working, clearly, because in the blink of an eye her mouth and nose were covered with one of her hands and she held her breath, hoping it was enough to keep her bloodlust from winning this battle.

_Oh God, please let me stay calm ..._

Without noticing her hand pressed down harder, and venom slowly started to well up in her eyes at the desperation that was threatening to crush her. Why did she have to be alone in a situation like this? She really could need someone to help her get away from that human girl.

She didn't know if her eyes changed colour or if she did something else that wouldn't be considered human; all she knew was that she was staring at a blood stain on Sarah's blazer and she couldn't move.

Sarah shifted from one foot to another - she figured her appearance shocked Maddie and the way she looked at her made her nervous. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and tried to blink the tears away that were still leaking from her eyes.

The feeling of panic slowly wore off as Maddie noticed that she must have outwitted her inner beast by keeping herself from breathing. Weird how simple that seemed to be.

She was even calming enough to be able to move a little and take her eyes off the stained crest.

First thing Maddie did was lifting her eyes to Sarah's face to check if she had just noticed something unusual about her behaviour. That's when Maddie saw tiny flakes of dried blood around her left nostril and panic rose again, until she became aware of something. _Dried blood_ ...

Her eyes darted down to the blotches on the blazer, and now she realised for the first time they were dried, too.

Okay, okay ... Jasper told her that she should only breathe when she needed to speak to keep herself from picking up scents that might get her into trouble. Yes, that was his wording. She remembered him saying that dried blood had no effect. It smelled of human, sure, but it was a lot less appealing because it was dried and therefore useless to them. But he also told her over and over again to hold her breath whenever she detected blood at all ... so Maddie wasn't quite sure if the dried blood thing was a lie or not.

And being the curious girl that she was, she all of a sudden felt the powerful urge to find out if it was indeed true - she needed to try and see for herself. If Jasper lied then she would cause quiet a mess here during the next few seconds ... but it was too late now - she already made her decision.

Slowly, very slowly she uncovered her mouth and nose and while eyeing the crying girl, she drew a hesitant breath.

Huh.

Nothing.

She inhaled again, more purposely this time, and she still didn't feel any more pain in her throat than she usually did.

_Phew, must be Sarah's lucky day..._

Now that Maddie had that covered, she was more or less relaxed again and wanted to leave.

"See you in class," she called casually and turned away, but another sniffling sound and a hiccoughing sob rooted her to the spot.

_Aww man, what was she supposed to do?_

_Ugh, humans are so complicated_, she thought and slowly turned on her heel to face her once more.

"Uhm ... don't ... cry," Maddie said clumsily, feeling like an idiot. Crying people made her uncomfortable ... and she was rubbish at comforting people.

Maddie's hand hovered over the girl's shoulder to give her a pat if needed, but she'd rather not touch her.

And as already expected, telling her to stop crying didn't make Sarah stop crying. Nope, in fact she was crying even harder now.

"Stop that," Maddie ordered and stomped her foot.

No effect, either.

Maddie looked to the side, racking her brain for something to say. "Uhm ... what happened?"

Now she was utterly proud of herself for asking this very adequate question. It might distract that girl from bawling her eyes out, yay!

"... nothing. It's nothing," Sarah mumbled and stuck a finger under the edge of her glasses to rub at her eyes. Maddie could clearly see that her hands were still shaking.

"Yeah, no shit," Maddie said dryly while rolling her eyes and putting her books back into her locker. "So ... what happened?"

"I fell," she answered in a shaky voice and more tears flowed from her eyes at that obvious lie.

Maddie reached into her locker and retrieved a tissue - Esme had stocked her with everything one could possibly need at school. Props to make Maddie seem more human.

"Here," Maddie said and held the tissue out for Sarah to take.

"Thanks," she replied and looked a little startled that Maddie would be nice to her now - last week she had practically ignored her or just looked at her weirdly. But then she decided to just forget about last week, and she started to wipe her tears away.

"You might want to blow your nose, too," Maddie said with slight disgust in her voice. There was mucus and dried blood in this girl's nose, and the sound of her snuffling was grossing Maddie out.

When Sarah seemed to calm some, Maddie decided to ask just what the hell happened to her. "Who did that? You can tell me, there's no one around anymore."

And Sarah gave a jerk when she noticed that the hallway was empty and they were indeed alone. "Oh no, we'll get detention!"

Maddie reluctantly placed a hand on her arm to stop her from panicking. "No, we won't," she told her matter-of-factly. She could take care of that, easypeasy. No rush.

And Sarah nodded, seeing that they were already late ... losing another minute wouldn't make any difference.

"... so?" Maddie queried and waited for Sarah to tell her a nice story that would explain why she looked like that.

"Well ...," Sarah started but immediately paused to draw a deep breath in order to steady her voice. "Valerie and her friends found me in the little forest behind the school."

Maddie frowned, before realising what the girl was talking about. There was a little area with about ten trees ... quite the forest, uh-huh ...

"What the heck were you doing back there?"

During lunch they thought Sarah was sitting in the library, she was a bookworm the others said.

She bit her lip and pushed her glasses higher up her nose. One side was bent, and so they didn't stay where they were supposed to stay. "You'll think I'm stupid ...," she whispered.

Actually, Maddie thought all the girls here were stupid.

"No, nooo, no. No, I won't," Maddie replied and shook her head vehemently.

Sarah glanced at her, unsure whether or not Maddie was making fun of her. But there was no one else around and she figured that talking about what happened might indeed help.

"When school started a few weeks ago I put an apple core in the ground and I wanted to see if something was growing."

Wow, that was seriously stupid.

But Maddie was so not interested in gardening, and this girl was only thirteen, so maybe it wasn't stupid to _her_.

"Okay, go on."

It was weird for this shy girl to confide in someone she didn't really know, and she was reluctant about continuing. The next things she would tell Maddie were embarrassing and she just hoped she wouldn't laugh at her. "Well, I was back there, and then Valerie came up and called me names. I wanted to leave, but then she took my glasses away and pushed me."

Maddie let her index finger roll around in the air. "And the ripped blazer?"

"When I was getting up from the ground, she pushed me into a tree and my nose started bleeding. And then she ripped the pocket off and one of her friends grabbed my sleeve and pulled."

"Why?"

Sarah averted her eyes. "So I won't come back here."

And then she was crying again.

Maddie tilted her head to the side and blinked owlishly at Sarah. "Why are you crying?"

Getting bullied was the perfect excuse to leave this place. It was a good thing, Maddie figured.

"I cannot go home like this," and then she sobbed. "I can never go home again."

_Come again?_ This girl was a little theatrical, wasn't she? Just because she wasn't awfully popular at school, didn't mean her parents wouldn't like her anymore, right?

"Why?"

She lifted the soiled tissue up to her eyes and made to dry her tears, but Maddie quickly handed her a new kleenex.

"My Mom just got this blazer for me."

"Just get a new one." Maddie would never cry over a torn school blazer ... what a silly girl Sarah was.

Now Sarah looked really uncomfortable and swallowed hard before quietly admitting, "We don't have the money to get a new one."

Maddie just scratched her nose, because she didn't really understand.

"It's ruined ... my Mom is going to be so upset. I don't think she can get another one for me."

That didn't quite add up. This was an expensive school ... well, Maddie didn't know how much it cost and she didn't really care, but how could Sarah be a student if they couldn't even afford a stupid blazer?

"Huh?"

Sarah looked at her with her reddened eyes. "I got a scholarship, my Mom could never afford to pay for a school like this."

Oh.

"Uhm ... why did Valerie do this?"

"I don't belong here ... she says I'm crummy."

"Why?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to look at Maddie like she was a bit slow on the uptake. "Everybody's rich around here ... I'm not."

So Sarah attended this school because she was smart and sweet Val didn't like it.

_Thanks Mom and Dad, for sending me to this wonderful school with its charming students. Gah._

"I don't know what to do ...," she cried and sobs shook her petite frame.

"You could stop crying," Maddie suggested, but Sarah didn't hear her because she was busy blowing her nose.

Then she just continued ... like crying would help.

"Look on the bright side - nobody died," Maddie said awkwardly and distorted her mouth.

But it did not make Sarah stop.

"Don't cry ... stop it."

Ugh.

Maddie reached out and grabbed her hand. Before Sarah even had the chance to wonder what was happening, Maddie had already entered her mind. "I said _stop it_!"

Sarah stared right back at her and didn't make a single sound.

Phew, that was way better.

The flow of tears gradually ceased, but the girl was still seriously upset.

"I cannot go home like this ...," she breathed.

And Maddie looked around, unsure of what to do now. Then she gave a sigh of defeat and reluctantly held her hand out.

"Give me your blazer," she ordered.

Sarah frowned at her. "W-what? What for?"

Maddie groaned. "Just give it to me."

The girl looked like she had no clue what Maddie wanted to do with it, but she slowly pulled it off, and Maddie immediately snatched it from her hands.

She checked the label for the size, then stuffed the blazer unceremoniously into her open locker.

Sarah gaped at her.

Without looking at her Maddie took her own blazer off, then held it out for Sarah to take.

"Here."

Sarah did not move, so Maddie grabbed her by the wrist and forced the blazer into her empty hand.

"Take it. It's the same size, your Mom won't notice."

"N-no, I can't," Sarah replied, utterly confused and still shaken about what happened to her during lunch.

She tried to give it back, but Maddie wouldn't take it.

"Don't be ridiculous. God knows my parents have enough money to get me enough blazers for every single day of the year."

"They would notice," Sarah said and now she looked worried for Maddie. _What?_

"No, they wouldn't," Maddie snorted. Unfortunately, yes, they would. And she would be in quite a bit of trouble, because they might think she just continued with what she started this morning. Ugh, bad timing.

She had no idea why she risked getting more punishment from her parents ... she didn't care for this girl. But maybe it was because it would annoy Valerie? Or because Sarah's Mom was a single parent and it reminded Maddie of her human years? She had no clue, and it wasn't important.

"I cannot take it, it's yours."

Maddie huffed in annoyance, than reached out and quickly pressed two fingers to the palm of Sarah's hand.

"Put it on and button up, it's yours now," she spat, angry that they were wasting time with this ridiculousness.

Sarah unfolded the blazer, then slid her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up.

There, fit perfectly.

Maddie looked her over, before pointing to her glasses.

"Your ...," she started to say, but when Sarah just stared at her with a blank facial expression, Maddie let out a sigh and pulled the glasses off her nose.

She retrieved another tissue and wiped the tear stains away, then bent the left sidepiece until the glasses wouldn't be crooked anymore.

She handed it back to Sarah, then grabbed her books, shut her locker and walked down the hallway.

With a huff she looked back. "Come!" she ordered exasperatedly when she noticed that the girl wasn't following.

And Sarah hurried after her.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>While Maddie was still caught up in her memory, she could hear a car approaching. <em>Finally<em>, Rose and Emmett would be here soon and then help her out of this mess. She breathed a sigh of relief and that probably caught Carlisle's attention, because ...

"Madeline! Take your hands out of your pockets and stand up straight!" he suddenly barked.

She stood there like she was waiting for the bus and Carlisle would not tolerate it. She was supposed to think about what she did and realise that it would be smarter to just tell them instead of waiting until her brother would come home and read her mind to find out.

The order brought Maddie out of her memory and she begrudgingly did as she was told. She crossed her arms over her chest, but Carlisle obviously didn't like that.

"Arms at your sides," he commanded and his tone of voice told her it would be best if she'd just obey him. She realised that she needed to be very careful now, or this day might get even worse for her.

As the sound of her brother's car got louder, she could also hear her father's footsteps heading for the corner she was standing in.

He stopped right behind her, and she suppressed the urge to cringe at the sudden closeness. She had no idea what he would do now, and it made her nervous.

"Now, are you ready to explain to us what happened or do you want me to tell Edward to draw the answers from your head?"

She caught her breath. That was a low blow, threatening her to make Edward snoop around in her head if she wouldn't comply. Well, Edward probably did it all the time anyways, but this time Carlisle would _order_ him to do it and she felt hurt at the blatant ignorance of her privacy.

But when Maddie felt hurt or nervous, her body often transformed that feeling into anger and _badabing!_ she was mad again and did not answer.

"Very well," Carlisle said after a moment of silence and stepped away from her again, leaving her in the stupid corner.

The garage door pulled up and they could hear Edward parking his car and killing the engine shortly after.

Footsteps.

And then the door to the kitchen opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know what happened, even though the family doesn't! Some of you were close, right?<strong>

**Now please leave a REVIEW! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello!**

**I am incredibly sorry for making you wait, I really am. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days, as well as another chapter for my other story, which I haven't updated in forever ... gah. So frustrating.  
><strong>

**But please read now ;-)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The noises from the garage got louder as soon as the door was being opened. It was just chatter, laughing and the sound of car doors being shut, but it seemed incredibly loud when it penetrated the odd silence in the house.<p>

Edward stepped inside and immediately headed for the living room in which Carlisle, Esme and Maddie were standing.

He didn't know what was going on as he had spent the car ride concentrating on his music so he wouldn't need to listen in on Emmett and Rosalie secretly planning a romantic evening. But as soon as he entered the house, he picked up on the tense atmosphere and caught a glimpse of his father's mind.

A frown appeared on his forehead as he noticed that Carlisle was upset but didn't know why - at least that was what it seemed like to Edward. Only on very rare occasions had he seen Carlisle in such a state ...

Judging by his thoughts alone, his father was nervous, panicky even, but the way he behaved he appeared to be calm and collected. He didn't wish to unnerve his mate or children any more than he already had, and he tried not to affront his youngest.

Esme seemed like she had zoned out, which wasn't exactly what Edward had expected to find after coming home from school.

_Something bad has happened ..._, Edward figured and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Carlisle, what happened here?" he asked and his eyes darted between his father leaning against the backrest of the couch and his sister facing the wall. Her thoughts had an edge to it, which told him that she had been seething before. Not unusual, but interesting.

"We might have a few things to discuss," Carlisle answered carefully, and a sense of foreboding came over Edward.

_Maddie got suspended. Again. Great. But Carlisle should have already expected it after a morning like that ..._

Edward gestured with his hand towards Maddie, his face distorted in confusion. "What is she doing in the corner?"

He could hear Maddie letting out a puff of air at his question, but otherwise she just kept on busying herself with her thoughts.

"Thinking about what she did," Carlisle replied and there was a sharp edge to his words, a hint of anger.

_Oh. So she was in trouble for playing pranks or something she wasn't supposed to do, then she had probably mouthed off to him and now he was punishing her. But what did that have to do with the rest of them? And for how long was she supposed to be standing there? Days? A grounding would be a lot easier._

"Down here?"

Carlisle gave him a curt nod, and despite the stern glance he shot the girl standing in the corner, his voice was calm. "Yes."

Edward shook his head lightly, a little laugh escaped his lips. "You can send her upstairs. She's singing musical songs in her head," he told his father with a smirk, trying to let him know that putting someone in a corner wasn't as effective as he thought it would be.

Carlisle's lips stiffened into a straight line and his gaze hardened as he looked his son in the eye. His face was unreadable, but Edward could tell that he was unhappy. _Uh-oh, was he the one in trouble now? He did not mean to provoke his Dad, just point something out! _

Without looking away, Carlisle ordered, "Madeline, go to your room."

She turned around, relieved that she could finally leave the corner and didn't need to feel the eyes of her parents burning holes into the back of her head any longer. Giving Carlisle a little mock salute, one that he luckily did not see because his eyes were still locked with Edward's, she sprinted up the stairs and they could hear her door click shut a second later.

Now that Edward was home, as well as the rest of his gifted children, Carlisle could let Maddie be alone in her room without fearing she might run away and go on a widespread rampage around town. Well, even if she would try, they would know immediately and stop her before anything bad could happen. Once was enough and they would make sure to not let it happen again - if she indeed slipped up at school.

Not knowing was frustrating.

Carlisle looked away and let his fingers run through his hair, already dreading the upcoming talk with the family. And now Edward realised that he had been wrong before. This was not about some stupid suspension, it was about something completely different. Something dangerous.

Alice and Jasper entered the room after Maddie had left, having waited in the kitchen for a moment to find out what was going on.

Alice had been blinded by a few very conflicting visions, and she had grabbed Jasper's arm to steady herself. And Jasper, more than anyone else, had felt the different, but equally heavy emotions rolling off of his family and it made him stop dead in his tracks to analyse the situation before becoming part of it. It was practically an instinct to him - making sure to get a little headstart whenever he could, so he wouldn't be taken by surprise. It wasn't really necessary in a coven like this, but old habits die hard.

First of all he had noticed that Esme seemed to be a nervous wrack, getting worse by each passing minute - but now he saw she did not look it. She was fidgety and her breathing was quickened, but he could tell she wanted to seem calm.

Carlisle felt first and foremost worry and concern, and then there was frustration and anger on an equally high level. Whom it was directed at was easily determined.

Jasper felt that Maddie, who had just reached her room, was easing up a bit. The anger she was feeling evened out a little and she was kind of nervous and frustrated now and longing for comfort. He didn't need to be a mindreader to know that she wanted Rosalie to make it all better.

Maddie's emotions were somehow always accompanied by a little waft of confusion, and sometimes he wondered if he might be to blame for that. But now was not the time to rack his brain about this emotional quirk of hers ... he needed to know what evoked these different feelings in his parents and sister.

Esme rubbed her forehead a little like she was having a migraine, then she walked around the coffee table and lifted a dark blue garment up from the couch to sit down. Without thinking she swiftly draped it over the armrest next to herself and that motion stirred the air and send a waft of human smell towards her children.

It hit them all at the same time and they suddenly went rigid with tension - the feeling was obviously contagious in this house right now. Of course Esme noticed, and she wasn't too happy with herself for being so, well, inconsiderate. Her children shouldn't have to find out about this just like they did - they actually wanted to break it to them gently.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked and stepped closer towards his father, his eyes never leaving his. At the same time he scanned his peripheral view for any traces of human, for a person that might be here, but he couldn't detect anyone or anything that would indeed confirm his worry.

"I don't wish to upset you, son. I'm not sure what took place at school today, therefore I cannot tell you," Carlisle replied, not needing to wait for his son to frame the question as of what had happened.

Jasper did not look like this answer satisfied him, because he kept his eyes on his father's and hoped he'd give him some more than that.

Carlisle sighed and nodded, indicating that he was giving in. He motioned towards the blazer lying next to his wife. "See for yourself."

Jasper closed the distance between himself and Esme and took the clothing off the armrest.

Apart from the smell he could have sworn this was Maddie's blazer. He lifted it up and took a good look at the front.

Alice silently gasped, her hand covering her mouth, while Jasper froze. The only movement he made was his eyes shooting back to Carlisle - he was quietly asking for affirmation or negation of his assumptions.

But just like Jasper, Carlisle did not speak.

What Jasper's question would be was as clear as day - he held a bloody blazer in his hands, after all - so it was obvious what he would want to ask. But Carlisle just couldn't respond because he did not know anything about the happenings at Maddie's school today. Just like anyone else, he could only assume and hope that he was wrong.

The odd silence was broken by the rhythmic sound of Rosalie's heels on the floor and Emmett's heavy footsteps heading for the living room. They entered, Emmett having an arm around his mate's shoulders, and they were silently whispering to each other and laughing like newlyweds.

Even though this was far from funny, Edward couldn't help but smirk a little - realisation would hit soon, very soon._ 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..._

Gasp.

Then the hurried clicking of heels hitting the hardwood floor and the blazer was suddenly snatched from Jasper's hands.

"What happened?" The shock Rosalie felt made it hard for her to speak. Her wide eyes were glued to the blood and the tears in the fabric of her sister's blazer – which absolutely did not smell like the one she wore that morning.

The sudden change in her emotions - from cheerful to fearful - was like electricity in the air. Everyone could feel it and it made the atmosphere in the room seem even more tense.

"She won't tell us," Esme said and looked over her shoulder at her children. "We tried talking to her, but she refused to answer."

Jasper focussed back on his father. "Have you tried beating it out of her?" He seemed to be dead serious, like it was the natural course of action in a situation like this. Maddie withheld important information from their coven leader, and they all knew. So in order to get the much needed information they should maybe go beyond just begging her to tell and saying 'please'.

"_Excuse me?_" Rosalie whipped her head around and glared at Jasper, his question obviously having released her from the immobilising first shock. In a fraction of a second, Emmett was standing at his wife's side. He knew that tone of voice she used, and he wanted to make sure to be close enough to calm her in case she would lose it. Might happen, who knew.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Jasper, that is not the right way to approach this matter. We might not have much time, and we were hoping Edward could -"

"Fine, I'll do it then," Jasper uttered and stalked towards the stairs, ready to make his way to Maddie's room and take care of her dangerous petulance.

"Jasper, you will do no such thing!" Esme gasped, quickly getting up from the couch and turning to face her son.

Jasper stopped at the bottom of the stairs because he had to obey Esme and it was frustrating him immensely right then. "I will not stand here and watch her endangering herself as well as the rest of this coven! You tried the easy way and it did not work. The hard way it is then." He knew the threat alone would make Maddie comply, so he didn't quite know where his family's inappropriate reactions were suddenly coming from. Of course he didn't wish to undermine Carlisle and Esme's authority, but he just couldn't suppress the protective instinct he had for this coven. Therefore he didn't see his behaviour as being disrespectful ... more like being proactive.

"Shut your face, Jasper!" Rosalie hissed and Emmett held an arm out in front of his wife so he could restrain her. Just in case. She looked like she wanted to scratch Jasper's eyes out and that wouldn't help anyone. Well, it would be fun to watch, definitely, but it wouldn't help the situation. "Rose," was all he needed to say to calm his wife.

Maybe he and Alice were the only rational ones here right now. Alice was quiet, watching the scene from her position on an armchair, her eyes glazing over at irregular intervals.

She, too, wasn't sure what happened. And she couldn't retroactively see what decisions had been made by her little sister in the past. Maybe she should have focussed more on Maddie today instead of the boring assembly or her next shopping trip …

"She is endangering all of us!" Jasper retorted before turning away and pinching the bridge of his nose. _Why did nobody see reason? The safety of the coven comes first, always. No exceptions._

Rosalie narrowed her eyes in irritation and snarled, "You don't know that!"

"What does it look like to you, Rosalie?" Edward asked and nodded towards the soiled blazer in her hands. He was taking Jasper's side, because he had more information about Jasper's motivation for acting that way than she had. "There's _human blood_ on it!"

"That isn't proving _anything_, you moron!" she bit back, her eyes gradually darkening with the anger she was feeling. "Put up evidence or shut up!"

Edward's jaw dropped at her obvious stupidity before he took a step towards her, yelling, "_Don't be so daft, you -_"

At the same time a low growl rumbled in Emmett's chest and he stepped in between his wife and brother, squaring his shoulders in order to shield her and intimidate him.

"_QUIET!_" Carlisle yelled and the room immediately fell silent.

His sharp tone of voice made everyone retract a step and their aggression towards each other diminished.

All eyes were on him when he took a calming breath and stood up straighter.

"We are all shaken by the possibility of what might happened, but yelling at each other will get us nowhere." He looked in between his children, making sure they all understood what he was telling them.

They nodded their heads in response.

Letting out another breath of air, Carlisle then focussed on Edward and said, "I don't like to adopt such measures but she left me no choice. I have to ask you, Edward, to pay close attention to Madeline's mind. See if you can find out what happened. Could you do that?"

Edward nodded, but at the same time distorted his mouth. "She's not thinking about it now. Whatever must have happened, it doesn't faze her at all," he said half apologetically.

Maddie was either really not feeling guilty, or she was purposely thinking about something else. She did have knowledge of the obvious flaw in his gift - he could only see and hear what others were thinking _while_ they were thinking it. So right now his gift was useless and he could, just like the rest of the family, do nothing but wait.

To be honest, Carlisle had not expected to get the full story the moment Edward would step over the threshold, but that Maddie was _that_ unconcerned even after the talk they had and probably hearing the quarrel down here was quite shocking. She didn't even spare a single thought about her behaviour.

"_You know what?_ Just stay out of her head. I'll go upstairs and talk to her," Emmett barked, then hurried into the foyer and quickly up the stairs - he wanted to make sure that no one could order him back.

While he ascended the stairs, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief.

It's hardly surprising that Maddie wasn't willing to comply when she was threatened with Edward reading her thoughts at Carlisle's command. _What was wrong with him? _

And he didn't want her privacy violated like that, she was just a little girl! No matter what she had done - that consequence could under no circumstances be deemed appropriate. Their safety might be at stake here, sure, but Maddie's well-being was, too.

The rest of the family watched him leave, and Carlisle mentally slapped himself for not realising it sooner. Sending Rosalie or Emmett upstairs to talk to Maddie would be the simplest and probably most effective way to find out what really happened.

* * *

><p>"Mad?" Emmett called as soon as he reached the top floor. He wanted to make sure that his sister knew it was just him coming towards her room and not someone to pester her or beat the answers out of her.<p>

Her door was closed, but he could hear her shift on her bed and whisper, "Emmy?"

He opened the door and walked over to her, not even bothering to close the door again.

She got up on her knees on the bed and stretched her arms out towards him. Emmett hugged her, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Tiny," he cooed. Their parents didn't say it out loud, but it was clear that they suspected her of having murdered someone. He didn't know how exactly they had approached the matter, but she really seemed to be seeking comfort. Did they forget that if she really fed off a human it might have shaken her? Scared her?

When she pulled away, Emmett let go of her and straightened up again. She sat back on her heels and hung her head, all the while fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay, Tiny," he said again, placing one of his large hands on her delicate shoulder, giving it a comforting rub.

With her eyes downcast, she whispered, "I want Rose."

He had already expected her to ask for Rosalie, and with one last squeeze he removed his hand from her shoulder and walked over to the open door.

He wanted to step out into the hallway, but his sister's voice kept him exactly where he was. "Don't go," she said, sounding afraid and indignant at the same time at seeing that he might walk away.

"I won't! Of course I won't," he responded and looked at her like she was crazy, like the mere idea of him leaving was ludicrous.

"Rose? Come up here, would you?"

When he heard Rosalie leave their room and come up the stairs, he marched over to the bed Maddie was sitting on and plunked down. He stretched out and folded his hands behind his head like he was just getting ready for a nice afternoon nap.

Not even a second later, and Rosalie appeared in the doorway. She had been waiting in her room for something to happen, and due to the anxiety she felt she got rid of her high heels and undid her hair, just to have something to do. It had taken Carlisle and Esme only a few moments to brief them about what happened and what might have happened before that. And then, to evade another heated argument with either Edward or Jasper, she just decided to leave the living room. No need to make this day worse.

Her eyes fell on Emmett and Maddie when she looked into the room, and she sighed while approaching them. Maddie sat Indian style, her eyes fixed on her folded hands in her lap while Emmett was lying there like he didn't have a care in the world. It was really cute seeing Emmett like this right now. Rosalie knew he was tense, too, but he didn't show it in front of his little sister. He probably figured Maddie was about to tell them what happened, and in an attempt to calm her nerves some more he stretched out and made himself look completely relaxed like all this was no big deal. It might seem strange, but his relaxed pose helped Maddie quite a bit.

Rose climbed over Emmett's outstretched legs, then settled down in a perfect imitation of Maddie, sitting Indian style. She scooted closer towards her and when they knees touched, Maddie took her first breath in minutes.

Without hesitation Rosalie reached out and caressed her cheek, giving Maddie a sad, little smile when she lifted her head to look at her. At seeing her still darkened eyes and the sad look she gave her, she pulled her in for a hug.

It was weird ... Rosalie was certain that normally she would have been very upset with Maddie for refusing to talk about what happened. The situation itself was dangerous, resulting in time pressure and worry about getting Maddie away from humans for a while and back to drinking animal blood only, and that would have been enough to make her yell at the young girl in front of her, prompting her to comply. Another thing was, that if Maddie liked the taste of human blood – and she would, no doubt about that – she might want to stick to that diet and leave. They didn't want to see that happen, especially Rose did not want to see that happen.

But while she had stayed downstairs to let her parents tell her about what they knew and what they assumed, caused her to want to approach the matter differently.

The poor thing needed comfort, no matter what she had done or what happened - she needed support above all this. How could Carlisle and Esme expect her to open up when she felt nothing but accusation and anger directed at her? Rosalie had no clue how exactly they had tried to talk to Maddie, but they must have done something wrong, that much was obvious.

And yes, Maddie wasn't a newborn vampire anymore, but she was still young and inexperienced, obviously still struggling with her affective states. So they couldn't just judge her by the way she was acting right now, now could they?

Rose held her tight for what felt like an eternity, and she could feel her relax in her arms. When she stirred like she wanted to move away, Rosalie loosened the embrace.

Maddie pulled back, then slowly lifted her head and tentatively looked Rose in the eye while chewing on her bottom lip.

A surge of relief as well as confusion shot through Rosalie and her eyes widened involuntarily. She quickly tried to regain her composure, cursing herself for reacting that way, but hoping that Maddie hadn't noticed.

"Your eyes are golden," she breathed - words she couldn't keep herself from uttering.

And Maddie nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Well, you already know what happened, but next chapter you'll see the reactions of the family. It might even be the last chapter, but that depends on Carlisle ;-)<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for making you wait but I hope you still like the story!**

**REVIEW please! GO GO GO!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey!**

**Thank you for your reviews guys! So this is the last chapter, woohoo! I hope you like it, and it is a little longer than I actually planned it to be but otherwise I'd probably never get to finish this story, haha!**

* * *

><p>"They are <em>what<em>?" Emmett suddenly asked, his eyes widening with surprise.

From his lying position on the bed he just placed a hand on Maddie's forehead and pulled her back. Maddie hadn't anticipated him doing something like that and so she quickly lost her balance and fell backwards, landing flat on her back right next to him. And since Emmett felt a little lazy, he just pushed down further so her head was bent backward and he could see her eyes without having to move.

At that moment piano music started to fill the house - a quite aggressive piece that let them know that Edward wasn't happy with the prospect of having to move and leave his precious grand piano behind. It would take a few weeks until he would be able to see it again, and now he probably felt the need to play it one last time, play a piece that he could lose himself in. Or he listened in on them and was now relieved, but didn't want to play 'radio' for his parents.

"Woah …," Emmett whispered as he inspected Maddie's irises, not having expected them to be their usual golden colour.

Rosalie cleared her throat when Emmett kept on staring into their little sister's eyes instead of paying mind to her squirming - she was probably a little uncomfortable in the position Emmett forced her in. "Care to let her go? She's not a ragdoll, Emmett."

"But … I mean … her eyes are fine! That's fantastic!" he exclaimed, completely excited about that fact.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with my eyes?" Maddie asked and tried to pull her brother's fingers away from her forehead. "Why wouldn't they be fine? You took me hunting on Saturday. Hey, _let go_!"

"Maddie … Carlisle and Esme thought you might have fed," Rosalie explained. But when Maddie just looked at her weirdly, she added, "... off a human."

Yes, Rosalie had been in denial about that, so there was no need to say 'we'. If the accusation went on, Maddie would never tell them the truth.

"I know, but I haven't," she said, still a little grumpy that no one trusted her to keep her cool around humans. "And that has nothing to do with my eyes. _Emmy_!"

"Uh … yes, it has, Tiny," Emmett said and pushed her back up. "The colour changes."

She was oddly quiet for a moment before turning to look back at her brother and asking, "It does?" That was news to her.

Both Emmett and Rosalie were completely stunned at hearing her ask that and didn't succeed in hiding it from her. Maddie looked in between her two siblings, a frown on her face that became more and more prominent the longer she had to wait for them to give her an answer.

Emmett was the first to speak again and he sounded more than just a little incredulous. "You didn't know that? _Seriously_?"

Maddie just crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. It was quite frustrating that there were still things she didn't have a clue about and that Emmett gave her the impression that she was stupid didn't really help the situation.

Shouldn't they have told her something like that? No wonder Carlisle and Esme had been pestering her about her eyes …

"How the heck should I have known?" she asked grumpily and glanced at Rose - her family could have given her a little more information instead of just telling her to try not to feed off people.

"I'm sorry, little one. I did not mean to offend you, I was just surprised," Emmett said when he noticed her looking a little glum. He playfully nudged her knee with his, hoping she would just forget about what he just said. He certainly had not meant to make her sad - she already had been when he found her so there was no need to make her feel even more so.

"Nobody ever tells me anything …," Maddie complained in a sulky tone. "What happens to my eyes if I feed off a human?"

"They turn red, Tiny," Emmett said, which made Maddie whip her head around to stare at him.

"I'd become a newborn again? _No!_" Panic widened her eyes – she was obviously very upset about hearing that. Being a newborn sucked big time, and she would do anything to not become one again.

"Something like that," Rose said to her sister, who then took her eyes off Emmett to look at her. Rose reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "You'd have to stay inside until you would be able to be around humans again."

Finally getting over the shock of that new piece of information, Maddie scratched her nose and asked, "… like a newborn, right?"

Rosalie looked like she thought about it for a moment, then eventually answered, "Yes."

With a sound of disgust emerging from her lips, Maddie let her hand drop back to her lap and said, "I don't want that."

"That's all right. Nobody wants that. But you don't need to concern yourself with that, because you haven't fed," Rose explained and gave a little smile at the end.

Maddie nodded her head in agreement, but then looked down at her hands. "Someone could have told me," she grumbled.

Rosalie did feel a pang of guilt about how little Maddie knew about herself. During the past few years, ever since she became a vampire, she had only met them and the Denali's. She knew about vampire covens that did not live among humans, covens that were nomads, but she had no clue what they looked like or how they 'functioned' since she never met one.

And even the concept of a coven with a coven leader wasn't completely clear to her. At the Denali's she was mostly raised by Carmen and Eleazar, even though they weren't the leaders of said coven. Maybe that's why she had such difficulties understanding and recognising authority. She listened to her and Emmett more than anyone else in this family, even though Carlisle and Esme were her parents.

"I apologise," Rose said and rubbed her arm comfortingly, and Maddie nodded her head to show that it was kind of okay for her now. At least now she knew what would happen to her if she would give in to the urge to drink human blood. Yes, she could feel that urge inside of her … human blood would taste better, a lot better. The smell of humans was so much more tempting than the smell of animals and sometimes she was a little frustrated that she was supposed to hunt more often than the rest of the family … and then it was mostly deer for her. Deer wasn't awfully tasty or even tempting. It was only fun to chase these things through the forest, but sometimes she got scolded for torturing them too much. But it was just food, right?

"Now, could you tell us what happened at school? Everyone is feeling very antsy about moving."

Maddie's eyes turned a bit sad. "Great … so it would be my fault."

"No, no, no. This is not about fault or blame, get that out of your head. Losing control can happen to each and everyone of us, it's just a risk we have to live with. Drinking human blood is an instinct that needs practice to suppress it from surfacing."

"I bet it has never happened to you," Maddie replied. Her sister was pretty much perfect in her eyes, and she would never be like her, she knew it.

"No, but that doesn't mean it might never happen. Nobody can tell," Rosalie said to her, growing a little impatient because it seemed that Maddie wanted to stall. But at the same time – she had many questions.

"It happened to me, Tiny. Several times," Emmett piped up and Maddie turned to look at him, her eyes as wide as they could go. Shock was written all over her face and her mouth opened of its own accord.

With a sigh he sat up and casually placed an arm around her shoulders. "I know, _shocking_. You think I'm perfect, but unfortunately I haven't always been."

Rose rolled her eyes at that comment, but Maddie suddenly snorted with laughter, so it was all right.

"I don't think you're _perfect_, Em!"

"Pff, right. Stop denying it," he said and poked her in the side to make her squirm and laugh even more.

"You're just plain bananas!"

"Tiny," he said with a smirk on his lips. "Are you comparing me to human food?"

Rosalie, having heard enough of this pointless talk, reached out and grabbed Maddie's hand to gain her attention once again.

"So, what happened?"

Maddie's giggles suddenly ceased and she averted her eyes. "Rose, I made a mistake," she muttered, before slowly lifting her head again and hesitantly looking her sister in the eye to check if she might be mad at her.

"Let's take care of that mistake. Could you tell us where you got that blazer?"

"It's mine," Maddie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, then cringed a bit at the scrutinizing look Rosalie gave her. "Well, it is _now_," she begrudgingly corrected.

"Spill it, we wanna now eeeverything," Emmett said with a chuckle and lay back down. Again, he tried to help her with this difficult situation by just being completely at ease.

"Well, a girl gave me hers and I gave her mine," Maddie told him, then turned her head to look at Rose again.

"That's a very bad deal you made there, Tiny," Emmett commented, which made Maddie glance back at him over her shoulder.

She made a face and shrugged her shoulders, knowing that it indeed hadn't been the brightest thing to do. She landed herself in trouble with her parents and her day had gotten worse by the minute until Rose and Em had come home – and all that just because of a stupid blazer.

"And why did you do that?" Rose queried softly.

"Well, haven't you seen it?" Maddie asked and looked at her sister weirdly. Wasn't it obvious why she had done it?

"Of course I've seen it, we all have."

Rosalie wouldn't leave her alone until she had the full story, Maddie knew it, and after letting out a deep sigh she started explaining.

"Hers was torn, and she said her Mom wouldn't be able to get a new one."

A frown appeared on Rosalie's face at hearing her sister's explanation. She had the feeling that Maddie left something out, because right now the story didn't make sense - Maddie only cared about humans when they were fun, plus a selfless act didn't really fit her young vampire age. "That's the reason why you gave her yours?"

"I made her take mine ... I told you I made a mistake! I swear I'll never ever do it again!"

Rose held her hands up in a placating manner. "No, shush, don't yell at me. I'm not mad at you, I just would like to understand."

Clearly not comfortable with the fact that she had to explain just what the hell she had been thinking, Maddie focussed on her hands lying in her lap. "She was crying, and it made me feel weird. I just wanted her to stop," she admitted, her voice taking on a hint of frustration. She was frustrated with herself for reacting that way at school, for causing this whole mess. Nobody liked making mistakes, and neither did she.

Rosalie covered her mouth with one of her hands while she watched Maddie fidget a little, her eyes still fixed on her hands. She was probably nervous about how her siblings would react now.

"That was very sweet of you," Rosalie said softly and Maddie nodded her head absentmindedly.

But then her head shot back up. "Huh? No, it wasn't! It was so stupid of me! I got myself in trouble again because I did something really stupid ..."

Then she hung her head and wiped at her eyes – she could feel that soon venom would blur her eye sight. Urgh, she hated crying.

"Mom and Dad won't get me a new one. I'll have to pay for it …," she muttered and a pout appeared on her face.

Rose could have laughed at hearing her say that. Maddie had obviously no clue what the family was going through right now … and all she was concerned about was having to spend money on a blazer she did not want. "You know what? I'll get a new one for you if they won't."

Maddie's eyes lit up. "You would?"

She let out a laugh. "I'll get you ten, if you want."

Maddie's nose crinkled and she shook her head while saying, "I don't think I want that."

Rose laughed even more when Emmett snorted.

"Rosie?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you say 'sweet'?"

"Oh!" Rosalie exclaimed, then grabbed Maddie's hand. "That weird feeling you had was compassion, little one. I think you felt sorry for the girl and wanted to help her."

Maddie thought about that for a moment, thinking back to the situation at school. "No," she said. "No, I don't think so. I just wanted her to stop crying ... it made me kinda uncomfortable, I guess."

Rosalie smiled at her, then brushed a strand of hair out of Maddie's face. "You're just not used to that feeling."

She noticed how her sister had trouble describing just what she had felt, because she hadn't really experienced it before. Vampires were surely not the most compassionate species - they killed humans and _enjoyed_ it. They couldn't care less if a human had family or if it was a child or a grown person they decided to drain. Torture was also something they liked - it made the hunt more exciting, because the blood tasted richer when it was laced with adrenaline, and the look of fear in the victim's eyes was an added bonus - it made vampires feel even more superior and invincible. So just judging by these facts, she couldn't know what compassion would feel like - because under normal circumstances she would never develop a conscience.

But they lived as a family among humans. Without controlling their bloodlust or developing said conscience, that cover surely wouldn't work.

"Why was the girl's blazer torn?"

"It wasn't me," Maddie said quick like a shot. By now she realised that the others thought she killed someone, for blood or whatever, but Rose and Emmett would hopefully believe her.

"I believe you. But what happened?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "Someone didn't like her and then pushed her around and ripped her blazer."

"The blood?"

"Hm ... I think it happened when she got pushed into a tree, her nose started bleeding."

It sounded like the girl had been actually bleeding in Maddie's presence, and Rosalie gasped. "You've been near someone who was bleeding? Oh Maddie, I really don't like to hear that. You're supposed to get away from that person as. soon. as. possible!" Rosalie chided as nervousness crept upon her. Maddie shouldn't have to be confronted with situations like these, she was too young. Maybe she should have a word with Alice … she was _supposed_ to look out for her while they couldn't.

"It was dry! I smelled it, it didn't smell like blood!" What fresh human blood would smell like, she did not know. But it must be horrible – making you unable to form a coherent thought, making you kill someone. Well, she wasn't that scared of killing someone - what did she care? - but she didn't want to run the risk of having to stay home for several months again. And now that she knew she'd become a newborn again and then spend another two years locked inside a house, she would make damn sure to never ever kill someone!

Then Maddie went on, her voice low and she seemed a little uncomfortable admitting something else to them. "I got so scared when I noticed the blood stains and I held my breath. I wanted to run, but somehow I couldn't move. But then I remembered Jasper telling me that dried blood is okay … and then I calmed down and sniffed and it really was okay." Her voice became more and more distressed and they could tell that her afternoon had been anything but easy. She had been confronted with the most demanding situation anyone could be in – even though in her case she wasn't really – and she had no one to help her through. She had been on her own.

"Honestly Rose, I didn't know she had been bleeding when she walked up to me! I didn't know!" Her voice cracked on the last word, and she bit her lip to keep the venom from welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, come here," Rosalie whispered and hugged her to herself, trying to calm her again. "You had a rough day, hm?" The little one was still not over the shock she had felt at school, and up until now she didn't get the chance to tell someone.

When Maddie calmed again, Rose pulled away a little and said, "We have to talk about something else as well."

"Like what?" Maddie asked and pulled away, wiping at her stinging eyes with her knuckles.

"Why didn't you tell Carlisle and Esme what happened? Why did you defy them?"

Maddie just averted her eyes.

Rosalie tapped her knee, letting her know that way that she was expecting an answer. Taking a short breath, Maddie whispered, "You'll yell at me."

And Rose tzked. "No, I wont. Nobody will yell at you."

That was obviously not the right thing to say, because Maddie snorted. "Mom yelled at me." And she looked at Rose with a smug expression on her face - she was right after all.

"But I won't."

Maddie glanced at Emmett, then looked back at Rose. "Okay … I just wanted to be left alone. Carlisle grounded me because of what happened this morning and I was kinda mad. And then all I wanted to do was watch TV, but he and Mom came downstairs and wouldn't leave me alone. He wanted to see my eyes, and I thought he wanted to take me hunting. But I already went on Saturday."

"Sure did," Emmett said and ruffled her hair, making Maddie scowl at him while she was trying to fix her hair again.

"You know how he sometimes thinks I need to hunt whenever I don't do what he tells me to or when he thinks I'm not calm enough? It's just not fair, I can have my own opinion, and it has nothing to do with how much blood I had."

"And that's why you wouldn't show him your eyes," Rose said slowly to make sure that this was the real reason for all the defiance Maddie had shown in the living room.

"Uh-huh."

"But then you learned why they were upset, didn't you? Esme showed you the blazer."

Maddie's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits. "She went through my stuff! And then Carlisle said he would make Edward read my mind! That was just mean."

"So you decided to not answer."

"Are you even listening? I did answer. I told them it was mine, and then Mom yelled at me."

"Do you know why she ... raised her voice?"

Maddie nodded. "I do now. She thought I was lying, and that I slaughtered a human and then you would have to move."

Rosalie grabbed Maddie by the chin and forced her to look up into her eyes. "_You_?" she asked sharply and cocked an eyebrow at Maddie.

Yup, that look in her eyes made Maddie nervous. "Uh, ... I mean we. We would have to move."

Rose glared at her for a moment longer, until she slowly nodded her head. "That's better." She had no clue why this girl was still so hesitant to see herself as part of the family sometimes, but they could take care of that at a later time.

She then cleared her throat before saying, "Now, don't go that far, please, Maddie. She was panicky, we already went through situations like these, and it is always combined with a lot of stress and worry. She was scared that we were losing precious time, and that can result in very dangerous situations for our family."

"Besides," she added and eyed her with a penetrating gaze. "You did indeed lie, so don't expect me to come to your rescue."

Maddie's jaw dropped. "I did not -"

"You said you ripped your blazer by accident at school. That is not true, now is it? You didn't rip it at all."

Maddie made a face, then put her chin in hand. "So? Carlisle already made me stand in a corner ... geez, what am I? _Five?_"

"No, you're not even three yet." Emmett guffawed, but the girls didn't find this the least bit funny.

"And you're an old fart," Maddie bit back at him.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Looking back at Rosalie, Maddie noticed that she still wanted to talk. Fine. "It's just not fair," she muttered.

"What isn't fair?"

Maddie sighed, then pulled at a loose threat on her bedcover. "You don't need to tell them everything you do at school."

Oh, _that_ again. Alice had told Rose about Maddie's impression that school was no one's business but hers alone. "Because _I_ don't do anything worth mentioning."

"Neither do I."

"You came home with a blood-stained blazer ... that's not worth mentioning, no?"

Maddie eyes darkened. "No it isn't, because I didn't do anything! It is my fucking blazer, so I can do with it whatever the fuck I want!"

"Tiny, shush," Emmett whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder to make her stop, then glanced at the door. He didn't want their parents to storm into the room just because Maddie was cursing like a sailor again - they still needed to finish this conversation to get all the details.

Rosalie gave her sister a pointed look and when Maddie hung her head, she said, "You got that wrong."

And Maddie narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't think so."

"Don't try to pull that with me, we explained it to you countless times. You know exactly why you cannot do whatever you want at school. And since you need to wear a uniform, you should treat it with more care."

"I wanna watch a movie," Maddie suddenly said and made to get up. She had new Dvds lying on her desk, and she wanted to pick one.

Rose groaned. Sometimes her sister had the attention span of a goldfish. Or she just figured everything had been said and the whole mess had been taken care of. She quickly reached out and seized Maddie by the wrist, holding her in place. "You cannot watch a movie now."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk to Carlisle and Esme now. They need to know what really happened, just like the rest of the family."

Maddie shrugged and pushed against her sister's hand to make her let go. "You can do that, I'll watch a movie."

Rosalie did not loosen her tight grip around Maddie's wrist, and her sister's struggles did not seem to faze her. "I'll go get them now, and you stay put. You hear me?"

"I don't really wanna talk to them right now. And I bet Edward heard everything, so they know already," she replied bitterly. It still hurt that her brother would be ordered to invade her mind. So if her parents wanted to know the truth, they should maybe ask Edward.

"He is playing the piano, he didn't tell them a thing," Rose told her.

"That," Maddie said and pulled her wrist from her sister's grip. "Is not my problem. Carlisle told him to read my mind, so let him do it."

"Urgh, stay here. I'll go downstairs and get them."

* * *

><p>"We need to search the school grounds for the body or an injured person. There is no use in waiting any longer, Carlisle," Jasper said and stopped pacing the room. He stood there, placing his hand on the backrest of the armchair Alice was sitting on, and waiting for Carlisle to say something. The last few minutes had only served to confuse him even more. Maddie had been sad, frustrated and angry, but he didn't know what to make of it.<p>

"Let's wait for Rosalie to tell us what happened," Carlisle answered, hoping his eldest daughter and his sturdy son had been able to get the full story.

"It might be nothing but a waste of time. Maddie is getting angry again."

"Maybe it was still too early to send her to school," Esme whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She was worried and shaken and couldn't hide it anymore in front of her children.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just move and keep her home. We'll find a different way to help her learn compassion." The family thought that - after Maddie was able to control her thirst - letting her go to school with human teenagers would be the right way to help her rediscover her human side. She would be able to recognise them as people she could relate to when it came to her daily life, and that way she might develop a feeling of compassion for them. Compassion was a major part of their self-control, and she was probably still lacking that feeling. If she had really fed, then that was the reason.

Rosalie suddenly appeared in the living room, and all eyes were on her.

Nervousness and curiosity drove Esme to approach her, a hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide - she was still fearing the worst.

But when she saw that Rosalie's eyes were narrowed, she took a step back again and waited.

"_Help her learn compassion by keeping her home?_" Rosalie queried, referring to what her father said right before she had entered the room. "She just acted out of compassion, but you completely discouraged her! She thinks she made a mistake and pleads to never do it again!"

An uncomfortable silence evoked by shock and confusion filled the room.

When the first shock subsided however, Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Rosalie, calm down and start from the beginning, please. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. Maddie saw a crying girl wearing _that_ blazer," she explained and pointed at the blue garment lying on the armrest of the couch. "She said seeing her cry made her feel 'weird' and 'uncomfortable', and when she heard that the girl's mother couldn't afford to buy a new one, she manipulated her to accept hers."

"That's what she said?"

Rosalie nodded. "Yes."

"Was she speaking the truth?"

The piano music suddenly died and Edward walked into the room half a second later. "Yes, she was."

Esme heaved a huge sigh of relief when she felt the tight knot in her stomach disappearing.

_Nothing had happened. Maddie was fine and this other girl was fine._

With a smile she turned towards her husband, who stepped up to her and they hugged.

When Esme pulled away, she turned her head to look at her blond daughter and asked, "But .. where did the blood come from?"

"Every school has a bully, Esme," Rosalie replied and leaned against the banister of the stairs, crossing her arms over her chest. As long as Maddie didn't suffer at the hands of a bully, she did not care what else happened at that school of hers.

"I am just so relieved that my baby is fine," Esme breathed and took Carlisle's hand in hers, squeezing it once.

Carlisle smiled at his wife, then addressed Rose once more. "Rosalie, did you ask her why she didn't tell us? We would have understood."

"She thought you wanted to make her hunt, that's why you wanted to see her eyes. She ... didn't know that the colour would change if she fed off a human."

"How can she not know that -," Jasper started to say in an exasperated tone of voice, still angered with his sister for her blatant defiance and the stress she put everyone through. But then realisation crept upon him - Maddie had never seen any other vampires and as long as nobody had told her about the different eye colours, she really couldn't have known. "Oh."

"Exactly," Rosalie told her brother, then looked at her parents again. "But maybe you should talk to her now. Your 'baby' is nowhere near fine, because she still thinks she made a mistake."

* * *

><p>"Maddie?" Carlisle asked and knocked on the doorframe when he reached his daughter's room. The door was still open, and he watched her quickly shoving something underneath her pillow before looking up at him. They had met Emmett when he was on his way downstairs to the living room, and he told them that everything was fine. Not that they didn't know already - Rose had told them, after all.<p>

"Huh?"

"Can we talk to you?"

"Only if Rose can stay," Maddie replied and swayed to the side to see if her sister was standing in the hallway with her parents.

He glanced over his shoulder at Rosalie, then turned back to look at Maddie. "That's all right."

Slowly he walked into the room and headed for Maddie's desk to grab the dark desk chair so he could place it in front of her bed, wanting to talk to her face to face. Esme entered right after him, but when she approached the bed and seemingly wanted to sit next to Maddie, Maddie leaned away and scowled at her.

Seeing that made Rose gave her sister a look that told her she should stop that, but then she took a seat next to her, and Esme had to sit next to Rose.

When Carlisle was seated, too, the first thing he did was look his youngest in the eye. He did believe Rose when she said she hadn't had any human blood, but somehow he needed to see for himself. And indeed, radiant golden orbs stared back at him, the colour so pure that it resolved all doubt in the fraction of a second. Overjoyed with what he saw, he briefly cleared his throat to indicate that he would like to begin now ... but Maddie was a little quicker.

"I don't want you going through my stuff and I don't want Edward in my head."

That was not how Carlisle had planned to start the conversation, but he understood his daughter's frustration about that. Before he could reply however, Esme spoke up. "Maddie, we apologise for how this afternoon turned out. I just wanted to iron your blazer, I did not mean to invade your privacy ... it was a misunderstanding. I thought you wanted me to go upstairs and get it when you refused. I wanted to let you watch TV and not insist that you go get it."

Maddie frowned at that, because she could see that Esme might have misunderstood when she just said 'No'. But she wanted to see what Carlisle had to say about that matter, so she looked up at him with large, curious eyes.

With a sad sigh, Carlisle nodded his head. "Telling you that I would ask Edward to read your mind was wrong of me and I am truly sorry, dear. I should have called Rose to come talk to you instead of threatening you with something like that. We just feared we wouldn't have enough time and you repeatedly refused to explain."

Maddie just grimaced and leaned against Rose. Now that she told them what bothered her the most, she was tired of talking and hoped her parents would hurry a little. This day was something she would like to wipe from her memory.

Rosalie softly stroked the side of Maddie's face, before whispering to her, "Come on, sit up. We are still not done talking about this."

Maddie sighed and pulled away again, then looked expectantly up at her father.

"Now we know why you refused to answer, being angry at us for choosing to ground you. But you knew what to expect when you didn't listen to us this morning and ripped your uniform. Now, when Esme showed you the blazer, you knew we thought you might have fed. Why didn't you tell us the truth then?"

"I did not kill anyone."

"We do know that, but -"

"I did not kill anyone, and it's mean that you think I would do something like that."

He could hear her anger rising. But he noticed that it was only to cover up the sadness and rejection she must have felt at that moment. They had practically accused her of having no control over her bloodlust and then drained a person, and that hurt her. "We needed to make sure, sweetheart. It can happen to anyone."

"Mom yelled at me."

Esme gasped. The memory of them addressing the matter washed over her and she felt horrible about the way she acted towards her. "Oh baby, I am so very sorry. I should have never done that and it won't happen again ... I felt so scared and then I got the feeling you were lying to me. I lost my temper and I apologise for that."

"But I wasn't -"

"Maddie," Rosalie suddenly said in a low, warning tone of voice.

Maddie scowled at her older sister, but eventually said, "Fine, I lied when I said I ripped it. But I did not lie when I said it was mine."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look until Rose spoke up again. "She made the girl take hers, and in exchange she took the girl's torn blazer." That practically made the torn blazer Maddie's, at least that's how Maddie saw it.

"Maddie," Carlisle said and leaned back in his chair. "Come here."

She tensed immediately, getting the feeling that he would want to smack her now for lying. She held onto her sister's arm and hoped Rose would - despite what she told her earlier - help her out of this mess.

"Don't be scared, sweetie, come here," he said again, this time in a softer voice than before and stretched one hand out towards her.

She eyed it carefully, but still remained seated next to Rose. But after a few moments her grip around her sister's arm loosened, and she reached out to let her Dad take her by the hand.

He pulled her close, and when she was standing right in front of him, she just sat down on his lap. Carlisle had already noticed that in moments like these Maddie seemed to be so much younger than her actual age. It was like talking to a twelve-year-old, or someone even younger than that. Sometimes they got the feeling that the change must have taken a few years from her, like her mental state was back to the time her childhood had stopped. But that was something they could worry about at a later time - now Carlisle needed to make sure she understood what she had done.

"We are proud of you for what you did at school," he said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

His words made her frown and she glanced at Rose to check what she thought about this. Was Carlisle trying to trick her?

But Rose smiled, so it must be okay.

She looked back into her father's face, and he too was smiling.

"You helped someone out of compassion," he praised and when she scrunched up her face, he added, "Believe it or not, that's what you did."

Hearing him say what Rosalie had told her before made Maddie look away. She still wasn't sure why she had done it, and it seemed so weird to her that they thought they knew. _How could they possibly know something like that?_ They hadn't been there with her. "Can I watch a movie?"

"You would like to watch a movie now?" Carlisle asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh," Maddie answered.

So this talk made her uncomfortable. She indeed seemed like she couldn't grasp what they meant by compassion, but she had her own pace of understanding things and right now this was going a little too quick for her. She needed time to think it over first before being able to accept that explanation for her behaviour. "Just let me tell you one more thing, and then you may watch a movie, all right?" Carlisle suggested and watched her slump her shoulders.

"Okay."

"Next time something out of the ordinary happens at school, just tell us. Never be afraid of telling us what's going on. We are here to guide you and help you, not to make you miserable."

"Okay."

"I normally wouldn't do something like this, but I will overlook the fact that you lied to us. I think you had trouble recognising why you helped that girl, and you thought we would be angered for making a mistake. It wasn't a mistake dear, and nobody's mad at you."

"Rose said she'll get me a new blazer."

Carlisle and Esme tried not to laugh at that. "Sweetie, we'll get a new one for you," Esme said and rubbed Maddie's back.

Suddenly Maddie's eyes lit up and she seemed very excited about something. "I have an idea!"

Carlisle enjoyed seeing her being more like her usual self and he chuckled. "Yes?"

"I could go to a different school, then no one needs to get me a new blazer." She smiled broadly at that fantastic idea, but unfortunately not everyone seemed to think so.

"No," Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

She made a face at hearing them say that and she crossed her arms over her chest. They said she did something right, so shouldn't she get rewarded for that? Oh well, she did get off scot-free, so maybe that was supposed to be her reward.

Esme took one of Maddie's hand in hers and Maddie had no choice but to unfold her arms. With her thumb gently stroking the back of the girl's hand, Esme asked, "How do you feel now, sweetheart?"

"Um ... I feel ... okay?"

"Do you still think you made a mistake?"

Maddie hesitated for a moment, biting her lip while she thought about this. "No. You said you'll get me a new blazer and then it's like this has never happened."

"You won't rip the new one again, am I right?"

"I won't." At least she would try not to do it again. Her mind was now focussed on something else: Making her days at that stupid school as enjoyable as possible. She could practice her gift on humans, try out different ways to influence them. Or she could just piss off snobbish girls or embarrass them - the possibilities were endless. "I really won't," she said with the cutest smile she could muster.

Esme hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, overjoyed at hearing Maddie say that. It seemed like she was finally starting to like that school and its students, otherwise the thought of wanting to help a classmate would have never crossed her mind. And then Esme knew that the next day would go without stalling or arguing.

"How about you go downstairs now and spend some time with your siblings?" Carlisle suggested.

She nodded and flashed him a smile. Then she hopped off his lap, grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her out of the room. In the middle of the hallway however she told Rose she'd meet her downstairs, then turned around and walked back towards her father who was emerging from the room at that moment. "Oh ... Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?" he asked and closed the distance between them with a few steps.

She curled her fingers to beg him closer and when he was right in front of her, she put a hand on his shoulder and got up on her tiptoes. "I really don't wanna have red eyes again," she whispered and gave him a meaningful look when she pulled away again. Then she turned on her heel and ran down the stairs to catch up with Rosalie.

Just like Carlisle had said, the rest of the family was lounging around in the living room when she and Rose reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Movie, Tiny?" Emmett called and stretched out on the couch.

"Yes. Which one?"

Emmett looked around questioningly, but the others just shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever you like is fine," Rosalie said, then headed for the couch her husband was currently lying on.

Maddie thought about that, then remembered the brand-new movies lying in her room. She wanted to bring them downstairs and then ask again which one her siblings would like to watch. "Okay, I'll be right back!"

She stormed back up the stairs, meeting her parents in the corridor of the first floor.

"I thought you wanted to spend the evening watching a movie with your siblings?" Carlisle asked, looking a little confused at seeing her run upstairs again.

She nodded her head and grinned. "I'll go get some movies from my room. I haven't watched any of them yet!"

"All right sweetheart, go ahead. We would like to join, is that all right? A family movie night?"

She thought about that for a moment. Her parents wouldn't like some of the movies Emmett had gotten for her, but she could just choose to bring different ones to the living room. "Okay ... but I wanna sit next to Emmett!"

Carlisle held his hands up in soothing manner. "Of course, dear."

Her face lit up with a huge smile, then she sprinted up the next flight of stairs on her way to her room.

Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice on the loveseat in the living room, put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He fixed his eyes on Emmett and waited until he would notice that he was being stared at. When their eyes met, he spoke. "Now that everything turned out fine ... how much did you promise her this morning?" He had made sure that Maddie was out of hearing range when he would ask that question. She seemed to be happy and at ease again, just like their parents and everyone else. No need to scold her now for taking money from her siblings - that she accepted the money was not the problem but the fact that she had been bribed ... _again_.

Emmett suddenly laughed out loud. "What makes you think I promised her something?"

Jasper just looked at him weirdly - everyone knew that this morning had been anything but easy, but in the end Maddie had complied.

"Just my Gameboy," Emmett said and when Rosalie slapped his arm because she knew Maddie got her Gameboy taken away, he placed his arm around Rose's shoulders, pulling her towards him and kissing her temple. But when he saw that his siblings and wife were still not done giving him a scrutinizing look, he added, "... and two hundred bucks."

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "How long are you planning on keeping this up? It is her duty to go to school, you shouldn't do that."

"But it works," Alice giggled from beside Jasper, then mimicked his scowling face that he directed at her.

"I'm not broke yet, and as long as she is struggling, I'll motivate her that way. That does no harm," Emmett told him casually and gave him a huge grin.

Two hundred dollars really wasn't much ... for any of them. But Jasper wasn't concerned about Emmett's wealth it seemed.

"Besides, she isn't planning on being difficult tomorrow," Alice threw in and curled up on the couch, letting her head rest against her mate's shoulder.

Jasper pressed his lips against her forehead, then resumed the talk with Emmett. "I still don't think paying her is favourable. It sends the wrong message."

"Why?" Emmett queried and laughed at that nonsense coming from his blonde brother. "You get paid for going to work and this is basically the same."

"It is _not_ 'basically' the same, Emmett. Paying her every morning so she stops being a brat is not -," and suddenly Jasper's voice trailed off. "Oh." The others frowned at him pausing in mid-sentence, but when they turned their heads to look at what he seemed to be staring at, their eyes widened instantly.

Carlisle and Esme were standing at the bottom of the stairs and they looked just as shocked as their children did.

Everyone remained silent, before Carlisle took a step towards his children and asked in an incredulous tone of voice,

"You _bribed_ her? !"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! :-)<strong>**  
><strong>

**Well, now you know why Maddie is not a student at Forks Junior High anymore! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and adding this story to your favourites, you're the best!**

**And yes, I know this might not seem like a good ending, but I thought it's funny *g* **

**What's next ... oh! I'll post the first chapter of the summer story in a few days, so please give it a chance, kay? I hope I can make frequent updates even though I have a month full of exams ahead of me :-/**

**Now that all is said and done, please REVIEW!**


End file.
